A Filha do Superman
by Sandy Lane 7
Summary: Lara Lane-Kent é filha de Lois Lane e Clark Kent no futuro. Ela tem 17 anos e quer usar seus poderes para ser uma heroína. Sua vida muda drasticamente e ela tentará reverter o que considera uma injustiça do destino.
1. Chapter 1

**A Filha do Superman**

 **1.**

 **U** ltra Woman estava lutando contra um dos super soldados criados pela engenhosa mente de Lex Luthor. Os super clones foram criados a partir do DNA de uma simples gota de sangue do Superman e nasceram com os seus poderes. Assim, Luthor esperava enfim destruir seu maior inimigo e dominar de vez o planeta.

Superman estava preso em uma jaula de kryptonita azul, incomunicável e cada vez mais fraco. Ele vinha definhando há 3 meses, estava muito magro e debilitado. A Liga da Justiça o procurava freneticamente assim como sua esposa, Lois Lane.

A intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário sabia que Batman era o cérebro da Liga e um excelente detetive, mas os talentos dela e principalmente seus contatos não podiam ser desprezados. Ela finalmente conseguira descobrir o esconderijo secreto de Luthor. A base se chamava Tártaro e estava escondida no oceano pacífico.

\- Lex tem muitos recursos, mas eu também tenho os meus. – disse Lois, colocando uma arma na cintura.

\- Lois, você está fora de si se acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você se enfiar no pacífico, no covil do Luthor! – Oliver exclamou, exasperado.

\- Bom, você tem duas opções, Ollie. Ficar aí gritando ao vento, porque obviamente não irei te obedecer ou então ir comigo. – disse Lois, decidida.

Chloe apareceu também já armada para uma possível briga quando invadissem o esconderijo de Lex.

\- Eu vou também. E você, Oliver, o que nos diz?

Oliver deu um suspiro puxado mas se rendeu.

\- Eu sabia que as Sullivan-Lane não eram fáceis!

Chloe e Lois sorriram uma para a outra.

\- Vamos no jato da Mulher-Maravilha. – informou Chloe. – Diana nos cedeu, ele é invisível, é mais fácil de passar pelos radares.

Lois e Oliver assentiram concordando e os três saíram apressados da sede da Liga da Justiça.

 **-x-**

Mulher-Maravilha ajudava Ultra Woman a combater os super clones. Era estranho lutar contra sósias de Superman mas como logo verificaram que os mesmos não possuíam emoções, tornou-se tudo mais fácil. Batman lutava contra os clones, enquanto Canário Negro usava seu grito ensurdecedor para combater seus adversários.

Ultra Woman foi jogada contra um prédio e um dos super clones a olhou malignamente.

\- Você não foi uma boa filha...

\- Você não é meu pai, é só uma cópia barata! – ela revidou.

\- Filha malcriada, merece um corretivo!

Com sua força, o super clone fez o prédio cair todo por cima da heroína. Supergirl bateu no clone até ele cair desmaiado e tirou a garota debaixo dos escombros.

\- Lara!  
\- Estou bem, só irritada com esses bonecos de massa do Luthor!

\- Lex nunca irá desistir enquanto não destruir Superman e toda a Liga...

\- Lex não sairá vencedor disso, garanto. – Lara se ergueu e tirou o pó do uniforme. – Se pudéssemos descobrir onde está o lugar onde fazem esses produtos paraguaios...

\- Acho que tenho a resposta. – Batman disse, olhando para uma tela. – O Arqueiro Verde, a Watchtower e Lois estão acharam o local onde Clark está e portanto, acharão a fonte do problema. Diana e eu estamos indo para lá ajudá-los já que Oliver não conseguiu impedir que as duas primas fossem pra lá.

\- Minha mãe nunca iria ficar parada se pudesse salvar o papai. – afirmou Lara. – Eu vou com vocês.

\- Deixe a reunião de família para depois que Clark voltar. Você, Supergirl e os outros continuam aqui lutando contra os super clones. – decidiu o Homem-Morcego e atalhou os protestos de Lara e Kara. – Por favor, vocês são necessárias aqui.

\- Cuide-se, Bruce. – disse Kara, dando um beijo nele.

\- Você também. – ele disse, com preocupação e ternura na voz.

Mulher-Maravilha saiu voando com Batman e logo Kara e Lara se viram cercadas por super clones. Flash, Cyborg, Canário Negro e o Caçador de Marte vieram ajudá-las na luta.

 **-x-**

 **Pacífico Sul**

 **Base Tártaro da LexCorp**

O jato invisível da Mulher-Maravilha passou pelos radares com facilidade. Estava sendo guiado por Chloe, enquanto Lois e Oliver traçavam um plano de como invadir o local de forma rápida e eficiente.

\- Uma coisa que nunca entendi é como a Diana precisa de um jato, se ela voa. – comentou Oliver.

\- Foco, Ollie. – disse Lois. – Nós vamos entrar no covil do careca com a cara e a coragem.

\- Batman e Mulher-Maravilha estão vindo para dar um suporte. – contou Oliver, que recebeu olhares irritados de Lois e Chloe. – O que? Não temos poderes! Pelo menos a Diana pode abrir portas com mais facilidade do que nós! E o Morcegão, vocês sabem, ele nunca iria querer ficar fora dessa...

\- Ah que seja...! – Lois exclamou. – O importante é tirar Clark de lá. Só de imaginar pelo que ele está passando me dá um aperto no coração... – ela confessou.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Lo. – disse Oliver, para tranquilizar a amiga.

\- Estamos chegando... – comunicou Chloe. – Preparem-se para a abordagem.

O jato pousou e Chloe, Lois e Oliver saíram. Logo, foram cercados por seguranças e começaram a atirar. Batman e Mulher-Maravilha apareceram para ajudar. Derrubaram os seguranças e entraram na base. Batman olhou para uma tela.

\- Temos que nos separar. Vamos cobrir a área para encontrar Superman com mais facilidade. – ele deu um rastreador para cada um do grupo. – Quando o sinal ficar mais forte, Superman estará lá.

\- Você chipou a roupa dele?! – Lois exclamou, boquiaberta.- Clark não vai gostar quando souber disso!

\- Agora fica mais fácil para achá-lo. – justificou Bruce. – Eu precisava de algo para garantir que qualquer um da Liga fosse encontrado caso desaparecesse.

\- Não acredito, você chipou a todos nós?! – Arqueiro disse, contrariado.

\- Bruce, você deveria ter nos comunicado! – Diana reclamou.

\- Se eu falasse, vocês diriam não, não é mesmo? – ele indagou e todos concordaram. – Eu sabia. Se fosse assim, não teríamos um rastreador para achar Clark.

\- Não acredito que ele está justificando isso! – reclamou Oliver.

\- Não temos tempo pra DR's, depois conversamos! – resolveu Chloe, vendo que a discussão poderia se estender.

\- Isso mesmo, vamos! – Lois concordou e todos se dividiram para procurar Clark.

Lois estava aflita para encontrar o marido. Sabia que Clark deveria estar sofrendo muito e com certeza fora vítima de alguma atrocidade por parte de Lex. Se o presidente aparecesse diante dela, nem mesmo todos os guardas da Casa Branca a impediriam de socá-lo. Lex era um grandessíssimo patife. Diana olhou para a preocupada repórter.

\- Vamos achá-lo, prima. – garantiu Chloe.

\- Eu sei.

O rastreador apitou com mais força e as duas mulheres viram uma sala toda azul. Lá dentro estava um muito debilitado Clark, sentado em um canto. Chloe tentou abrir a porta mas estava trancada.

\- Vai levar tempo para decodificar o código e...

\- Se afasta, Chlo. – pediu Lois, empunhando a arma. Mirou na porta e abriu-a. As duas entraram correndo. – Clark! – Lois se ajoelhou diante de Clark. – Amor, sou eu... Clark... – ela o chamou carinhosamente, passando a mão pelo seu rosto magro. Lois segurava as lágrimas. Nunca vira Clark naquele estado. – Vim te buscar, _Smallville_.

Clark olhou para Lois e demorou um pouco para reconhecê-la mas enfim a fitou.

\- Lois... o que você... está fazendo aqui... é perigoso...

\- Ei, eu sou mais perigosa do que qualquer um por aqui, garotão. – ela brincou. – Temos que tirá-lo daqui, Chlo!

As duas primas ergueram Clark pelos braços, enquanto soava um alerta geral na instalação. Apesar de fraco, Clark ainda era pesado.

\- Vão... embora... é perigoso... Chloe... Lois... – ele pediu, preocupado. – Não... posso... protegê-las...

\- Não tem problema, Smallville, foi pra isso que trouxe minha uzi! – Lois empunhou a arma.

\- A gente te tira dessa, Clark! – Chloe exclamou.

Guardas pararam diante das primas e antes que elas atirassem, os guardas foram abatidos por Batman. Ele olhou preocupado para o estado físico de Clark.

\- Eu sabia que Lex faria mal a você, só não esperava isso...

\- Lex... me odeia... Ele... sabe que... Superman e Clark... são as mesmas pessoas... – contou Clark. – Pelo... DNA...

\- Isso deve tê-lo deixado ainda mais louco de raiva. – Batman disse, tomando o lugar de Chloe para segurar Clark. – Vamos levá-lo para a Liga.

\- Não... Eu preciso... do sol...amarelo... – falou Clark.

Arqueiro Verde e Mulher-Maravilha encontraram os outros. Oliver ficou boquiaberto ao ver o estado de Clark.

\- Escoteiro! O que aquele desgraçado do Lex fez com você?!

\- Diana, ele precisa do sol amarelo para restaurar as forças. – disse Bruce para a amazona.

\- Deixa comigo.

Diana pegou Clark no colo e saiu voando com ele. O resto do grupo tratou de sair dali, mas não sem antes Batman desativar a ''fábrica de Supermans''.

 **-x-**

Ultra Woman e Supergirl conseguiram destruir todos os super clones. Kara recebeu a mensagem de Batman que Clark havia sido resgatado e sorriu.

\- Lara... Acharam o Kal...

Lara sorriu, aliviada. Finalmente veria seu pai novamente.

 **\- x-**

Diana voou até o sol com Clark e os poderes dele foram restaurados. Voltaram para a sede da Liga da Justiça. Lois viu o marido, correu e o abraçou. Trocaram um beijo.

\- Finalmente está conosco, Clark.

\- Graças a você e aos nossos amigos, Lo. Obrigado. – ele sorriu.

\- Até mesmo um herói precisa de um anjo da guarda. – ela deu uma piscadela.

Clark sorriu, concordando. Lois era mesmo seu anjo particular.

Os membros da Liga saudaram Clark e ficaram felizes ao vê-lo reestabelecido. Canário Negro socou a própria mão.

\- Queria dar uma surra no Lex por toda essa canalhice!

\- Eu também quero pegar aquele careca do mal! – Lois exclamou, indignada.

\- Não vai ser tão fácil assim. – disse Clark. – Não esquecem que agora ele sabe tudo sobre mim. E provavelmente não vai demorar muito para descobrir sobre vocês. Por isso, eu acho que o certo é me desligar da Liga da Justiça. – ele declarou, surpreendendo a todos. – Não é uma decisão fácil, mas não quero expô-los.

Bruce se aproximou do melhor amigo.

\- Clark, uma vez você disse que éramos uma família. E é isso que somos. Mexer com um, é mexer com todos. Não vamos dar às costas a você. Enfrentaremos Luthor com o que pudermos.

Os membros da Liga assentiram, concordando. Clark ficou comovido.

\- Não quero colocá-los em risco.

\- Clark, nós nos arriscamos todos os dias. – lembrou Oliver. – Além do mais, se o mundo souber que o pacato Clark Kent é o Superman, farão ainda mais produtos com a sua cara. Desde que eu revelei meu alter-ego, ganhei até uma caixa de sucrilhos com o meu nome. Vem até com colherzinha.

Lois revirou os olhos e Chloe achou graça. A loirinha se aproximou do melhor amigo de infância.

\- Clark, estamos nessa com você. Lex não irá triunfar.

\- Não mesmo! – Lara pousou e abraçou o pai. – Eu posso dar um soco nele e mandá-lo direto pra lua!

\- Lara, porque você está usando uniforme? – Clark olhou para a filha. – Você é uma criança!

\- Qual é, eu tenho 17 anos, pai! – ela protestou. – Daqui a pouco, vou poder até dirigir!

\- Na sua idade, eu já dirigia. – Lois lembrou.

\- Lois, por favor, não dá corda. – pediu Clark. – Você concordou com isso? – ele apontou para o uniforme da filha, que já fazia bico, contrariada.

\- É uma novidade pra mim também. – disse Lois, sorrindo, achando graça na contrariedade de Clark. – Isso por que você ainda não sabe da novidade do Bruce sobre uniformes.

Bruce manteve a expressão neutra, enquanto Clark estava com uma expressão de quem pedia uma explicação. Oliver foi quem falou.

\- Ele chipou todos os uniformes da Liga!  
\- O que?! Bruce! – Clark exclamou. – Eu não acredito!

\- Tinha que ser o Sr. Paranóia mesmo... – Canário Negro cruzou os braços.

\- Ok! Primeiro, eu não quero mais nenhum chip no meu uniforme... – Clark falou.

\- Foi necessário, Clark! – justificou Bruce.

\- Segundo, pode ir tirando esse uniforme, Lara, você tem que estudar e não ficar se colocando em perigo!

\- O que?! Ah qual é, pai! – Lara bateu os pés no chão, contrariada. – Eu não tenho mais cinco anos! Mãe, fala com ele!

Todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo até que Chloe fez com que todos se calassem ao ligar a televisão. Lex Luthor se pronunciava. Ele estava sendo preso por ter causado o caos em Metropolis com os super clones. Todos prestaram atenção.

\- Eu não sou o mal que vocês devem combater! – gritou o algemado Lex. – O que eu fiz, foi para mostrar a vocês qual era a real ameaça! Aquele que vocês tanto idolatram! Superman! Ou melhor... Clark Kent!

Todos que ouviam ficaram boquiabertos, enquanto todos os membros da Liga da Justiça ficaram tensos. As coisas ficariam mais complicadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Como, Lois?! Como você sabia disso e nunca contou?! – Perry deu um murro na mesa diante de Jimmy Olsen e Lois. – Seria a matéria do século!

\- Eu fiquei boquiaberto... – Jimmy comentou. – O CK ser o Supercara? Parece surreal!

\- Perry, eu não podia contar um segredo que não era meu, por favor, entenda! – Lois exclamou.

\- Lois, eu sei que Clark é o seu marido, mas antes de tudo ele é o Superman, droga! – Perry retrucou. – E você é a repórter desse jornal! É uma jornalista! A sua missão é reportar o que for importante, doa a quem doer!

\- Eu jamais trairia a confiança de Clark! – Lois exclamou. – Sempre tive em mente que o mundo não estava preparado para saber que Clark era o Superman e toda essa histeria coletiva é a prova disso! Tem gente que já está absolvendo Luthor pelas suas atrocidades!

\- É difícil confiar em alguém que mente, Lois... – alegou Perry. – Clark mentiu para todos nós. E é irônico, já que ele vivia pregando por aí que Superman não mente!

\- Perry, você conhece Clark...

\- Eu achei que o conhecia, agora nem sei quem ele é realmente! Clark Kent... Kal-El... Superman...

\- Tanto nomes para um só super cara... – murmurou Jimmy, pensativo.

\- Clark não é a ameaça global que muita gente está por aí cuspindo que ele é, você sabe disso, Perry! – Lois insistiu. – Superman é o que ele pode fazer! Um símbolo! Clark Kent é o que ele é! Perry você me ensinou a não julgar precipitadamente...! Não faça isso com Clark, por favor! – ela pediu.

\- Poxa, Chefe, você é o padrinho da Lara... – Jimmy lembrou. – Eu também fiquei besta quando ouvi Lex Luthor dizer que Clark é o Azulão, pensei que ele está drogado, mas depois tive que cair na real... Mas nem assim eu vou deixar de ser amigo dele. – afirmou.

Lois sorriu, comovida.

\- Obrigado, Jimbo.

\- Amigos são para o momentos bons e principalmente os ruins, Lois.

Perry começou a andar de um lado para o outro e passou a mão pela cabeça.

\- Eu ainda vou enfartar nesse trabalho... – resmungou. Olhou para Jimmy e Lois. – Ok. Apesar de ter ficado chateado por Clark ter mentido na minha cara por anos...

\- Ele só fez isso para te proteger. – justificou Lois. – Demorou anos para que Clark me contasse o segredo... Ele tem muito medo de que os seus amigos se tornem alvos fáceis de seus inimigos...

\- Bom, se eu fosse você, Lois, se prepararia para o chumbo grosso. – avisou Perry. – Luthor não deve ficar muito tempo na cadeia, ele ainda é o presidente, mesmo que tenha sido preso e ele tem muita influência. Como você está vendo pela internet e a televisão, algumas pessoas estão enlouquecidas com essa história do Clark não ser só mais um repórter aqui do Planeta. A coisa vai esquentar ainda mais. Eu ainda tenho que ver a posição do jornal...

\- Clark poderia dar uma entrevista exclusiva ao Planeta Diário, explicando o lado dele. – sugeriu Lois.

\- Não é uma má ideia. – disse Perry, pensando na repercussão que teria uma manchete como essa. – Mas quem vai escrever será o Ron Troupe.

\- Troupe?! – Lois exclamou, indignada. – Eu sempre fiz as matérias com Superman, Perry!

\- Pelo fantasma de César, Lois, você não tem a imparcialidade necessária! – Perry se exasperou.

\- Perry, eu sempre fui imparcial com o Superman!

Jimmy pigarreou.

\- Nem sempre, né, Lois? Dava pra perceber que você tinha um crush no Azulão e agora todos sabem o porque. – ele alegou e Lois rosnou, irritada.

\- É Troupe ou Cat Grant. Escolha. – Perry disse.

\- Afe! – Lois colocou as mãos nos quadris. – Ok! Troupe então! Aquela gata de rua iria querer colocar aquelas garras dela no Clark mais do que nunca agora que ela sabe que ele é o Superman!

Perry e Jimmy acharam graça.

 **-x-**

Clark passou voando pela céu de Metropolis enquanto todos os cidadãos o olhavam. Pessoas o xingavam e outras o apoiavam. A cidade, que havia se acostumado com seu protetor de capa vermelha, agora após a revelação, estava mais confusa do que nunca. Clark pousou no terraço do Planeta Diário e Lois foi ao seu encontro. Se abraçaram e ficaram de mãos dadas.

\- As pessoas estão com raiva de mim. – começou Clark, com um semblante carregado. – Elas não compreendem...

\- É difícil para elas aceitarem que você não seja só o Kal-El de Krypton...

\- Eu menti pra todos. Eles se sentem enganados. – disse Clark, pensativo. – Eu não fiz por mal. Fiz para proteger aqueles que amo de pessoas como Lex Luthor.

\- Eu sei. E as pessoas vão acabar entendendo também. – disse Lois, tentando animá-lo. – Clark, você salvou Metropolis incontáveis vezes! Você é o herói de todos nós! Você quase morreu para nos salvar de Zod! As pessoas te adoram e te admiram!

\- Nem todas. Hoje, na televisão, um menininho estava chorando e dizendo que se sentia decepcionado por que eu sou um mentiroso. Ele jogou um bonequinho do Superman no chão e pisoteou com raiva.

\- Oh, Clark... – Lois o abraçou, condoída. – Isso vai passar. É só o primeiro momento, as pessoas ainda estão absorvendo a novidade, mas você vai ver, as suas ações falarão por si. – ela sorriu. – Perry pediu para que Ron Troupe o entreviste para que você dê a sua versão dos fatos. Vai dar tudo certo.

\- Talvez... – Clark não estava muito certo disso. – Lois, se as coisas se complicarem, quero você e Lara longe daqui.

\- O que? Claro que não, Clark!

\- Eu preparei a Fortaleza da Solidão para que vocês fiquem em segurança caso as coisas saiam do controle. – ele continuou.

Lois segurou o rosto dele com força e o forçou a fitá-la.

\- Clark, não iremos te abandonar. Nunca. Não vou permitir que ninguém te atire aos cães.

Ron Troupe chegou ao terraço.

\- Clark... digo, Superman... Pronto para a entrevista? Estão todos ansiosos para ouvi-lo.

Clark assentiu gravemente.

 **-x-**

Lara estava comendo um sanduíche quando uma pedra atravessou o vidro da janela. Ela se assustou e foi ver o que era. Várias pessoas com cartazes exigindo que Superman fosse embora do planeta jogavam pedras contra a casa.

\- Fora! Fora! Fora, alienígenas! Fora! – gritavam, furiosas.

Lara foi atingida por uma pedra mas não sentiu nada graças aos poderes. Fisicamente estava bem, mas estava chocada por ver as pessoas atacando sua casa com todo aquele ódio. Foi para o lado de fora.

\- Parem! Parem, vocês estão loucos?! Meu pai sempre defendeu a todos vocês e é assim que agradecem?!

\- Ele é um alien! Ele nos enganou! Ele é um mentiroso! Uma ameaça! Tem que ir embora! Não queremos aliens aqui! – gritavam as pessoas.

\- Eu pensei que essa era a terra da liberdade onde todos eram bem-vindos... – Lara disse, decepcionada.

\- Ela deve ser alienígena igual ao pai! – um homem gritou e jogou uma pedra contra Lara, mas ela não se feriu. – Não disse?! É uma aberração! Filha de um alien e de uma vadia traidora da raça humana!

\- O que?! Dobre a língua ao falar dos meus pais! – Lara gritou, irritada.

Krypto apareceu voando e começou a latir contra as pessoas para defender Lara. A adolescente o segurou.

\- Krypto, pare. Está tudo bem.

\- São aliens! Todos aliens! Todos são aberrações!

Antes que jogassem mais pedras contra Lara, o exército apareceu. Sam Lane se aproximou da neta. Seus sentimentos eram conflitantes. Lara ainda era a sua netinha querida, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela tinha sangue alienígena, o que ele sempre abominou e estava ainda chocado por descobrir que seu genro era um kryptoniano.

\- Lara, você tem que vir comigo. – Sam disse com uma voz grave.

\- Não posso. Estou esperando meus pais e...

\- Lara, seus pais não voltarão mais para essa casa. Ninguém os quer aqui, você não vê? – apontou para a pequena turba ruidosa. – Superman será interrogado.

\- Ele é meu pai, vovô! Não acredito que até o senhor vai deixar que o tratem como uma ameaça! Ele salvou esse bando de ingratos!

\- Lara, entenda que a situação é grave. É preciso ter certeza de que Clark... – ele pigarreou e se corrigiu. – Superman não é uma ameaça ao mundo.

\- Ele não é. Nunca foi e o senhor sabe disso. – afirmou Lara.

\- Não, eu não sei. Ele mentiu para todos. Ele pode ter feito uma lavagem cerebral em Lois.

\- O que? Claro que não! Eles se amam! Vovô, pelo amor de Deus...!

\- Vamos, Lara. – Sam segurou o braço da neta. – É preciso. É para sua proteção também.

\- Não vou. – Lara se desvencilhou e alçou voo mas foi alvejada com bala de kryptonita azul, caindo no chão. Krypto tentou defendê-la mas também foi alvejado. Lara olhou decepcionada para o avô. – Eu nunca pensei... Eu achei que você me amava.

\- Lara, tudo que eu faço é para o seu bem e de Lois. Jamais esqueça isso. – Sam disse com um olhar triste.

Lara viu tudo escuro e fechou os olhos.

 **-x-**

Lara acordou em quarto todo branco. Krypto não estava com ela. Lara usava um macacão branco com o número 002 desenhado na manga comprida. Não havia nada lá além de uma cama e uma cadeira de chumbo. Lara suspirou. Sam Lane entrou no local com uma bandeja com comida e suco para a neta. Lara o olhou com reprovação.

\- Sei que você não compreende... – Sam suspirou e colocou a bandeja em cima da cama. – Mas é preciso que você seja protegida até de si mesma. Você fará alguns testes...

\- Como cobaia? É isso que eu sou agora? – ela indagou, cruzando os braços.

\- Ninguém vai machucá-la, Lara. Só precisamos saber como uma... criança... pode ter nascido da concepção de uma humana com um alienígena.

\- Não se refira aos meus pais assim. – ela disse, furiosa. – São Lois e Clark. Um mulher e um homem que se amam e não uma humana e um alienígena! O que você acha que eu sou, hein, vovô?! Uma aberração como aquelas pessoas que me atacaram covardemente falaram?! É isso! Você me viu crescer, droga! Eu sou sua neta!

\- Lara, talvez hajam coisas que nem mesma você saiba... Você pode ser...

\- Uma híbrida ou um experimento que deu certo. – Tess entrou na sala e fitou Lara. – É quase impossível que uma humana possa ter gerado um ser com tantos poderes como você, Lara Kent.

\- Lane- Kent. – corrigiu Lara, olhando para Sam, que desviou o olhar. A menina não poderia estar mais magoada com aquele gesto. – Você acha que eu sou uma coisa, não é, vovô? Não me vê como sua neta... Também acha que eu sou uma ameaça nacional...

\- Lara, o alienígena é muito poderoso e inteligente. Ele tem aquela Liga de vigilantes fantasiados ao lado dele e muitos recursos. Você pode ser sim uma híbrida ou um experimento que ele fez pra nos enganar... Tudo que sabemos pode ser uma mentira... Lois pode ter sido enganada também e...

\- Não foi! – Lara berrou. – Eu sou filha de Lois Lane e Clark Kent, gostem vocês ou não! Não sou uma aberração, sou uma pessoa! Meu pai é muito mais humano do que vocês dois e toda sua corja juntas! Dessa cobra da Tess eu já esperava qualquer coisa mesmo, mas de você, vovô...? Nunca pensei...

\- Lara... – Sam tentou se justificar.

Tess se aproximou de Lara com um ar debochado.

\- Ele não pode ser avô de uma aberração. Mesmo que você não seja um experimento e sim filha de uma humana, ainda assim é uma mutação. Não é completamente humana, ainda mais que herdou os genes alienígenas do pai.

Lara deu um tapa no rosto de Tess, tirando sangue da boca dela.

\- Você poderia ter me matado!

\- Não usei nem um décimo da minha força, sua cobra cascavel! É só o tapa que você está merecendo há tempos! Se bem que do jeito que você é capacho do Luthor, deve gostar de apanhar!

\- Sua...! – Tess apontou uma arma para Lara, mas ela foi retirada por Sam Lane.

\- Já chega! Essas briguinhas não levarão a nada! Lara, por favor, colabore conosco... É para o seu bem.

\- Foi o que Lex Luthor disse sobre seus super clones que quase destruíram Metropolis. – Lara lembrou e sentou na cama. – Os fins justificam os meios, não é assim? Eu não vou compactuar com isso. Ao contrário de você, General Lane, eu tenho brios. Minha mãe me ensinou assim. Deve ter aprendido com a mãe dela.

Lara virou o rosto para Sam, que ficou triste. Tess ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Ela é abusada com a Lois Lane. Deve ser filha mesmo daquela cretina. – resmungou e ganhou um olhar feio de Sam. – Sua filha traiu a Humanidade, General, casando e procriando com um alien.

\- Lois pode ter sofrido algum tipo de influência do alienígena... – achou Sam.

\- Influência na cama e o resultado está aqui bem diante de nós. – Tess disse.

\- Já chega, Mercer. Saia. – ordenou Sam.

Tess bufou, contrariada, mas saiu dali. Sam suspirou e olhou para Lara.

\- Lara, só queremos saber o quanto o alien afetou o que você é. Só isso. Não pense que estou contra você.

Lara não respondeu e Sam abaixou a cabeça. Ele saiu do local, cerrando a porta. Lara se permitiu chorar e depois limpou as lágrimas.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

Perry escondeu Lois em sua sala. As pessoas estavam agitadas na redação após a saída intempestiva do Superman quando o exército apareceu por lá. Perry olhou para a repórter.

\- Você tem que sair daqui. Temo que você não esteja livre de ser a próxima que os militares vão procurar.

\- Meu pai é um General, Perry.

\- Sim e ele odeia o Superman, nunca negou isso. – lembrou Perry. – Lois, Lex conseguiu um habeas corpus. Está solto e já destilando o ódio dele contra o Super, fazendo as pessoas se questionarem ainda mais se Clark é confiável. As coisas saíram do controle muito rapidamente. As Forças Armadas querem deter Superman de qualquer maneira. Ele já é visto como uma ameaça.

\- Clark salvou a bunda desses caras e eles agora se voltam contra ele! É o fim da picada!

Perry abriu uma passagem na parede.

\- A passagem te levará até o estacionamento sem que ninguém te veja. Pegue um carro e saia da cidade.

\- Perry, eu não posso abandonar as coisas agora e...

\- Lois! – Perry a sacudiu pelos ombros. – Você é o alvo agora, entende? Ficar aqui não é mais uma opção! Vá! Vá logo, antes que entrem aqui! Por favor!  
Lois assentiu, entendo a gravidade da situação e abraçou Perry, se despedindo. Entrou na passagem secreta, que foi logo fechada. Lois escorregou numa espécie de tobogã que a levaria para o estacionamento do jornal. Entrou no seu carro e saiu em alta velocidade. Foi para casa e viu tudo cercado por faixas amarelas e a casa depredada. Lois sentiu um aperto no peito.

\- Lara...

Lois entrou correndo em casa, gritando pelo nome da filha, mas não houve resposta. Nem mesmo o cãozinho Krypto estava por lá. Lois se sentiu sem ar. Seu instinto materno dizia que havia acontecido algo de ruim com a filha. Lois viu os militares chegando e entrando na casa.

\- Senhora Kent, a senhora terá que vir conosco. – disse um militar.

\- Que pena, não vai dar. Hoje eu ainda tenho que ir ao cabeleireiro.

\- Lois Lane, resistir só piorará as coisas. – avisou o militar.

\- Meu pai é General Sam Lane.

\- Sim, ele já levou a alienígena que atende pelo nome de Lara ao local adequado.

\- Meu pai... – Lois ficou em choque. – Não é possível que a aversão dele ao Superman o deixou cego desse jeito! Como ele pode?! Lara é só uma criança!  
\- Isso ainda será averiguado. Agora, venha conosco.

\- Pra onde a levaram? Pra onde? Respondam! – exigiu Lois, mas ninguém respondeu.

\- Sra. Kent, a senhora nos força a uma medida mais radical.

Lois viu um dos militares lhe apontando uma arma e saiu correndo. Os tranquilizantes não a atingiram porque Clark surgiu em super velocidade e a tirou dali. Foram para a sede da Liga da Justiça no espaço, já que a sede na Terra já havia sido invadida.

\- Chloe quase foi presa mas felizmente cheguei a tempo e fugimos. – contou Oliver, segurando a mão da loirinha. – As coisas estão loucas lá fora. Até mesmo lá na Suíça, Connor foi hostilizado. – o Arqueiro se referia ao seu filho com Chloe.

\- Lex Luthor está dando uma entrevista alegando ter certeza absoluta que Clark só nos defendeu de Zod e de todas as outras ameaças para um dia nos dominar. Mostrou até um vídeo em que Clark ''confessa'' isso. – contou Chloe, exasperada.

\- Eu jamais disse algo do tipo. – afirmou Clark.

\- Claro que não, Escoteiro. O vídeo foi editado. – contou Oliver. – Bem editado, mas foi.

\- Lex é muito baixo mesmo! – Lois exclamou, indignada.

\- Podemos desmascará-lo mas o problema é que os militares agora querem que Clark vá até eles para terem certeza de que não é uma ameaça. Que ele não quer nos dominar.

\- A única coisa que quero agora é que Lara fique em segurança. – disse Clark, tenso. – Vou conversar com eles e dizer minhas condições.

\- Clark... – Lois segurou a mão do marido, que a beijou.

\- Eu sei... Não vou deixar que machuquem nossa filha... Vou me entregar no lugar dela e acabar com essa loucura.

\- Clark... – Lois começou a chorar. – Eu... eu não sei o que eles farão com você...!

\- Está tudo bem. Desde que você e Lara fiquem a salvo, por mim, está tudo bem.

Lois abraçou Clark com força e o beijou. Sabia que estavam em um beco sem saída.

\- Eu ainda posso falar com meu pai. O general é durão, mas Lara é a neta dele. Você não precisa se entregar.

\- Lois, você sabe muito bem que descobrir o meu segredo deve ter aumentado ainda mais a ojeriza que seu pai tem contra os vigilantes. Ele é assim.

\- Mas ele não faria mal para Lara...

\- Ele não mas e os outros? A cada minuto que eu fico aqui, mais riscos Lara corre. É o melhor que se tem a fazer. Eles me querem. Querem uma explicação pra tudo isso.

\- Você não deve nada a esse mundo, Clark. Nada. – afirmou Lois.

\- Eu só quis protegê-los. – ele disse, triste. – Pelo menos você e Lara eu ainda conseguirei proteger. Vocês são o meu mundo. – ele afirmou e a beijou de novo.

Era um beijo de despedida. Lois viu Clark alçar voo e sair da sede da Liga da Justiça. Chloe se aproximou da prima.

\- Lo, Bruce também está tentando resolver isso mas...

\- Ele não vai conseguir. Ninguém da Liga conseguiria. As pessoas não confiam mais nos heróis depois que descobriram as identidades deles, eu sei. – Lois suspirou. – Mas eu preciso tentar falar com o General. Meu pai não pode permitir que Clark vire... sei lá... uma cobaia na mão do governo, sendo dissecado. Onde está o jatinho da Mulher-Maravilha?

 **-x-**

Superman parou diante dos militares fortemente armados. Qualquer movimento suspeito e eles tinham ordem para atirar. Lex Luthor se aproximou de Clark, que ficou furioso.

\- Lex...

\- Eu venci, alienígena. – o presidente sorriu. – Finalmente todos perceberam quem você realmente é. Demorei anos mas descobri que aquele que eu julguei ser meu amigo era uma farsa. O jovem fazendeiro tímido, o pacato repórter, o garoto do Kansas escondia o disfarce perfeito. Eu tenho que reconhecer que você, seus pais e todos seus comparsas fizeram um bom trabalho. Mas agora terei o prazer de vê-lo longe daqui. Você não pertence a esse mundo, alien.

\- Meu pai estava certo o tempo todo. Você nunca foi meu amigo, Lex. Você sempre me invejou e queria o meu mal.

\- Eu queria que fossemos como irmãos! – Lex exclamou. – Você poderia ser meu aliado, Clark! Poderíamos dominar o mundo com os seus poderes e a minha inteligência, mas você preferiu me dar as costas!  
\- Você é completamente insano, Lex! Eu não quero subjugar ninguém, meus poderes não devem ser usados para o mal! Eu jurei proteger a Humanidade e o farei até meu ultimo suspiro!  
\- Que será em breve. – afirmou Lex, diabólico. – É o seu fim, ET. Não mais saída. Não há mais volta. Se você tivesse segurado minha mão quando eu a estendi, as coisas não teriam chegado a esse ponto.

\- Eu vou com vocês, mas quero Lara fora disso.

\- A híbrida? – falou Lex com desprezo. – Eu não esperava menos de Lois Lane, aquela dali é outra que não presta. Não me surpreende ela ter traído a Humanidade e copulado com um alienígena.

Clark segurou Lex pelo pescoço.

\- Mais uma palavra sobre Lois e minha filha e eu ...

\- O que? Vai me matar? É só o que falta pra você mesmo, alien! – Lex exclamou.

\- Solte o presidente, alienígena, é uma ordem! – gritou um dos soldados.

Clark soltou Lex, que ajeitou o terno.

\- Isso é só mais uma prova do quanto você é perigoso para todos nós. Você e a aberração da sua filha agora estão sob a tutela do governo. Levem-no! – ordenou.

\- Lex você não tem o direito de manter uma criança presa! – protestou Clark.

\- Eu nasci com esse direito! – rebateu Lex. – Eu faço pelo bem da raça humana!  
Clark ainda derrubou alguns soldados mas acabou sendo atingido por kryptonita verde, caindo fraco no chão. Lex sorria, vitorioso. Ele havia vencido seu maior inimigo. Agora era questão de tempo para o mundo ser seu.

 **-x-**

Sam Lane abriu o quarto onde Lara estava presa. A menina fechou a expressão ao vê-lo.

\- Lara, vamos.

\- Não vou a lugar nenhum com o senhor, General. – ela disse, seca.

\- Lara, o Superman foi capturado pelo exército a mando do presidente Luthor. – contou Sam e Lara arregalou os olhos. – Não acho que ele sairá dessa vivo. Lex o odeia mais do que qualquer pessoa. E agora eu sei que os planos dele para você são os mesmos. Vão te dissecar até que você se torne descartável. – Sam jogou um uniforme militar para a neta. – Me perdoe por ser tão cego. Apesar de tudo, você é a minha neta querida. Não quero que ter que enterrá-la.

Lara abraçou o avô e depois ele saiu para que ela se trocasse. Ela o fez em supervelocidade e logo eles estavam caminhando pelo corredor.

\- Não vai demorar muito para que percebam que você não está no quarto branco. A Srta. Sullivan-Queen está mandando um sinal errado para o computador mas não fará efeito para sempre. Sua mãe a aguarda fora daqui. Você deve ir com eles.

\- Mas e o meu pai? Não posso deixá-lo aqui!

\- Farei o que for possível, Lara. – disse Sam.

\- Eu tenho os mesmos poderes dele, eu posso...

\- Seus poderes não funcionam aqui, Lara. – Sam a interrompeu. – Você é apenas uma garota. Vá ao encontro de Lois.

Lara assentiu e abraçou o avô com força. Saiu do local por uma porta secreta. Chegou do lado de fora e viu o Arqueiro Verde, que a levou até o jato invisível da Mulher-Maravilha. Lois e Lara se abraçaram.

\- Filha, você está bem? Fizeram algo com você?

\- Não. Não deu tempo. Mas bem que a Tess queria, já que pra ela eu sou a híbrida. – contou Lara.

\- Aquela vaca! – Lois exclamou, furiosa. – Vou arrancar cada fio daquele cabelo de ferrugem! Lara, entra no jato. Chloe está guiando-o.

\- A senhora não vem? – quis saber Lara.

\- Eu não posso. Clark precisa de mim.

\- Lois, não foi esse o combinado! – Oliver protestou. – Você e Lara voltam para a sede da Liga e nós resolvemos tudo por aqui!

\- Nós quem, cara-pálida? Os membros da Liga foram acuados, a maioria foi capturada! – Lois exclamou. – Lara entra no jato agora!  
\- Eu não vou mais te ver? – Lara estava com os olhos marejados. Tinha uma intuição em relação a essa missão.

Lois abraçou a filha com todo amor que possuía e beijou a testa dela.

\- Eu sempre estarei com você, querida, de um jeito ou de outro. Seu pai e eu te amamos muito. Você foi o que de melhor aconteceu nas nossas vidas. Lembre-se sempre disso.

\- Não, mãe, por favor. Não vai. – Lara pediu, chorando.

\- Eu preciso, querida. Agora vai, o alarme vai soar e vocês precisam estar longe daqui. Vá, Lara.

Lara ainda hesitou mas o alarme soou em todo o quartel-general. Lara entrou no jato e Chloe saiu dali. A loirinha também não tinha um bom pressentimento mas entendia a decisão da prima.

Lois e Oliver entraram no local e tiveram que enfrentar os guardas. Os dois foram capturados. Lois foi levada a uma sala onde viu Lex Luthor. Ele se aproximou da repórter.

\- A intrépida Lois Lane...

\- O sujo Lex Luthor...

\- Eu sou o presidente dessa nação e devo protegê-la, Lane. Você está presa por alta traição ao Estado.

\- Seu cretino! – Lois cuspiu no rosto de Lex.

Lex limpou o rosto e deu um sorriso gélido.

\- Creio que você e esse Arqueiro de meia-tigela vieram em busca de algo.

\- Você é mesmo um desgraçado covarde, Lex. – disse Oliver, irritado.

\- Falou o anjo verde. – ironizou Lex. Ele apontou para uma tela e Oliver e Lois viram Clark detido em uma sala vermelha. – Tinta de chumbo. Isso inibe seus poderes.

\- Lex, você é um filho da mãe! – Lois gritou, furiosa.

\- Não, você é filha do seu pai! – Lex sorriu e o General Lane chegou algemado. – Um General se prestar a esse papel... Libertou a híbrida e tentou fazer o mesmo com o alien. Por sorte, conseguimos evitar mais essa traição. – Lex pegou uma arma da mão do guarda e atirou na testa de Sam Lane, matando-o. – É isso que faço com traidores.

\- PAI! – Lois gritou, chorando. – Não! Lex, seu maldito, eu vou te matar! Desgraçado!  
Oliver conseguiu se livrar dos guardas e se iniciou uma luta. Lois também usou suas habilidades para enfrentar os guardas. Lex saiu correndo e Tess parou diante de Lois.

\- Nem mais um passo, Lois Lane.

Lois deu um soco em Tess e as duas começaram a trocar socos e pontapés. Lex abriu a cela onde Clark estava. Lex se aproximou de seu maior inimigo.

\- Eu vivi apenas para ver o seu fim, alien.

\- Você é lunático, Lex. Nada do que você faz é para o bem da raça humana. É apenas para alimentar o seu ego. – afirmou Clark.

Lex se enfureceu e deu um soco em Clark com um soco inglês de kryptonita verde. O rosto de Clark sangrava com os socos mas ele se recusava a cair diante do seu arqui-inimigo. Lex segurou a cabeça de Clark com força.

\- O seu destino é ser destruído por mim, alien!

\- Sai de perto dele, Lex! – Lois deu uma paulada em Lex, fazendo-o desmaiar. Clark caiu de joelhos no chão, fraco. – Clark! Clark, vai ficar tudo bem! – Lois o abraçou.

\- Lois, você tem que ir embora, por favor.

\- Nunca! Nunca, Clark! Prometemos ficar juntos para sempre, não foi?

Os guardas entraram na sala e viram Lex no chão. Miraram contra Lois e Clark se jogou na frente, tomando um tiro diretamente no peito.

\- CLARK! – Lois gritou e também foi alvejada.

Lois e Clark caíram mortos no chão, um corpo em cima do outro. Lex acordou e arregalou os olhos ao ver a cenas.

\- Seus idiotas! Eu quem deveriam matá-lo! EU! – Lex gritou, furioso.

O Arqueiro Verde entrou na sala e se deparou com a triste cena. Lex gritava furioso, socando a parede, enquanto os corpos de seus maiores inimigos jaziam no chão.

 **-x-**

 **Cemitério de Smallville**

 _Lois Joanne Lane-Kent_

 _Amada mãe e amiga._

 _Clark Joseph Kent_

 _Amado pai e herói._

Chloe estava abraçada a Lara, que assistia ao enterro de seus pais. Oliver estava ao lado delas. Lois e Clark deixaram uma procuração lavrada em cartório cedendo a tutela de Lara aos seus padrinhos em caso de falecimento dos progenitores. O corpo de Sam Lane fora enterrado com honras do exército. Lex Luthor estava novamente preso e dessa vez para não mais ser libertado. Fora provado por Perry White que o vídeo para incriminar Superman fora editado. A matéria de capa do Planeta Diário era dedicada a Lois Lane e Clark Kent, o dinâmico duo do jornal mais famoso de toda a Metropolis.

A Liga da Justiça estava de luto e o mundo se perguntava como seria agora sem Superman.

Uma chuva fina caía enquanto Lara jogava flores sobre os caixões de seus pais. Sentia-se anestesiada. Parecia um pesadelo e quando acordasse, seus pais estariam vivos e ao seu lado. Porém, ela viu ambos serem enterrados.

 **-x-**

 **Mansão Queen**

 **Star City**

\- Se você quiser algo para comer ou beber... – Chloe ofereceu.

\- Não quero nada, tia Chloe, obrigada. – disse Lara, sentando na cama.

Chloe suspirou ao ver o abatimento da menina. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Eu também ainda não consigo acreditar... Imaginar um mundo sem Lois e Clark... é... horrível... Eles eram a minha família... Assim como você. – Chloe beijou a cabeça de Lara.

\- Eu sei. – Lara murmurou. – Obrigada por tudo, tia Chloe.

\- Qualquer coisa que precisar, é só me chamar.

Chloe saiu do quarto e Lara deitou na cama, olhando fixamente para o teto. Era como se a vida simplesmente tivesse parado.

 **-x-**

\- Você acha que é uma boa ideia, Chloe? A menina ainda está traumatizada. – alegou Oliver. – Na verdade, eu mal tenho conseguido dormir esses dias...

\- Eu sei, por isso você e Bruce intensificaram as rondas. – Chloe suspirou e olhou para o envelope. – Era a vontade deles. E quem sabe anime Lara? Ela mal tocou na comida esses dias. Eu tenho medo. Ela é super poderosa mas até mesmo aqueles que parecem invencíveis podem morrer de tristeza. Perder os pais assim, tão tragicamente, é um baque forte demais, ainda mais para uma menina da idade dela...

\- Eu tenho muita pena dela. E sei exatamente o que ela sente. É uma ferida que nunca fecha completamente. – disse Oliver, pensando em seus falecidos pais.

Chloe se ergueu da cadeira onde eles tomavam o café da manhã. Como sempre, Lara estava no quarto, sem ânimo para nada. A loira entrou e parou diante da menina, que estava sentada perto da janela, olhando para a paisagem sem realmente vê-la. Estava perdida em suas lembranças e pensamentos.

\- Lara, você não quer comer algo? Hum? Oliver fez panquecas.

\- Não, obrigada, tia Chloe. – Lara olhou rapidamente para a loirinha e voltou-se para a janela.

\- Você sente vontade de voltar a voar? Por isso olha a paisagem?

\- Não. Eu não quero voar. Esses poderes são inúteis. Quando eu precisei deles, não pude salvar os meus pais. Nada mais me interessa. Mas às vezes... eu olho para fora e penso... não sei... de repente eu avisto meus pais chegando e vindo me buscar, como se só tivessem viajado para muito longe e resolvessem voltar.

Os olhos de Chloe ficaram úmidos. O sofrimento da menina a abalava. Era difícil saber que nunca mais veria a prima e o melhor amigo. Chloe estendeu o envelope branco para Lara.

\- Seus pais deixaram para você. – ela contou e Lara a fitou, curiosa. – Se algo acontecesse, eles... acho que queriam se despedir de você.

Lara segurou o envelope. Chloe saiu do quarto para deixá-la sozinha. Lara abriu o envelope. Era uma carta extensa. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da menina enquanto lia a declaração de amor de Lois e Clark para ela. Sentia como se seu peito estivesse sendo esmagado. Junto à carta havia um cristal da Fortaleza do Ártico. Lara tinha ido algumas poucas vezes lá. Era sua última herança de Krypton.

Lara deitou na cama e chorou por horas abraçada à carta até adormecer.

Lara acordou e foi para a sala. Viu Oliver e Chloe conversando de mãos dadas. Eles ainda estavam tão abatidos quanto ela. Lara mostrou o cristal da Fortaleza.

\- Meu pai desativou a Fortaleza para que ninguém pudesse chegar perto dela. Para que nada fosse violado. Eu vou até lá.

\- Quer que eu vá com você? - indagou Oliver.

\- Não, tio Ollie. Eu vou e volto. Eu preciso fazer isso.

Chloe e Oliver assentiram concordando e Lara saiu voando pela janela.

 **-x-**

 **Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

O lugar estava todo escuro. Era como se tudo que restasse fosse só um imenso vazio. Lara sabia muito bem como era a sensação. Ela caminhou pelo palácio de gelo até um altar de cristais. Inseriu o cristal que tinha e toda a Fortaleza se iluminou. A voz metálica de Jor-El pode ser ouvida.

\- Lara-El, minha neta.

\- Jor-El, meus pais morreram. – ela contou, emocionada. – Eu não tenho mais ninguém nesse mundo. Tia Chloe e tio Ollie são bons, mas eles tem a própria vida e filhos... Não é justo terem que se responsabilizar por mim... E eu também não tenho mais vontade de ficar na Terra. Não tenho vontade de sorrir, de me alimentar, de... viver... acho... Não sei. – ela suspirou. – Eu sinto como se tivessem me arrancados pedaços e eu mal pudesse respirar.

\- A perda de entes queridos é algo com que a raça humana jamais saberá como lidar. Os sentimentos são muito fortes para serem ignorados. A família e o amor estão intrinsecamente ligados. Quando o membro mais jovem, sendo o filho, perde os pais, que é o alicerce, eles se sentem abandonados.

Lara deu um suspiro pesado.

\- Você é só uma tecnologia avançada. Tolice minha achar que entenderia... Pra você, a morte dos meus pais são somente dados a serem acrescentados no seu disco rígido.

A imagem de Jor-El surgiu na frente de Lara.

\- Lara, minha neta. Filha de meu amado filho, Kal-El e de sua tão amada companheira, Lois Lane. Não foi a toa que eles se conheceram. O destino não deixa brechas. Kal-El encontrou o amor com seus pais humanos, Martha e Jonathan Kent e depois com Lois Lane e o seu nascimento. Seus amigos também lhe eram queridos. Kal-El viveu a felicidade.

\- Por culpa de Lex, eles morreram! – Lara exclamou, inconformada. – Aquele maldito destruiu tudo! E agora virou um preso político, ainda cheio de regalias! Do jeito que a justiça humana é falha, ele logo estará solto e fazendo o que bem entende! Já os meus pais, eles não tiveram o direito de viver! Isso não é justo!

\- Lara, Kal-El e Lois Lane cumpriram o seu destino.

\- Destino?! Então o destino deles era morrerem assassinados covardemente?! Que droga de destino é esse?!

\- Também acreditei que Kal-El triunfaria sobre seu maior inimigo mas...

\- Então eles não deveriam ter morrido, é isso? – Lara o interrompeu. – Meu pai sempre disse que a vida é uma cadeia de acontecimentos. E que às vezes qualquer mínima interferência poderia trazer drásticas mudanças. Por isso ele evitava usar o anel da Legião.

\- A História Humana não pode ser modificada, Lara. Ela deve seguir seu curso natural sem interferências externas. – Jor-El disse, sério e fez surgir ao seu lado imagens de Lois e Clark. – Seus pais sempre estarão com você. Eles vivem em você, Lara.

Lara estendeu a mão para tocar nos rostos dos pais, mas sua mão atravessou o holograma. Lara respirou fundo. Seus olhos azuis tão profundos quanto os de Clark, estavam umedecidos.

\- Eu sinto que algo foi mudado. Luthor não conseguiria colocar as patas no meu pai tão facilmente... Qual é, ele levou anos achando que Superman e Clark Kent eram pessoas diferentes! E de repente, do nada, ele raptou meu pai, o enfraqueceu e tudo foi acontecendo!

\- Lara, eu sei que para uma filha é difícil aceitar e se conformar com a perda de seus pais.

\- É sim. Mas o que você disse sobre o destino, me fez pensar. Luthor nunca teve que usar uma luva preta na mão. E de repente essa luva surgiu. Parece coisa boba mas a mão dele estava completamente queimada. Ele acusou meu pai de ter feito isso mas logo depois fingiu que não disse, porque na verdade, meu pai nunca o atacou assim. Papai era muito bondoso e tolerante. – Lara fez uma pausa. – Se fosse eu, teria atirado Luthor no primeiro abismo que visse. – ela parou diante do holograma do avô. – Jor-El e se alguém mudou o curso dos acontecimentos? Eu poderia revertê-los, não é?

\- Caso algum dano tenha sido feito na linha temporal...sim. Porém, é arriscado. Você pode interferir em algo que não deveria ser mexido e causar mais problemas do que soluções.

\- Pior do que está não pode ficar, né? – Lara mexeu nos cristais e achou o anel da Legião. – Eu poderia consertar as coisas.

\- Lara, você é muito jovem, seus sentimentos estão abalados e você pode não estar pensando com clareza. – avisou Jor-El. – Não seja impulsiva. Kal-El já foi assim e pagou preços altos por isso.

\- Não estou sendo impulsiva, só quero justiça! – ela exclamou. – Não acredito que você ache normal que o seu filho e a sua nora tenham sido assassinados a sangue frio! – ela bufou. – Eu esqueço que você é só uma inteligência artificial...

\- Apesar de ser uma inteligência artificial, tenho em minhas memórias, o que seriam as sensações da minha versão em carne e osso. Do que ele sentia pelo filho e por sua esposa, Lara, da qual você herdou o nome e os olhos tão azuis, assim como Kal-El. Sentimentos eram considerados fraquezas em Krypton mas Jor-El e Lara foram contra esse sistema.

\- Contrariar parece ser coisa de família. Lanes também são assim. – Lara mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o anel, decidida. – Meu avô, Sam Lane, me ensinou que quando se entra em uma guerra e o inimigo trapaceia, devemos usar as nossas armas para que o combate volte ao pé de igualdade. Eu sou neta de um General e não vou me conformar com algo que eu poso ter a chance de mudar. Deseje-me sorte, Jor-El.

\- Lara, tenha cuidado. E seja para onde você for, caso encontre outras versões de Lois Lane e Kal-El, ou de qualquer um que você conheça, evite ao máximo que saibam quem você é e de onde veio.

\- Ok, vou me lembrar disso. – ela concordou. – Como é que esse negócio funciona? Devo pensar e ele atende meu pedido? Ou tenho que esfregar? Falar, anel, anel meu, quem é mais Lane-Kent do que eu? Meu pai não me deixava usar esse negócio.

\- Tenho certeza de que ele tinha bons motivos.

\- Você não fica legal sendo irônico. – Lara rebateu. – Foco, por favor.

\- Basta colocá-lo no dedo e..

Antes que Jor-El concluísse a frase, Lara se viu sendo engolida por uma forte luz branca ao colocar o anel no dedo.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Lara acordou na Fortaleza do Ártico. Ergueu-se e olhou ao redor. Bateu com os pés no chão, aborrecida.

\- Mas que droga! Eu pensei que essa coisa iria me transportar no tempo! Como é que eu ainda estou nessa Fortaleza?

Lara olhou para a entrada e viu Clark entrando. Mas não era o pai que ela conhecia. Era uma versão muito mais jovem e que a olhava sem compreender. Ele se aproximou com cautela.

\- Quem é você e como veio parar aqui?

\- Ahn... – Lara mordeu o lábio, tentando pensar em uma resposta. – Aparentemente... essa aqui não é a casa de festas! – ela fez uma careta.

\- Você me parece familiar... – Clark a olhou com atenção.

\- Pareço? – Lara colocou as mãos nos quadris. – Bobagem, você é mais alto do que eu!

\- Você ainda não me disse como entrou aqui...

\- Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta, _pa_... cara. – ela se corrigiu a tempo.

\- O que é isso no seu dedo? – ele viu o anel da Legião.

\- Isso? Um anel feio! – Lara colocou o anel no bolso da calça jeans. – E aí? Veio curtir um inverno mais rigoroso no Ártico? Altas emoções?

\- Qual é o seu nome? – Clark insistiu, sem se deixar enrolar.

\- Ah, ok, ok! – ela bufou. – Jor-El me disse que eu deveria esconder quem sou mas... óbvio que você não vai acreditar em mim, então...

\- Você conhece Jor-El? Como? Você é da Zona Fantasma? – Clark se colocou em alerta. – Não parece um fantasma.

\- É porque eu não sou! Sou de carne e osso, ok? Um fantasma faria isso? – ela apertou o nariz do surpreso Clark. – Viu? Carne e osso!

\- Você tem um jeito que... me lembra alguém mas não consigo ver com clareza... – ele disse, observando-a. – Afinal, qual é o seu nome?

\- Lara.

Clark arregalou tantos os olhos que pareciam que sairiam das órbitas.

\- Como assim Lara?

\- Ué, Lara! – a garota disse com obviedade. – Eu sou Lara e você é Clark! São nomes! Lara é o meu nome!

\- Você sabe o meu nome? – ele estava ainda mais surpreso.

\- Se estou na sua Fortaleza, claro que eu sei o seu nome né, Clark? – ela bateu na testa. – Bem que mamãe dizia que você era lerdo na adolescência... – ela murmurou. – E aí, quantos anos exatamente você tem nessa época?

\- Nessa época? Do que você está falando? E como a sua mãe me conhece? Quem é a sua mãe?!

\- Ih, tá perguntando demais! O Jor-El me disse que eu não deveria falar muito! Quer dizer, não sobre mim, de onde eu vim... Mas a verdade é que eu sou um pouquinho tagarela!

Clark olhou para a menina de alto a baixo e depois gritou.

\- Jor-El, pode me ouvir?

\- Era assim que você se comunicava com ele? Olha, mudar o sistema de comunicação para um giro no cristal ajudou e muito! Essa gritaria toda é meio chata, desculpa!

Clark a olhou de soslaio. Achava a garota estranha mas não ameaçadora. Só queria saber como ela poderia saber tanto sobre ele.

\- Kal-El, meu filho. – a voz metálica respondeu.

\- Jor-El, quem é essa garota? – apontou para a menina.

\- Ei, eu já disse quem sou! Lara! Se quer saber algo sobre mim, pergunte pra mim e não pro _vo_... pro Jor-El!

\- Jor-El, me responda! – ele exigiu, ignorando a garota e Lara bufou.

\- Há certas coisas que não se deve descobrir antes da hora, Kal-El. Apenas confie em Lara. Ela veio até aqui com um propósito. Será bom que ambos aprendam algo um com o outro.

\- Rá! – Lara deu um pulinho. – Viu, _pap_... Clark! – ela se corrigiu. – Jor-El está do meu lado! Tomou?

Clark a fitou.

\- Não é justo que você saiba sobre mim e eu não saiba nada sobre você.

\- Como nada, você sabe meu nome!

\- Lara. Lara de que? Porque Lara? – ele indagou.

\- Meus pais achavam que era um nome bonito, ok? Lara. Lara Margot. Se quiser pode me chamar de Margot, se bem que ninguém me chama assim, só a mamãe quando ela queria me dar alguma bronca... – Lara lembrou e suspirou, saudosa. – Ver você me anima um pouco...

\- Você fala como se nos conhecêssemos muito bem... – Clark a olhou de alto a baixo, atento. – Seus olhos parecem... familiares, talvez.

\- Parecem é? – Lara fingiu não entender.

\- Para você saber quem eu sou, poderíamos ser parentes... Você é de Krypton também?

Lara teve um estalo na mente. Era uma ótima desculpa!

\- Sim! De Krypton! Lara de Krypton!

\- De qual Casa? – Clark quis saber.

\- Casa de... – ela fez uma pausa. - ... Enla. – ela falou o sobrenome materno ao contrário. – Lara Enla. Meu nome. Satisfeito?

\- Não muito, mas por hora eu aceito. – Clark disse. – Como você veio parar aqui?

\- Eu não sei. De repente uma luz branca me envolveu e eis me aqui. – ela disse, descrevendo o efeito do anel da Legião. – Muito louco! – ela agitou as mãos.

\- Jor-El disse que você tem um propósito. Qual é?

\- Meu Deus, isso é um interrogatório? – ela fez uma careta. – E eu pensei que você tinha talento para repórter! Enfim...! Eu tenho um propósito sim... De recuperar a minha família.

\- Então você veio parar aqui por acaso. Está perdida. – ele deduziu e ela ficou calada. – Entendo. Se você quiser, pode ficar lá em casa.

\- Seria legal, Clark. – Lara sorriu.

Clark olhou para a garota como se, de alguma forma, também a conhecesse e achou aquilo tudo muito esquisito.

 **-x-**

\- Lara? – Martha repetiu, apertando a mão da garota.

\- Lara Enla. – a própria disse. – Eu tenho sangue kryptoniano.

\- Não podia deixá-la na Fortaleza... – Clark justificou.

\- Claro que não, querido. – Martha sorriu, amorosa e Lara lembrou de como era bom ir à Smallville e ficar com a avó.

\- Está caindo muita neve hoje... – Jonathan foi entrando na casa e comentando. Parou ao ver Lara. A menina ficou emocionada ao ver o avô que não tinha conhecido, já que ele morrera anos antes de seu nascimento, mas teve que disfarçar. – Visitas?

\- Essa é Lara. – apresentou Clark. – Ela não tem onde ficar. Pensei que poderia ficar por aqui.

\- Lara... – Jonathan repetiu, lembrando que era o nome da mãe biológica de Clark.

\- Lara é... de Krypton. – esclareceu Clark. – E ela está perdida. Procurando sua família.

\- Bem, seja bem-vinda, então, Lara. – disse Jonathan, simpático.

\- Obrigado, Sr. Kent. – Lara sorriu.

 **-x-**

\- Lara foi se deitar um pouco, estava bem cansada. – disse Martha, arrumando a mesa.

\- Clark, você tem certeza de que essa menina não é mais uma armadilha de Jor-El? – perguntou Jonathan, desconfiado. – Ele já fez isso uma vez. Usou uma moça para te atrair e tentar te moldar da maneira que queria. Seria bom investigar essa garota. – sugeriu.

\- Talvez... Eu posso pedir para a Chloe, ela é boa em investigar o esquisito. – disse Clark.

\- Eu gostei dela. – disse Martha. – De uma forma estranha, sinto que a conheço.

\- Sim, eu também senti isso. – Clark comentou e bebeu um pouco de café. – Por isso eu a trouxe. Ela parecia saber muito sobre mim e Jor-El está do seu lado. Isso me deixou desconfiado, confesso. Ao mesmo tempo, não a acho ameaçadora. Não sei bem o que pensar.

\- Melhor você tentar descobrir tudo que for possível sobre ela, Clark. – aconselhou Jonathan. – Achei Lara uma menina simpática, mas você tem de convir que todos kryptonianos que apareceram aqui em Smallville só trouxeram problemas.

\- Eu sei, eu estou atento. – Clark disse, sério. Ele se ergueu. – Vou falar com Chloe e depois tenho que conversar com Lana. – ele suspirou. – Pelo menos tentar. As coisas não estão muito simples para nós dois...

\- Querido, talvez você tenha que dar tempo ao tempo. – aconselhou Martha. – Dê mais espaço para ela. Eu sei que você gosta muito de Lana, mas já parou para pensar que talvez a vida esteja reservando algo diferente do que você imagina?

\- Não consigo imaginar outra pessoa na minha vida que não seja Lana, mãe. Eu sonhei com ela a vida toda. – Clark afirmou e saiu de casa.

Jonathan e Martha trocaram olhares preocupados.

\- Talvez se ele sonhasse menos e visse a realidade, não sofresse tanto. – opinou Jonathan.

Martha ficou em silêncio. A única coisa que queria era que seu filho fosse feliz.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Clark, o que te traz aqui? – Chloe perguntou, sorridente. – Ontem eu estava lembrando de nossos tempos no The Torch! Era tão legal, né? Toda aquela investigação sobre o esquisito! Sabe, cheguei a pensar que talvez não só eu, mas como você também, viria trabalhar aqui no Planeta.

\- Eu não me imagino de terno e gravata fazendo reportagens.

\- Você me ajudava bastante no The Torch...

\- Aquilo era só brincadeira, Chloe. – ele disse, sem interesse. – Mas estou feliz por você estar aqui.

\- É só um estágio mas... quem sabe? Sempre sonhei com isso, Clark. Ser uma repórter conceituada. Sempre achei que era ... sei lá... o meu destino.

\- Você acredita em destino? – quis saber Clark.

\- Talvez... Às vezes acho meio complicado, é como se já estivesse escrito e nada pudesse impedir de acontecer... – ela refletiu.

\- Se for assim, pode não ser tão ruim. Duas pessoas, mesmo sem saber, podem estar destinadas uma à outra. Talvez as coisas aconteçam por algum motivo. – ele disse, pensativo.

Chloe sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

\- Talvez essas pessoas já se conheçam mas só precisem de um passo a mais para... você sabe... irem em direção uma da outra... Sentimentos surgem quando menos se espera...

\- Os meus já existem há anos. – Clark disse e sentou na cadeira. – Sei que as coisas estão complicadas entre mim e Lana, tudo parece nos impedir, mas não consigo desistir.

Chloe mexeu nos papéis para disfarçar a decepção.

\- Lana, claro... – ela murmurou. – Vocês estão afastados, não é?

\- Lana acha que não sou 100% honesto com ela...

\- E você é? Há algo que você esconde? Habilidades desconhecidas? – ela sugeriu.

\- Não. – Clark fez cara de paisagem. Sempre fazia isso quando não queria explicar algo. – Eu amo Lana e sempre amei e isso que importa.

\- Hum...

\- Mas eu não vim aqui para isso. Queria que você pesquisasse sobre uma pessoa pra mim. – ele pediu. – O nome dela é Lara Margot Enla. Está procurando os pais. Pensei que poderíamos ajudá-la.

\- Ok. Eu vou pesquisar e te falo se achar algo.

\- Obrigada, Chloe. – ele se ergueu e deu um beijo no rosto da loira. – Você é uma grande amiga.

Chloe apenas assentiu e o viu indo embora. Limpou uma lágrima furtiva e voltou ao trabalho.

 **-x-**

Lara acordou e saiu da cama. Olhou pela janela e viu a paisagem de Smallville. Campo aberto. Ótimo para voar. E foi exatamente o que fez alçando voo. Jonathan estava carregando feno quando viu Lara passar voando. Ficou de boca aberta. A menina tinha mais habilidades do que Clark.

Lara voou pelos campos recordando quando fazia aquele mesmo trajeto com o pai. Clark quem a ensinara a voar. Lembrava-se do orgulho do pai ao vê-la voando pela 1ª vez.

Lara entrou no celeiro e viu Shelby deitado. Ele ergueu as orelhas e se aproximou. Cheirou a mão que Lara lhe estendia e logo abanou o rabo. Lara acariciou o pelo do cão.

\- Ei, garoto! Minha mãe falou muito sobre você e as alergias que tinha! – Lara riu. – Se você está aqui, é sinal de que o papai já conhece a mamãe... Mas ela não está morando com os Kent. Deve ter voltado a morar com o vovô Sam... – Lara sentou no chão e Shelby deitou a cabeça no colo dela. – Pra falar a verdade, não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer... Eu nem sei se teve alguma alteração na timeline original, quem poderia ter feito isso, nada! – ela bufou. – E pior que eu não lembro se a tia Chloe já sabe do segredo do papai... Ela poderia me dar umas ideias... Será que eu fui imprudente como o vovô Jor-El falou? – ela olhou para o cão. – Quem lucraria com a morte do Superman? Lex, claro, aquele cabeça de ovo! Mas nessa época ele sabe que meu pai tem poderes... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Ai, que merda, to mega perdida! Será que eu deveria usar o anel da Legião e ir para outro tempo ? Mas que tempo? – ela abraçou o cachorro que lambeu o seu rosto. – Obrigado, Shelby, você é um fofo! Me lembra o Krypto!

Jonathan entrou no celeiro e guardou as ferramentas que usara.

\- Pelo visto, você e Shelby já estão se dando bem. – ele sorriu, simpático.

\- Shelby é um grande garoto. – Lara disse e se ergueu. Limpou a sujeira na roupa.

\- Lara, eu te vi voando... Se alguém vir, pode achar estranho. – Jonathan falou com o maior tato possível.

\- Ah sei... É, meu pai também vivia falando isso comigo... – ela coçou a cabeça. – Mas pode deixar, eu tomo cuidado.

\- Se você nos dissesse o nome dos seus pais, seria mais fácil de achá-los. – ele sondou.

Lara colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e agradeceu mentalmente por Martha aparecer.

\- Fiz torta de morango. Vocês querem? – ela ofereceu. – E Jonathan, telefone para você. Ligaram do partido. Acho que querem uma posição sua.

\- Eu sei e já tenho a resposta. Vou me candidatar. – ele anunciou. – Alguém tem que abrir os olhos das pessoas sobre Lex Luthor. Sobre todos os Luthor.

\- Eu entendo, querido. – disse Martha, apoiando, mesmo que receosa. – Estaremos ao seu lado.

Jonathan sorriu, deu um beijo no rosto de Martha e saiu. Lara se aproximou da avó.

\- Quem é esse... Lex Luthor? – perguntou.

\- Os Luthor são a família mais poderosa, rica e influente de Smallville. Em Metropolis eles também são muito conhecidos. Lex se candidatou ao senado para representar Smallville.

\- E o Sr. Kent não concorda, não é?

\- Não. Jonathan não confia nos Luthor e tem suas razões.

\- E a senhora confia?

\- Não.

\- Já vi que são casca de ferida então. – Lara comentou. – O Sr. Kent seria mesmo um ótimo representante dessa cidade... – murmurou, lembrando que Jonathan morreria antes de tomar posse de seu cargo. Suspirou. Não podia interferir. – O convite para a torta ainda está de pé?

\- Claro. – Martha sorriu.

\- Ah e se não for pedir muito... É que eu tenho que tomar um bom banho quente, mas to sem roupas extras. Qualquer roupa serve, desde que eu possa trocar essa.

\- Eu estivesse pensando nisso e acho que seria bom fazermos compras, o que acha?

\- Não quero que gaste o seu dinheiro comigo, Sra. Kent.

\- Bobagem. – Martha sorriu. – Vamos.

 **-x-**

Clark foi visitar Lana na faculdade. A mestiça estava estudando sobre as estrelas. De repente, lhe viera muita curiosidade sobre o tema. Ela sabia que havia algo mais em Smallville do que freaks e que Clark poderia fazer parte disso, mas ainda não encaixara as coisas. Assim como Lex, Lana achava que Clark escondia-lhe algo. Ela só precisava saber o que era.

Clark bateu na porta e Lana abriu. Ele lhe entregou uma rosa e ela sorriu.

\- Obrigada, Clark. Entra. – deu passagem para ele. – Estou pesquisando mais sobre as estrelas. O nosso universo. Acho que existem mais coisas por aí do que julga nossa vã sabedoria.

\- Pode ser. – Clark deu de ombros. – Nunca parei para pensar muito nisso.

\- Clark, você sempre adorou ver as estrelas! E aquele telescópio que tem no celeiro? Duvido que tenha desistido... Acho que você também sonha em alcançar as estrelas.

Clark se fez de desentendido.

\- Eu nem olho mais naquele telescópio. Penso mais na Terra. Especificamente em nós dois. Não há nada no céu que seja importante pra mim como você é, Lana. – ele se declarou e ela sorriu. – Porque sempre acabamos andando em direções opostas?

\- Clark, eu sei que está complicado entre nós, mas... – ela suspirou e colocou a rosa em cima da mesa de estudos. – Tanta coisa já aconteceu... Você nem me disse porque aquela pedra estranha que eu te dei no dia da segunda chuva de meteoros era importante...

\- Porque não era. – ele mentiu. Não queria falar sobre as pedras do poder. – Lana, aquilo só te trouxe aborrecimentos... Os problemas com a Sra. Teague...

\- Por sorte, Lex me ajudou. Ele sempre está por perto quando preciso. Ele me entende e não me esconde nada.

Clark ficou chateado com isso. Ele e Lex já não eram mais bons amigos e estava cada dia mais claro para Clark que o que acontecia entre Lana e Lex era mais do que amizade.

\- Lex pode ter esqueletos dentro do armário. Meu pai não confia nos Luthor. E nem eu.

\- Lex sempre foi seu amigo. Você virou as costas para ele.

\- Você acha? Tem certeza mesmo? – Clark falou, um pouco irritado.

\- Claro, Clark! Lex é um dos poucos amigos que você teve! Vamos combinar que você nunca foi muito popular! No fundo, apesar dele não dizer, sinto que Lex sente falta da amizade de vocês dois.

\- Pelo visto, você e Lex andam bem próximos, não é?

\- Ah, Clark, não começa! – Lana pediu, exasperada. – Não é minha culpa se eu sinto que é mais fácil conversar com Lex do que com você, que só me diz meias palavras!

\- Não sabia que eu te incomodava tanto assim... – ele baixou a cabeça e abriu a porta para sair.

\- Não, Clark. – Lana segurou a mão dele. – Desculpe. É que... às vezes parece que você me esconde algo... por medo, não sei... Nem conseguimos, você sabe, passar dos beijos e abraços na nossa relação... Quando o clima esquenta e parece que vai rolar algo, você dá uma desculpa e escapa. É um pouco frustrante. – ela confessou. – Eu quero estar plenamente com você, Clark. – ela passou a mão pelo peito dele. – Você não?

\- Eu estou sempre plenamente com você, Lana. Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo, Clark. – ela declarou e ele a beijou. – Não é problema se passarmos para um novo nível no nosso relacionamento. – ela lhe direcionou um olhar dengoso.

Voltaram a se beijar com mais paixão e Lana o empurrou para cima da cama. Clark sorriu. Lana ficou sobre ele e voltaram a se beijar. Ela estava com as mãos por baixo da camisa dele quando Clark interrompeu.

\- Ah... Eu preciso ir... Desculpe. – ele se ergueu e Lana ficou sem acreditar no que via. Clark não podia explicar que tinha medo de machucá-la por causa dos seus poderes. – Eu tenho um assunto sério para resolver.

\- Isso aqui também é sério, Clark, mas pelo visto, você não entende. A nossa relação está por um fio mas você só se preocupa com outras coisas. Quer saber? Me procure quando realmente quiser ficar comigo. Só não demore muito, porque eu não vou esperar para sempre. – ela virou o rosto para ele e cruzou os braços, furiosa.

Clark iria falar algo mas desistiu. Um dia, Lana entenderia. Por hora, era melhor sair dali mesmo e foi o que fez. Ao vê-lo partir, Lana deu um soco no travesseiro.

 **-x-**

Lara voltou a Fortaleza da Solidão voando. Saíra sem que Jonathan e Martha a vissem. Entrou no castelo de gelo e chamou pelo avô.

\- Jor-El! Sou eu, Lara! Você bem que podia me ajudar nessa missão, né?! Mas sem esse negócio de condição aqui e ali, porque meu pai me contou que você cobra preços! Coisa feia, cobrar da família!

\- Lara-El, minha neta. – a voz metálica se anunciou. – Alterações na linha temporal trazem consequências. Sua simples presença nessa época pode mudar tudo.

\- É isso que espero! E pra melhor! Eu não sei se você é vidente, mas eu vim para cá por causa da morte dos meus pais. – ela contou tudo o que acontecera no futuro. – E aí, o que você acha? Já posso procurar o cabeça de ovo e enterrar ele no chão com um soco?- ela fez uma pausa. – Ai, eu não gosto de falar assim sem ver uma pessoa na minha frente, parece que estou falando com o vento, parece que to louca, falando sozinha! Você bem que podia dar um jeito de mostrar sua cara, não é?

Um cristal apareceu na frente de Lara e ela o pegou. Uma espécie de palanque de cristais saiu do gelo e ficou a frente dela. Lara inseriu o cristal ali e logo um holograma de Jor-El surgiu.

\- Então você tinha cabelos negros... Interessante... Por isso que o cabelo do papai é assim também... Sabia que quando eu nasci, era loirinha? O pessoal atribuiu à minha avó, Lara e por isso que ganhei nome dela. Ah, mas você já deve saber disso, durr! – ela deu tapinha na própria testa. – O holograma que aparece pra mim no futuro já é de um senhor grisalho. Acho que você quis dar uma ideia de envelhecimento...

\- Provavelmente, Kal-El deve ter acrescentado mais informações à Fortaleza no futuro. – sugeriu Jor-El. – E fui programado para que ele sentisse como se fosse o mais próximo da representação de pai que Kal-El possa ter.

\- Ah, saquei. – ela fez uma pausa. - Na minha época, o Brainiac deixou de ser um pentelho e virou o Brainiac-5, então ele ajudou em algumas coisas quando a Legião visitou o papai. Inseriu mais informações no seu banco de dados. Ih, se eu for te contar, são altas aventuras! E eles não me deixavam participar, claro, papai age como se eu tivesse eternamente cinco anos! – ela se queixou.

\- Todo pai se preocupa com o bem-estar da filha, Lara. Ele só quer te proteger.

\- Eu sei. Mas mamãe pega menos no meu pé... – ela suspirou. – Quer dizer, pegava... Sabe, me dá uma tristeza quando penso que nunca mais vou vê-los... Foi tudo tão injusto... Jor-El, você não pode me dar um help?

\- Eu sinto pela sua dor, minha neta. – disse Jor-El e Lara sorriu, agradecida. – A linha temporal é muito tênue, Lara. Qualquer alteração pode trazer grandes modificações. O futuro, apesar de você ter vindo dele, sempre pode ser reescrito. O anel da Legião que você usa pode ser usado para o bem e para o mal.

\- Alguém pode ter voltado no tempo antes de mim e alterado alguma coisa? Mudado o curso da História?

\- Teria que ser alguém que soubesse sobre o destino de Kal-El.

\- Quem poderia ser? Lex não, porque ele não sabe... A menos que eu vá sondar pessoalmente... Mas qual desculpa eu dou? O careca é nojento mas é muito inteligente. Eu bem que queria ter o poder de ler mentes.- ela mordeu o lábio. - Vovô, você não acha que eu deveria ser mais evoluída? Não seria o máximo eu tirar o **S** do uniforme e fazer dele um bumerangue pra acertar as cabeças das pessoas? – ela bateu palmas, divertida.

\- Você é ainda muito jovem e seus poderes podem sim evoluir, até porque você é fruto da união de uma humana com o meu filho. Se você herdou os poderes dele, pode desenvolvê-los ainda mais. Não tenho relatos de casos de híbridos em Krypton mas tudo é possível. Os seus poderes e de Kal-El estão condicionados ao sol amarelo dessa Terra. Mas não, o uniforme não tem poderes ocultos apesar de ser envolvido pela aura do seu corpo, o que o torna tão resistente.

\- Eu não gosto quando me chamam de híbrida. – ela fez uma careta. –Era como aquela vaca da Tess me chamava. – bufou. – Que pena, vou ter que comprar um freesbe então. – ela deu de ombros. – Eu tenho que descobrir primeiro quem, além de mim e dos Kent, sabe do segredo do papai. E aí eu ataco! Vou pegar o anel e enfiar no infeliz aonde o sol não bate! – jurou.

\- Você não sabe se alguém está mesmo com outro anel da Legião...

\- Não, eu não sei, mas bem que você poderia fazer uma varredura, né, vovô, custa? Ou prefere que eu saia usando a visão de raio-x e vendo debaixo das roupas das pessoas?Ahn? Meu pai fez um sermão enoooorme quando eu tive curiosidade de dar uma olhadinha de leve no vestiário masculino. Acredita? Papai é muito careta! Não era como seu fosse atacar os caras que nem uma louca carente! Eu só tenho curiosidade no corpo masculino, ok? Nada demais. Ver em fotos e ver ao vivo são duas coisas bem diferentes! Nossa, papai surtou quando descobriu, pensei que ele iria me trancar dentro de um convento e jogar a chave fora! Eu estava lá, de boas, conversando com minha mãe e ele com aquela orelhona com super audição só faltou ter um treco! Como se ele nunca tivesse tido curiosidades também! Santa hipocrisia, Batman!

-Você fala bastante... – observou Jor-El.

\- É uma característica da família Lane. – ela deu uma piscadela. – Aliás, voltando a falar dos garotos, porque quando eu meio que... me interessei por um professor gatíssimo que teve lá na escola, saiu fogo dos meus olhos? Eu não contei pro papai porque tinha certeza que ele ia ter mais um ataque de pelanca e falar que eu ainda sou um bebê. Na verdade, eu não contei pra ninguém porque fiquei me sentindo uma idiota. E ainda pus fogo na classe. Literalmente. Sorte que ninguém desconfiou que fui eu.

\- Em kryptonianos, quando seus hormônios ficam mais ativos a partir de determinada idade, podem vir perder o controle sob sua visão de calor. É quando o corpo dá sinais que está pronto para iniciar a procriação e...

\- Opa! Opa! Não, não! – ela balançou o dedo. – Não vou ''procriar'' tão cedo! Quero fazer muita coisa ainda antes disso! Eu nem sei se vou ser uma intrépida repórter ou uma super heroína. Quem sabe os dois. Ou quem sabe, juíza. Ou talvez, veterinária. Eu gosto de bichos. Ou talvez, pintora! Minha mãe vivia dizendo que eu pinto o sete como ninguém! – ela riu. – Piada besta.

\- Você tem espírito, Lara. – elogiou Jor-El. – Um fogo no olhar que falta à Kal-El. Ele pode aprender muito com você. Nada acontece à toa, minha neta. Se você veio parar nesta época, será mais do que consertar erros temporais.

\- Se os meus pais ficarem bem, é tudo que me importa. – ela suspirou e sorriu.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Clark segurou o anel e respirou fundo. Colocou um sorriso no rosto mesmo se sentindo muito nervoso.

\- Você quer casar comigo?

Shelby ganiu e virou o rosto para o lado. Lara parou no alto da escada vendo a cena e riu.

\- Acho que ele não se sente assim ao seu respeito, Clark.

Clark fez uma careta e guardou o anel no bolso. Ergueu-se do sofá e cruzou os braços.

\- Onde você estava, posso saber?

\- Passeando. Posso? – ela empinou o queixo. – Sua mãe comprou roupas legais pra mim. A _vo_... a Sra. Kent é o máximo. – ela elogiou e afagou o pelo de Shelby. Se repreendeu mentalmente por ainda ter lapsos e quase chamar Martha de avó. – E aí, vai casar com quem? Com o Shelby não, espero, porque isso é zoofilia. – ela zombou.

\- Engraçadinha. Você parece Lois, sempre tirando sarro de mim. – ele lembrou e depois franziu a testa. Olhou com atenção para Lara.

A menina podia ''ver'' a mente de Clark trabalhando. Ele era um pouco lento naquela época, mas Superman nunca foi burro. Lara pigarreou para tentar cortar a linha de pensamento dele.

\- Não conheço. Quem é essa? Uma gata? Partindo do principio que você gosta de assediar animais.

\- Lois é... Lois. – ele disse, porque era a forma que conseguia defini-la. – Uma amiga, acho.

\- Acha?

\- Nunca sei definir meu relacionamento com Lois. – ele confessou.

\- Relacionamento, hein? – Lara deu uma risadinha. – Quer dizer que você e Lois...

\- Eu e Lois nada. – ele cortou e Lara achou graça. – Lois e Clark é completamente improvável.

\- Porque? Você é um cara legal quando não está tentando casar com o seu animal de estimação.

\- Eu só estava treinando! – ele esclareceu. Depois meneou a cabeça. – Lois é mandona, rude, tagarela, intrometida, encrenqueira, acha que é melhor do que eu...

\- E ela é?

Clark balançou a cabeça e não respondeu.

\- O importante é que eu não a suporto! Ela está morando com o pai agora... Quer dizer, até eles brigarem, ela voltar a ocupar o meu quarto e me expulsar de lá.

\- Poxa, Clark, entendo o seu problema. Quer dizer, você tem dois metros de altura, é forte, grandalhão, mas não consegue lidar com uma garota que não deixa você ficar no seu quartinho. – ela ironizou.

\- Sabe, você e Lois se dariam muito bem. – ele retrucou e Lara riu.

\- Só achei engraçado que você diz não suportar a tal Lois, mas já está esperando que em algum momento ela reapareça. – Lara observou.

\- Por algum motivo, meus pais adoram Lois. Mamãe sempre faz torta de cereja quando Lois está aqui. – ele contou.

\- Sei... – Lara mexeu no cabelo. – Seus pais são legais. Eles são muito fofos. Se eles gostam da tal Lois, algum motivo devem ter, né? O Sr. e a Sra. Kent não me parecem do tipo de pessoas que se afeiçoam a qualquer um.

Clark ficou pensativo e resolveu mudar de assunto.

\- Estava pensando sobre você, Lara. E como te ajudar a encontrar seus pais. Claro, primeiro você tem que me dizer exatamente como veio parar aqui. Foi aquele anel que te trouxe?

\- Porque você acha isso?

\- Não houve nenhum tipo de incidente estranho em Smallville quando você chegou. A única coisa diferente foi aquele anel com um símbolo esquisito.

Lara fez uma caretinha.

\- Pois é. Eu não deixei meu avô terminar e ativei o anel. Acontece! – ela deu de ombros.

\- Foi imprudência sua.

\- Ai, meu Deus, vai começar o sermão... – ela resmungou.

\- Não é sermão, Lara, acontece que você é só uma garota, com certeza não deve saber lidar com tudo e eu já aprendi que artefatos especiais causam muitos problemas. Você já tentou reativá-lo?

\- Ainda não. Sabe, pode ser uma boa. Talvez se eu mexer de novo nele, pare na época certa, que eu acho que não é essa. – Lara disse e tirou o anel do bolso. – É uma pena, eu amei conhecer seus pais. Se eu pudesse escolher, eles seriam meus avós.

Clark sorriu, comovido. Colocou a mão no ombro de Lara.

\- Você seria uma ótima neta, tenho certeza.

Num impulso, Lara abraçou Clark. Mesmo que ele não soubesse ainda, ela não podia deixar de ficar feliz por estar perto do pai.

\- Obrigado, Clark.

Clark sorriu, achando estranha a conexão que sentia com a garota. Não era um sentimento de simples amizade. Era como se fosse algo mais profundo. O mesmo sentimento que ele nutria pelos pais, mas de uma maneira diferente. Lara se afastou e sorriu.

\- Foi legal te conhecer nessa época, Clark.

Lara ativou o anel e sumiu, deixando uma tristeza e sensação de vazio em Clark.

 **-x-**

Lara acordou e se viu no celeiro dos Kent, agora semi-destruído. Ficou assustada. Olhou para céu e viu que o sol estava vermelho. Tentou usar os poderes, mas não conseguiu. Lembrou-se que os poderes kryptonianos não funcionavam naquele sol e tanto ela como Kara e Clark se tornavam humanos.

Lara levou um susto ao ver a fazenda Kent em ruínas. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo! Lara colocou as mãos na cabeça, sem acreditar. Viu a caminhonete vermelha da família e entrou nela. Não havia chave e ela fez uma ligação clandestina. Seu tio Bruce havia ensinado caso um dia ela se visse em uma situação dessas. Batman sempre pensava em tudo. Deu partida e dirigiu até o centro da cidade. Estacionou o carro ao ver um homem com roupas pretas arrastando alguém pelas pernas. Saiu do carro e ficou a espreita. Parecia com Zod, só que um pouco mais novo. E o homem sendo arrastado pelas pernas era Clark. Lara colocou a mão na boca.

\- Que droga de realidade é essa?! – se perguntou.

Viu Lois correndo em direção ao local. A repórter também se escondera atrás de um carro observando a discussão de Clark e o jovem Zod, mas acabou sendo vista pelo vilão. Lara pensou em interferir quando Zod segurou Lois pelos cabelos e tirou a adaga da mão dela. Pegou uma pedra e conseguiu atingi-lo na cabeça.

\- Yes! Todos os pontos para Lara Lane-Kent! – vibrou.

Zod olhou para trás e viu Lara. Ela se voltou para correr mas foi impedida por outro kandoriano.

\- Que merda... – ela resmungou.

Lara foi levada até onde estavam Lois e Clark. Zod a olhou de alto a baixo.

\- Você não deveria estar com os seus pais, criança? – ele perguntou, irônico.

\- E você não deveria estar enfrentando alguém do seu tamanho? – ela retrucou, olhando para Lois.

\- Ora, ora, temos outra respondona aqui. – Zod disse, sarcástico. – O que acha, Clark? Você poderá testemunhar a execução sumária de duas rebeldes.

\- Deixe-as em paz, é contra mim que você quer lutar! – Clark exclamou, indignado.

\- Você eu deixarei por último, traidor da raça! – ele chutou Clark, que estava todo machucado pela surra que levara. – Você não ama a raça humana? Eu vou te mostrar o que eu acho disso!

Zod e o kandoriano obrigaram Lois e Lara a se ajoelharem.

\- Você é um covarde mesmo, Zod! – Lois exclamou, irritada. – Ter coragem de matar uma criança a sangue-frio é ser muito lixo mesmo!

\- Srta. Lane, será um prazer cortar essa sua língua enorme antes de cortar o seu pescoço! – Zod empunhou a adaga.

Lois olhou para Lara e sussurrou.

\- Eu distraio ele e você foge.

Lara balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas Lois lhe deu um olhar imperativo de quem não iria discutir o assunto. O sol amarelo voltou a brilhar e Lara sentiu seus poderes voltarem. Clark se ergueu e segurou Zod pelo colarinho, lançando-o contra uma van. Socou o outro kandoriano (agora sem poderes) até que ele desmaiasse. Lois e Lara se ergueram.

\- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Clark.

\- Sim. – as duas responderam e Lois abraçou Clark.

\- Acho que o vírus de Chloe no sistema dos kandorianos finalmente funcionou. – disse Lois. – Pena que... – ela suspirou. – Eu não pude salvá-la...

Lara franziu a testa sem entender.

\- Mas ela está viva, não é?

Lois baixou a cabeça, triste e Lara ficou chocada. Não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto porque Zod voltou à cena.

\- Essa história acaba aqui! - Zod veio em direção à Clark e os dois lutaram.

Lois olhou para Lara.

\- Você tem que sair daqui, garota, vai!

Lara viu Zod enfiar uma adaga no peito de Clark e deu um potente soco em Zod, fazendo-o ser arremessado contra uma parede e desmaiar. Lois foi socorrer Clark e ambos ficaram surpresos ao ver o poder de Lara.

\- Você... – Clark arrancou a adaga de kryptonita azul. – Você não é uma garota como as outras... – ele disse, com um olhar que deixava claro que entendera que ela era kryptoniana.

\- Minha mãe sempre disse que eu não sou todo mundo. – Lara ainda brincou.

\- Você tem poderes como o Zod mas não é da turma dele. Me lembrou os poderes do Blur. – comentou Lois e Clark apenas trocou um olhar com Lara. A menina entendeu que a Lois daquela realidade não sabia que Clark tinha poderes também. – Precisamos cuidar desse seu ferimento, Clark.

\- Vou ficar bem. Você precisa ir. – ele disse para Lois. – Precisa avisar aos outros sobre tudo isso antes que aconteça.

\- Não vou deixar você aqui! Nunca mais vamos nos ver?

\- Vamos sim. – ele afirmou, sorriu e lhe deu um beijo. Lara sorriu. Lois usou o anel da Legião mas acabou levando uma kandoriana de ''carona'' sem que Lara e Clark pudessem impedir.

Clark olhou para Lara.

\- Acredito que você também tenha que voltar para o seu lugar. Lara. Agora eu compreendo algumas coisas... – ele sorriu.

\- Você se lembra de mim? – ela franziu a testa.

\- Você é difícil de se esquecer. – ele sorriu. – Porque está viajando no tempo, Lara?

\- Preciso consertar algo. Não posso te contar o futuro, mas... meu palpite é que alguém alterou a linha do tempo e preciso saber quem é para detê-lo ou detê-la.

\- A linha do tempo é muito tênue, qualquer pequena mudança pode alterar tudo.

\- Já me disseram isso. – ela lembrou de Jor-El.

\- Você tem os meus olhos mas se parece mais com Lois. – ele sorriu e Lara arregalou os olhos.

\- Você... você sabia?

\- Não foi muito difícil adivinhar. Além de mim e Kara, ninguém mais possuía esses poderes e não há mais remanescentes de Krypton.

\- Então você sabia também da primeira vez?

\- Não. Mas vê-la de novo e usando as suas habilidades, conseguir somar 2 + 2. Acho que no fundo, eu sempre soube mas... quis me enganar. Eu fazia muito isso quando era adolescente.

Lara abraçou o pai, que beijou a cabeça dela.

\- É melhor quando eu não tenho que esconder nada.

\- Eu sei bem disso. – ele sorriu. – Filha, viajar pelo tempo é perigoso. Lembre disso. Não é um sermão, é um aviso. Eu não sei quem seria capaz de usar o anel para o mal, mas tenho palpites...

\- Lex. – sugeriu Lara.

\- Talvez. Ou Lionel, Brainiac ou talvez até mesmo Zod. Meus inimigos não dormem. Eu preferia que você não estivesse envolvida nisso, mas infelizmente não posso impedir. Tome muito cuidado.

Lara assentiu e viu aquela realidade se desfazendo. Clark olhou em redor.

\- Lois deve ter conseguido avisar os outros, portanto, esse momento não irá mais existir. – concluiu Clark. – Use o anel e saia daqui! Nos vemos em breve, eu espero!

Lara sorriu, abraçou-o mais uma vez e usou o anel da Legião para sair daquela realidade, que foi totalmente apagada e uma nova surgiu.

 **-x-**

Lara se viu novamente no celeiro. Estava tudo normal. Clark a viu e Shelby foi ao seu encontro, sendo afagado pela menina.

\- Lara? Pensei que tinha voltado ao seu tempo.

\- Aparentemente eu não sei mexer nessa coisa. – ela bufou, tirou o anel do dedo e colocou no bolso da calça. – Fiquei muito tempo fora?

\- Alguns minutos.

Lara achou interessante. O espaço-tempo do anel da Legião era diferente do tempo normal.

\- E aí, vamos comer uma pizza? Toda essa viagem me deu fome?

\- Minha mãe está preparando uns quitutes, meu pai vai oficialmente concorrer ao senado.

\- Uau, que legal! Eu voto no Sr. Kent! Qual vai ser a chapa dele? Entre a careca e o cabelo, fique com quem não usa o rollon para o mal?

Clark riu.

\- Não. Ele precisa de alguém para ajudá-lo nisso... – Clark comentou, saindo do celeiro ao lado de Lara.

\- Você não tem uma sugestão? Afinal, você é repórter, né? Sua mãe falou que você e uma tal Chloe faziam investigações juntos.

\- Isso foi no colégio e eu nunca me imaginei sendo jornalista de fato... E além do mais, onde vou arranjar uma boa parceira tão obstinada como Chloe era?

Um carro vermelho parou diante deles e de lá saiu Lois. Lara abriu um largo sorriso. Sua mãe era loira naquela época. Lembrou que Lois contara que só pintava o cabelo para afrontar o general Lane.

\- Ei, Smallville! – ela saudou. – Cheguei para resolver todos os problemas!

Lara achou graça e Clark fez uma caretinha.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

\- Lois, você por aqui... Brigou com o seu pai novamente?

\- Não sou boa em obedecer a cadeia de comando.

\- Isso não me surpreende. – ele ironizou.

\- Sua mãe me contou que o Sr. K. agora é candidato à senador e como eu não tinha nada pra fazer, vim ajudar. Além do mais, eu não suporto aquele careca, será bom chutar a bunda murcha dele.

\- Você é realmente muito politizada, Lois. – Clark disse, sarcástico. – Imagino você no palanque, certamente sairia até pancadaria.

\- E não seria eu a perder a briga, farmboy. – Lois deu uma piscadela. Olhou para Lara. – E você, quem é?

\- Lara. – a menina se apresentou e apertou a mão de Lois.

\- Minha... prima. – mentiu Clark.

\- Hum... Parece com você mesmo. – Lois observou. Sentira algo estranho em Lara, mas decidiu não pensar nisso. Farejou o ar. – Estou sentindo cheiro de carne! Sua mãe está cozinhando! Eu viajei com o General pela Bélgica, Londres e Barcelona, mas nenhuma comida se compara à da Sra. K!

\- Ela arrasa na cozinha mesmo. – concordou Lara.

\- Não é? Não sei como o Smallville não é gordinho! – ela deu um soquinho no braço de Clark. – Bom, eu to com fome e nada melhor do que as comidinhas da Sra. K. para animar o meu dia!

\- Tente deixar um pouco de comida para nós. – ele ironizou. – Eu percebi que enquanto você esteve com o seu pai, principalmente o chocolate rendeu mais nessa casa...

Lois deu um sorriso sapeca e um tapa forte no braço de Clark.

\- Eu sei que sentiu minha falta, Smallville, espero que não tenha chorado muito!

\- Quase morri desidratado. – ele ironizou.

Lois riu e entrou na casa. Lara achava aquela dinâmica engraçada. Não imaginava que antes de ficarem juntos, seus pais ficassem trocando alfinetadas. Parecia bem divertido.

\- Então... agora somos primos? – Lara indagou.

\- Lois não sabe o meu segredo e é melhor que seja assim.

\- Você não confia nela? Acha que ela te deduraria? – sondou Lara.

\- Não, eu jamais pensaria isso. – ele afirmou. – É para protegê-la. Pessoas que conhecem o meu segredo, parecem que pintam um alvo na testa. Melhor Lois ficar longe de tudo isso.

\- Pra quem não a suporta, você se preocupa bastante com ela, né? – Lara deu uma piscadela e foi para dentro de casa.

\- Eu me preocupo com todos! – Clark gritou, justificando-se.

Chloe estacionou seu carro e foi falar com o melhor amigo.

\- Ei, Clark.

\- Oi, Chloe. Sua prima voltou.

\- Você não parece muito feliz com isso.

\- É porque eu terei que dormir na sala, com Lois se apropriando do meu quarto. Se bem que Lara está dormindo lá, então... Vai ser engraçado ver isso...

\- Por falar em Lara. – Chloe colocou as mãos dentro do casaco. – Não descobri nada sobre ela. Não há nenhum registro de uma Lara Margot Enla. Sequer uma foto. É como se ela não existisse.

Clark franziu a testa e depois concluiu que deveria ser porque Lara viera de outro tempo.

\- Que coisa...

\- Pensei que ela estivesse mentindo o nome, mas não existe ninguém com essa descrição em nenhum cadastro do governo, sequer um registro de carteira de identidade... Não acha estranho?

\- Podem ter perdido o registro dela. – ele sugeriu. – Talvez um cartório pegou fogo ou inundou e papéis estragaram.

\- Isso é achismo, Clark. Nenhum registro se perde por completo. – disse Chloe, achando que Clark estava lhe escondendo algo. Nem era surpresa, já que ele lhe escondia seu segredo. Chloe só soubera através da falecida Alicia Baker, mas queria ouvir a verdade da boca do amigo. – Só se ela não fosse desse planeta...

Antes que Clark respondesse, viu Lana chegando à fazenda. Clark ficou nervoso e olhou para Chloe.

\- Eu preciso falar com Lana e depois a gente conversa, tá bom?

\- Claro... – Chloe concordou e viu Clark e Lana entrando no celeiro. – Você nunca vai voar para mim, Clark. Sempre será Lana. – ela suspirou, triste e entrou na casa.

 **-x-**

\- Lana...

\- Clark... Você me chamou e eu vim. Parecia urgente. Resolveu se abrir comigo?

\- Sim. – ele confirmou e ela sorriu. – Você quer a verdade e eu acho que está na hora de falar. Não quero te perder, Lana.

\- Estou tão feliz, Clark! – ela o abraçou. – Me conte tudo!

Clark estendeu a mão para Lana.

\- Você confia em mim?

Lana hesitou, mas assentiu e segurou a mão dele.

 **-x-**

Chloe entrou na cozinha e viu Lara e Lois conversando com Martha. Lara enrolava os brigadeiros e Lois queimara uma torta. Pareciam uma família.

\- Lara, você está mais comendo do que enrolando esses doces! – Lois exclamou.

\- Ah qual é, _ma_... Lois! Pelo menos eu não queimei uma torta!

\- Foi um acidente, eu não medi direito a temperatura! – Lois justificou.

\- Eu também estou acidentalmente comendo um pouco do brigadeiro! – emendou Lara. – Não tenho culpa se gruda um pouco na minha mão!  
\- Uma bola inteira? – Lois questionou e comeu um brigadeiro.

\- Ei! – Lara protestou.

\- Caiu dentro da minha boca! Acidente! – Lois falou, sapeca e mostrou a língua para Lara, que fez uma caretinha.

Chloe as achou parecidas na atitude, mas depois balançou a cabeça, rejeitando a ideia.

\- Pelo visto, a Sra. Kent terá que fazer mais doces...

Martha riu, divertida.

\- Não tem problema. Já estava pensando em fazer mais alguns mesmo.

Chloe ajudou Lois e Lara e Martha observava o quadro de longe. Percebia as semelhanças físicas de Lara com Chloe e Lois, além da personalidade da garota. Lara havia viajado no tempo, mas nunca dissera que eram os seus pais e de onde ela era. Martha estava tendo um pressentimento e se estivesse certa, se Clark descobrisse, cairia para trás.

Jonathan chegou e trouxe os refrigerantes.

\- Cheguei, crianças! - ele anunciou.

\- Uhul, já podemos começar a festa! – Lara vibrou.

\- Poderíamos anotar ideias para o slogan da campanha do Sr. Kent. – sugeriu Chloe.

\- Ou... apostar quem come mais brigadeiro! Ganho fácil do Smallville! – exclamou Lois. – Aliás, cadê ele?

\- Ele está... com Lana. – Chloe disse e Lois e Lara fizeram caretas involuntárias. – Vi os dois indo para o celeiro...

\- Se ele perder a comemoração, problema dele, o Smallville já está bem nutrido, não precisa de mais brigadeiros! – exclamou Lois.

\- Aposto que logo Clark estará aqui. – disse Jonathan, abrindo um refrigerante.

\- Eu guardo alguns pra ele. – disse Martha.

\- Tomara que ele não demore muito com essa... talzinha... – disse Lara.

Chloe apenas suspirou e forçou um sorriso.

 **-x-**

Lana estava assustada. Estava na Fortaleza no Ártico, olhando toda aquela imensidão gelada. Era aquilo o que Clark escondia? O que ele era? O que pretendia? De repente, todos os acontecimentos estranhos em Smallville começavam a fazer sentido.

\- Então você é... um freak...

\- Não. Eu vim para a Terra mandado pelos meus pais em uma nave. Meu planeta natal estava explodindo. Não havia outra saída, foi a única maneira deles me salvarem. Então, minha nave veio parar nos campos de Smallville e fui encontrado pelos Kent.

\- A chuva de meteoros... – Lana murmurou, pensativa.

\- Sim. – ele baixou a cabeça. – Eu fui a causa. Eu ''criei'' os freaks.

\- Meus pais morreram atingidos por essa chuva... – ela lembrou.

\- Eu sinto muito, Lana. Muito mesmo. – ele disse, sincero. – Nunca quis que ninguém se machucasse por minha causa. Sei o quanto você sofreu. Sempre me senti muito culpado.

Lana ficou em silêncio. Clark, ansioso, sorriu para ela e a pegou no colo.

\- Quero te mostrar algo.

Clark deu um super pulo e Lana arregalou os olhos. Pousaram e ele usou seus poderes para transformar carvão em diamante, colocando a pedra em cima de um anel. Ajoelhou-se diante dela.

\- Lana Lang... Quer casar comigo?

Lana não sabia o que responder.

 **-x-**

Lois estava mexendo em alguns papéis no comitê de campanha de Jonathan quando Lana chegou e evitou que ela caísse no chão. Lois sorriu.

\- Obrigada. Ei, Lana, o que faz aqui? Já sabe que o Sr. K. vai se candidatar a senador?

\- Não. O Sr. Kent é um homem muito honrado, mas vai ser difícil concorrer com Lex...

\- Tenho certeza que ele vence o careca. – afirmou Lois. – O povo está cansado de ladrões, corruptos e manipuladores.

\- Você fala de Lex como se ele fosse o pior dos piores.

\- Ele é. – Lois afirmou e voltou a mexer nos papéis.

Lana resolveu não discutir até porque estava pensando em algo mais sério.

\- Lois... Se você conhecesse alguém há muitos anos... convivesse com ele no dia-a-dia... e de repente, não fosse exatamente como você pensava? Que essa pessoa... de alguma forma... mudou diante dos seus olhos...

\- Isso prejudicaria alguém?

\- Não. Acho que não. Quer dizer, é algo tão grande que... – Lana suspirou.

\- Isso muda completamente a essência dessa pessoa?

\- Não. Não muda. Continua a mesma pessoa mas... ao mesmo tempo... é como se eu não o conhecesse de verdade... É confuso.

\- As pessoas sempre no surpreendem, Lana. Cabe a você decidir se é algo bom ou algo ruim. Eu não sou expert em relacionamentos, na verdade, levei mais tombos do que qualquer coisa, mas acho que quando a gente gosta de alguém, gostamos de tudo que há nela. Posso chutar que essa pessoa aí que você falou é um tal farmboy. – ela deu um sorrisinho.

\- Sim. – Lana assentiu. – Clark não é mais só o vizinho tímido...

\- As crianças crescem. – Lois disse, bem humorada e depois ficou séria. – Eu teria sorte de ficar com alguém nobre como Clark algum dia.

Lana ficou pensativa.

 **-x-**

Clark estava sentado na escadinha que levava para dentro de casa. Lara sentou ao lado dele.

\- Deixamos brigadeiros para você. E eu venci Lois na nossa aposta. Ela disse que não vai ter dor de barriga mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Ser filha de general não impede de ter uma bela caganeira.

\- Lois tem treinamento militar, é o que ela sempre diz. – lembrou Clark, sorrindo e depois ficando sério.

\- O que foi, Clark? Você não parece bem. – ela percebeu o ar triste dele.

\- Eu pedi Lana em casamento. – ele contou.

\- Nossa, porque? – Lara falou impulsivamente e fez uma careta de desagravo.

\- Porque eu a amo. E não quero perdê-la. Eu sinto que ela está cada dia mais próxima de Lex. Cada vez mais inclinada a ficar com ele. Eu sinto no tom de voz dela ao falar dele.

\- E você ainda a pediu em casamento? Uma pessoa que gosta do careca?

\- Você nem o conhece... – Clark a fitou.

\- Não. Mas... Chloe, Lois, a sua mãe, o seu pai, todos falaram do careca do mal.

\- É um dos apelidos que Lois deu pra ele. Ela é criativa nisso.

\- Eu sei, ela te chama de Smallville. – Lara riu.

\- É um apelido ridículo.

\- Então porque você não pede para ela parar de te chamar assim?

\- Eu... eu não sei. Acho que acostumei. –ele deu de ombros. – Além do mais, ela iria inventar outro apelido. Sabia que ela queria batizar o Shelby de _Clarkie_?

Lara começou a rir e Clark deixou escapar um sorriso.

\- Ela faz isso só pra me aporrinhar.

\- Lois disse que o Shelby é dela e que você quem cuida dele.

\- Lois daqui a pouco vai se achar dona da fazenda toda. Ela já se instalou no meu quarto? Porque é isso que ela faz! Gasta toda a água quente, muda a mensagem na secretária eletrônica, toma os meus pais para si, quer rebatizar o meu cachorro que ela quem atropelou e trouxe pra cá... Coisas assim! Bem... Lois!  
\- Lois deixou que eu ficasse com o quarto e vai morar no Talon com a Chloe. – contou Lara. – Elas me convidaram para uma noite de festa do pijama. Parece ser bem legal.

\- Chloe e Lois são boas amigas. Só que nenhuma delas pode descobrir que você não é daqui, ok? – ele pediu e Lara assentiu, concordando. – Temos que conversar também sobre Chloe, eu pedi pra ela te investigar e...

\- Você pediu? – Lara o cortou, surpresa.

\- Pedi, mas foi num impulso. Os kryptonianos que conheci antes de você não foram amistosos.

\- Engraçado, como você pode ser o último filho de Krypton se de vez em quando chega gente de lá? – Lara indagou.

Antes que Clark respondesse, Lana estacionou o carro e saiu. Clark se ergueu e Lara apenas observava. Lana sorriu para Clark.

\- O pedido ainda está de pé?

\- Sim. – Clark sorriu e colocou o anel no dedo de Lana.

Os dois se beijaram e se abraçaram e Lara saiu voando.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Lara voou até pousar diante das cavernas kawatche. Estava aborrecida por seu pai pedir a mão de Lana Lang em casamento. Pelo que lembrava, no futuro, Lana havia se casado com Pete Ross e morava na Europa. Ver Clark se derretendo por Lana lhe parecia um insulto à memória de sua mãe.

Lara entrou na caverna e parou ao ver que alguém estava lá. Lionel Luthor se voltou e olhou para a menina.

\- Está perdida? – ele perguntou.

\- Não. O senhor está? – Lara indagou, lembrando que aquele era o pai de Lex Luthor, embora ninguém mais em Metropolis falasse dele. Era como se tivesse sido apagado da memória das pessoas.

\- Respondendo uma pergunta com outra pergunta?

\- Quem fez a pergunta primeiro foi o senhor. – ela empinou o queixo.

Lionel achou graça.

\- Isso aqui não é lugar para crianças. Esse local será fechado.

\- Com ordem de quem, posso saber?

\- A LuthorCorp é a proprietária dessas terras.

\- Essas terras são tombadas pelo patrimônio histórico da cidade. São uma lembrança do povo indígena que viveu aqui. Pertencem à população, não à uma empresa. É um local público, sacou?

Lionel a olhou com atenção.

\- Você é bem informada.

\- Eu leio jornais. – ela cruzou os braços. – Acho que quem está sobrando aqui é o senhor.

Lionel deu um sorriso irônico e quando tocou no braço dela sentiu algo. Imagens vieram à sua mente. Um enorme **S** e pessoas voando. Lex. Clark Kent. Lois Lane. Metropolis em guerra. Ele a olhou espantado.

\- Você não é daqui. – ele afirmou.

\- Claro que sou, que ideia! E quem te deu o direito de encostar em mim? O senhor é muito esquisito! Eu sou menor de idade, sabia? É crime! – ela quis embora.

\- Você é uma descendente da Casa de El. – ele disse e ela parou. – Veio de um tempo distante desse aqui. Eu vi... relances... de Clark, Lex, Lois... Porque eles estão conectados à você?

Lara o fitou.

\- Não sabia que Luthors eram videntes.

\- Jor-El me escolheu para proteger o Viajante. Clark. Kal-El. Mas você já deve saber disso. – ele concluiu ao ver a palidez dela.

\- Você é um oráculo de Jor-El, é isso?

\- Exatamente. – Lionel confirmou. –Estou aqui para garantir que Lex não descubra o que realmente significa essa caverna.

\- A pior coisa que poderia acontecer é Lex descobrir sobre o meu pai...

\- Clark? Clark Kent é o seu pai? – Lionel falou, surpreso.

\- Ai, eu e minha língua grande! – ela se repreendeu. – É sim, mas você tem que ficar de bico calado! Ele não pode saber! Ninguém pode!

\- Eu só não entendo como Lex e Lois Lane podem estar conectados à você.

\- E nem eu vou explicar. – ela disse e mexeu no cabelo. – Só vim aqui tomar um ar. Mas... acho que essa sua habilidade aí de encostar nos outros e ver lapsos do futuro pode me ajudar... Preciso descobrir se alguém alterou a linha temporal. Você me ajuda? Eu pedi pro Jor-El escanear o povo, mas ele me enrolou e não fez. E eu não tenho bola de cristal, né?

\- Alguém alterará a linha do futuro? Isso é muito sério.

\- Seríssimo. Vai me ajudar ou ficar com essa boca aberta aí pra sempre? Cuidado que entra mosca, hein!

\- É claro que eu ajudo a neta de Jor-El. É curioso... o Viajante terá uma descendência. Eu pensei que ele jamais pudesse ter filhos... Sua mãe deve ter poderes também.- ele achou.

Lara apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e não falou nada. Não confiava 100% em Lionel. Ele era um Luthor. Precisava conversar antes com Jor-El.

\- Será que você consegue ver se Lex fará algo que possa mudar radicalmente alguma coisa?

\- Lex não sabe que Clark Kent é o Viajante.

\- Não agora, mas... quem sabe... Só tem um jeito de sabermos, não é?

Lionel assentiu, concordando. Estava curioso para saber o que futuro reservava.

 **-x-**

Lana entrou no escritório de Lex. Ele se ergueu e tentou lhe dar um beijo na boca, mas a mestiça se afastou.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele quis saber.

\- Não. Só preciso falar com você, Lex. Um assunto sério. Sobre nós.

\- O que é? O que houve?

\- Clark e eu voltamos a namorar. Eu vou me casar com ele. – ela mostrou a aliança.

Lex sentiu a raiva emergir mas manteve a expressão neutra.

\- Então voltaram ao romance açucarado. Justo com alguém que esconde coisas de você. – ele lembrou e ela desviou o olhar.- Pelo visto, não esconde mais. O que Clark te contou, Lana? Deve ter sido algo muito sério pra você mudar de ideia a respeito dele.

\- Nada. Eu amo Clark, é isso. Foi bom com você, Lex, mas é Clark que sempre será o único pra mim.

\- O que ele falou? – Lex segurou o braço dela com força. – Me diga. Eu tenho o direito de saber.

\- Lex, por favor! Não adianta insistir! Clark e eu ficaremos juntos, não importa o que você pense!

\- Estou me lixando pros dois, quero saber o que ele te contou! Fala, Lana! - ele a sacudiu.

\- Lex, para! Me solta!

Lionel e Lara entraram no escritório.

\- Lex, o que está havendo aqui?! – Lionel inquiriu.

Lana se soltou e saiu correndo. Lex ficou furioso. Lionel tentou para-lo.

\- Lex, deixe-a ir!

\- Não antes dela me contar tudo! É o meu direito saber!

Lex saiu correndo e Lionel e Lara trocaram olhares preocupados.

\- Eles estavam juntos? – quis saber Lara.

\- Acredito que haja algum envolvimento sim.

\- Mas Clark pediu Lana em casamento hoje e ela aceitou! Que biscate! – Lara bufou.

\- Pode ser essa a razão. Vou atrás dele.

\- Não , deixa que eu vou, sou mais rápida. – Lara saiu voando.

Lara estava voando quando viu um ônibus bater contra o carro de Lana. Ela morreu instantaneamente. Lex saiu do carro e ficou boquiaberto ao ver Clark chegar em super velocidade e Lara pousando no chão.

\- O que...? – Lex olhou para os dois. – O que significa isso? O que vocês são?

Lara olhou para Lex, enquanto Clark chorava e segurava a falecida Lana nos braços. Jonathan parou a caminhonete e desceu ao ver a cena. Foi consolar o filho.

\- Clark, não há mais o que se fazer, filho...

\- Eu não pude protegê-la, pai! Eu falhei! Lana morreu por minha culpa!

\- Claro que não, Clark!

Lex se aproximou de Lara.

\- Vocês são aberrações.

\- E você perseguiu o carro da Lana. Eu vi. Ela morreu porque fugia de você.

\- Isso é uma acusação grave. Vão acreditar em mim, um humano, ou numa freak?

\- Não sou uma freak. – Lara sorriu.

\- Eu te vi voando. – Lex disse, irritado.- Assim como vi o que você realmente é, Clark Kent! O grande segredo! Por isso, Lana aceitou se casar! Agora as coisas fazem sentido!

Clark se ergueu e pensou em agredir Lex, mas desistiu.

\- Não vou deixar que as coisas fiquem assim. Vou consertar tudo.

\- Clark, o que vai fazer? – Lara perguntou, preocupada.

\- O que deve ser feito.

Clark saiu em super velocidade. Lex começou a teclar no celular.

\- Vou chamar a polícia.

Lara tirou o aparelho da mão de Lex e o esmagou. Lex arregalou os olhos.

\- Você é muito mais perigosa do que eu imaginei... Você e Clark serão detidos a todo custo.

\- Quem vai nos deter? Você? – Lara o olhou com desprezo e lhe deu um soco, fazendo Lex cair desacordado no chão. Jonathan ficou surpreso. – Cuida do careca adormecido que eu vou atrás do Clark. Do jeito que ele está, vai fazer alguma besteira.

Lara voou até a Fortaleza da Solidão e viu Clark parado lá. Ela pousou.

\- Clark, o que você fez?

\- Eu vou salvar Lana. Jor-El concordou em reverter o tempo.

\- O que?! Não, Clark! Você não pode interferir assim!

\- Ela morreu por minha culpa!

\- Ela morreu porque estava fugindo do Lex! Eles estavam juntos! Lex não aceitou que Lana mudasse de ideia de repente e corresse pra você, só isso! Olha, eu sinto muito pela Lana, mas cada um escolhe o seu caminho!

\- Não adianta inventar coisas para me impedir. – disse Clark, saindo em super velocidade.

\- Clark! Ai, não é possível que papai era tão burro assim! – Lara se irritou. – E você, Jor-El, muito bonito, hein, porque não negou o pedido dele?

\- Eu avisei que haveriam consequências mas Kal-El tomou a responsabilidade para si. Isso lhe ensinará uma dura lição. É preciso haver o equilíbrio. Isso vale pra você também, Lara. Talvez devesse deixar que o destino de Lois e Kal-El se cumpra sem interferências.

\- Mas você mesmo disse que pode ter tido alguma outra pessoa metendo o dedo não é chamado! Qual é! Clark é o Superman! Lex não deveria derrotá-lo daquele jeito!

\- Você é guiada por suas emoções, Lara, assim como seu pai. – Jor-El disse e Lara fez cara feia. – Pode ser que você esteja certa. Mas lembre-se, tudo tem um preço.

\- Eu já disse que não faço acordos com você.

\- Não sou eu. É o destino. Se você estiver interferindo demais no destino, ele cobrará seu preço.

Lara mordeu o lábio e depois balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu vou ajudar o Clark, quem sabe assim ele faça menos idiotice.

Lara saiu voando da Fortaleza.

 **-x-**

O dia havia voltado ao seu inicio. Lara se viu no celeiro e lembrou o que Clark fez. Por serem kryptonianos, nem Clark, nem Kara, nem Lara esqueciam quando o tempo era revertido. Apenas os humanos eram afetados. Lara saiu voando atrás de Clark. Foi até o Planeta Diário e viu Chloe com um ar preocupado.

\- Ei, Chloe! Onde está Clark, você sabe?

\- Eu conheço você? – a loirinha franziu a testa e depois lembrou. – Ah... Lara... a nova amiga de Clark.

\- Prima distante. – a menina mentiu. – Estou procurando ele, íamos comer uma pizza, mas Clark não apareceu.

\- Ele foi atrás de Lana. Disse que é preciso. – falou Chloe. – Clark me pediu para ajudar a procurar os seus pais, mas não achei nada no banco de dados... Porque?

\- Não sei. Quem entende de ser hacker aqui é você. – Lara disse, bem humorada. – Preciso ir. Tchau.

Lara saiu apressada e Chloe ficou intrigada. Pegou a bolsa e resolveu investigar. Lara chegou a tempo de ver Clark conversando com Lois. Ela estava sendo levada para o hospital. Lara se aproximou.

\- O que houve?

\- Nada. Só odeio hospitais. – Lois disse. – Eu já disse que estou ótima, mas insistem nisso!

\- Você estava desmaiada, Lois, pode ter tido algum dano e... – Clark foi dizendo mas foi interrompido.

\- Estou ótima, farmboy, tudo está no seu devido lugar. – teimou Lois. Ela foi levada pela ambulância.

Clark achou graça e Lara olhou-o seriamente.

\- Está tentando evitar que alguém morra no lugar de Lana, não é?

\- E vou conseguir. Vai me ajudar ou ficar fazendo cara feia?

\- Jor-El disse que não foi uma ideia muito brilhante essa sua e eu concordo.

\- Lara, vai dar tudo certo. Vou consertar tudo.

\- Você não é Deus, Clark.

Clark saiu em super velocidade e Lara rosnou, irritada. Como era teimoso! Lara foi atrás do pai e chegou a tempo de ver Jonathan saindo do celeiro cambaleando. Martha e Clark foram ao encontro dele. Jonathan tentou falar algo mas seu coração falhou. Jonathan desmaiou nos braços do filho e da esposa.

Lara olhou a cena desesperadora de Clark e Martha chorando sob o corpo de Jonathan e começou a chorar.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Lara se aproximou de Clark. Ele estava sentado à mesa da cozinha com um copo na mão mas com o olhar distante. Lara parou diante dele. Se havia uma coisa que não queria ter presenciado, era a morte do avô. Pelo menos tivera a oportunidade de conhecê-lo pessoalmente e ver o quão incrível Jonathan Kent fora. Não à toa era o espelho de Clark e um exemplo de homem para o único filho.

\- Eu sinto muito, Clark. De verdade.

\- Você tinha razão, Lara... Eu não devia ter mexido no tempo... Eu achei que daria tempo de salvar todos...

\- Eu deveria ter sido mais rápida também... – ela lamentou.

\- Não. Não era sua responsabilidade, Lara. Você caiu aqui de paraquedas. A responsabilidade era toda minha. Eu fiz o pedido à Jor-El. Fui arrogante achando que com meus poderes extraordinários, seria invencível e chegaria a tempo. Sou super veloz, não é? Mas não consegui. Meu pai morreu diante de mim e eu só pude olhar, completamente impotente.

Lara o abraçou. Lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos.

\- Eu queria poder ter ajudado mais. Não deveria ser assim, Clark.

\- Eu não sou Deus. Novamente você tinha razão, Lara. Eu quis brincar de Deus e aprendi uma lição.

Lara lembrou da conversa que teve com Jor-El e resolveu ir falar com ele.

\- Eu volto a tempo para o funeral. – ela disse e saiu voando.

Clark não se importou muito. Estava despedaçado. Mas o pior de tudo era o remorso e a culpa que o consumiam. Nunca iria se perdoar por isso. Por imprudência sua, seu pai falecera.

 **-x-**

Lara chegou á Fortaleza do Ártico. Ela mexeu nos cristais.

\- Jor-El, apareça, sei que está aí!

\- Lara-El, minha neta. – a voz metálica soou e logo um holograma surgiu.

\- A própria. – ela cruzou os braços. – Jor-El, você deixou que Jonathan Kent morresse! Meu avô! Um homem nobre, íntegro, de caráter, uma pessoa boa! Como você pode?! Porque não impediu o Clark?!

\- Eu não sabia que Jonathan Kent morreria, mas avisei a Kal-El que haveria um preço. Se Lana Lang sobrevivesse, uma vida seria tomada no seu lugar para haver o equilíbrio. Mesmo assim ele insistiu e achou que salvaria a todos. Agora Kal-El sabe que por maior que sejam seus poderes, ele não pode controlar tudo ao seu redor, especialmente as vidas humanas.

\- Meu pai está sofrendo muito... Nossa, eu sei o que ele está passando! É como se arrancassem um pedaço da gente... Foi assim com meus pais... – Lara enxugou uma lágrima furtiva. – Jor-El, você acha que eu estou errada em insistir em descobrir se alguém interferiu na linha temporal e tentar evitar que meus pais morram?

\- Cabe a você decidir, Lara. Pese tudo em uma balança e veja se vale a pena continuar. Se alguém interferiu, você pode impedir, mas se foi o destino deles, não importa o que você faça, irá se cumprir ou outras vidas serão cobradas no lugar.

\- Você fala por enigmas. Às vezes parece que não fala coisa com coisa. – ela bufou. – Eu estou em dúvida. Quando eu viajei no tempo, estava mais do que decidida. Agora... eu não quero brincar com a vida alheia. Ao mesmo tempo, eu acho que meus pais foram vitimas de alguma armadilha... Eu não sei, to confusa!

\- Não posso decidir por você, minha neta.

Lara assentiu, concordando. Estava com dor de cabeça só de pensar no assunto.

Lara retornou à fazenda a tempo de ir com Martha e Clark ao enterro. Lois e Chloe também compareceram. Lara ficou ao lado de Martha e viu Lana se aproximar. Ela segurou a mão de Clark como consolo. Diante de muita neve e frio, Jonathan Kent foi sepultado. Clark não falara uma só palavra e seu olhar era vazio. Lana o olhou mas não houve resposta. Ela soltou a mão de Clark e saiu do cemitério. Lois e Chloe se aproximaram de Clark e Martha.

\- Eu sinto muito, sra. K. – disse Lois, triste. – O que a senhora precisar, pode falar comigo.

\- Obrigada, Lois. – Martha deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Meus pêsames, Sra. Kent. – disse Chloe. – Seu marido era um grande homem e fará muita falta.

\- Obrigada, querida.

Chloe deu um sorriso fraco e abraçou Clark, mas ele não correspondeu. Era como se tivesse congelado no tempo.

\- Clark, eu sinto tanto! – Chloe disse, chorando.

\- Clark, o que você precisar, fale conosco. – disse Lois. – Estaremos aqui para você.

Clark apenas assentiu fracamente. Lois e Chloe saíram do cemitério. Martha deu um beijo na cabeça do filho. Lara se aproximou de Clark.

\- Eu vou acompanhar a sra. Kent, mas se você quiser, eu volto...

\- Não precisa, Lara. Pode ir. Eu quero mesmo ficar sozinho.

\- Ok.

Lara assentiu e saiu do cemitério com Martha. Ela sabia muito bem o que seu pai estava sentindo naquele momento.

 **-x-**

Martha se deitou na cama mas não dormiu. Lara foi na cozinha e fez um chá para ela. Martha experimentou.

\- Camomila com mel, como eu gosto. Como você sabia?

\- Palpite. – Lara deu de ombros, disfarçando. – Só queria trazer algum conforto...

\- Obrigada. – Martha bebeu mais um pouco. – A casa parece mais vazia. – seu olhar era melancólico.

\- Eu sei como é. Como se perdêssemos o chão. Como se tudo deixasse de fazer sentido. Como se a gente morresse um pouquinho também. Só dá vontade de chorar e se esconder do mundo pra sempre. – Lara disse, pensando no que sentira na morte dos pais.

\- Você já perdeu alguém muito querido, não é? – Martha indagou e Lara assentiu. – Ouso supor que foram seus pais. Os mesmos pais que você diz estar procurando.

Lara ficou sem fala. Pigarreou para se recuperar.

\- Da onde a senhora tirou isso, eu...

\- Lara. – Martha a cortou, segurando sua mão. – Desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, senti que tínhamos uma ligação, apesar de eu nunca ter ouvido falar em você. Uma ligação que eu só tenho com Clark e tive com Jonathan. Um amor por alguém que faz parte de mim. Eu fiquei te observando esses dias que você passou aqui. Seu jeito de ser, de falar, suas atitudes, suas características físicas. Eu sei que você veio do futuro e que Clark e se eu não estou enganada, Lois, são os seus pais.

Lara ficou calada e depois respirou fundo. Mexeu no cabelo, mordeu o lábio e fitou a avó.

\- A senhora sempre foi muito perspicaz, vovó.

Martha sorriu e a abraçou.

 **-x-**

Clark ficou um tempo olhando para o túmulo do pai, sem saber como reagir. Depois olhou em redor e viu o cemitério vazio e sentiu a neve caindo pelo seu rosto. Precisava falar com alguém. Saiu dali em super velocidade, indo ao Talon, falar com Lana. O local estava vazio, ele pensou em ir embora, mas ouviu passos e vozes. Ficou escondido pela escuridão. Não queria falar com ninguém além de Lana. Achava que só o amor dela poderia confortá-lo naquela hora.

Para seu total choque, viu Lana entrando no Talon ao lado de Lex. Estavam de mãos dadas. Os dois pararam um de frente para o outro.

\- Foi tudo muito triste... – comentou Lana, referindo-se ao enterro de Jonathan. – E nem assim, Clark se abriu comigo. Não falou uma só palavra. Estava completamente fechado. – queixou-se.

Naquele novo dia, Clark não havia contado para Lana o seu segredo. Achara que era uma boa ideia para que ela pudesse escapar de uma morte certa. Lex acariciou o cabelo de Lana.

\- Clark às vezes parece ser mais do que um simples garoto da fazenda.

\- Mas eu sou a namorada dele. Ou era. Ele diz que me ama mas não me fala tudo. Eu sinto.

\- O que ele poderia estar escondendo?

\- Não sei. – Lana bufou. – Não sei, parece que ele tem algo que guarda somente pra si. Isso me irrita.

\- Lana... – Lex segurou as mãos dela e Clark se segurava para não interferir. – Você merece um homem que esteja 100% com você. Que te ame e beije os seus pés. Que a trate como você merece. Esse homem talvez não seja Clark Kent.

\- E quem seria? Você? – Lana o fitou.

\- Quem sabe? – Lex aproximou seu rosto do dela.

\- Eu sou exigente, Lex. Não sou fácil de agradar.

\- Eu também não. Nunca gostei de nada fácil. E nunca desisto do que quero. – ele acariciou o rosto dela.

\- É à mim que você quer?

Lex respondeu lhe dando um beijo. Clark achou que Lana não corresponderia mas se enganou. Lana e Lex trocaram um beijo apaixonado diante dele e depois subiram de mãos dadas para o andar onde Lana dividia o apartamento com Chloe.

Clark respirou fundo. Colocou as mãos na cabeça, achando que fora um pesadelo. Mas era real. Ele vira com seus próprios olhos. Clark saiu dali em supervelocidade.

 **-x-**

\- Estou preocupada com Clark. – disse Martha, olhando pela janela da sala.

\- Se quiser, eu posso procurá-lo.

\- Você tem os mesmos poderes dele, né?

\- Sim. Só fiquei surpresa do Clark dessa época ainda não voar. Foi meu pai quem me ensinou a bater asas. – ela contou.

\- Eu queria ter visto isso...

\- Você viu. Ou irá ver. Foi aqui mesmo na fazenda. Todo esse campo aberto... Em Metropolis é um pouco mais complicado. Quando eu brinquei com Krypto por lá, minha mãe quase arrancou minha orelha. Ela não tem poderes, mas isso nunca foi um empecilho. Na verdade, pelo que minha mãe me contou, só teve poderes quando estava grávida de mim.

\- Verdade? – Martha sentou ao lado de Lara no sofá, interessada.

\- Hum-hum. Cada mês era um novo poder que surgia. Minha mãe flutuava, ficou super forte, com super sopro, visão de raio-x, visão de calor, visão macroscópica, a única diferença era que as kryptonitas não a afetavam. Era como se ela fosse invencível.

\- Então você não é afetada pelas kryptonitas?

\- Não, eu sou. Menos do que meu pai e tia Kara, mas sou sim. Uma kryptonita verde não me derruba com a mesma facilidade, mas se eu ficar exposta por muito tempo, aí eu perco poderes, fico fraca, etc. Posso até morrer. Mas preciso de um tempo de exposição ao meteoro maior do que meu pai e tia Kara.

\- Kara?

\- Prima do papai. Ela ainda vai aparecer. Eu chamo de tia, mas na verdade ela é minha prima em 2º grau. Aliás, eu chamo todo mundo da Liga da Justiça de tios e tias. Eles já estão acostumados. O ruim que ainda me veem como a mascote da turma.

\- Vai haver uma Liga da Justiça? – Martha perguntou, surpresa.

\- Sim. Eu não deveria contar, mas sei que a senhora não vai espalhar. – elas sorriram uma para a outra. – Sim, papai, tio Bruce e tia Diana são os fundadores.

\- Bruce? Diana? – repetiu Martha, sem entender.

\- Bruce Wayne e Diana Prince. Serão amigos do meu pai. As pessoas chamam os três de trindade. Tem fã-clube e tudo.

\- Todas essas pessoas farão parte do futuro de Clark... Meu Deus... – Martha ficou pensativa. – No fundo, Jonathan e eu sempre soubemos que o destino de Clark não era Smallville. Que com as habilidades dele, Clark não restringiria para sempre suas ações aqui. Tínhamos medo mas também sabíamos que era algo que ia acontecer. Ele se tornará um super herói e terá amigos super heróis.

\- É tipo um clubinho de uma galera que curte um uniforme colante. – Lara brincou. – São boas pessoas. Tentam fazer o bem e protegem aqueles que não conseguem se defender sozinhos.

\- Eu imagino. E fico feliz por isso. – Martha sorriu. – Fico feliz por ele ter uma família também. Jonathan e eu às brincávamos que toda a implicância que Lois e Clark tem um com o outro poderia resultar em algo mais no futuro, mas Clark parece tão ligado à Lana... Não tinha certeza se ela era o melhor para ele. Muitas vezes Clark sofreu por causa de algum desentendimento... Eles nunca conseguem ficar em harmonia por muito tempo.

\- Na minha época, essa Lana mora na Europa e é casada com Pete Ross.

\- Pete? Jura? – Martha indagou, surpresa.

\- Sim. E meu pai não tem contato nenhum com Lana. Quem de vez em quando fala com ela é a tia Chloe.

\- Quer dizer que a vida vai dar um jeito de colocar tudo no seu devido lugar... Fico mais aliviada ao saber disso. Não que eu não goste de Lana. Mas sentia que não seria ela a fazer meu filho feliz e entender tudo pelo que Clark passa por ser quem é. – Martha sorriu. – Lois é forte. Ela é verdadeira e sincera. Lois é muito capaz de lidar com tudo que envolve Clark.

\- Sim, minha mãe é o máximo mesmo. – Lara disse, com orgulho. – Eles foram muito felizes juntos... Até Lex capturar o meu pai e tudo ser destruído. – Lara ficou triste.

\- Você acha que alguém quis prejudicar Clark de propósito... Não acho tão surreal assim. Infelizmente, acho que além de amigos, meu filho terá muitos inimigos.

\- Foi nisso que eu pensei, vovó. Não é de hoje que aprontam com o meu pai e tentam prejudicá-lo. Lex nunca teve a menor ideia do segredo do meu pai e do nada, ele já sabia de tudo! Foi muito rápido! Ele mal conseguiu se defender e no final, meus pais morreram juntos... – Lara deu um suspiro triste. – Eu sei que pode ser só coisa de filha que perdeu os pais e adoraria apertar o botão de resetar pra tudo voltar a ser como antes. Mas eu também já vi coisas que nunca acontecem com pessoas normais. Você me entende?

\- Sim. – Martha segurou a mão da neta com carinho. – Eu acho que você pode ter razão. E você acha Lionel pode ajudar.

\- Sim. Ele é um oráculo de Jor-El.

\- Isso é... Até mesmo pra mim é algo difícil de acreditar. – confessou Martha. – Lionel não do tipo confiável.

\- É, eu sei que ele é casca de ferida assim como o filho. Mas ele não vai negar uma ajuda à filha do Viajante que quer tanto proteger. E qualquer coisa eu falo que foi ordem do vovô Jor-El e pronto. Vai ter que calar a boca e obedecer. – ela deu uma piscadela.

Martha achou graça.

 **-x-**

Era noite quando Lois viu Clark sentado no banco da praça do centro de Smallville. Pagou as pipocas que comprou e foi falar com ele.

\- Clark... Smallville! – ela o chamou e ele a olhou. – O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar em casa, descansando...

\- Não sinto cansaço. – ele disse se referindo aos seus poderes.

\- Hum... – Lois sentou ao lado dele. – Você teve um dia muito difícil... Quer que eu te leve para casa?

\- Do jeito que você dirige, mataria nós dois. Se bem que não seria mal eu morrer agora.

\- Para de falar besteira, Clark! – ela deu um tapa no braço dele. – Eu sei que a dor que você está sentindo é muito grande, mas você ainda tem sua mãe... E a vida é uma dádiva.

\- A minha vida é um peso. – ele bufou. – Eu faço tudo errado, todas as escolhas que me levam pro abismo, por isso que tudo perde o rumo comigo. Sou amaldiçoado.

\- Clark, você está falando muita besteira! Você tem amigos que te adoram, uma mãe maravilhosa, muita gente aqui te admira, o que você quer mais?

\- Não ser eu! - ele exclamou e se ergueu. – Ser o que eu sou é um fardo cada vez mais pesado... Se eu pudesse... – ele suspirou. - Meus pais deveriam ter me deixado morrer quando eu era bebê.

Lois deu um tapa no rosto de Clark, que ficou surpreso. Não sentia dor mas não esperava por aquilo. Lois estava vermelha de raiva.

\- Olha só, você tem todo o direito de estar triste, acabado, achando que se abriu um buraco embaixo dos seus pés! É normal, eu passei por isso, eu perdi minha mãe muito cedo, mas sinto falta dela! Agora você querer morrer?! Acha que seu pai acharia isso bonito? Acha que não te sacudiria e mandaria você crescer? Seu pai te amava e a última coisa que ele queria seria ficar ouvindo essas coisas! A dor que você está sentindo é imensa, mas vai passar! Com o tempo, as coisas suavizam e a gente acaba aceitando o inevitável... E segue em frente. Porque a vida é isso, Clark! Um dia de cada vez! Leva uma porrada no meio do caminho, mas levanta depois! – ela gritou e ele pensou em retrucar mas sem querer, as lágrimas finalmente desceram pelo seu rosto. Lois o abraçou. Ficaram assim até ele se acalmar. – Sua mãe deve estar preocupada... Vem, vou te levar pra casa. Se quiser, pode ficar com um saquinho de pipoca. – ela ofereceu.

\- Não estou com fome, obrigado. Lois, você não precisa me levar. – ele enxugou as lágrimas. Sentia-se mais leve.

\- Vem logo, Clark, ou então eu vou te arrastar. Escolhe. – ela disse, decidida.

Clark meneou a cabeça, fez uma careta de desagravo mas obedeceu. Entrou no carro dela, que dirigiu em silêncio até a entrada da fazenda. Estacionou e o fitou.

\- Está entregue em casa, _princesa_ , _sã e salva_. – ela brincou. – Isso não é hora de criança estar na rua. Vê se dorme.

\- Pelo visto, seu humor voltou. – ele sorriu levemente e depois ficou sério. – Acho que eu estava precisando daquele tapa mesmo... Esse foi o pior dia da minha vida.

\- Eu sei. Mas depois de um tempo melhora, prometo. – ela pôs sua mão sobre a dele.

Sorriram um para o outro e Lois ao sentir um clima diferente no ar, afastou a mão.

\- Vai, eu preciso ir pra casa antes que Chloe ligue para a polícia.

\- Até parece. Ela sabe que se você só aparecer de manhã será um dia normal. – ele implicou.

\- Vai beber o leite das vacas e não me enche, farmboy! – ela revidou e ele riu. Saiu do carro. – Te cuida!

\- Boa noite, Lois.

\- Boa noite, Clark.

Clark entrou em casa. Lois suspirou e depois saiu dali.

Clark entrou em casa e Martha foi correndo abraçá-lo,preocupada.

\- Clark, você ficou o dia todo sumido!

\- Estava andando por aí, pensando nas coisas... Depois Lois me trouxe até aqui. Me ameaçando, claro.

Martha sorriu.

\- Lois é uma boa menina. Você está com fome? Quer que eu esquente um leite?

\- Não, obrigado, mãe. Estou bem. Desculpe não estar o tempo todo com você.

\- Está tudo bem. Cada um tem seu jeito de lidar com a perda. E Lara ficou aqui me fazendo companhia.

\- Lara é uma garota legal.

\- Sim, ela é uma menina especial. – elogiou Martha. Ela acariciou o rosto do filho. – Melhor você descansar, Clark, parece exausto.

\- Sabe que eu não me canso com facilidade...

\- Mesmo assim. Vai ser bom você descansar um pouco.

Clark concordou. Ele viu Lara com uma mochila nas costas saindo do seu quarto.

\- Ei, Clark! Hoje o quarto é todo seu! Vou passar a noite lá no Talon com a Chloe e com a Lois! A menos que você queira conversar.

\- Não, eu acho que já conversei o suficiente por hoje... Vai, vai se divertir. E juízo, hein?

\- Eu sempre tenho! – ela deu um pulinho, sapeca, um beijo no rosto dele e saiu.

Clark sorriu para si mesmo achando que Lara parecia uma garotinha de cinco anos e entrou no seu quarto para tentar dormir um pouco.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

 **Talon**

\- Ih, se tem coisa que eu gosto e sei fazer, é brigadeiro! Minha mãe e eu sempre comíamos brigadeiro e assistíamos filmes juntas! – Lara contou e ficou triste.

Lois tocou no ombro dela.

\- Sua mãe, ela...

\- É. Ela morreu. – contou Lara. – Foi muito rápido. – suspirou. – Nunca mais quis assistir filmes depois que... – Lara deu de ombros e segurou para não chorar.

\- Eu também perdi a minha. – contou Lois. – Fumava demais, o câncer não perdoou. Sabe como é...

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Lara olhava para Lois com vontade de lhe contar a verdade mas não podia. Chloe observava de longe.

\- Eu sei. – Lara disse e desligou o fogo. – Já está pronto! Vão ver que é o melhor brigadeiro que já comeram!

Chloe e Lois riram.

\- Eu adoro filmes e odeio que me contem o final, dá vontade de esganar! O Smallville que tem essa mania, me dá um ódio! – Lois ligou a televisão. – Esse filme é ótimo, vocês vão adorar!

Chloe olhou para Lara.

\- Lois adora fazer sessões de cinema aqui. A gente costuma chamar o Clark mas... – Chloe suspirou. – Ele deve estar muito mal né?

\- Ele vai superar. – Lois assegurou. – Qualquer coisa a gente sacode ele. O Sr. K não iria querer ver o Clark mais por baixo do que sola de sapato.

Lara olhou para Lois com orgulho. Sabia que ela era a força do seu pai. Chloe pigarreou.

\- Lo, dá pra você buscar outra coca-cola pra mim?

\- Poxa, que preguiça, hein, Chlo? – Lois reclamou, ser ergueu mas foi buscar.

Chloe esperou Lois se afastar e olhou para Lara.

\- Lara, eu investiguei sobre você. Clark me pediu. – ela contou. – Eu sei que você não é daqui. Talvez nem desse planeta.

\- Claro que eu sou desse planeta, que ideia! – Lara exclamou e riu. – Eu vou ter uma conversinha com o Clark depois.

\- Lara, você... é... especial? – Chloe indagou, olhando para a menina. – Sabe, eu não sei explicar direito, mas do jeito que você olha para a Lois, o jeito que você fala do Clark... Às vezes eu sinto que te conheço, mesmo sem nunca ter te visto antes.

Antes que Lara respondesse, Lois entregou o refrigerante para Chloe e sentou no sofá entre as duas. Não se comentou mais o assunto mas Lara ficou pensando naquilo.

 **-x-**

\- Foi muito legal ficar aqui com vocês, mas tenho que ir, acho que o Clark está precisando conversar com alguém. Seria bom vocês darem uma passada por lá também. Nessas horas, os amigos são importantes.

\- Nessas horas Clark está precisando de nós mais do que nunca e... – Chloe parou ao ver Lana e Lex entrando rindo no apartamento.

Lara estreitou os olhos. Sua vontade era queimar Lana e Lex com sua visão de calor. Lana ficou um pouco sem jeito.

\- Oi, meninas. Pensei que vocês já tinham ido para o trabalho.

\- Já estamos indo. – disse Lois, pegando a bolsa. Trocou olhares chateados com Chloe. – Eu te levo à casa dos Kent, Lara. Clark está precisando de gente que realmente tem consideração por ele e não vive de falsidade.

Lana olhou para o lado e Lex deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Ainda trabalhando com muffins, Srta. Lane?

Lois se aproximou de Lex.

\- Não mais. Mas se estivesse, enfiaria no seu rabo. – ela respondeu e Lara achou graça. – Vamos, Lara.

Lara saiu saltitante ao lado de Lois. Chloe pigarreou.

\- Sua prima continua desbocada como sempre. – comentou Lex.

\- Você merece isso e muito mais. – afirmou Chloe, que olhou para Lana. – E não só você.

Chloe saiu e Lana soltou o ar que estava prendendo.

\- Você viu os olhares de reprovação? Se pudessem, me crucificariam.

\- Você não deve nada à elas e nem a ninguém.

\- Eu moro com elas, Lex, acha que é fácil?

\- Acho sim. Mas se te incomoda tanto, vá morar comigo na mansão. Espaço é o que não falta lá. Deixe essas duas primas pra lá. Essas duas não vão à lugar nenhum na vida. São duas pés rapadas. Você merece mais do que isso. – ele deu um beijo. – Você merece o mundo aos seus pés, Lana.

A mestiça o abraçou.

\- Eu aceito morar com você.

 **-x-**

\- Ei, Smallville! – Lois chamou e Clark a olhou. Shelby veio ao encontro de Lara e Lois. – Esse cachorro faz de propósito, ele sabe que eu tenho alergia! Toda vez que vier aqui vou ter que tomar o antialérgico!

\- Pois é, Lois, é uma pena que você não se dê bem com o mundo das quatro patas. – ele brincou e Lois fez uma careta.

\- O Shelby é um bom garoto, não é Shel? – Lara afagou o cão.

\- Eu tenho que ir, se faltar mais na faculdade, ganho cartão vermelho.

\- Não quero nem imaginar o que será do mundo quando Lois Lane se tornar de fato uma repórter. – implicou Clark.

\- O que mais senão uma maravilha? – ela brincou, deu uma piscadela e ajeitou a jaqueta vermelha de Clark. – Você ainda vai me ver ganhando o pullitzer, Smallville.

\- Ou então derrubar o mundo, o que não me surpreenderia sendo você quem é.

\- E o que eu sou, Smallville, posso saber?

\- Melhor não. Vai que você começa com aquela história de quebrar minhas pernas...

\- E eu quebro mesmo. Nunca duvide disso.

Sorriram um para o outro e Lara ficou observando. Só faltava um beijo para coroar tudo, mas Lois não era do tipo que sabia lidar com sentimentos com facilidade. Deu um soquinho no braço dele.

\- Te cuida, Smallville. Tchau, Lara.

\- Tchau, Lois. – Lara acenou e Lois foi embora. A menina sorriu para Clark. – Vocês são super amigos, não é? Íntimos, talvez?

\- Lara, primeiro, você é uma criança...

\- Eu não sou criança! – ela protestou.

\- E depois, Lois e eu somos só isso mesmo. Amigos. E eu já sei que... não é meu destino ter alguém...

\- Como não, Clark? Que ideia é essa? Claro que um dia você vai ter aquele amor... como posso dizer... de novela? De filme? De quadrinhos? Sei lá! Um amorzão! E vai ser muito feliz!  
\- Lara, a única mulher que eu amei agora está com outro... Não tem mais jeito.

\- Que isso, que besteira, Clark! Olha, eu nem ia te falar, mas caramba, tá na hora de você abrir os olhos! Ela chegou hoje no Talon de braços dados com o Lex! Eles são farinha do mesmo saco, sacou? Desencana dessa Lana Lenga e segue tua vida! O que tá reservado pra você é muito melhor!

\- Lana e Lex estão assim? – Clark deu um suspiro triste. – Às vezes eu acho que ele está iludindo ela... Lana é ingênua, doce... – ele elogiou e Lara revirou os olhos. – Lex é muito ardiloso e tem uma ótima lábia. Eu cheguei a pensar que éramos amigos. Brigava com o meu pai para defendê-lo. No fim, meu pai é que estava certo.

\- Seu pai estava certo e você está sendo bobo de achar que aquela sonsa foi enganada pelo Lex. Desculpa te dizer, mas é a verdade!  
\- Lara, você nem conhece a Lana!  
\- Não conheço ela, mas conheço o tipinho! Você tinha que ver a alegria que ela e o Lex chegaram lá no Talon! Se não acredita em mim, pergunta pra Chloe e a Lois!

Clark ficou chateado. Só de imaginar Lana e Lex juntos lhe fazia mal.

\- Não quero falar sobre isso, Lara.

\- Voce quem sabe... – Lara murmurou. – Ah! Queria falar sobre outra coisa com você. É a Chloe. Ela me contou que você mandou me investigar e...

\- Isso foi antes, Lara. Paranoia minha. Desculpa. E eu não esqueci do seu problema. Vou te ajudar a voltar pra casa. Pensei em falarmos com Jor-El.

\- Pensei nisso também, mas sobre a Chloe... Você não acha que seria uma boa ideia contar pra ela sobre seu segredo?

\- Não quero Chloe metida nos meus problemas. Ela é minha melhor amiga e não quero que ela se machuque.

\- Clark, ela já está envolvida nos seus problemas. – Lara disse com um ar de obviedade.

\- Vou pensar nisso, prometo. – Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela. – Vamos, mamãe fez lasanha hoje.

\- Oba!

Os dois entraram na casa.

 **-x-**

Clark foi até o Talon e viu que estava sendo feita uma mudança. Lana desceu a escada e viu Clark. Os dois se olharam de maneira tensa. Lana resolveu ir falar com ele.

\- Oi, Clark. Como você está? Pensei em ir te visitar, mas achei que você precisava de um tempo depois da morte do seu pai...

\- Não está sendo fácil... – ele admitiu. – Mas se você tivesse ido, mostraria que se preocupa comigo. Que se importa.

\- Eu me importo. Eu me importo muito, Clark.

\- E essa mudança? A Chloe não me falou que estava de mudança...

\- Não está. Sou eu quem vou sair. Chloe e a Lois vão continuar me pagando o aluguel.

\- Pra onde você vai? Vai morar com o seu pai? Com a sua tia Nell?

\- Não. Não quero dar trabalho para eles e nem sou tão próxima assim do meu pai, né? – ela mexeu no cabelo. – Mas estava precisando sair daqui...

\- Lana... – Clark a segurou pelo braço. – Lara me contou sobre você e Lex.

\- Contou? Essa menina nem nos conhece e vai contando da vida dos outros assim? – Lana ficou chateada.

\- Lara é minha amiga. Ela não falou por mal.

\- Achei intrometida...

\- Por favor, não fale mal dela. Eu não gosto.

\- Ela é muito nova pra você, Clark. – disse Lana com um tom de insinuação.

\- O que? – Clark riu. – Você ficou louca? Lara é como uma irmã mais nova pra mim! É por isso que você está com Lex? Porque acha que eu tenho outra pessoa? Lana, apesar de tudo, ainda amo você. Ainda acho que possamos dar certo.

Lana tocou no rosto de Clark. Ele se inclinou e a beijou.

\- Eu sei que você ainda me ama, Lana...

\- Clark, eu sempre vou amar você. Sempre. Mas você não me fala tudo. Você me esconde algo e...

\- Lana, por favor, o meu amor não basta pra você?

\- Não. Você não confia em mim.

\- É claro que eu confio!

\- Se confiasse, falava tudo. Lex me disse...

\- Lex! – Clark exclamou, nervoso. – Lana, você tem que parar de acreditar em tudo o que ele diz! Lex é falso! Ele fingiu ser meu amigo!

\- Ele foi seu amigo, você que virou as costas pra ele, Clark!

Clark ficou sério e a fitou.

\- Você o ama?

\- Clark... – ela suspirou, desviando o olhar.

\- Ama ou não?

Lana respirou fundo e o olhou nos olhos.

\- Eu amo os dois.

Clark ficou sem fala.

 **-x-**

Lionel estava ouvindo Bethoven e bebendo uísque quando Lara entrou no escritório. Ela desligou o som e ele a olhou, franzindo a testa, sem entender.

\- Quem é você e como entrou aqui?

\- Lara. E vou direto ao assunto que eu não sou de enrolação. Você é o oráculo de Jor-El e eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Lionel se ergueu da poltrona e olhou para a garota de alto a baixo, completamente surpreso.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

\- Então você é... como Clark?

\- O que você acha? – Lara cruzou os braços.

Lionel estendeu a mão.

\- Posso?

Lara segurou a mão de Lionel e ele viu flashes do futuro. Soltou a mão, perturbado. Começou a andar pelo escritório.

\- Você veio de uma outra realidade. De um futuro distante.

\- Não tão distante assim, mas vim sim. O que mais você viu?

\- Você, Clark, Lois Lane, Lex... Metropolis e o caos. Um símbolo em forma de **S** , mas não entendi o que é. – ele a olhou.- Você deve saber. O que você é de Kal-El?

\- Não importa. O que importa é que estou aqui.

\- Eu não posso ajudar se você não me contar tudo...

\- Não vou contar e você não vai me forçar a isso. Já tá ganhando muito em saber que eu e Clark temos os mesmos poderes.

\- Como posso saber se você é confiável?

Lara começou a rir.

\- Como se você fosse um cordeirinho, não é, Lionel? Se quiser se certificar da minha idoneidade, fala com o Jor-El. Confirma com ele. Agora não vem com esse papinho de confiança, que você nunca foi lá muito confiável e só anda pelas próprias regras. Só mudou porque levou um choque do Jor-El. – Lara foi até a porta. – Se você decidir me ajudar, me procura. Mas vê se não demora muito que eu não vou ficar só esperando por você pra resolver isso.

\- Você não tem o temperamento de Clark...

\- É, não tenho mesmo. Ele é mais tolerante e algumas pessoas se aproveitam do bom coração dele, incluindo o seu querido filhinho. A gente se vê.

Lara saiu em super velocidade e Lionel ficou intrigado.

 **-x-**

\- Você ama os dois? Como pode ser isso? Lana, você não está falando coisa com coisa... – Clark passou a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Eu amo. É assim. Confuso. – ela suspirou. – Clark, se você fosse mais honesto comigo como Lex é... Ele me trata diferente.

\- Ele é um mentiroso! – Clark acusou.

\- Não fala assim, Clark! Lex pode ter os seus defeitos mas nunca mentiu pra mim!

\- E eu menti?

\- Não. Mas você não me fala tudo, eu sinto.

\- Não sei o que tanto você quer saber... Tem coisas que a gente guarda só pra si mesmo.

\- Se você me amasse tanto como diz, me falaria tudo. Como você espera que fiquemos juntos, se você não explica direito as coisas estranhas que acontecem com você?

Clark respirou fundo.

\- Não sei do que Lex está enchendo a sua cabeça, Lana, mas o que sinto por você é muito forte e real. Pena que você não acredita.

\- Eu acredito. Mas não posso ignorar o resto. – ela disse, séria. Olhou no relógio. – Eu tenho que ir. Lex está me esperando.

Lana saiu do Talon e Clark sentou em uma cadeira com as mãos na cabeça. Era tudo muito difícil aquilo. Chloe o viu e tocou no seu ombro.

\- Clark? Eu vi Lana saindo daqui e já deduzi que vocês tiveram mais uma daquelas discussões.

\- Ela não entende, Chloe... E a cabeça dela está virada pelo Lex.

\- Dá um tempo pra ela, Clark. Lana está... confusa, acho. Eu também acho maior furada ela estar com Lex, mas... – suspirou. – Ela vai acordar. Até lá, é melhor você seguir com a sua vida, Clark. Vai por mim.

Clark assentiu, concordando.

\- Acho que você tem razão. – ele se ergueu. – Você é uma boa amiga, Chloe. – ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu.

Chloe teve vontade de chorar. Amava-o tanto e nunca seria correspondida. Aquilo doía demais.

 **-x-**

Lara estava ajudando Martha a lavar a louça quando bateram na porta. Martha foi atender e ficou surpresa ao ver Lionel.

\- O que você quer aqui, Lionel? – ela perguntou, hostil.

\- Ele veio falar comigo. – Lara esclareceu. – Já se decidiu, Lionel?

\- Sim. Eu fui designado por Jor-El a ajudar o Viajante e farei isso. Você quer impedir que alguém atrapalhe o destino de Kal-El, então pode contar comigo.

\- Legal, sabia que você ia ajudar. – Lara sorriu. – Preciso que você com esse dom de tocar nas pessoas e ver coisas, tente descobrir quem está tentando estragar a vida do Clark. É fundamental saber disso. E pode começar pelo seu _doce_ filho Lex.

\- Lex não sabe que Clark é o Viajante. – afirmou Lionel.

\- Não sabe agora, mas do jeito que ele é obcecado, com certeza está tentando descobrir algo.

\- Você nunca viu Lex, mas fala como se o conhecesse.

\- O que eu sei dele já é o suficiente, Lionel. Seu filho não vai melhorar com o tempo, garanto. Aliás, se eu fosse você, abriria seu olho com ele.

\- Eu sei muito bem lidar com Lex, senhorita. – disse Lionel, sério.

\- Bom isso é problema seu mesmo. – Lara deu um beijo em Martha. – Tenho que ir falar com o Clark. E Lionel se você descobrir algo, não deixe de me contar, por favor.

\- Farei isso. – Lionel assegurou e depois que Lara saiu, olhou para Martha. – Como você está, Martha? Agora que Jonathan Kent morreu, você deve estar se sentindo sozinha.

\- Não estou. Tenho o meu filho e agora Lara para cuidar. Mas obrigado por se preocupar.

\- Lara é uma menina especial. Você fala dela com carinho, como se ela fosse da sua família.

\- Se fosse, eu ficaria muito feliz em tê-la como família. Agora se você me der licença, estou cansada, preciso dormir um pouco.

\- Claro. Foi um prazer revê-la. – ele beijou a mão dela. – Sempre é bom vê-la, Martha.

Martha ficou calada e Lionel foi embora. A ruiva ficou séria e fechou a porta.

 **-x-**

\- Fui falar com Jor-El mas ele não me respondeu. É estranho. Às vezes ele se cala completamente. Ainda não entendo como aquela Fortaleza funciona em tudo.

\- Com o tempo você aprende. – disse Lara, tranquila.

Clark terminou de escovar um cavalo e fez um ar triste.

\- Lana gostava muito de cavalgar comigo...

\- Sabe o que eu pensei? – Lara bateu palmas para distrair Clark. – Pensei que você poderia voar comigo por esses campos! É tão legal!

\- Eu não sei voar, Lara. – ele contou, envergonhado.

\- Aprende, ué! Eu aprendi! – ela deu um soquinho no braço dele e Clark franziu a testa. Aquele gesto lhe lembrou Lois. – Vai ser legal! Eu posso te ensinar!

\- Como você aprendeu a voar?

\- Meu pai me ensinou. Ele era o melhor.

\- Era? – ele repetiu. – Lara, o que exatamente aconteceu com os seus pais?

Lara coçou a cabeça. Havia falado demais.

\- O meu pai, ele... ele era um grande cara. Um super cara. – ela olhou para Clark. – Mas... ele... foi vitima de uma armação e... morreu. É isso. – ela suspirou.

\- Meu Deus... Eu sinto muito, Lara. – ele a abraçou e Lara deixar escapar algumas lágrimas. – Sei como é isso, perder um pai, é como se o mundo tivesse acabado.

\- É, meu mundo acabou mesmo naquele dia...

\- O que eu não entendo é o porque dessa viajem temporal. Porque, Lara? O que você realmente pretende fazer?

Lara se afastou, mordeu o lábio e depois o fitou.

\- Eu quero salvá-los. Minha mãe e o meu pai. Eu quero dar um jeito de... sei lá.. Eu conversei com Jor-El e ele acha que pode sim ter havido alguma outra interferência na linha do tempo. Eu só preciso descobrir quem foi que fez isso, entende?

\- Lara, interferir no tempo é muito perigoso. Eu sei bem disso. Meu pai morreu por minha culpa.

\- Clark, não foi sua culpa, você não sabia que...

\- Eu sabia sim. Sabia que se salvasse Lana, haveria o risco de uma vida ser tomada no lugar da dela. E foi a do meu pai. – ele baixou a cabeça.

\- Não adianta você ficar aí se culpando, agora já foi.

\- Mas Lara, vendo o meu exemplo, você ainda quer arriscar? Não queira carregar esse tipo de culpa, de ter brincado com a vida de alguém, é horrível.

\- Eu sei... Mas nesse caso, Clark, eu só quero descobrir quem interferiu na timeline a ponto de mudar tudo! Meus pais foram vítimas de uma armadilha, de alguém que ficou sabendo de coisas que durante anos não teve a menor ideia do que estava rolando! Eu sei que eu não to errada sobre isso!

\- E como você pretende descobrir? Pode ter sido qualquer um. E você nem ao menos me conta quem são seus pais para poder te ajudar.

\- Clark, é melhor não, porque eu não quero contar coisas demais. Nem era para eu estar aqui... Jor-El já me alertou que não é bom que saibam tudo sobre o futuro porque isso pode mudar atitudes e os rumos das coisas... Você entende?

Clark assentiu, concordando.

\- Entendo. Vou respeitar a sua vontade, Lara. Mas ainda acho arriscado você brincar com o tempo.

\- Não estou brincando. Só preciso descobrir quem interferiu na linha temporal a ponto de bagunçar tudo.

\- Eu vou te ajudar, Lara. Pode contar comigo.

\- Sabia, Clark, você é o melhor cara do mundo! – Lara deu um pulo e o abraçou.

 **-x-**

\- Ai, estou exausta! – Lois chegou na fazenda. – Sra. K. posso tomar uma boa ducha quente aqui, a do Talon quebrou e temos que mandar consertar! Acredita? Lana foi morar no bem bom com o careca e deixou a gente com uma bomba na mão! Já avisei pra Chloe que até ajudo a pagar o conserto mas se a Lana pensa que não vou cobrar cada centavinho dela, está enganada! Meu dinheiro não é capim! Não tenho nada a ver com o novo idílio amoroso dela!

Martha conseguiu falar quando Lois deu uma pausa na tagarelice. Desde que conhecera Lois, a falação interminável de Lois nunca a incomodou, ela a achava divertida e agora que sabia que Lara era a filha da repórter, era impossível não ver as semelhanças. Lara lhe parecia uma boa mistura de Lois e Clark. A menina era decidida, divertida e tagarela como a mãe, mas possuía a paciência do pai, uma semelhança física maior e claro, os seus poderes.

\- Claro que pode, Lois. – Martha sorriu. – Mas Lana então está morando com Lex?

\- Está. – Lois confirmou. – Sinceramente não sei o que ela viu naquele dejeto da natureza. Eu odeio o Lex, a senhora sabe disso, desde que ele me humilhou porque eu era atendente lá no Talon. Claro que trabalhar não é vergonha, mas o modo e o sorrisinho de deboche dele quando falou comigo nunca me desceram pela garganta! Nunca! E eu não acredito nessa papagaiada de que ele é ''um novo homem''! Até parece! Aquele lá deve ter muitos esqueletos dentro do armário, mas tudo bem! Um dia, eu ainda o pego no pulo e ele vai ver quem é Lois Lane!

Lois foi tomar um banho e Martha ficou pensativa. Clark entrou na casa. Antes que Martha falasse algo, Clark subiu e já foi entrando no banheiro, flagrando Lois nua, prestes a entrar no chuveiro. Clark ficou estático. Não imaginava que ela tinha um corpo tão escultural. Lois fechou a porta na cara dele.

\- Clark! – Martha foi falar com o abobalhado filho. – Esqueci de te avisar que Lois estava tomando banho!

\- Ah... eu... – ele gaguejou.

Lois abriu a porta já vestida com um roupão vermelho.

\- Clark, o que deu em você? Agora virou tarado?!

\- O que?! Não! – ele protestou, corando.  
\- Foi culpa minha, Lois, eu esqueci de avisá-lo que você estava aqui. – disse Martha.

\- Tudo bem, Sra. K. – Lois desculpou. Ela resolveu implicar com Clark. – Agora acho que estamos quites, né? Eu te vi pelado e você me viu também. Aposto que a sua visão foi melhor do que a minha. – Lois sorriu, sapeca e entrou no banheiro.

Clark ficou sem graça perto da mãe e foi para o seu quarto com pensamentos nada fraternos. Martha riu consigo mesma.

Lois desceu para jantar com Lara e Clark. Ele tentava não lembrar do incidente mas era difícil. Lois bem que percebeu os olhares disfarçados de Clark mas só falou algo quando Lara e Martha foram para a cozinha.

\- Você está pensando em me dissecar, Clark?

\- O que? Não. Porque? Que ideia... – ele falou, sem entender.

\- Você está me secando há meia hora, Clark Kent. Aposto que está pensando no que viu. Gostou, né?

\- Lois... – ele ficou sem jeito e ela achou graça.

\- Estou brincando, Smallville. Você sabe que gosto de te provocar.

\- É, eu sei. Você se diverte em me constranger.

\- Como se você fosse um santo, Smallville! Você implica comigo também! Vive me dizendo desaforos!

\- Eu? Eu, tem certeza? Ou é você quem sempre tem uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua?

\- Coitado, que vítima inocente! Como eu sou cruel, né? – ela apertou a bochecha dele e riu.

Martha e Lara trocaram olhares animados e levaram doces para a mesa.

 **-x-**

Clark salvou uma pessoa no meio da noite em Smallville e quando se preparava para voltar para casa, sentiu-se mal. Logo, foi atingido por cabos de kryptonita verde. Clark tentou fugir mas era impossível, estava fraco demais. Tentou resistir, mas acabou desmaiando.

Clark acordou em um local desconhecido. Estava tudo escuro e ele mal conseguia se orientar, quanto mais ficar de pé. Sentia ainda o efeito da kryptonita verde em seu corpo.

Uma luz foi acesa e ele olhou para o alto. Havia uma cabine mas ele não conseguia ver, seus poderes estavam muito debilitados.

Da cabine, Lionel observava Clark. Fizera o que era certo. Clark era um ser incomum e precisava ser vigiado de perto.

Clark tentou se erguer mas Lionel apertou um botão e a enorme jaula onde estava ficou esverdeada por causa da kryptonita. Clark gritou de dor e caiu no chão, mais fraco ainda.

 **-x-**

 **Talon**

Lois acordou empapada de suor. Tivera um pesadelo estranho onde via um homem de uniforme azul e capa vermelha morrendo em seus braços. Ela não pode ver seu rosto mas sentia que o conhecia. Já sonhara com o cara da capa vermelha antes mas não fora tão assustador assim. Lois passou a mão pela testa e saiu da cama. Foi até a cozinha e viu Chloe fazendo café antes de ir ao trabalho.

\- Ei, Lo. Fiz café, quer um pouco?

\- Não. – Lois sentou num banquinho.

\- Não? Desde quando você recusa café? – Chloe achou graça e viu que Lois estava séria. – O que aconteceu?

\- Nada.

\- Nada? Então porque você está assim?

\- Não sei. Tive um pesadelo estranho... – ela suspirou. – Eu não sei. Estou sentindo algo... – ela passou a mão no peito. – Como se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo...

\- Você sempre teve ótimos instintos. Pena que está desperdiçando seu talento no Inquisitor.

Lois achou graça.

\- E eu deveria ir para o Planeta Diário?

\- Porque não? Seria lendário. As primas Sullivan-Lane no Planeta Diário! Hum? Soa bem, não é?

Lois riu.

 **-x-**

 **Kent Farm**

 **Dois dias depois.**

\- Estou preocupada. – Martha disse, séria. – Clark não é de sumir assim, sem dar aviso, sem nada...

\- Ele não teve mais uma DR com aquela lenga? – indagou Lara.- Você disse que ele sempre fica pra baixo quando encontra aquela criatura. Sério, ela parece um encosto, né? Acho que Clark deveria se benzer, isso sim!

\- Lara, Lana não é tão ruim assim como você acha...

\- Ela só não é melhor, né? – ironizou Lara. – Mas eu também to preocupada. Eu vou fazer de tudo para encontrá-lo. Só volto aqui com ele.

Lara saiu voando e Martha sentou no sofá, mais angustiada do que nunca. Seu coração dizia que o filho não estava bem.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

 **Mansão Luthor**

Lana estava treinando boxe quando Lara entrou na sala.

\- Querendo ficar mais forte? Porque muito descarada você já é.

Lana olhou para Lara e estreitou os olhos.

\- Vem cá, menina, qual é o seu problema comigo?

\- Todos.

\- Você nem me conhece... Não sabe da minha relação com Clark, os meus sentimentos por ele, tudo que tivemos que enfrentar, todas as dificuldades...

\- Me poupe do discursinho! – Lara a cortou. – Eu não sou como o Clark, eu não acho que todo mundo no fundo é bonzinho! Eu não ficaria sofrendo de ver uma ex-namorada sonsa que ficou com o meu melhor amigo e ainda quer pagar de santa e vítima!

\- Você não pode falar assim comigo, garota! – Lana gritou, nervosa e apontou o dedo para Lara.

\- Recolhe esse dedo se não quiser ficar sem ele! Se você está pensando que eu acredito nesse teu teatrinho está muito enganada! Clark me contou da sua cara de pau, do seu cinismo de dizer que ama à ele e Lex! Isso é coisa de piranha! É isso que você é, uma vadia e da pior espécie, que quer ser uma cordeirinha e não passa de uma cobra prestes a dar o bote!

Lana tentou agredir Lara e foi jogada contra o sofá. As duas trocaram olhares furiosos.

\- Você não tem o direito... – Lana começou e foi cortada.

\- Não to te perguntando nada! Eu disse o que penso! Pra você não ficar imaginando que eu vou ser tolerante como a Lois e a Chloe, porque eu não sou! Não sou sua amiga, nem nada tua! Mas o Clark tem uma ideia fixa em você, ele não percebe que de _pobre donzela do campo_ você não tem nada e só por isso eu vim aqui! – ela fez uma pausa. – Clark sumiu há três dias e eu achei que talvez ele tivesse passado ou entrado em contato com você para receber as patadas de praxe. – ela ironizou.

\- Clark sumiu? – Lana indagou surpresa.

\- Sumiu. Você o viu ou não? Disse que alguma merda pra ele ficar chateado e querer fugir de tudo? É a sua cara isso!

\- Eu não gosto do jeito que você fala comigo! – Lana se ergueu, irritada.

\- To me lixando para o que você acha ou deixa de achar! Para de enrolar e responde a pergunta! Sim ou não? Até esse seu cérebro de ameba consegue processar isso!

\- Você é muito malcriada! – Lana exclamou e Lara riu, debochada. – Mas por Clark, eu vou responder. Eu não o vi desde que me mudei para cá.

\- Hum... Bom, então eu vou te deixar com o seu par perfeito. Porque você e Lex são feitos da mesma matéria. – afirmou Lara, que ia saindo e viu Lex. – Olha só quem chegou.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? O que você quer, garota?

\- Garota não que eu tenho nome! Lara! Educação é algo que eu acho que você ainda possui, né, Lex, já que o caráter está em falta. E olha só, se eu descobrir que você fez qualquer coisa com Clark, eu volto. Mas não volto pra conversar não. Volto pra arrancar todos os ossos do seu corpo. – ela prometeu e Lex estreitou os olhos. – Fica esperto.

\- Você não quer ter um inimigo como eu, menina. – ele avisou, frio.

\- Nem você.

Lara saiu do escritório e Lex olhou para Lana. A mestiça se aproximou dele.

\- Clark sumiu e ela está bem nervosa. É só uma criança boba... – meneou a cabeça. – Lex, você sabe alguma coisa sobre Clark?

\- Pareço saber? – ele a fitou. – Você está preocupada com ele?

\- Ele sumiu há três dias. Não é o jeito de Clark. Ele não deixaria a mãe desesperada assim.

\- Clark é sempre o bom moço, não é? O rapaz exemplar. E todos acham que ele é a pessoa mais especial do mundo. – disse, com inveja. – Não, Lana, eu não sei onde Clark está. Mas acho que ele vai aparecer sim. Porque quando eu sumo com as pessoas, elas não voltam.

Lex saiu do escritório e Lana soltou o ar que estava prendendo.

 **-x-**

 **Talon**

\- Eu também percebi que Clark sumiu. – disse Chloe, preocupada. – Fiquei rastreando as atividades de Lex mas ele não fez nada de suspeito. Quer dizer, pra ele, né?

\- Acho que ainda não é a hora do careca aloprar mesmo... – murmurou Lara, pensativo. – Mas e Lionel?

\- Então, sobre isso... – Chloe parou de falar ao ver Lois chegar.

\- Lara! – Lois cumprimentou a menina. – Veio comer mais brigadeiro com a gente? To pensando em fazer uma maratona! Você bem que podia chamar o Smallville, ele não apareceu mais por aqui...

\- Pois é... – Lara coçou a cabeça. – Ele está... um pouco ocupado na fazenda, sabe como é, né, depois que o Sr. Kent morreu, agora o trabalho redobrou por lá...

\- Ah claro... Eu vou dar uma passada por lá um dia desses. O farmboy precisa de alguém pra beliscá-lo de vez em quando. – ela deu um sorriso sapeca.

\- Aparece sim. Não agora, porque... porque ele tá um pouco... sobrecarregado... mas... com certeza ele vai ficar feliz em te ver por lá.

\- Eu nunca sei se o Smallville fica feliz ou não em me ver.

\- Ele fica sim. Ele te adora, você não percebeu? – Lara a fitou.

Lois pigarreou, ficando sem jeito. Chloe observava. Lois agitou a mão para mudar de assunto.

\- Bom, manda lembranças minhas para a Sra. K. Eu vou tomar um banho, to morrendo de cansaço, hoje o dia foi puxado. Tchau, Lara. Legal te ver. – deu um beijo no rosto da menina, que sorriu.

Lois saiu da sala e Lara sorriu para si mesma. Chloe pigarreou.

\- Você gosta de vê-los juntos, não é?

\- Lois e Clark são legais, você não acha?

\- Acho. Ela é minha prima, ele é meu melhor amigo, eu gosto muito deles. Mas você parece querer uni-los. Meio cupido.

\- Cupido, eu? Se eu usasse arco e flecha, provavelmente mataria alguém. – Lara riu. – Por falar nisso, o que você acha de verde?

\- Verde? Eu acho uma cor bonita, porque?

\- Por nada. Acho que verde combina com você. – disse Lara, sorridente, lembrando de Oliver Queen. – Chloe, eu sei que você vê Clark mais do que um amigo. – ela falou e Chloe tentou protestar. – Eu não sou cega. Acho que você é muito legal mas desculpa te dizer, mas você fica aí sofrendo à toa. Clark não vai acordar um belo dia, dar um estalo na mente dele e decidir que você é o seu grande amor. – ela disse, sincera e Chloe baixou a cabeça. – Não to falando isso pra te magoar, longe de mim, você é a minha _ti_... amiga querida. – ela se corrigiu a tempo. – Adoro você. Quero que você seja muito mas muito feliz. Você merece.

Chloe respirou fundo.

\- Eu sei que ele não vai voar de volta pra mim... Mas é difícil desencanar, sabe? Depois que Lana foi morar com Lex, eu achei... – suspirou. – Ele só me vê como amiga. E isso é um pouco doloroso. Às vezes eu sinto que estou desperdiçando tempo...

\- Você merece mais do que isso, Chloe. Amizade é um sentimento lindo e Clark sente isso por você verdadeiramente. Já amor não correspondido é muito triste.

Chloe forçou um sorriso e enxugou as lágrimas. Lara a abraçou e depois Chloe recuperou-se.

\- Mas vamos falar do que importa, o sumiço de Clark, estou achando tudo isso muito estranho. – Chloe mexeu no computador. – Como eu disse, Lex não estava fazendo nada de altamente suspeito, já Lionel...

\- Lionel? – repetiu Lara, surpresa. – Aquele filho da mãe!

 **-x-**

\- Porque estão fazendo isso comigo? – Clark perguntou, fraco, sem conseguir ficar de pé na jaula.

Russo olhou com desprezo para Clark. Era um pau mandado de Lionel que odiava freaks.

\- Você é uma aberração e merece ser tratado como uma.

\- Eu só quero ir embora...

\- No que depender de mim, você só sai daqui morto. – afirmou Russo, dando um sorriso maldoso. – Vamos ver quanto de carga você aguenta hoje. – ele mexeu no controle da jaula, que emitiu kryptonita verde, fazendo Clark sofrer. – Está doendo, freak?! – ele riu.

\- Não, mas isso vai! – Lara exclamou, voando e deu um soco em Russo, fazendo-o bater contra uma parede e cair desacordado. – Clark, vou te tirar daí!  
\- Não faça isso, Lara! – a voz de Lionel soou, de dentro da cabine. – Estou fazendo pelo bem dele!

Lara olhou para o alto, indignada.

\- Depois eu acerto minhas contas com você, seu velhaco! Devia ter escutado aquela vozinha dentro de mim que dizia que não deveria confiar em você, seu desgraçado!

\- Eu estou protegendo Kal-El, você não compreende!  
\- Vai à merda! – Lara gritou e colocou as mãos na grade para abri-la.

\- Você me força à isso, Lara! – Lionel gritou e ativou a kryptonita verde.

Lara sentiu o efeito da kryptonita. Clark ficou preocupado.

\- Vá embora, Lara!

\- Não! Eu aguento! – ela disse e começou a abrir a jaula. Entrou e pegou Clark pelo braço, ia sair voando mas acabaram caindo no chão, a exposição à kryptonita verde era muito forte. – Não vou ser vencida com essa facilidade! Não vim até aqui pra cair!

Lara usou a visão de calor até derreter o controle da jaula. Caiu no chão, exausta. Lionel desceu da cabine e foi até os dois kryptonianos. Estava decidido a prendê-los.

\- Eu sabia que você viria ao encontro dele, Lara. Era uma questão de tempo. Você irá retornar ao seu futuro e eu cuido de tudo por aqui.

Lionel se inclinou e Lara o segurou com força pelo braço, derrubando-o. Lara o segurou pelo colarinho já novamente com poderes.

\- Eu não sou do tipo que cai por qualquer coisa! E não vou deixar você aloprar pra cima do Clark! Não mesmo! Você não é o dono do destino de ninguém!

\- Nem você! Você quer manipular o destino, Lara, mas seus pais morreram e não há nada que você possa fazer pra mudar isso! Nada!

Lara ficou abalada, depois com raiva, jogou Lionel no chão. Clark se ergueu já com os poderes restaurados.

\- Lara, se acalma, por favor! Vamos embora.

\- Não! – Lara ficou pensativa. – Eu nunca disse pro Lionel que meus pais tinham morrido, como ele poderia saber disso?

Lara usou a visão de calor em Lionel, para o choque de Clark. E ele ficou ainda mais boquiaberto ao ver Lionel se transformar em Milton Fine.

\- O meu professor da faculdade?

\- Não, o Brainiac! Agora eu to entendendo! Ele só deve fidelidade à Zod! É um constructo criado pelo Jor-El! É uma máquina!

Brainiac se ergueu e lançou um raio de kryptonita verde contra Lara, fazendo-a chocar-se contra a parede. Clark usou o super sopro contra o constructo para afastá-lo. Brainiac se ergueu e Clark usou o sopro gelado para pará-lo. O kryptoniano foi socorrer Lara.

\- Lara, tudo bem?

\- Eu... não esperava... por isso... – ela murmurou, ainda abalada. Viu uma estaca de kryptonita verde atravessar o corpo de Clark, fazendo com que sangue saísse de sua boca. – PAI! – ela berrou. – NÃO!

Lara se ajoelhou diante de um Clark caído no chão. Brainiac sorria maleficamente.

\- De um jeito ou de outro, Superman não irá mais existir nesse mundo. E Zod conseguirá dominar a Terra sem ninguém para detê-lo.

Lara, furiosa, usou a visão de calor com toda sua potência contra Brainiac. O constructo resistia mas Lara insistia, concentrando toda sua força em seu poder até conseguir explodi-lo. Lara correu até Clark e conseguiu retirar a estaca mas parecia ser tarde demais.

\- Pai... me desculpe... eu deveria ter te resgatado antes... – a menina chorava.

Clark tocou no rosto de Lara e sorriu.

\- Eu... sabia... senti... que você... era mais... do que parecia... Minha linda... filha...

Clark fechou os olhos e Lara chorou sob seu corpo.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Lara estava chorando quando sentiu um toque no seu ombro. Era J'onn J'onzz, o Caçador de Marte. Ele sorriu para a menina.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem.

O Caçador de Marte pegou o corpo de Clark e saiu voando em direção ao sol. Lara respirou fundo e saiu voando até a Kent Farm.

\- Lara! – Martha foi em direção à neta. – Onde está Clark?

\- J'onn J'onzz o levou até o sol. Espero que o sol amarelo o cure. – Lara fungou. – Brainiac o atingiu com uma estaca de kryptonita verde. Foi ele quem mexeu no tempo. Se infiltrou aqui como professor Milton Fine e eu fui idiota de acreditar que ele era Lionel Luthor. Ou ele se fez passar por Lionel na última hora... Se Brainiac assumiu a forma do Luthor pai, não dá pra ter certeza se ele está vivo.

\- Meu Deus, que horror. – Martha estava chocada. – Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de Brainiac.

\- Ele é um capacho do Zod. Quer porque quer trazer aquele idiota para dominar a Terra. Se o Zod foi imbecil o suficiente para não perceber que o vovó Jor-El estava certo sobre a iminente destruição de Krypton, imagine aqui? Aquele dali é um obtuso que só enxerga o próprio umbigo.

\- Você acha que J'onn vai conseguir salvar Clark? – perguntou Martha preocupada.

\- Eu tenho fé que sim. – Lara sorriu.

 **-x-**

Clark acordou deitado no sofá do celeiro. Sentou e viu J'onn diante dele. O Caçador de Marte sorriu.

\- Agora posso ir embora. Você está a salvo, Kal-El.

\- Quanto tempo fiquei aqui?

\- Algumas horas. Lara e a sua mãe estavam preocupadas, mas confiantes que você se recuperaria.

\- Lara... – Clark passou a mão pela cabeça. – Ela não veio para cá a toa. Eu tenho uma filha no futuro. Eu achei que seria sozinho para sempre.

\- A vida tem muitas surpresas, Kal-El. Sua filha é muito corajosa.

\- Sim. – Clark sorriu para si mesmo. – Como é que eu nunca percebi? Estava cego, acho. Sabia que ela me lembrava alguém! À mim mesmo! – ele riu.

\- Sim, ela lembra você mesmo, é uma heroína nata. Mas acho que ela e um pouco mais... desprendida do que você, Kal-El. Conheci pouco de Lara mas já deu pra perceber que ela é... mais tranquila... sem achar que tudo é um peso. Um fardo. Você acha que seus poderes são um fardo, Kal-El mas ela não. Ela sabe lidar com isso.

Clark assentiu vagarosamente.

\- Eu sei que eu tenho medo. Já perdi pessoas importantes por causa dos meus poderes, do que eu sou. Meu pai se foi, os pais de Lana morreram, Lionel não sei que fim levou, você perdeu os poderes para me salvar...

\- Kal-El, algumas coisas foram acidentais e quanto à mim, foi uma escolha. Não se culpe por mim. Eu escolhi e aceito as consequências. – J'onn afirmou. – Agora tenho que ir. Qualquer coisa que precisar é só me chamar.

\- Obrigado por tudo, J'onn.

Clark e J'onn trocaram um abraço fraterno e o marciano foi embora. Clark ficou pensativo. Abriu o seu baú e de lá tirou o bracelete que Kyla da tribo kawatche lhe dera.

\- Ei, Smallville!

Clark viu Lois subindo a escada e sorriu. Ela parou diante dele.

\- Você está sumido. O leite das vacas te fez mal? Duvido, porque aqui é tudo 100%natureba, pureza, essas coisas... Ou você resolveu virar o recluso numero 1 da cidade.

\- Não, eu tive alguns problemas... Mas resolvi tudo.

\- Não dava nem para dar uma telefonadinha pra avisar?

\- Você sentiu minha falta, Lois? – ele cruzou os braços e a olhou, divertido.

\- Claro que não! – ela mentiu, desviando o olhar. – Chloe. Você sabe como ela gosta de você. Chloe se preocupa, Chloe parece meio mãezona, quer cuidar do mundo, colocar todos os amigos no colo e você é o melhor amigo, sabe como é.

\- Sei como é sim. – ele achou graça. – Mas Lois, você não precisa ficar constrangida em se preocupar comigo, com o meu suposto sumiço, eu poderia estar até doente...

\- Você estava?

\- Não.

\- Hum. Eu sei que o leite das vacas te deixa bem nutrido. – ela bateu nos braços dele. – Aí, forte com um touro! Cheio de energia! Come tudo que é natural, isso dá saúde!

\- Por isso que você é tão magrinha? Vive só de café.

\- Meu querido, sou magra sim, mas não desnutrida como você está insinuando! Já esqueceu que já me viu como vim ao mundo? Não do jeito que você queria, mas...

\- Que jeito que eu queria?

\- Não se faz de sonso, Smallville. Você é lento, bobo não. Eu bem vi as suas secadas. – ela mexeu no cabelo. – Mas longe de mim querer desvirtuar um menino tão puro... Você ainda é virgem, Smallville? Se bem que aquela Lana tem cara de quem tem fogo na calcinha. Só não sei se você aguenta o tranco. – provocou.

Clark começou a rir.

\- Você é louca, Lois, fala cada coisa que...! – ele parou e teve um estalo. Lara. – Será possível? –ele murmurou.

\- Possível o que, Smallville? O que você está resmungando aí?

\- Nada. Coisa boba que passou pela minha mente...

\- Contanto que não seja sacanagem...

\- Do jeito que você fala, parece que você que está pensando nisso. – ele provocou. – Você está pensando nisso, Lois? E comigo, com certeza.

\- Olha bem pra minha cara, Smallville. E olha com toda atenção. Eu tenho cara de quem gosta de bezerro?!

Num impulso, Clark a puxou para si, surpreendendo-a.

\- Primeiro você diz que estou forte como um touro, depois diz que eu sou bezerro. Decida-se.

\- Ah, eu... não sei...

\- Não sabe...

\- Eu... eu sinto... – ela gaguejou.

\- O que? – ele ficou um pouco ansioso.

Os dois trocaram olhares mais profundos e seus lábios se aproximaram mais, porém o momento foi atrapalhado com a chegada de Lana.

\- Oh, desculpe. – a mestiça disse, olhando para os dois.

Lois logo se afastou e pegou sua bolsa.

\- Lana, tudo bem? Eu tenho que ir, preciso fazer uma matéria pro Inquisitor, sabe como é, vida de jornalista, uma loucura. Legal te ver.

\- Legal te ver também, Lois. – disse Lana, educada.

\- Tchau, Clark.

\- Tchau, Lois.

Lana esperou Lois embora para poder falar.

\- Você e Lois são tão próximos, não é?

\- Somos. – ele confirmou. – Estou surpreso de você estar aqui.

\- Lara me contou que você havia sumido. Aliás, ela foi bem grosseira comigo. Ela poderia ter um pouquinho mais de educação, né?

\- Lara tem muita educação, ela devia estar nervosa. Eu gostaria que você não falasse desse jeito da Lara, sabe que isso me aborrece.

\- Desculpa. Desculpe, eu não quero brigar. Clark, eu... eu sinto sua falta. Tenho vontade de te ver mas não sei como serei recebida...

\- Lex não te deixa sair de casa?

\- Claro que deixa. – Lana mexeu no cabelo. – Lex e eu... –ela suspirou. – Ele me pediu em casamento. – ela contou.

Clark ficou um pouco abalado mas não tanto quanto esperava. Talvez porque fosse algo que ele sabia que seria questão de tempo que acontecesse.

\- E você aceitou?

\- Aceitei. – Lana suspirou. – Mas eu quis vir aqui. Quis te ver. Clark, apesar de tudo, eu ainda te amo. De verdade. Eu tentei superar, esquecer, mas não consigo.

\- Você me ama tanto assim, mas vai casar com Lex. – ele disse, seco.

\- Se você me falasse tudo...

\- Falasse o que?! – ele gritou e depois respirou fundo, para se acalmar. – Tudo que eu tinha pra falar pra você, eu já disse, Lana! Tudo! Não tem mais nada para ser dito!

\- Se você me amasse...!

\- Eu te amei desde criança, Lana, eu sonhei com você todos os dias, eu fantasiei que um dia nós casaríamos e seriamos felizes! O que mais você quer?!

Lana deu um beijo em Clark. Ele pensou que iria sentir-se como das outras vezes, como se o mundo tivesse se aberto sob os seus pés mas não foi o que aconteceu. Lana também percebeu e ficou surpresa.

\- Clark... você está... frio...

\- Estou cansado. – ele desabafou. – Não dá pra continuar assim. Não vou ficar dividindo você com o Lex. Não mesmo. Eu acho melhor que cada um siga sua vida e pronto. É o melhor pra todos.

Lana começou a andar pelo loft e pegou o bracelete kawatche.

\- Achava que você me amaria para sempre...

\- Também achei isso. – ele disse, constatando para si mesmo.

\- Bonito bracelete. Diferente.

\- Eu ia dar pra você.

\- Pra mim? – Lana sorriu. – É lindo. Tem um brilho diferente.

\- Eu ganhei de Kyla, da tribo kawatche. É uma peça muito antiga.

\- Posso experimentar?

\- À vontade.

Lana colocou o bracelete no pulso. Sorriu.

\- Clark, eu acho que você está sendo precipitado. Nós nos amamos. – ela coçou o pulso. – Eu sei que estou com Lex, mas é complicado...

\- Claro que é. O que você sugere? Ficar com os dois? Não é possível que você pense que vou me prestar a esse papel.

\- Muita gente faz isso. – ela voltou a coçar o braço. – Não podem ficar juntos de uma vez e tem que esperar algum tempo até que as coisas que se ajeitem...

\- Que coisas, Lana? Você já aceitou casar com o Lex! Você quer um amante é isso? Porque se for, é demais até pra você me fazer um tipo de proposta dessas!

\- Clark, eu... – Lana olhou para o pulso vermelho. – Está queimando! Eu acho que deu alguma alergia!

Clark ficou surpreso e ajudou Lana a tirar o bracelete do pulso. Estava vermelho como se a peça tivesse queimado o pulso da mestiça.

\- Você deveria jogar fora. Essas coisas antigas deviam estar no museu ou numa lata de lixo. E parece que não tem valor.

\- Tem valor pra mim. – ele a olhou, sério. – Eu acho que você não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui, Lana. Você vai casar, já tem outra vida, vai dividir ainda mais seu tempo com o Lex... E a minha vida é outra.

Lana ficou chocada.

\- Você está me dispensando?

\- Não. Só estou vendo a realidade que eu demorei a enxergar. Não tem mais nada em comum entre você e eu, Lana. Talvez nunca tenha tido. Chega disso né? Chega de tanta complicação, sofrimento, indecisões... A vida precisa seguir, né? Não dá pra parar o tempo ou voltar atrás. Eu bem sei disso. – ele suspirou. – Não somos mais aqueles garotos da escola, Lana. As nossas vidas tomaram outro rumo e nos resta aceitar.

Lana estava quase sem fala. Era-lhe inacreditável ouvir isso.

\- Isso tudo é por causa de Lex?

\- Não, é por nossa causa. Eu ainda acho que Lex não presta pra você, aliás, ele não presta pra ninguém. Mas no final, cabe a você a decisão.

\- Lex sempre foi muito sincero comigo...

\- Sinceridade e Lex Luthor numa mesma sentença é no mínimo engraçado, mas como eu disse, é a sua vida, não vou mais meter. Você não é criança. Se você acha que essa é a vida ideal, vai fundo.

Lana ficou calada, depois mexeu no cabelo nervosamente e então suspirou ruidosamente.

\- Um dia você vai me entender.

Clark não respondeu e Lana saiu chorando. Esbarrou em Lara, que estava indo conversar com Clark.

\- Ué, mas que rio de lágrimas é esse, Laninha? Se eu fosse você, iria até uma represa, às vezes está precisando de mais água por lá, se bem que no seu caso, é mais fácil intoxicar o meio ambiente.

\- Você é uma garotinha muito malcriada.

\- Engano seu, fofinha, sou muito bem criada. E saco lágrimas de crocodilo de longe. Esse seu tipinho aí eu já vi outras vezes. Vai lá pro seu viveiro, o carequinha deve estar te esperando.

Lana teve vontade de dizer um desaforo para Lara, mas engoliu em seco e saiu. A garota riu e foi falar com Clark.

\- Ela deveria ir para um circo. Faria o maior sucesso como macaca amestrada.

\- Você é maldosa, Lara. – Clark comentou, disfarçando o riso.

\- É que você é sempre bonzinho, alguém tem que ser mázinha nessa família. Má nível 1, sabe, só pra pentelhar um pouco. – ela piscou e ele a abraçou. – Fico feliz que você está bem.

\- Graças a você e ao J'onn. Agora eu entendo muito das suas atitudes. O porque de você ter vindo até aqui.

\- Jor-El me disse que eu não podia contar porque isso poderia influenciar em algo, então...

\- Eu entendo. – Clark sorriu, compreensivo. – Estou muito feliz de ser seu pai. Num futuro distante.

\- Nem tão distante assim. – Lara sorriu. – Você é o melhor pai do mundo! O super pai! – eles riram, depois Lara ficou séria. – Mas agora que já descobri que o Brainiac fez toda essa palhaçada... Lionel Luthor foi assassinado, já foi noticiada a morte dele, o careca deve estar saltitando de alegria nesse momento...

\- Lionel morreu mesmo? – Clark ficou triste. – Que pena. Ele realmente havia mudado.

\- Ou então era só o Brainiac enganando todo mundo. Mas acabou. E sendo assim, Clark... quer dizer, pai... – ela sorriu e ele lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Eu preciso ir embora.

Clark ficou abalado.

\- Você vai embora?

\- Eu preciso. Eu já cumpri minha missão. Já conversei com o Jor-El e ele me ensinou como usar o anel da Legião corretamente. O que eu tinha que fazer aqui, já fiz. Você está a salvo e o futuro também. Brainiac queria garantir que Zod dominasse o planeta e por isso precisava destruir você. Mas agora as coisas se alinharam e precisam seguir seu curso natural. Sem mais interferências. – ela explicou e ele assentiu, resignado. – Ah, não fica assim! Vamos nos ver no futuro! E nem é tanto tempo assim, te garanto. Ok?

\- Ok. – Clark sorriu e abraçou a filha com carinho. – Vou sentir sua falta, Lara, mas estou feliz por nós nos reencontrarmos futuramente. Estou muito orgulhoso pelo eu você é, Lara.

\- Eu tenho orgulho de ser sua filha também.

Clark beijou a testa da filha e eles sorriram um para o outro.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

\- Então você vai embora mesmo... – Martha falou, com tristeza. – Gostei tanto dos seus dias aqui...

\- Eu também adorei. – Lara sorriu. – Conhecer o vovô Jonathan, mesmo que por pouco tempo, foi uma benção pra mim.

Martha ficou com os olhos marejados e abraçou a neta. Clark sorriu. Também gostaria que Lara ficasse mais tempo com eles naquela realidade, mas sabia que seria impossível.

\- Cuide-se. E juízo. – recomendou Clark.

\- É o que eu mais tenho. – Lara disse, com uma carinha sapeca.

Os três trocaram abraços e ouviram a voz de Lois.

\- Ei, Smallville! Sra. K! – Lois se aproximou deles. – Porque essas carinhas tristes?

\- Eu estou indo embora. – contou Lara. – Hora de voltar pra casa!

\- Nossa... Acho que estamos no mesmo barco então...

\- Como assim? – Clark franziu a testa.

\- O General me convocou para me alistar na reunião familiar na Bélgica. Segundo a cadeia de comando, eu estou responsável pela Lucy. – ela rolou os olhos. – Como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa.

\- E você vai embora quando? – quis saber Clark.

\- Amanhã mesmo. Só passei aqui para me despedir.

\- Oh, querida, sentiremos sua falta.- disse Martha, sincera. – Não esqueça de nos mandar notícias.

\- Não esqueço não. – Lois garantiu. – Vê se não vai chorar sem mim por aqui pra salvar sua pele, Smallville.

\- Eu vou tentar. – ele ironizou. – E pelo que te conheço, daqui a pouco você vai estar voltando depois de mais uma briga com o seu pai.

\- Eu sei que você está contando os dias para o meu retorno. – ela implicou e ele fez uma caretinha. Lara achou graça. – E você, Lara, vai quando?

\- Hoje mesmo. Devem estar preocupados.

\- Legal te conhecer e não faça nada que eu não faria! – Lois abraçou a menina.

\- Lois! – Clark repreendeu.

\- O que? A menina é nova, tem que aproveitar a vida!  
\- Ela é uma criança!

\- Eu não sou criança! – protestou Lara.

\- Você sequer é maior de idade, Lara! – Clark insistiu e Lara fez bico. – E nada de inventar de fazer coisas que você não pode! Tenho certeza que seu pai ficaria muito preocupado se metesse a... heroísmos desnecessários...

\- Meu Deus, Clark, como você é careta, para de pegar no pé da menina! – Lois exclamou.

\- É isso mesmo! – Lara concordou. – E já estou pensando em usar uma capa customizada!

\- Lara, pelo amor de Deus, é perigoso!

\- Que perigoso, Smallville, é só uma roupa, meu Deus, você é primo, não o pai dela! – Lois exclamou e todos ficaram em silêncio.

\- Ele não tem idade mesmo, mal saiu das fraldas! – Lara falou e Clark estreitou os olhos. – É melhor ir antes que leve um puxão de orelha!

\- Ah, Lois, eu fiz brownie de chocolate! – disse Martha, para distrair Lois.

\- A senhora sempre me vence pelo estômago, Sra. K!

Lois e Martha saíram do celeiro. Clark olhou para a filha do futuro.

\- Por favor, Lara, é sério. Nada de ideias malucas, ok? Você tem que estudar para ter um futuro melhor. Posso não saber como o futuro é, mas tenho certeza que me preocupo muito com essas suas ideias de usar capa e uniforme.

\- Você não quer nem que eu faça parte da Liga...

\- Com certeza eu tenho excelentes razões. – Clark achou e Lara torceu a boca. – E que Liga é essa?

\- Você vai saber futuramente. Agora preciso mesmo ir. – ela tirou o anel do bolso da calça.

\- Lara... eu sei que você não pode me contar, mas pelo menos me dê uma pista sobre a sua mãe. Eu já a conheço? – ele perguntou, sem conter a curiosidade.

\- Pensei que nunca iria perguntar. – Lara sorriu. – Digamos que tudo sei que nada sei. – deu uma piscadela.

\- Ou seja, você não vai contar...

\- Qual seria a graça se eu contasse? – Lara o abraçou. – Até breve, pai.

\- Até breve, filha.

Lara usou o anel da Legião e desapareceu dali.

Clark deu um suspiro puxado.

 **-x-**

Lara acordou no celeiro dos Kent. Tudo parecia normal. Esperava não ter errado a época de novo. Caminhou até a entrada da fazenda. Estava tudo escuro e Lara já temia que fosse alguma realidade alternativa em que o mundo estivesse virado de cabeça pra baixo. Bufou e entrou na sala.

\- Mãe? Pai? Vovô Martha? Alguém? Krypto! – ela gritou ao ver o cão voando – literalmente – pra cima dela. O cachorro branco lambeu o seu rosto. – Calma, garoto! – ela riu.

As luzes se acenderam e todos gritaram 'SURPRESA'. Todos os membros da Liga da Justiça estavam lá. Lois se aproximou da filha.

\- Esse cachorro é muito ansioso, pior que o Shelby! Falei pra ele ficar quieto e ele pulou em você! – Lois abraçou Lara. – Feliz aniversário, querida! Dezoito anos! Já pode beber!

\- Lois! – Clark exclamou, escandalizado e Lois riu. Ele abraçou a filha. – Feliz aniversário, querida. Dezoito anos! Grandes poderes e grandes responsabilidades.

\- Papai, isso é frase do Homem-Aranha, olha o direito autoral! – Lara brincou. – Quer dizer que agora eu já posso fazer parte da Liga?

Todos olharem para Clark, que deu um sorrisinho forçado.

\- Conversaremos sobre isso depois.

Lara revirou os olhos já sabendo de antemão a resposta.

\- Bom, pelo menos agora você vai poder dirigir! – Lois mostrou a chave do carro.

Lara deu um pulo.

\- Vocês compraram um carro pra mim?! Tipo um bat-móvel?! Tio Bruce, você disse que quando eu ficasse maior poderia dirigir o bat-móvel! – ela cobrou.

\- Ahn... Com supervisão. – disse Bruce.

\- Não compramos um carro, mas você pode tirar uma carteira de motorista e dirigir o meu. – Lois disse. – Além do mais, você voa, o que é muito melhor do que ter um carro.

Lara assentiu, concordando.

\- Mas... – Martha pegou um presente e entregou para Lara. – Fiz algo que você queria.

Lara abriu o embrulho e viu a capa vermelha customizada. Ela deu um gritinho e vestiu.

\- Super! Amei, vovó! – Lara deu um beijo em Martha. – Ultra Woman entrará em ação!

\- Não antes de concluir a faculdade. – Clark emendou.

\- Ah, pai, fala sério! – Lara bateu os pés no chão.

\- Filha, tanto eu, quanto sua mãe estudamos e...

\- Ah, pai, você sabe muito bem que a mamãe foi até expulsa da facul de tanto que aprontou.

\- Eu vivi a vida, é diferente! – Lois justificou. – Mas depois conclui o curso de jornalismo. Tenho um Pullitzer pra provar!

Chloe achou graça e cochichou para Oliver.

\- Mesmo que o Clark tenha que corrigir sempre os textos dela com erros ortográficos.

\- Eu ouvi isso, Chloe! – Lois exclamou.

Lara riu. Estava feliz por ter sua família de volta.

 **-x-**

Lara sentou ao lado de Clark na varanda dos Kent. Alguns membros da Liga ainda estavam lá dentro conversando e outros tinham saído para a ronda. Clark sorriu para a filha.

\- Então, você gostou de me conhecer quando era adolescente?

\- Você se lembra? – Lara perguntou, surpresa.

\- Claro que sim. Sempre lembro de viagens temporais, mesmo as que não são feitas por mim. O resto das pessoas que não recordam.

\- Ah... – Lara mordeu o lábio. – Foi legal. Principalmente por que conheci o vovô Kent. Pena que não tive chance de contar para ele quem eu era.

\- Papai ficaria muito feliz em saber sobre você. Mas você fez bem, quanto menos informações sobre o futuro, melhor.

\- Quando você descobriu que a Lois era minha mãe? – quis saber Lara.

\- Lois foi embora e só a reencontrei em Metropolis anos depois. Estávamos mais maduros. Acho que tudo tinha que acontecer no tempo certo. Como dizia o Dr. Fate, o destino não deixa brechas.

Lois apareceu correndo com Krypto atrás dela.

\- Então, vamos no meu carro pra começar a treinar?!

\- Vamos! - Lara se levantou, empolgada.

\- Lois, vá com calma, por favor. - pediu Clark.

\- Smallville, você sabe que eu sou a calma em pessoa! - Lois lhe deu um beijo. - Só não te convido pra dirigir porque só chegaríamos em Metropolis daqui a dois anos! Você é muito lerdo na direção!

\- Não é lerdeza, é prudência! - protestou Clark. - Quando eu pegava carona com você, não sei como ainda saía vivo no final de tudo!

\- Smallville, eu sempre perguntava se era com emoção ou sem emoção.

\- Ou seja, se era pra que eu vivesse ou morresse. - Clark a corrigiu. - Você não vai dirigindo, vai?

\- Não, Lara é quem vai. Vamos ver a quem ela puxou na direção.

Lois e Lara entraram empolgadas no carro. Quando Clark viu o carro saindo em disparada, deu um suspiro. Se as duas não matassem alguém, seria um milagre. Clark saiu voando atrás delas. Já vira aquele filme diversas vezes e sempre terminava com ele impedindo que pessoas fossem atingidas.

 **FIM DA FASE 1**


	13. Chapter 13

**FASE 2**

 **BECOME SUPERMAN**

 **1.1**

 **Metropolis - Alguns anos depois**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Lois, você só pode estar brincando comigo! – Perry White exclamou. – De onde você tirou essa ideia que vou deixar você se enfiar no Ártico atrás de uma história fantasiosa?

\- Não é fantasiosa, Perry! Lembra que o Lex Luthor foi encontrado quase morto por lá e a LuthorCorp abafou tudo? E agora o Exército está instalado lá e eu tenho fontes seguras que caiu uma nave misteriosa no Ártico sim! – Lois teimou.

\- Lois, isso aqui é o Planeta Diário e não o Inquisitor!

\- Perry, é sério, não é viagem minha! Poxa, você sabe que eu não brinco com isso! E olha só como eu sou legal... – Lois lhe mostrou um papel. – Consegui autorização para visitar as instalações do Exército por lá.

\- Bem, deve ser fácil sendo filha de um general...

\- Engano seu! O General vive pegando no meu pé! Você acha que ele gosta que eu seja jornalista? Detesta! Fala que repórteres não passam de chupins! Por isso mesmo que eu fiz a faculdade, ele espumou de ódio! – ela riu, lembrando.

\- Lois, eu não tenho nada com as suas picuinhas com seu pai! Você não pode ir para o Ártico só pro seu pai ter um ataque!

\- Não é por causa do General Lane! – ela insistiu. – É sério, Chefe! Tem coisa grande por lá, to te falando! Vai ser uma ótima matéria de capa! Quando o Exército começa a esconder muito é porque aí tem! Vai, libera! Quando foi que eu me meti em alguma furada?

\- Preciso fazer uma lista? – ele ironizou e a morena revirou os olhos. – Ok, você vai! – Perry deu-se por vencido e Lois deu um pulinho, feliz. – Mas vê lá, hein, Lois! Estou apostando minhas fichas em você e tentando engolir essa história sem pé, nem cabeça de possíveis atividades alienígenas!

\- Fica frio que você não vai se decepcionar! Eu volto com uma matéria de capa! – ela prometeu e saiu da sala do editor-chefe.

Lois trabalhava para o Planeta Diário desde que se formara. Nunca mais retornara a Smallville, embora mantivesse contato com Martha Kent. Já Clark, Lois só sabia que ele tinha feito uma viagem longa de 'auto conhecimento'. Assim como Bruce Wayne, seu ex-namorado. Parece que ela tinha talento para conhecer caras estranhos. Não que ela tivesse sentimentos por Clark. Sendo sincera consigo mesma, tivera um pouco mas Clark era tão enrolado com aquela sua história com Lana Lang que Lois deixara pra lá. Já mergulhara no mar do amor e sempre saía machucada.

Lois estava pegando a bolsa quando Jimmy Olsen jogou o jornal em cima da sua mesa. Jimmy era um garoto ruivo e sardento que trabalhava como assistente mas que queria ser fotógrafo.

\- Leu isso? Cat Grant conseguiu a primeira capa.

\- O que?! Aquele monte de silicone? – Lois bufou e pegou o jornal. – Como é que alguém pode achar que aquela loira falsa é uma jornalista? Aquilo é um embuste! – leu a matéria. – _Lex Luthor sai do coma e anuncia seu casamento com Lana Lang_. – Lois deu uma risada sarcástica. – Vão ter que comprar todo o soro antiofídico da face da Terra pra esse casamento!Isso é lixo! – Lois jogou o jornal na cesta de lixo. – Bem a cara da Grant!

\- Lois, será que só não está chateada por que a Cat conseguiu a primeira página dessa vez e não você?

\- Jimbo, olha bem pra minha cara, você acha que eu vou ter inveja de alguém que fica lambendo os Luthor? Faça-me o favor!

\- Cuidado, hein, Lois, Lex ainda é dono de boa parte desse jornal...

\- Eu sei, ele quem chutou minha prima daqui! Até parece que eu tenho medo daquele aeroporto de mosquito! Encaro mesmo! O que é dele está guardado! – ela exclamou, irritada. – Agora deixa eu ir, que tenho que fazer uma viagem para o Ártico!

\- Ei, Lois, com certeza você vai precisar de um bom fotógrafo por lá, né? – Jimmy se ofereceu, balançando a câmera.

\- Ai, desculpa, Jimbo, mas já foi um sufoco convencer o Chefe a me deixar ir, mas não vão faltar oportunidades! É só você melhorar o foco! – ela exclamou, já saindo dali.

\- Pode deixar, Lois! – Jimmy exclamou e acenou um adeus para ela.

 **-x-**

 **Ártico**

Lois chegou a base militar de helicóptero e Clark a ajudou a descer, mas não foi reconhecido. Estava barbudo, de boné e sendo o mais discreto possível. Tinha interesse em saber que nave era aquela que o Exército havia achado ali no Ártico. Depois de seu embate com Lex na Fortaleza e sua queda, achava que nada mais restara ali. Clark apenas observou Lois de longe, que conversava com um dos soldados. Acompanhara a carreira dela no Planeta Diário como repórter e sabia que ela era do tipo kamikase. Mais uma coisa para com que ele se preocupasse. Ainda achava que deveria viver escondido principalmente para que ninguém soubesse de seus poderes (mesmo que ele fizesse salvamentos às escondidas). Mas do jeito que Lois era destemida, ela não viria de Metropolis até o Ártico à toa. Certeza que ela fuçaria em tudo até descobrir algo. Clark tinha que se antecipar à ela.

Ao cair da noite, Clark se esgueirou e saiu em busca da nave. Ao se aproximar, soube de imediato que era kryptoniana. Bastou tocar nela que uma porta se abriu. O interior era enorme. Um robô flutuante se aproximou e o scaneou.

\- Kal-El de Krypton. – falou a voz metálica. – Seja bem-vindo.

\- Obrigado. Eu acho. Como posso me orientar por aqui? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? A Fortaleza desabou, não existe mais nada dela.

O robô lhe entregou uma chave kryptoniana com um **S** desenhado na ponta.

\- É o símbolo da Casa de El. O que isso quer dizer?

\- Só um membro da sua Casa poderá ativá-lo, Kal-El.

Clark assentiu e continuou a andar por ali. A nave parecia ser quase um organismo vivo.

 **-x-**

Lois fechou o notebook ao ver que alguém caminhava pela neve. Não iria deixar ninguém ludibriá-la. Sabia que o Exército queria esconder algo e não acreditara em uma só palavra deles. Lois pegou sua lanterna e saiu dali sem fazer barulho. Caminhou atrás da pessoa misteriosa até ver a porta da nave se abrir. Lois deu um sorrisinho. Aquilo estava ficando melhor.

Lois entrou na nave e começou a explorá-la com a lanterna em punho. Nunca vira nada como aquilo. Ela entrou em um local e inscrições kryptonianas brilharam.

\- É oficial. Estou diante do Santo Graal. – ela começou a tirar fotos.

Um robô logo apareceu e a scaneou.

\- Espécie humana. Retire-se.

\- Não vi seu nome na nave, amigão! – ela exclamou. – Você é um robô diferente, nem parece um material feito na Terra... Que tal um sorriso? – Lois tirou uma foto.

O robô achou que fosse um ataque e a apunhalou, fazendo-a cair no chão. Lois tocou na roupa. Estava sangrando bastante do lado esquerdo. Os olhos do robô ficaram vermelhos para eliminá-la mas foi amassado como se fosse um pedaço de papel. Clark a olhou, preocupado.

\- Você está bem?

\- Clark? – Lois estava boquiaberta. – O que está fazendo aqui? Porque veio até aqui? Onde você estava esse tempo todo? Que raio de viagem longa foi essa que só voltou agora? Eu... Ai! – ela gritou ao sentir dor e cair no chão novamente. Ficou tonta. Estava perdendo muito sangue.

\- Você não está bem, deixa eu... – ele se ajoelhou diante dela e levou um tapa na mão. – Lois!  
\- Lois, uma ova! Como você some e depois volta como se não fosse nada? É muita cara de pau sua, Clark! E desde quando você ficou tão forte? – ela colocou a mão na cabeça. – Droga...

\- Você não está nada bem, eu posso ajudar, mas você tem que confiar em mim.

\- Eu estou ótima! Só um pouco tonta! – ela teimou.

\- Lois, pelo amor de Deus, você não mudou nada... – ele murmurou. Ele abriu o casaco dela e viu que o ferimento era grave. – Lois, eu vou te ajudar, mas você tem que deixar. – ele pediu.

\- Eu... – ela estava mais tonta. – Eu confio... mas você tem que me... responder.

\- Eu respondo tudo depois. – ele levantou um pouco a blusa dela e viu o ferimento. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ela arregalou os olhos. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse, sorrindo, para acalmá-la.

Lois assentiu e Clark usou a visão de calor para suturar o ferimento. Lois deu um grito de dor e desmaiou.

\- Lois? – Clark tocou no rosto da repórter.

\- Você a salvou. – uma voz feminina falou. – Porque salvou a mulher?

Clark olhou para trás e viu uma garota loira de olhos azuis que o fitava com curiosidade. Clark se ergueu.

\- Quem é você?

\- Eu acordei aqui. Eu te vi conversando com a garota e fiquei observando. Ainda estamos em Krypton?

\- Não. Krypton explodiu quando eu era um bebê. Você é de lá... Qual o seu nome?

\- Kara Zor-El. Eu vim para cuidar do bebê Kal-El.

\- Eu sou Kal-El. – contou Clark, surpreso.

\- Mas... – Kara estava confusa. – Você era um bebê da última vez que te vi...

\- Crianças crescem. – ele brincou. – Como você pode ter aparecido só agora?

\- Eu estava nessa nave vindo atrás da sua nave, mas ela se desviou da rota e... foi um impacto muito forte... não me lembro mais de nada... – ela passou a mão pela testa.

\- Você deveria estar em estado de hibernação esse tempo todo. – concluiu Clark, acertadamente. Ele estendeu a mão. – É um prazer conhecê-la, Kara.

Kara apertou a mão dele.

\- É um prazer revê-lo, Kal. – olhou para desacordada Lois. – E quanto à moça?

\- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela. – Clark pegou Lois no colo.

 **-x-**

Lois acordou deitada enrolada em uma manta vermelha. Um helicóptero sobrevoava e ela ouviu o alto falante.

\- Srta. Lane, a senhorita está bem? – quis saber um soldado.

Lois colocou a mão na testa, olhou para o alto e fez sinal de positivo. Tocou no tórax e não havia mais nenhum sangramento. Clark a salvara. E depois sumira. Ela mordera o lábio com força.

\- Ah, Clark, você está tão morto quando eu te encontrar... – ela resmungou, contrariada.


	14. Chapter 14

**1.2**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Como assim você não vai fazer a matéria, Lois?! Você fez de tudo para ir para o Ártico, conseguiu autorização do Exército, depois apareceu no meio da neve desacordada e agora me diz que não foi nada?! Que nada aconteceu?! Você acha que eu tenho quantos anos, Lois?! – Perry gritava, irritado.

\- Chefe, eu já te disse perdi a pista! Poxa! – ela bufou. – Eu fui em busca de um furo mas você sabe como os militares guardam bem os seus segredos, então...!  
\- Nem vem com essa, Lane! – Perry a cortou. – Militares não te impediriam de descobrir algo por lá, não mesmo! Alguma coisa você achou por lá e agora está me escondendo!

\- Não estou escondendo nada! – ela mentiu.

\- Lois, seja sincera. – pediu Perry, sério. – O Exército a ameaçou de alguma forma? Bem sutil, que é o estilo deles. Embora seu pai seja um general...

\- Ninguém me chantageou, Perry. Fui até lá e não encontrei nada demais. O próprio Exército saiu do Ártico. Não há nada ali além de neve para ser vista. – ela suspirou. – Enfim, é isso. Você estava certo. Era só um boato à toa. Acontece, né?

\- Lois, eu sei que tem algo que você não quer contar, mas tudo bem. – Perry sentou na cadeira. – Você vai ter que fazer uma matéria muito boa pra compensar essa. Ah, e a propósito, Lex Luthor convocou uma coletiva e você vai.

Lois bufou mas não tinha muita escolha.

\- Era só o que me faltava. Vou ter que comprar um pesticida antes de ir para a LuthorCorp.

\- Lex vai fazer um pronunciamento e acredito que vem bomba por aí.

\- E quando não vem bomba com os Luthor? – Lois deu uma piscadela e saiu da sala. – Jimbo! Pronto para mais uma sessão de fotos?

\- Jura, Lois? – Jimmy ficou empolgado.

\- Coletiva com o carecão Luthor. Vai ficar aí de boca aberta ou vai vir comigo pra cobrir o novo evento de falsidade de Metropolis?

\- Claro que eu vou! – exclamou Jimmy, feliz por poder ser mais do que um ajudante no Planeta Diário.

Jimmy e Lois saíram correndo da redação.

 **-x-**

 **LuthorCorp**

Lex vestiu o terno. Lana o observava de longe.

\- Fico pensando no que Lionel diria se ouvisse o que você tem a dizer.

\- Diria que eu aprendi muito bem com ele. Lionel sempre dizia que eu sentaria junto com os reis e comandaria a todos. O sonho dele irá se realizar. – Lex deu um sorrisinho cínico.

Lex sentou-se diante dos jornalistas na coletiva de imprensa. Lois chegou com Jimmy a tiracolo e cochichou para o fotógrafo.

\- Bem que dizem que cobra a gente mata cortando a cabeça. Aí ó, só deram um sacode nesse troço e ele voltou. Trabalho mal feito.

\- Que horror, Lois. – Jimmy tirou fotos. – Só resta Lex do legado dos Luthor.

\- Pois por mim poderiam ser extintos! Acha que eu iria me importar? Nem um pouco, meu bem! Ia dançar em cima do túmulo se bobeasse! Conheço muito bem aquela serpente careca!

Jimmy olhou para o teto e voltou a fotografar. Lex respondia às perguntas dos repórteres. Lois levantou a mão.

\- Lois Lane, Planeta Diário. Sr. Luthor, sabemos que o senhor deve assumir a LuthorCorp e sobre o seu casamento já estamos cansados de saber. Quais são os seus reais planos aqui em Metropolis?

Lex deu um sorrisinho cínico.

\- Srta. Lane, apesar das novidades da minha vida não lhe agradarem, infelizmente tenho que dizer que vou sim assumir a empresa da minha família e finalmente poderei viver uma vida feliz com a minha adorável noiva, Lana Lang. – ele sorriu para Lana, que deu um sorriso discreto. – E claro, estarei disposto a ajudar no crescimento de Metropolis. Uma cidade como essa deve ser a visualização do futuro. De tudo que ela j mais importante, o que será. Metropolis ainda irá assombrar a todos.

\- Nossa, Sr. Luthor, nesse tom de voz, parece até que vai reconstruir tudo. – Lois opinou. – Não sabia que agora a LuthorCorp era especialista em reformular cidades.

\- Srta. Lane, sei que como repórter a senhorita não tem grande experiência sobre empresas mas eu vou fingir que sim. Os Luthor sempre se preocuparam com Metropolis e somos quem mais dá empregos nessa cidade, é natural que eu continue o legado da família.

\- Pelo menos o banco de empregos já pode se associar à LuthorCorp né? – Lois zombou.

Alguns repórteres deram risinhos escondidos. Lex manteve a expressão neutra mas estava morrendo de ódio. Ficaria de olho na repórter. Sempre vira Lois como uma bobinha mas às vezes ela chegava onde não deveria.

\- Engraçado que levar o legado dos Luthor adiante inclui mudar o nome da empresa, Sr. Luthor? – Lois questionou. – As coisas estão mudando mesmo em Metropolis. – ela mostrou a tela do celular. – Já está em todos os sites.

Os repórteres se agitaram e Lex estreitou os olhos para Lois. Ela estragara seu grande momento. Mesmo assim, ele pôs um sorriso no rosto.

\- Era mais do que natural. Mudanças são necessárias para a evolução. Claro que nem todos conseguem acompanhar... – ele olhou diretamente para Lois, que deu um sorriso discreto. – A LuthorCorp faz parte de Metropolis e claro que continuará assim, agora assumindo o nome de LexCorp. Um tempo se inicia nessa cidade, senhoras e senhores, eu garanto.

Os repórteres voltaram a questionar Lex, enquanto dava uma piscadela sapeca para Jimmy.

\- Cuidado, Lois, você está se metendo com fogo. Lex disfarçou mas acho que não gostou de você dar o furo antes dele.

\- Eu quero que ele se dane. – Lois afirmou.

\- Lois, é o nosso chefe!

\- Ele é dono de parte do Planeta Diário, só isso! E se minhas fontes estão certas, logo nem isso será. Se esse careca acha que eu vou aliviar pro lado dele ou ficar lambendo o chão que ele pisa como certos repórteres por aí, está muito enganado! Esse cara já sacaneou muita gente e nunca deram o troco! Mas o que é dele está guardado! Vou pegá-lo no pulo, Jimbo, isso eu te juro!

\- Lois, por favor... Você não é super... Cuidado.

\- Ah deixa de ser medroso, Jimbo! Só estou apimentando as coisas! Detesto ficar só no feijão com arroz! Tá na hora de esquentar as coisas em Metropolis!

Após a coletiva, Lana se aproximou de Lois e cruzou os braços.

\- Porque você fez aquilo? Tinha necessidade daquela provocação com Lex? Contar algo que deveria ser dito por ele? O que você ganha com isso?

\- Deixa eu ver... – Lois olhou para o celular, debochada.- Deixa ver se eu consigo calcular, sou ruim pra fazer conta de cabeça, menina, um horror!  
\- Lois, é sério. Você tirou de Lex algo que era dele!

\- Oh, meu Deus, eu deveria ser presa por isso né? Tirei doce da boca de criança! Se bem que doce na boca dele deve virar fel. E olha, lindinha, a notícia já estava nos sites, você mesma pode ver, nem vai gastar os seus dedinhos, eu só passei a informação para o seu amado noivinho. – ela disse, cínica. – Que coisa, né, menina, você e Lex estão a quantos séculos de casamento marcado? Oh, não enrola muito o cara não, que isso é feio, ele é de família, tem até legado! Tenho certeza que ele quer casar com direito a flor de laranjeira e vestido bem branquinho!  
\- Não duvido nada que você tenha plantado essa notícia. – Lana opinou. – Você nunca gostou de Lex só porque ele achava que você não iria conseguir ser nada na vida. Você ficou magoada pelos comentários dele e fica guardando ressentimento até hoje! Coisa feia, Lois! Pensei que você tivesse mais presença de espírito!  
\- Meu Deus, já se formou em advocacia? Não, porque com essa defesa toda, Lex não precisa de mais ninguém para protegê-lo contra a bruxa má que sou eu! – debochou Lois e Lana bufou. – Lana, eu só fiz o meu trabalho. Eu sou repórter e nós adoramos um furo. Só isso. Não tem nada demais. Claro que todo mundo ficou surpreso com o careca ressurgindo das cinzas, mas a gente sabe que vaso ruim não quebra fácil.

\- Você fala de Lex como se o conhecesse...

\- Conheço sim! Sei bem quem ele é e você também! Não vem se fazer de desentendida pra cima de mim não, tá? Se você gosta de serpente, isso é problema teu, não tenho nada com isso! E eu acho engraçada essa tua devoção com o Lex depois de todas as pilantragens que ele já fez e ainda há de fazer! Sem contar o Lionel que infernizou sua vida que eu sei, Chloe me contou, e você fica aí pagando pau pra eles!

\- Lex não é Lionel! Lex é sincero comigo como nenhum homem nunca foi!  
Lois deu uma gargalhada e Lana ficou irritada.

\- Olha, Lana, eu não sei se você é burra ou se faz de uma! Lex é o filho de quem é e nunca negou o sangue! Aliás, desde que Lionel morreu, ele finge que o pai não existe! E só não mudou o nome da empresa antes porque estava no hospital bancando o belo careca adormecido! Então não vem com essa que ele é o próximo candidato a santo da igreja católica que isso não engana ninguém!

\- Se eu fosse você, Lois, ficaria de olhos abertos. Lex ainda é dono de boa parte do Planeta Diário. E você é só uma funcionária por lá.

Lois olhou para Lana de alto a baixo.

\- Hum, agora eu entendi. Aprendeu direitinho né? Faz essa cara de madalena arrependida, mas o veneno já entrou nas veias e se adaptou rapidinho. Meus parabéns, Lana. Você já está qualificada para ser uma Luthor. Boa sorte nessa nova fase da sua vida.

Lois saiu dali e Lana deu um suspiro puxado, passando a mão pela testa.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Fui eu sim! Fiz e faria de novo! – Lois exclamou enquanto Perry passava a mão pela cabeça, exasperado. – Plantei sim a informação de que Lex mudaria o nome da empresa, só não dei nome aos bois! Ele ainda pode anunciar o novo nome do brinquedinho dele, está chorando porque? Já veio se lamuriar né? Bem típico do Lex!  
\- Lois, você é louca! – Perry exclamou. – A tua sorte é que você tem um anjo da guarda muito bom que não deixa você se ferrar com todas essas maluquices! A LuthorCorp não tem mais poder de fogo aqui no Planeta Diário. Teremos um novo sócio majoritário.

\- Seria a Wayne Inc.? – Lois indagou, sorrindo.

\- Como você soube disso? – perguntou Perry, surpreso.

\- E que repórter eu seria se não soubesse? Sou ou não sou sua melhor repórter? Não sou eu quem traz a maioria das matérias de capa? Não dou bobeira não! – ela se gabou.

\- Lois, mesmo assim. Luthors não são confiáveis. Lex pode não ter mais poder aqui, mas é influente na cidade.

\- Vou sair com meu colete a prova de balas se isso te deixa mais tranquilo. – ela debochou. Depois suspirou ao ver a cara feia de Perry. – Relaxa, Chefe, eu sei me cuidar. Me viro sozinha a muito tempo, você sabe e se um dia eu cair, não vai ser levando rasteira de alguém como Lex Luthor, te garanto. – ela sorriu. – Agora preciso ir.

\- Mas Lois...

\- Não sou sua melhor repórter? Tenho que honrar o título! Vou atrás de algo que pode virar uma matéria quentíssima! Tchau!

Lois saiu como um furacão e Perry checou sua pressão. Se continuasse assim, acabaria enfartando naquele jornal.

 **-x-**

 **Kent Farm**

\- Então, mãe, Kara pode ficar aqui? – perguntou Clark à Martha.

\- Claro que sim! – Martha sorriu, amorosa. – Essa casa está vazia mesmo há bastante tempo... Você vai voltar as suas viagens?

\- Não. Eu vou ficar. Não estou pronto para me mostrar ao mundo mas ficar fugindo pra sempre não está me ajudando em nada. E eu quero ficar perto da senhora, caso precise de mim. É a única família que me resta. - ele disse com um olhar melancólico e Martha acariciou o seu rosto. – Junto com Kara, né?

\- Descobrir uma prima perdida depois de todos esses anos deve ter sido uma surpresa e tanto. – Martha comentou. Olhou para Kara, que comia os bolinhos feitos pela ruiva. – Ela parece ser uma boa menina.

\- Ela é. Só precisa se acostumar com essa nova realidade. – Clark garantiu e depois ficou sério. – Mãe, eu preciso falar com Lois. Se ela não contou pra todo mundo até agora o que aconteceu no Ártico, sei que ela não vai falar nada, porque falar pouco nunca foi uma das características de Lois, mas...

\- Você está apreensivo. – adivinhou Martha.

\- Estou. Todos que souberam o meu segredo tiveram que lidar com sérias consequências.

\- Querido, Lois jamais contaria o seu segredo a menos que você permitisse. Lois é meio maluquinha, mas ela também é uma amiga fiel.

\- Eu sei, mas quero esclarecer alguns pontos.

\- Fico surpresa de você ter contado voluntariamente. Você nunca se abre assim pra ninguém.

\- Foi meio no susto. – ele confessou. – Era isso ou deixá-la morrer. Lois é muito abelhuda, você sabe, entrou na nave de Kara e quase morreu. Eu não sei como ela ainda está viva. Eu li as matérias que ela já escreveu pro Planeta Diário e ela vive se arriscando! Até na Intergang se infiltrou! Os anos passam e mais maluca Lois fica, é impressionante! – ele comentou e Martha achou graça. – Ficando por aqui, já vi que vou ter que ficar pulando de prédio em prédio atrás dela, igual quando Lois morava em Smallville. Parece que tem uma coisa que a cutuca e ela simplesmente não consegue ficar parada!

\- Se ela não fosse assim, não seria Lois Lane. – Martha disse, sabiamente. – É da natureza dela.

\- Sim, ser um furacão.

Kara terminou de comer o ultimo bolinho de chocolate.

\- Sra. Kent, eu nunca comi algo tão gostoso! Em Krypton não tinha uma comida assim! Lá em Krypton deveríamos viver da forma mais austera possível, nada de excessos. – ela suspirou. – Eu ficaria feliz de ter muitos bolinhos como esse por lá.

\- Isso porque você ainda não provou os outros quitutes da minha mãe. Ela tem mãos de fada. – Clark elogiou e deu um beijo no rosto da mãe.

\- Eu acho que ainda tem uma torta por aqui... Se não tiver, eu faço. Kara, você já comeu morangos?

\- Morango? Não. Mas se a senhora vai fazer tenho certeza que vai ser muito bom! – Kara se empolgou.

\- Enquanto Kara come por um batalhão, eu vou sair um pouco, mãe. – disse Clark. – Preciso ir a lugar que não vou há anos.

Martha assentiu, já adivinhando o que seria.

 **-x-**

Clark tocou na pedra do túmulo do pai. Deu um suspiro puxado. A verdade era que nunca conseguiu se perdoar pela morte de Jonathan Kent. Sabia que tinha responsabilidade e que a sua escolha resultara na tragédia. Era por isso que nunca mais ousara brincar com o tempo. Era tudo muito perigoso.

\- Ele era um bom homem.

Clark olhou para trás e viu Lois.

\- Lois? Eu ia mesmo falar com você...

\- Pra sua sorte,te poupei da caminhada né? – ela disse, bem humorada. – Eu também sinto falta do seu pai. Ele foi um dos caras mais honrados que já conheci.

\- Papai era um grande homem mesmo. – ele deu um sorriso fraco. – Imagino que você esteja aqui pra pedir explicações. Ou talvez queira mais material para suas matérias.

\- Eu bem que deveria fazer isso, né? – ela cruzou os braços. – Te colocar na primeira página do Planeta Diário. – fez uma pausa. - Eu andei fazendo umas pesquisas. Eu era tonta há anos atrás mas depois do que eu vi lá no Ártico, deu pra sacar que era você quem fazia todos aqueles salvamentos aqui em Smallville. Lana Lang, Pete Ross, Chloe, até o Lex. Todos salvos por você. Eu achei que você seria mais um _freak_.

\- Eu não sou.

\- Eu sei que você apareceu justo no dia da chuva de meteoros. Coincidência não? E Lionel Luthor foi quem ajudou os Kent a te adotarem. Não pode ter sido por benevolência que aquele dali só pensava em si mesmo. Eu só não matei a charada se você é daqui ou de Marte.

\- Não, esse é outra pessoa. – ele pensou em Jo'n Jon'zz. – Tente Krypton.

\- Krypton? – ela repetiu, franzindo a testa.

\- Não existe mais. Explodiu e meus pais me mandaram pra cá em uma nave.

\- Aquela do Ártico?

\- Não, aquela é outra. Eu vi pra cá quando bebê e sou responsável pela chuva de meteoros. As kryptonitas nada mais são que pedaços de Krypton.

\- Do jeito que você fala, parece que você estava entediado fazendo uma viagem longa, resolveu pegar umas pedras e jogar no povo de Smallville, não foi assim? – ela brincou.

\- É sério, Lois. Se eu não tivesse vindo pra cá, muita coisa ruim não teria acontecido e...

\- Ah para com isso, Clark! O que aconteceu foi um acidente! Você era uma criança e teus pais te mandaram pra cá pra você não morrer!

\- Mas os pais de Lana morreram atingidos pelo meteoro, Lex quase morreu e ficou calvo, pessoas ganharam poderes por causa das kryptonitas e enlouqueceram...! Será que você não vê, Lois?

\- O que eu vejo, Clark, é que a menos que você tenha mirado nos pais da Lana, eles só estavam no lugar errado, na hora errada; com todo dinheiro que Lex tem, ele já podia ter comprado um milhão de perucas e se as pessoas piraram pelos poderes, é por que elas já tinham essa tendência, Clark! Eu pesquisei cada caso e essas pessoas já tinham uma má índole, com ou sem poderes! Os poderes só fez aflorar o que eles já eram! Para de querer ser a palmatória do mundo, Smallville! Tem pessoas que já vem com defeito de fabricação e não há nada que possa mudar isso!

Clark ficou pensativo.

\- Eu me sinto culpado. – ele confessou.

\- Pois não se sinta. Eu no seu lugar não me sentiria. A menos que você tenha o poder de mudar a essência das pessoas. Tem? – ela o indagou e ele negou. – Então! Para de se martirizar! Você sempre foi dramático!

\- Lois, você sempre foi tão prática, queria ser assim. – ele deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Não é praticidade, é o óbvio, Smallville. – ela fez uma pausa. – E agora? Quando é que você vai se mostrar ao mundo, hein? Quero a exclusiva, senão paro de falar contigo! – ela sorriu.

\- Lois, eu não posso. As pessoas não estão preparadas para alguém como eu. E todos que sabem o meu segredo tem que lidar com as consequências. Você mesma...

\- Eu o que? – ela empinou o queixo. – Tá achando que me contou o grande segredo do universo? Acha que eu não sei me defender? Se eu sobrevivi até agora sem você, lindinho, sobrevivo o resto da vida!

\- Lois, eu sei que você é independente ou muito metida, mas o que me envolve é muito maior do que você pensa.

\- Nossa, será que foi você quem criou o cosmos, Smallville? Ah não, esqueci, foi Deus! – ela deu um tapa no peito dele.- Desce dessa nuvem, Smallville! Você tem poderes e daí? Veio de outro planeta? Legal, a gente tá precisando mesmo de pessoas diferentes, a Terra anda bem chata! Precisamos de novidades!

Clark estava surpreso. Lois sempre via o mundo de ótica diferente da dele. Falar com ela, era como ver o outro lado da moeda.

\- E você não tem medo?

\- Medo de que, Smallville? Você é muito engraçado! Acha que eu não conheço outros caras com habilidades especiais que acham que podem salvar o mundo?

\- Eu não acho que posso. Eu não vou sair por aí fantasiado, pode deixar.

\- Ah deixa de ser bobo, vai ser até legal. – ela ficou séria. – Clark, pelo que te conheço, com certeza você deve estar fazendo salvamentos por aí, mesmo que escondido. Não acredito que você simplesmente vai fechar os olhos e virar as costas. O único modo que eu vejo de você não se envolver é ir embora sem olhar pra trás, mas isso não é uma opção, não é?

Clark ficou em silêncio e depois a fitou.

\- Não.

Lois sorriu e ajeitou a bolsa no ombro.

\- Quando você estiver pronto pra se mostrar ao mundo, não deixa de falar comigo. Faço questão de te colocar numa bela capa na primeira página do Planeta Diário. Eu acho que o mundo precisa de alguém como você, Clark. Só falta você mesmo enxergar isso.

Lois se virou para ir embora e Clark a chamou.

\- Lois? Obrigado. Você sempre foi uma boa amiga. Se você precisar de mim é só chamar.

Lois deu um sorriso discreto, assentiu e saiu dali. Clark suspirou.


	15. Chapter 15

**1.3**

 **Watchtower**

Chloe estava digitando quando Clark entrou em supervelocidade, fazendo os papéis voarem. Chloe bufou.

\- Mas que...! – ela sorriu ao ver o melhor amigo. – Clark! – Chloe correu para abraçá-lo. – Quanto tempo! Que falta você me fez!

\- Também senti sua falta, Chloe. Era estranho ficar sem minha melhor amiga para conversar.

Chloe forçou um sorriso. A visão de Clark sobre ela não havia mudado. Ele conseguia vê-la como uma mulher.

\- Como você está? – ela foi mexer no computador pra disfarçar a decepção.

\- Bem. Eu aprendi muita coisa sobre a Humanidade e sobre mim. Era preciso.

\- Então voltou pra valer? Não vai mais embora?

\- Não tenho essa intenção. Fugir dos problemas não faz com que eles sumam.

\- Pois é... – Chloe mexeu no cabelo. – Você ficou sabendo? Lex e Lana vão se casar pra valer. Está em todos os jornais e internet.

\- Não, não estava sabendo. – Clark olhou em volta da Watchtower. – Mas sabe, não dói mais. Eu amei muito Lana, mas não era pra ser. Ela nunca confiaria em mim. Acho que ela se encontrou com Lex e por mais assustador que isso seja, foi uma escolha dela.

\- Nossa, Clark... – Chloe ficou surpresa. – Você mudou mesmo. Vivia dizendo que Lana e você eram pra sempre.

\- Quando a gente é adolescente tudo parece que é pra sempre, mas aí a gente cresce e vê que não é. Que a vida segue por caminhos que a gente nem imaginava. Que fazemos mil planos e nem todos eles acontecem ou ocorrem de forma diferente. E que nem todo amor é eterno. – ele refletiu. – Eu amei a Lana sim. Muito. A ponto de achar que não teria vida sem ela. Mas eu tive. E estou vivendo sem traumas, sem ficar pensando no que poderia ser, porque já foi, não tem jeito. E além do mais eu já entendi que... que talvez não haja ninguém lá fora pra mim, Chloe. Eu vim pra cá sozinho e vou viver sozinho. Eu já aceitei isso. Nenhuma mulher aguentaria o fardo de viver comigo, não com a vida que eu tenho, não com as coisas que eu tenho que esconder pra proteger aqueles que eu amo. Não dá.

\- Eu amo você, Clark. Muito. Desde que éramos crianças.

Chloe tomou coragem e deu um beijo em Clark, surpreendendo-o. Clark a afastou.

\- Chloe...

\- Clark, eu não aguento mais ficar guardando isso dentro de mim como se fosse uma água represada que não consegue estourar para todos os lados! Eu te amo, Clark! Eu esperei por você, mas sabia que você amava a Lana, que estava preso à ela e toda aquela complicação... Eu achei que você iria amar Lana e correr atrás dela pra sempre mas agora voce mudou, seu sentimento mudou, sua vida mudou! Você é outra pessoa, Clark, não é mais aquele garoto de Smallville! Eu também não sou a mesma! A gente mudou né? – ela suspirou. – Você está livre. Livre daquele sentimento que às vezes parecia que te derrubava. De uma relação que parecia que te sufocava... E eu sempre estive aqui esperando você e agora eu vejo que... pode dar certo! Eu sei que a sua vida é uma loucura, Clark, mas... eu também vivo nesse seu meio, de heróis que querem mudar e salvar o mundo! – ela sorriu. – Eu te amo, Clark.

Clark ficou em silêncio, o que deixava Chloe mais agoniada. Ele pensava em Lara e na futura mãe dela. Poderia ser Chloe? Mas e ele? Como fazer um sentimento aflorar assim da noite pro dia? O beijo de Chloe não lhe trouxera nenhuma sensação além de constrangimento. Chloe era mais do que uma amiga. Era quase uma irmã. Ele não se via tendo uma filha com ela e muito menos uma vida em comum.

\- Eu... eu preciso pensar.

\- _Pensar_? – Chloe repetiu, decepcionada. – Você não sente o mesmo, não é?

\- Nós sempre fomos amigos.

\- Mas podemos ser mais! Podemos, Clark! Eu nunca ia te encher de cobranças como a Lana! Nunca! Eu entendo o que voc que você pode ser! Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar em tudo! Tudo o que você quiser, eu faço! Juro! Eu te adoro!

Chloe o abraçou com força. Clark deu um beijo na cabeça dela e se afastou.

\- Eu... eu preciso ir. Kara ainda está se adaptando a esse mundo. É a minha prima que eu descobri por acaso. – ele forçou um sorriso. – Ela cismou que quer sair voando por aí e não pode. Quero orientá-la. Antes eu achava que só tinha a minha mãe e agora eu tenho Kara. A família está crescendo. Preciso ir. A gente se vê, Chloe.

Clark saiu voando diante do olhar triste de Chloe. Ela caiu sentada no sofá com as mãos na cabeça, desesperada. Oliver entrou na Watchtower e foi falar com ela.

\- Chloe, o que foi? – ele perguntou e ela o olhou, chorando. – O que foi? O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

\- Eu quero morrer, Oliver! Quero morrer! – ela gritou.

Oliver ficou espantando e a abraçou, consolando-a.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

Lois estava digitando uma matéria quando se viu pensando em Clark. Com todos aqueles poderes ele poderia fazer muito mais do que ficar se escondendo e salvando pessoas sem mostrar o rosto. Metropolis precisava de um herói assim. O mundo precisava. Mas isso tinha que partir da vontade de Clark e era óbvio que ele tinha muito receio de que as coisas saíssem do controle. Ela respeitava isso, toda pessoa tinha um tempo próprio para agir na vida, mas para ela estava claro que Clark não poderia viver nas sombras para sempre. Restava saber quando ele sairia delas.

\- Me desculpe, você é a famosa Lois Lane?

Lois olhou para cima e sorriu ao ver o charmoso Bruce Wayne diante dela. Lois se ergueu e o abraçou.

\- Bruce! Há quanto tempo está na cidade?

\- Cheguei hoje. Alfred está preparando tudo pra mim. Vim pra cá porque a Wayne Inc. agora é sócia majoritária do Planeta.

\- É, fiquei sabendo... E de antemão!

\- Claro, você é a melhor. – ele elogiou. – Senti sua falta, Lois. Poderíamos conversar num jantar? Jogar conversa fora. Sinto falta das nossas conversas...

\- Ah, você deve ter conversado com muita gente nessa sua viagem de auto-conhecimento.

\- Nenhuma era como você.

\- Sempre jogando charme, Bruce...

\- Um homem não pode ser culpado por tentar. – ele sorriu. Beijou a mão dela. – Nos vemos mais tarde?

\- Claro. Marque o local e colocaremos o papo em dia.

\- Eu peço que Alfred entre em contato e vou te buscar. Foi ótimo revê-la, Lois.

\- Pra mim também, Bruce.

Bruce saiu dali e foi para a sala do editor-chefe. Com um sorriso e olhar maldoso, Cat Grant se aproximou de Lois.

\- Hum, agora sabemos como você conseguiu manter seu emprego aqui, não é, Lane?

\- Grant, ao contrário de você, eu não meço a minha vida pelos parceiros de cama. – devolveu Lois.

\- Claro que não, Lois, você é uma santa. – ironizou Cat. – Me fala, o que você fez para fisgar um bilionário como Bruce Wayne? Não pode ter sido pela inteligência, então só posso supor que você deu um chá... de cama nele.

\- O único chá que eu vou dar aqui vai ser em você, Grant e de sumiço! Desaparece da minha frente! Ninguém te chamou aqui, gata de rua!

\- Ui, como estamos ariscas! – Cat riu. – Estou indo... Ah, mais um coisa: o que você achou de eu conseguir uma exclusiva com Lex Luthor e Lana Lang, o casal do momento?

\- Típico. Você só está se misturando com os seus iguais. Resta saber quem vai sair vivo em meio a tanta troca de veneno. – Lois ironizou. – Tenha um bom dia, Grant. – ela finalizou a conversa e voltou a digitar.

Cat lhe mostrou a língua e saiu rebolando pela redação.

 **-x-**

 **Kent Farm**

\- Então eu não posso voar, não posso usar a super força, nenhum dos meus poderes?! – Kara bufou. – Poxa, Kal, não tem graça!

\- E nada de Kal. É Clark Kent. E você será Kara Kent. Não esqueça.

\- Ainda tem isso... Pelo menos eu vou poder fazer parte dessa tal Liga né?

\- Não, Kara. Você é muito nova. – ele disse e Kara fez bico. – Kara, aqui na fazenda você vai poder agir como uma pessoa normal.

\- Eu sou normal! – exclamou a loirinha.

\- Nós somos diferentes. Os humanos não possuem os nossos poderes e acho que eles não estão preparados para gente como nós.

\- Pois eu acho o contrário. E não quero ficar presa aqui. Eu sei que eu vim para cuidar de você, mas você cresceu, Kal... ou melhor, Clark. Então, acho que eu posso fazer as coisas por mim mesma.

\- Kara...

-Se eu me unir a essa tal Liga do seu amigo, vou poder usar um uniforme legal e usar meus poderes para o bem como você falou! E sem me esconder! Não vejo motivos para me esconder, não há nada de errado comigo e nem com você!

Clark ia explicar para tentar convencer Kara a ficar na fazenda mas viu Oliver se aproximando. Apresentou os dois.

\- Kara, esse é Oliver Queen. Oliver, essa é a minha prima, Kara.

Oliver e Kara trocaram apertos de mão e depois Kara foi para dentro de casa já que sentira cheiro de bolo de chocolate e a kryptoniana descobrira que era viciada nesse doce terráqueo.

\- Oliver, o que te traz aqui? Não é pra falar sobre a Liga né, porque eu já disse para Bruce que vou pensar e...

\- Não. – o loiro o interrompeu. – É sobre Chloe. Clark o que você pensa que está fazendo?

\- O que eu fiz? – Clark perguntou, surpreso com a hostilidade do amigo.

\- Clark, eu cheguei na Watchtower e Chloe estava desesperada aos prantos! Ela me contou por alto o que aconteceu entre vocês dois e nem precisou entrar em detalhes... Clark, Chloe gosta muito de você...

\- Eu sei...

\- E você a deixou muito mal.

\- Eu sei disso também. – Clark baixou a cabeça.

\- E? – Oliver perguntou, impaciente, após um período de silêncio.

\- E o que?

\- Clark, eu sei que você é lento mas pelo amor de Deus! – Oliver exclamou, exasperado. – A menina disse até que queria morrer! Eu fiquei de boca aberta, nunca vi Chloe tão alterada!

\- Olha, apesar de achar que esse assunto só diz respeito a mim e a Chloe...

\- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas...

\- Eu vou te responder, por você ser meu amigo e de estar obviamente preocupado com Chloe. – Clark deu um suspiro puxado. – Eu gosto de Chloe. Ela é minha melhor amiga desde... desde sempre! Confio nela e sei que a vida dela poderia até ser melhor se não estivesse envolvida com essa vida de vigilantes...

\- Chloe está na Liga por opção dela. – cortou Oliver, sério.

\- Eu sei. Mas ela é uma pessoa normal. Ela não merecia uma vida normal? Uma vida calma, sem sobressaltos, sem medos de vilões megalomaníacos, de vigilantes fantasiados?

\- Como se a vida de todo mundo que não é vigilante fosse um mar de rosas! Acorda, Clark! Todos tem problemas!

\- Mas não problemas como os nossos.

\- Não como os da Liga, porque você vive se escondendo. – lembrou Oliver e Clark fez cara feia. – Eu já te disse, Escoteiro, você não vai conseguir ficar nas sombras por muito tempo, primeiro porque você não é o Batman e acho que ele já patentou o estilo de ser e depois porque se até nas suas andanças o rastro azul e vermelho chamou um pouco de atenção, imagine agora que você ficará de vez em Metropolis?

\- Eu ainda não decidi se vou morar mesmo em Metropolis...

\- Vai ficar entocado aqui em Smallville pra sempre?! Clark, você sabe que está destinado a muito mais do que isso!

\- Eu escuto isso há muito tempo. Mas só o que vejo é o quanto o meu segredo causa problemas. Não quero mais que pessoas com quem me importo se machuquem!

\- As pessoas irão se machucar você estando por perto ou não. Cabe a você a decisão de tentar salvá-las. – disse Oliver, sério. Clark ficou pensativo. – E quanto a Chloe... Eu realmente fiquei muito triste de vê-la sofrendo tanto e com raiva de você!  
\- Raiva de mim? Eu não fiz nada! Eu sinto muito por Chloe, mas... – Clark passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. – Não consigo ver Chloe sem ser como minha amiga. Eu até pensei que... – ele não completou a frase, pensando em Lara. – Não consigo ver nenhuma possibilidade de termos qualquer outro relacionamento que não seja amizade.

\- E porque você não disse isso logo pra ela?

\- Porque eu precisei pensar! Uma vez, há muitos anos atrás, eu pensei em ter algo com Chloe, mas era só pra tapar aquele buraco que Lana deixava na minha vida... Eu era muito apaixonado por Lana...

\- É, to sabendo, eu já ouvi relatos sobre esse novelão. – Oliver fez uma careta. – Então é isso, você quer usar Chloe para esquentar o banco da futura Sra. Luthor?

\- Não! Exatamente por isso nunca tive nada com ela e sei que na terei. A gente não escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar né? Você se apaixonou alguma vez na vida, Oliver?

\- Hum... Não. E muito menos fiquei correndo atrás de uma ratinha feito essa Lana Lang. – Oliver comentou. – Eu acho que se um dia acontecer, tem que ser uma mulher de verdade e não um rascunho.

\- Você parece não gostar de Lana...

\- E há alguma coisa para se gostar ali? Clark, eu conheço o tipo! Lana Lang é aquela mulher que você pega, dá uns amassos, come e depois parte pra outra! Sem fazer drama! É biscate com cara de piranha chique, só isso!

\- Oliver! – Clark exclamou, em tom de censura.

\- Você quem quis minha opinião. – Oliver deu de ombros. – E nada que venha lá daquele lados dos Luthor é boa coisa!

\- Ela nem sempre esteve ao lado dos Luthor... Mas acho que realmente gosta de Lex, sabe-se lá a razão.

\- Porque é farinha do mesmo saco. – afirmou Oliver. – Escuta, Escoteiro, eu sou teu amigo mas se você magoar Chloe de novo, te acerto na bunda com uma flecha com kryptonita verde. É sério. – ele deu dois tapinhas nas costas do surpreso Clark. – Se cuida.

Oliver entrou no carro e saiu da Kent Farm. Clark bufou e resolveu que deveria esclarecer as coisas com Chloe.

 **-x-**

Lois chegou ao restaurante. Fora trazida na limusine pelo sempre cavalheiro Alfred. Bruce se ergueu ao ver a bela repórter. Lois estava linda no seu vestido azul escuro de alças que realçava o seu corpo curvilíneo e o seu busto. Fazia Bruce se arrepender um pouco de tê-la deixado para seguir sua jornada de auto conhecimento, mas fora algo necessário em sua vida.

Bruce beijou a mão de Lois.

\- Está cada dia mais linda.

\- Obrigada. Você também não está mal. – ela piscou, bem humorada. Sentou-se. – O restaurante mais caro e disputado da cidade. Sabia que é preciso um mês de antecedência para se reservar uma mesa aqui?

\- Jura? Foram tão simpáticos comigo...

\- Claro, você é Bruce Wayne. – ela riu. – E então, conseguiu se encontrar em sua jornada?

\- Sim. Foi preciso. Eu pensei muito em você...

\- Eu sei. Pensei em você também.

O garçom anotou os pedidos deles e Lois bebeu um pouco de água. Pensava que estaria mais nervosa mas Bruce já não lhe causava o mesmo efeito que antes. Foram dois anos de afastamento, as coisas simplesmente seguiram o seu rumo e mudaram.

\- Eu estive acompanhando seu trabalho no Planeta Diário. Suas matérias são ótimas mas eu acho que poderiam ser melhores se não tivessem sofrido interferências externas.

\- Tess Mercer. Era um capacho do Lex, ficou lá por um ano e meio antes do Perry assumir o cargo de editor-chefe. Uma cobra. Aliás, como todo mundo que trabalha com o careca.

\- Você o odeia, não é?

\- Eu só acho que ele já prejudicou gente demais e nunca foi feita a justiça.

\- E você quer ser justiceira?

\- Eu tenho cara de uma? Você me vê pegando uma clava e tacando naquela careca lustrosa? Claro que não! Eu bem que gostaria, mas infelizmente não vai rolar. A minha arma é expor a verdade.

\- Doa a quem doer?

\- Se não for assim, não é jornalismo. – ela assegurou.

\- Você é mesmo uma força da natureza, Lois Lane. Sempre admirei isso em você. – ele tocou na sua mão. – Quando disse que sentiu minha falta, estava sendo sincera?

\- Estava. – ela afirmou. – Mas Bruce, você sabe que não daria certo. Eu sei que sempre vou ficar em segundo lugar na sua vida e não quero isso. Não quero ficar para trás. Eu te disse isso.

\- Eu lembro. – ele suspirou. – A minha vida é complicada...

\- Com morcegos e tudo mais... – ela disse, referindo-se à Batman. A comida chegou e Lois logo começou a comer. – Estou morta de fome! Ainda me alimento como um pedreiro!

\- É por isso que você é autêntica, não faz tipo como muitas mulheres. – ele afirmou. – Eu ainda não posso te oferecer mais do que havia dito antes de ir embora...

\- E nem eu estou cobrando. – ela disse e bebeu um pouco de vinho. – Bruce, eu gosto de você e meu carinho nunca vai mudar, mas estamos indo por rotas diferentes, você sabe melhor do que eu. Não preciso enumerar as coisas aqui. Nossa história foi linda mas como tudo na vida, chegou ao fim. Eu sei que parece frio dizer isso mas... esquecer você foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz na vida. Eu não vou me jogar nesse redemoinho de novo.

\- Eu compreendo. – ele disse, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes. – Eu queria ser esse super cara que você merece.

\- Não existem super caras! Quer dizer, você e seus amigos são uma... turminha do barulho, digamos assim, mas não é como se eu esperasse um ... sei lá... Super-Homem na minha vida! – ela riu. – Engraçado, uma vez uma cartomante leu a minha mão e disse que eu estava destinada a conhecer um cara que usava uniforme colante e capa. Ele viria voando até mim. Mas eu não sou tonta de achar que isso vai realmente acontecer.

\- Nunca se sabe. Ele deve estar voando por aí até que um dia possa pousar na sua varanda.

\- Aham, claro! Eu não tenho mais 12 anos, Bruce! – ela riu. – Hum, essa comida está deliciosa!

\- Apenas o melhor para Lois Lane. – Bruce sorriu, charmoso.

 **-x-**

Chloe estava colocando macarrão em seu prato quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Abriu e viu Clark. Ele deu um sorriso sem jeito, enquanto ela continuava séria.

\- Não veio voando?

\- Achei melhor do modo convencional. Posso entrar?

Chloe hesitou um pouco mas deixou que ele passasse. Chloe pigarreou.

\- Quer um pouco de macarrão? Convidei Oliver mas ele está atrasado. Deve estar desmarcando encontro com a fila de mulheres com que ele sai. – ela sorriu. – E Lois saiu para um encontro, não sei se volta hoje.

\- Você ainda mora com Lois...

\- Sim.

\- Oliver gosta muito de você.

\- Somos bons amigos.

Chloe e Clark ficaram em silêncio até ele falar. Era um momento tenso entre eles.

\- Chloe, você é uma das pessoas mais importantes do mundo para mim e eu não quero perder isso.

\- Clark, eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas e nem te beijado, eu...

\- Não, tudo bem. Foi bom deixar as coisas claras. Eu sinto por te fazer sofrer. Oliver foi me dar uma bronca na fazenda.

\- Ai, Oliver está me saindo tão tagarela quanto Lois!

\- Ela certamente me puxaria a orelha também. E ameaçaria quebrar as minhas pernas.

\- Sabemos que por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguiria, não literalmente.

\- Eu não sei, às vezes acho que Lois tem poderes desconhecidos... – ele murmurou. – Chloe, eu sei que você tem sentimentos por mim e não é de hoje. Mas assim como eu te falei lá na nossa escola, não posso fingir que correspondo. Não seria honesto da minha parte. O que eu tenho para te oferecer é a minha amizade. E ela é para sempre. Mas não quero criar falsas esperanças. Pode ser que um dia meus sentimentos mudem e...

\- Clark, seus sentimentos não mudaram desde que éramos crianças. Eu pensei que o problema fosse Lana, mas vejo que o problema sou eu. – ela baixou a cabeça.

\- Não, Chloe! – ele exclamou. – Você é uma pessoa especial!

\- Para Clark, sem esse discurso de ''não é você, sou eu'' que é muito batido! – ela mexeu no cabelo. – Eu não posso te dizer que meus sentimentos irão sumir do dia para a noite, mas eu vou conseguir. Vou te tirar do meu coração. No entanto, eu também não quero deixar de ser sua amiga. – ela sorriu e ele correspondeu, aliviado. – Acho que agora... eu posso escrever uma nova história na minha vida e fechar essa página de vez.

\- E você ainda será muito feliz, Chloe, tenho certeza. Mais do que ninguém, você merece. – ele afirmou.

Chloe ficou emocionada e eles se abraçaram. Era como se um peso houvesse sido retirado.

\- Não quer mesmo um pouco de macarrão? Eu quem fiz! – ela exclamou.

\- Não, eu preciso ir. Estou ensinando Kara sobre hábitos humanos, está dando um pouco de trabalho... – ele coçou a cabeça. – Fique bem, Chloe. – ele beijou a cabeça da loira.

\- Você também, Clark. – disse Chloe, sincera. – E Clark? – ela o chamou e ele, já na porta, se virou para olhá-la. – A pessoa certa, a sua The One, ela está por aí. Talvez mais perto do que você imagina. E você vai saber reconhecê-la. E será muito feliz. Não é porque você é alienígena que será sozinho pra sempre. Você é mais humano do que muita gente que eu conheço. – ela afirmou.

\- Obrigado, Chloe. – Clark viu Oliver chegando. – Ei, Oliver.

\- Ei, Escoteiro! Problemas? – olhou de Chloe para Clark.

\- Não, solução de problemas. Boa noite. – disse Clark, saindo dali.

\- Boa noite.

\- Se você demorasse mais, o macarrão esfriaria. – Chloe colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Desculpa, eu demorei a achar as flores adequadas. – ele sorriu, charmoso e lhe deu um ramo de flores vermelhas. – Acredita que não existem flores verdes? Que raio de mundo é esse que não tem flores personalizadas?

\- Você pode prestar queixa à Mãe Natureza. Eu te ajudo a mandar o memorando. – ela disse, bem humorada.

Os dois entraram rindo no apartamento.

 **-x-**

Alfred abriu a porta da limusine e Lois saiu de lá. Bruce se aproximou dela e sorriu.

\- Espero que possamos nos ver mais vezes.

\- Como amigos. – disse Lois.

\- Como amigos. – ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Boa noite, Lois.

\- Boa noite, Bruce. Boa noite, Alfred.

\- Senhorita Lane... – Alfred fez uma mesura e ele e Bruce entraram no carro.

Lois deu um suspiro e sentiu uma presença, olhando para o alto mas não viu ninguém. Deu de ombros e entrou no prédio. Clark, que observara a cena de longe, saiu das sombras, pensou que era estranho ver Lois e Bruce juntos e depois saiu voando.


	16. Chapter 16

**1.4**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- O Homem-Morcego. É assim que o chamam. – disse Perry, mostrando as fotos de Batman para Jimmy e Lois. – Um cruzado de capa que acha que pode fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

\- Talvez ele possa. – opinou Lois. – Gotham City é uma cidade corrompida. Eu já estive lá e o lugar é dominado por duas gangues.

\- Aqui em Metropolis temos a Intergang... – lembrou Jimmy.

\- Eu sei, mas Gotham é diferente. É como se a cidade fosse um organismo vivo. É como se Gotham criasse todas aquelas pessoas viram vilões enlouquecidos. Pra mim, Batman é só mais um fruto daquele meio.

\- Batman? – repetiu Perry. – É um bom nome.

\- Não é? – Lois sorriu, satisfeita. – Sou boa com nomes. Não esqueçam que fui eu quem batizou o Arqueiro Verde.

\- Só que você o chamava de Arqueiro Verde bandido e achava que ele era um criminoso. – lembrou Jimmy.

\- Detalhes. – Lois deu de ombros. – Mas afinal, o que você quer, Chefe?

\- Eu acho que podemos fazer uma matéria mais abrangente sobre esse novo vigilante. Metropolis não tem um só seu.

\- O Arqueiro Verde atua aqui. – lembrou Lois.

\- E dizem que tem um super rápido que anda fazendo salvamentos, mas acham que pode ser o Flash. – lembrou Jimmy.

Lois pensou em Clark. Com certeza ele estava agindo pela cidade, mas sem mostrar o rosto, como fazia em Smallville. Lois achava que essa estratégia não iria funcionar bem na cidade grande como funcionara na pequena cidade do Kansas.

\- Lois, quero você nessa matéria sobre o Batman! – Perry anunciou. – Você conhece Gotham, ficará ainda mais fácil! Só três coisas vendem jornal: sexo, violência e heróis!

\- Então você acha que Batman é um herói? – Lois quis saber.

\- Na verdade, eu acho que ele é mais louco do que herói. Mas como aqui em Metropolis não temos um exemplo disso, vamos buscar em outra cidade!

\- Central City tem o Flash e ele é bem querido por lá. – comentou Jimmy.

\- Podemos fazer um especial sobre esses vigilantes então. – disse Perry. – Pena que não foi você quem nomeou o Flash, não é, Lois?

\- Hunf. – Lois cruzou os braços. – Odeio quando roubam as minhas ideias.

\- O nome Flash não foi ideia sua. – disse Jimmy.

\- Mas fui eu quem nomeou os outros! – ela fez bico. – Eu gosto dos créditos.

Jimmy e Perry trocaram um olhar divertido.

 **-x-**

\- Você vai para Central City e depois para Gotham atrás de heróis?! – Chloe indagou. – Lois, só falta você ir para Star City!

\- Não seria uma má ideia. – Lois falava enquanto arrumava as malas. – Afinal, fui eu quem descobriu o Arqueiro, não é? Ei, aposto que consigo outro herói nessa série sobre vigilantes!

\- Não é uma competição, Lois. – Chloe disse, achando graça.

\- Claro que é! Isso é jornalismo! Até parece que você não sabe que é matar ou morrer, Chloe! – Lois exclamou e Chloe apenas meneou a cabeça. – O que me deixa furiosa é que a Cat Grant quem vai entrevistar Lex Luthor, aquele bastardo! Está certo que é só por causa do estúpido casamento dele com a Lana, mas...

\- Você não gosta de perder. – adivinhou Chloe.

\- Não mesmo! – Lois fechou a mala. – Vai ser legal voltar à Gotham. E nem vou precisar pagar a diária do hotel.

\- Vai ficar na mansão de Bruce? Lois, você não acha que vão ficar muito próximos? Que pode rolar algo?

\- A única coisa que vai rolar sou eu de tão gorda que vou ficar comendo as coisas gostosas que o Alfred cozinha! – afirmou Lois. – Relaxa, Chloe, Bruce e eu somos só amigos!

\- Mas ele te levou pra jantar e você mesma disse que ele tentou reatar.

\- Tentou, mas não quer dizer que eu ia aceitar. E você sabe muito bem que romance pra mim nunca funcionou. Eu cansei de me dar mal.

\- É por isso que você só vive trabalhando e não tem vida social?

\- Eu tenho vida social! Eu saio!

\- Para fazer entrevistas.

\- Pelo menos eu saio, ok? – Lois pegou a bolsa. – Agora mesmo estou indo para o aeroporto diretamente para Central City!

\- Para fazer uma matéria.

Lois rolou os olhos e Chloe achou graça. Lois deu um beijo no rosto da prima.

\- Bye.

Lois saiu apressada e Chloe riu.

 **-x-**

 **Kent Farm**

Clark estava arrumando o feno no celeiro quando Lana entrou e ficou parada até que ele a visse. A mestiça forçou um sorriso.

\- Ei, Clark.

\- Lana. Como vai?

\- Bem. Fiquei sabendo que você voltou da sua viagem... Não me procurou, então...

\- Não tinha porque te procurar. – ele empilhou mais um feno.

\- Clark. – Lana ficou chateada. – Pensei que significássemos muito um para o outro!

\- Lana, não vamos ter esse tipo de conversa pela milésima vez, não é? Cada um seguiu com a sua vida. Você vai até casar com Lex, mesmo que isso seja considerado um forte sinal de loucura.

\- Lex e eu... – ela suspirou e depois meneou a cabeça. – Clark, sei que sonhamos que seria o nosso casamento aqui em Smallville, mas... Tantas coisas ficaram entre nós. Se você não tivesse tanto medo de se mostrar por completo...

Clark bufou, aborrecido.

\- Podemos pular isso? O que você realmente veio fazer aqui, Lana?

\- Só te ver. – Lana franziu a testa. – Nunca pensei que terminaríamos assim, com você me tratando desse jeito!

\- Que jeito?! Lana, eu realmente não te entendo e não é de hoje!

\- Porque você não quer! Você nunca se esforçou por nós, Clark!

\- Já chega! – ele exclamou. – Eu tenho trabalho a fazer e você está me atrapalhando! Você poderia se retirar, por favor?

Os olhos de Lana encheram-se de lágrimas. Clark ia dizer algo mas viu Lex entrando no celeiro. O empresário sorriu cinicamente para o ex-melhor amigo.

\- Achei que você estaria por aqui, querida. – Lex deu um beijo em Lana. Tirou um envelope branco do terno. – Esqueceu de algo. – estendeu para Clark. – Claro que você ganharia um convite. Nos conhecemos há anos e nós três temos muitas lembranças para compartilhar.

Clark apenas olhou para o envelope e depois para Lex.

\- Além de vir gastar o meu tempo, o que mais você quer Lex?

\- Quanta hostilidade... Quem te ver assim nem imaginaria que um dia fomos grandes amigos.

\- Você nunca foi meu amigo, Lex. – afirmou Clark. – Meu pai tinha razão o tempo todo. Luthors não são confiáveis.

\- É uma pena não nos encaixarmos nos seus altos padrões. – Lex retrucou e depois colocou o envelope em cima de uma pilha de feno. – O convite continua em pé. É o momento mais importante da nossas vidas... – olhou para Lana, que estava sem graça. - ... gostaríamos que todos testemunhassem.

\- Tenho certeza de que vocês terão muita bajulação por lá. – ironizou Clark. – Se já terminaram, podem ir.

Lex deu um sorrisinho, segurou a mão de Lana, que olhou para Clark antes de ir embora com o noivo. Clark bufou, chateado. Lex só quisera provocá-lo.

 **-x-**

 **Central City**

 **Star Labs.**

\- Se a senhorita veio fazer uma matéria sobre o Flash, o que exatamente faz aqui, Srta. Lane? – perguntou Dr. Harrison Wells.

\- O acelerador de partículas acabou criando, mesmo que sem querer, muitas pessoas com poderes extraordinários. O Flash vive combatendo esse novo tipo de ... ser.

\- É verdade. – Wells se locomoveu com sua cadeira de rodas. – Mas a senhorita compreende que é um assunto delicado.

\- Sim, claro. O senhor deve se sentir um pouco culpado, já que o acelerador foi sua criação.

\- Eu não quis criar meta-humanos. As coisas saíram do controle. – afirmou Wells.

\- É assim que começam os problemas.

Wells lançou um olhar hostil para Lois, que não se intimidou. Estava acostumada em tocar na ferida dos outros e receber hostilidade em troca.

\- Se eu pudesse, voltaria no tempo e apagaria esse dia.

\- Mas não pode. O tempo segue seu curso sem poder ser parado.

\- Será mesmo, Srta. Lane? O espaço-tempo é muito complexo. Não conhecemos nem metade do que ele pode oferecer.

\- O que quer dizer? Que pode reverter o tempo? Subtraí-lo? Modificá-lo? – ela questionou.

\- Não tenho tanto poder. – Wells brincou e viu Cisco entrar na sala do Star Labs. – O Dr. Ramón pode lhe trazer mais esclarecimentos. Infelizmente não poderei continuar em sua companhia pois tenho assuntos a tratar. Foi um prazer, Srta. Lane.

\- Digo o mesmo, Dr. Wells. – ela apertou a mão dele e o viu sair. Sabia que ele estava evitando a conversa. Olhou para Cisco. – Não é um assunto fácil, não é? Ele parece aborrecido ao falar do acelerador de partículas.

\- Aquilo mudou a vida de todos. – Cisco comentou. – Perdemos um grande amigo e pessoas foram prejudicadas.

\- Sim, muitos surtaram com os poderes. Mas o Flash é o herói da cidade. Uma coisa boa trouxe tudo isso.

\- Ele é um cara legal. – Cisco sorriu.

\- Seria interessante poder conversar com ele. Você sabe como posso encontrá-lo?

\- Você poderia colocar um sinal em cima do telhado num refletor. Ah não, esse é o Homem-Morcego...

\- O Batman. – Lois disse e sorriu.- Fui eu quem o batizei. Achei que combina com ele.

\- Hum, combina mesmo! Eu também dou nome aos meta-humanos.

\- Oh, jura? Vocês trabalham colaborando com o Flash?

\- Ah... não. – Cisco mentiu, percebendo que havia falado demais. – Eu só... acho divertido nomeá-los.

\- Claro... – Lois fingiu acreditar. – Foi um prazer conversar com o senhor, Dr. Ramon.

\- Só Cisco. – ele apertou a mão de Lois. – Senhor me faz sentir velho, Srta. Lane.

\- Pode me chamar de Lois. – ela sorriu, simpática. – Eu poderia voltar aqui outro dia para conhecer melhor o local?

\- Ah claro! Basta marcar antes!

\- Ok. Obrigada. Tenha um bom dia.

Lois saiu do Star Labs e Caitlin se aproximou de Cisco.

\- Ela parece querer saber muito mais do que poderíamos contar sobre o Flash. – comentou a doutora.

\- Yeah. Ela é bonita, você não acha? – Cisco sorriu.

\- É muita areia pro seu caminhão, Cisco.

\- Poxa! Você poderia apenas dizer sim! – ele fez bico e Caitlin riu.

Dr. Wells abriu sua sala secreta onde ficava Gideon, um super computador vindo de tempos futuros. Uma tela se abriu e Wells se ergueu da cadeira. Viu a matéria de jornal escrita por Íris West-Allen sobre a parceria da Wayne Inc. com a Queen Ind. e também as ações da Liga da Justiça. Na foto principal, Superman salvava Lois Lane. Também havia destaque para o surgimento de uma nova heroína, a Ultra Woman, a filha do Superman.

Wells ficou sério. Lois Lane estar relacionada aqueles acontecimentos poderia não ser nada, mas poderia ter um grande significado. Iria ficar mais atento.

 **-x-**

 **Watchtower**

\- A Liga da Justiça! – Bruce Wayne exclamou. – Todos os vigilantes unidos com um único propósito: ajudar aqueles que não podem se defender sozinhos. Vocês são os primeiros a ver tudo pronto. – ele olhou para Chloe, Oliver, Clark e Jo'n Jon'zz. – Mas já entrei em contato com outros como nós: Diana Prince, Dinah Lance, Zatanna Zatara, Arthur Curry e Victor Stone.

\- E tem o Flash em Central City, mas Bruce ainda não falou com ele. – comentou Chloe.

\- Parece bastante gente. – comentou Jon Jon'zz.

\- Eu também quero fazer parte disso. – Kara entrou na Torre.

\- Kara! – Clark exclamou. – Você é muito nova e seria melhor se dedicar aos estudos e...!

\- Pode parar, Kal! – Kara o cortou. – Não sou tão nova assim, tenho 19 anos! Aqui nesse planeta é ser maior de idade!

\- Kara, eu só quero te poupar...

\- Não preciso ser poupada! Clark, eu sei que você gosta da vida tranquila na fazenda, gosta da comida da sua mãe e tenho que concordar, porque é algo digno dos deuses, sem contar que Martha é adorável, mas eu não quero ficar presa naquele lugar! Eu tenho poderes e posso ajudar tanto quanto você e os outros!

\- Eu acho plausível, Clark. – disse Bruce. – Ela tem os seus mesmos poderes e pode ajudar bastante. E todos receberão treinamento, porque não ela?

Clark suspirou, hesitou mas acabou concordando.

\- Ok. Mas Kara, você não tem que se sentir obrigada a nada.

\- Eu não me sinto, Kal. – Kara sorriu. – Eu me sinto bem em pensar que posso fazer a diferença. Eu não pude cuidar de você quando era um bebê mas posso cuidar de outras pessoas.

\- Sendo assim, seja bem-vinda à Liga da Justiça, Kara! – Oliver beijou o rosto dela. – Qual será o seu codinome?

\- Eu não sei. Preciso de um?

\- Depois pensamos nisso. – disse Jon' Jon'zz. – Bem-vinda, Kara. Agora preciso ir, meu outro emprego me aguarda. – ele colocou a insígnia de policial na jaqueta.

\- É como se você tivesse um dupla identidade. – Chloe gracejou.

\- Hum, é verdade. Bem, eu tenho mesmo que ir. Qualquer emergência, podem me contactar.

Jon' Jon'zz saiu da Torre. Chloe olhou para Clark.

\- Uma dupla identidade. Nunca pensou nisso, Clark? Na nossa época de escola era um pouco assim. Repórter e salvando o dia nas horas vagas.

\- Eu nunca pensei dessa forma. – disse Clark. – E eu nem era repórter, só te ajudava.

\- Fiquei sabendo que Planeta Diário está abrindo vagas para repórteres. – comentou Bruce. – Você trabalhou num jornal da África. Pode tentar aqui também.

\- Eu não sei. Minha mãe precisa de mim lá na fazenda e...

\- Clark, sua mãe aguentou muito bem sem você durante anos! – lembrou Oliver. – Você viajou o mundo todo!

\- Eu sei, mas agora eu voltei e quero levar sim uma vida mais tranquila.

\- Você fez todo aquele treinamento pra ficar em casa dando comida às vacas? – indagou Oliver. – Pelo amor de Deus, Escoteiro!

\- E nós sabemos que você vem fazendo alguns salvamentos escondido. – disse Bruce.

Clark ficou em silêncio. Chloe colocou a mão no ombro dele.

\- Você tem o tempo que precisar para decidir, Clark.

Clark assentiu. Kara deu um pulinho.

\- Ok! Qual será o uniforme que vou usar?

Bruce e Oliver trocaram olhares divertidos enquanto Clark olhava para o teto exasperado.

 **-x-**

 **Central City**

Lois estava no hotel, mexendo no computador quando recebeu uma mensagem. Era de Jimmy.

 ** _JimmyOlsen_** _Lois, adivinha o que consegui! É só um borrão azul e vermelho mas é uma prova de que existe um novo vigilante em Metropolis!_

Lois abriu a foto em anexo e viu o borrão salvando uma pessoa e outra em que parecia que ele estava correndo. Só podia ser Clark. Lois mordeu o lábio.

 ** _JimmyOlsen:_** _Eu acho que posso conseguir uma foto melhor dele! Já se fala muito sobre isso entre os fotógrafos de vários jornais. Seria incrível conseguir uma foto exclusiva dele! Se for eu o primeiro, tenho certeza que o Chefe vai me levar mais á sério e me ver como um fotógrafo de verdade! O que você acha, Lois?_

Lois hesitou mas sabia que era como tentar conter uma tempestade. Iria acontecer, cedo ou tarde.

 ** _LoisLane:_** _Se você conseguir, Jimmy, pode ganhar a primeira página._

 ** _JimmyOlsen:_** _Uau, isso seria demais!  
_ _ **LoisLane:**_ _Mas será mesmo um vigilante? Pode ser o Flash passeando por Metropolis._

 ** _JimmyOlsen:_** _Não é, Lois, o Flash nunca se nega a aparecer nas fotos e muito menos foge! Esse borrão é algo totalmente novo! Já comprei meu spray de pimenta e estou seguindo os passos dele como posso, claro que com as portas do carro devidamente fechadas!_

 ** _LoisLane:_** _Muito previdente, Jimbo... Você é muito corajoso..._

 _Jimmy: Haha, sem zombaria, Lois, por favor, a gente ainda não sabe se ele é do bem, né? E o cara tem poderes!_

 ** _LoisLane:_** _Tire uma boa foto e aí vamos investigar para ver o que ele realmente é, combinado?_

 ** _JimmyOlsen:_** _Ok!_

Lois desligou e ficou mordendo a tampa da caneta até decidir telefonar para Clark.

\- Ei, Smallville.

\- Ei, Lois. Chloe me contou que você viajou para Central City.

\- Sim, estou aqui agora. Clark, é sobre os seus poderes.

\- Hum, eu acho que te contei tudo... Porque? Você mudou de ideia? Vai falar sobre mim no Planeta Diário?

\- Claro que não, a menos que você permita! – ela exclamou. – Não sou duas caras, Smallville!  
\- Eu sei que não, Lois...

\- Ótimo. Mas acontece que você anda fazendo uns salvamentos aleatórios e Jimmy está na sua cola. Assim como alguns outros fotógrafos. – ela contou. – Clark, você não vai conseguir se esconder por muito tempo. A menos que use uma máscara. Você usa?

\- Não, eu odeio máscaras. – ele fez uma careta. – Isso está ficando complicado. Eu achei que poderia fazer o mesmo que fazia aqui em Smallville.

\- É, mas não pode. Metropolis não é Smallville. Você nunca pensou em se juntar a pessoas com habilidades como a sua? Tipo o Flash? Ele se dá bem com os fotógrafos. É meio que uma celebridade aqui em Central City. Aliás, amanhã será o Dia do Flash. Sabia que tem até um Milk shake com o nome dele? Imagine as possibilidades, Smallville.

\- Eu não sou como o Flash. Não sei se saberia lidar com todos sabendo quem eu sou.

\- Não precisam saber. Você pode ser fazendeiro de dia e herói à noite. Mas vai precisar de uma máscara.

\- Eu odeio máscaras.

\- Então vai ter que achar outra solução! A menos que você enfie a cabeça dentro da terra, não vejo outro modo de resolver essa situação. Fingir que nada está acontecendo não vai fazer com que as coisas deixem de acontecer, Clark.

\- Hum, acho que sim.

\- Ótimo! Pelas fotos, eu vi que você é bem rápido! Venha amanhã para o Dia do Flash. Vai ser divertido. O que acha? Podemos comprar cachorros quentes e ver se o Milk Shake do Flash é bom!

\- Ok. Eu vou. Será bom para me distrair.

\- Legal. Te vejo amanhã sem falta. Até mais, Blur.

\- Blur? – ele repetiu, sem entender.

\- Ainda estou procurando um bom nome para você. – ela sorriu.

Clark achou graça.

\- Ok. Até amanhã, Lois.

\- Até. – ela desligou o telefone.

Ambos ficaram sorrindo sozinhos.


	17. Chapter 17

**1.5**

 **Central City**

Clark chegou à festa em homenagem ao Flash. Haviam balões vermelhos, bonequinhos do heróis nas mãos de crianças, pessoas rindo e todas reunidas em um parque esperando o herói da cidade. Lois tocou no ombro de Clark e ele se virou para vê-la.

\- Ei, Smallville!

\- Ei, Lois!

Os dois trocaram um abraço. Lois lhe deu um copo com o símbolo do Flash.

\- Ele é praticamente uma celebridade. – ela contou, achando graça. – Eu entrevistei algumas pessoas e elas disseram que o Flash fez muito pela cidade. Ele é quem combate os meta-humanos do mal que surgem por aqui.

\- Então todos o adoram...

\- Nem todos. Sempre tem a oposição, não é? Muitos acham que um dia ele pode se voltar contra a cidade, afinal, ele é um afetado pelo acelerador de partículas.

\- As pessoas não compreendem aquilo que é diferente. – Clark disse, pensativo.

\- É verdade... Ei, você o conhece? Já que vocês dois tem... habilidades extraordinárias.

\- Eu o conheci quando ele foi em Smallville...

\- E deixa eu adivinhar, você não vai me contar qual é a identidade secreta dele. – disse Lois, bem humorada.

\- O segredo não é meu para eu poder contar. Desculpe. – ele sorriu.

\- Dessa vez passa, Smallville. – ela comprou cachorros-quentes. Deu um para Clark. – Promessa feita é promessa cumprida. Eu acho incrível esse povo super animado com um herói. Se fosse em Gotham, a polícia estaria em alerta para mais uma confusão. Nem todos morrem de amores pelo Batman.

\- Eu acho que ele não faz muita força para ser popular.

\- Exato. – Lois concordou. – Ele poderia sorrir de vez em quando, mas tiraria a aura de Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Clark riu e olhou em redor. Mordeu o cachorro-quente.

\- Muito bom. Isso aqui me lembra um pouco o Festival do Milho em Smallville.

\- Meu Deus, já posso imaginar as vaquinhas sendo levadas para serem expostas.

\- Na verdade o Festival tem uma vaca enorme de balão como símbolo logo na entrada do evento.

Lois riu e comeu o cachorro-quente.

\- Isso é a sua cara, Smallville!

\- Ser brega e caipira? – ele ironizou.

\- Ser simples e humilde. – ela disse e ele deu um sorriso tímido. Os dois trocaram olhares carinhosos até que Lois viu o Flash chegando. – É hoje que eu consigo uma exclusiva!

\- Pensei que você tivesse vindo para curtir a festa...

\- Claro que não, Smallville, estou aqui a trabalho! – ela exclamou e lhe deu uma câmera. – Faz alguma coisa. Tira as fotos enquanto eu tento entrevistar o herói.

Clark balançou a cabeça mas obedeceu. Lois nunca deixara de ser mandona. Flash recebeu a chave da cidade diante de palmas. Quando Lois se aproximou para falar com ele, o Capitão Frio e o Onda Térmica surgiram. Um dos vilões ativou sua arma de fogo e Clark se colocou na frente de Lois, impedindo que ela fosse queimada. Lois ficou boquiaberta. O lugar virou um caos com gelo e fogo sendo lançado contra os civis. Flash foi enfrentar seus inimigos. A polícia retirou os civis. Lois se escondeu para tirar fotos da briga.

Os vilões correram para dentro de um túnel levando o prefeito com eles. Flash foi atrás deles. Lois não conseguia ver onde estava Clark.

\- Já chega, Snart, eu não vou deixar você levar o prefeito! – gritou Barry.

\- E quem irá me impedir? Você? – Leonard Snart sorriu, debochado. – Hoje o tempo está mudando muito não é Flash?

Cap. Frio e Onda Térmica usaram as armas contra o herói. Flash usou a super velocidade para escapar, enquanto Clark tirou o prefeito dali e o devolveu a polícia usando a super velocidade. Lois correu até o túnel. Cap. Frio conseguiu congelar as pernas de Barry.

\- Parece que você enfrentará uma nova era glacial, herói...

\- Snart, não precisa ser assim! Entregue-se a polícia.

\- Eu riria disso se tivesse senso de humor.

Leonard Snart usou a arma de frio contra Barry mas Clark roubou a arma usando a supervelocidade. Pegou também a de Onda Térmica e esmagou com as mãos como se fossem de papel. Derrubou Onda Térmica com um soco e usou a visão de calor para derreter o gelo nas pernas de Barry. Tudo isso em questão de segundos graças a sua super velocidade. Barry viu o borrão azul e vermelho agindo e deduziu ser Clark. Conseguiu derrubar Snart e sorriu.

\- Quem diria que te veria por aqui, Grandão!

Clark sorriu e cumprimentou Barry.

\- Nunca pensei em te ver com uniforme.

\- É bem confortável, se você quer saber. Deveria tentar.

\- Uau, isso foi demais! – Lois exclamou, empolgada. Ela se aproximou dos heróis. – As fotos ficaram ótimas! Pode ficar tranquilo, Smallville, você só aparece como um borrão. Taí! Vou te chamar de The Blur até pensar em um nome melhor!

\- _Smallville_? _The Blur_? – perguntou Barry, divertido.

\- Lois gosta de inventar codinomes... – Clark disse, com um sorriso tímido.

\- Prazer, Lois Lane. Planeta Diário. – ela estendeu a mão para Barry.

\- Barry Allen. – o herói tirou a máscara e cumprimentou a repórter. – Amiga do Clark é minha amiga também.

\- Bem, sendo assim, acho que você não vai se importar com uma exclusiva. – ela falou e Barry hesitou. – Ei, o Smallville pode te entrevistar! Eu sei que ele trabalhou como repórter por um tempo, já passou da hora de voltar para a ativa né?

\- Lois, eu não sou mais repórter...

\- Uma vez repórter, sempre repórter, Clark. Eu não ficar aqui te ensinando o beabá. – ela cortou. – O Planeta Diário abriu vagas para novos repórteres. Pode ser uma chance pra você entrar pela porta de entrada do jornal. Seria bem legal, né?

\- Bem, se o Clark me entrevistar, acho que seria bem legal... – disse Barry.

\- Aí, viu?! – Lois vibrou. – Para de enrolar, Clark, eu sei que você é lento, mas pelo amor de Deus, né? Eu vi suas reportagens da época do The Torch e quando você trabalhou na África! Pensa que vai ser um novo começo: repórter e herói. Dois lados de uma mesma moeda!

\- Eu trabalho como forense na polícia de Central City. Eu sei o que é viver duas vidas em uma. – contou Barry.

\- Olha aí o exemplo! Você não tem mais desculpas, Clark! E se você está em dúvida, pensa que vai me ajudar e exercer um pouco da sua veia jornalística!

Clark acabou por concordar.

\- Tudo bem, eu faço a entrevista.

Lois e Barry sorriram e bateram palmas.

 **-x-**

Clark bateu na porta do quarto de hotel onde Lois estava. Ela abriu a porta vestindo um roupão vermelho. Sorriu ao vê-lo.

\- Entra, Clark.

\- Com licença. – ele disse, tímido. – Te atrapalhei?

\- Claro que não, só estava tomando uma ducha. – ela sorriu. – E aí, como foi a entrevista?

\- Barry foi bem solícito e os amigos dele também, exceto o Dr. Wells, mas acho que ele se sente culpado por causa do acelerador de partículas...

\- Eu já esperava por isso. – disse Lois, entrando no banheiro. Fechou a porta. – Aquele Wells é muito estranho!

\- Lois, eu sei bem o que é sentir culpa por mudar radicalmente a vida das pessoas. Eu entendo o lado dele. – Clark evitou olhar com sua visão de raio-x pela porta enquanto Lois se trocava. Não era correto. – Você vai a algum lugar hoje?

Lois abriu a porta já vestida.

\- Não. Vou finalizar a matéria com o Flash, embora eu ache que poderia dar uma apertada a mais naquele Dr. Wells e depois pensarei no que farei em Gotham.

\- O Dr. Wells só sente culpa porque, por um acidente, ele ''criou'' esses novos meta-humanos.

\- Será que foi acidente mesmo? – Lois abriu seu notebook. – Não sei... Eu andei fazendo umas pesquisas... Aquele Dr. Rodinhas é bem estranho... Sei lá, tem algo nele que não encaixa!

\- Ele salvou a vida do Barry, que o considera como um grande amigo, um mentor. E o Wells até ficou paralítico por causa desse acidente, isso muda as pessoas.

\- Hum, pode ser mas que tem alguma coisa que ele esconde, isso tem! Eu tenho faro, Smallville, eu sinto essas coisas! Se eu fosse você, aconselhava lá o Barry pra ficar de olho aberto, ele parece ser mais ingênuo que você!

\- Eu não sou ingênuo! – ele prostestou.

\- Você acha que todo mundo é bonzinho e merece uma segunda chance, mas não é assim que a banda toca! Tipo... o careca do mal, por exemplo. Aquilo ali é pior do que o gato enterra!

\- Lex nunca fez nada realmente ruim se você for parar pra pensar...

\- Nada?! – Lois arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a defesa de Clark. – Smallville, desce dessa nuvem cor de rosa, por favor! Aquilo não presta! É coisa ruim, que contamina tudo! E esse papinho dele de que quer mudar Metropolis, mostrar a cidade ao mundo, aí tem! Ah se tem! Ele deve estar planejando algo e nunca é coisa boa!

\- Lois, está certo que Lex é um pouco... controverso, mas ele nunca prejudicou ninguém.

Lois mordeu o lábio com força, olhou séria para Clark e depois o puxou pela mão, para que ele sentasse na cadeira, de frente para o notebook, que estava em cima da mesa.

\- Eu não ia falar nada porque é algo que eu guardo pra mim. Eu tenho estado na cola das atividades da LuthorCorp há muito tempo. Lionel era um tubarão mas Lex é pior, ele é uma erva daninha. Ele só não fez mais porque estava em coma. Eu vou te mostrar algo mas você tem que manter segredo até que eu tenha todas as provas.

\- Pode falar. – disse Clark, intrigado.

Lois se inclinou sobre o computador e Clark pode sentir o cheiro dela. Morango. Ele fixou seu olhar na tela do noteebok. Desde quando esses pensamentos começaram a vir à sua mente? Lois era só uma amiga, só isso! Uma grande amiga mas os dois eram diferentes demais para que mudassem as diretrizes do seu relacionamento.

Lois clicou no arquivo ''Fênix'' e mostrou o que tinha lá para Clark.

\- Lex aprendeu muito bem com o pai. Ele anda fazendo experimentos ilegais em Smallville, especificamente na represa Reeve. Eu não tenho todas as provas mas tenho fontes seguras.

\- Lois, é uma acusação muito séria...

\- Eu sei que é. Por isso, eu ainda não abri o bico. Eu terei todas as provas. Lex não vai viver impunemente pro resto da vida que eu não vou deixar!

\- Você fala como se ele tivesse atingido alguém que você conhece... – observou Clark.

Lois respirou fundo e mostrou um vídeo.

\- Esse é Wes Keenan. Um grande amigo. Ele era soldado da tropa liderada pelo General no Exército...

\- O seu pai.

\- Sim. Wes sempre tomou conta de mim, sabe? Eu adorava afrontar o General! – ela deu um meio sorriso. – Ser militar era um sonho dele que depois virou pesadelo por culpa de Lex! Wes foi dado como morto mas ele foi usado no projeto Fênix. Ele mesmo me contou antes de morrer...

Clark assistiu ao vídeo. Nele, Wes parecia não conhecer Lois e a perseguiu para tentar matá-la. Mas suas lembranças confusas salvaram a repórter e ele morreu nos braços dela.

\- Como você gravou isso?

\- Eu peguei das câmeras de segurança. Um contato me passou. Wes estava confuso. Ele mal sabia quem era! Voce entende, Clark?! Lex é tão sórdido que usou um homem para brincar de Deus! Wes virou um joguete nas mãos dele! – ela exclamou, indignada. – Depois descobri que Wes era um teste. Um protótipo. Ninguém sabe sobre isso. Não existem mais arquivos, exceto este. Lex é daquele tipo que come pelas beiradas e quando menos se espera, ele dá o bote!

Clark ficou pensativo.

\- Nunca pensei que Lex fosse chegar a esse ponto. Quando nos conhecemos, ele parecia querer ser diferente de Lionel... Hoje em dia eu mal o reconheço.

\- Ou talvez Lex quis se passar por bonzinho pra você acreditar. E você caiu feito um patinho, porque você quer acreditar que todas as pessoas tem jeito!

\- Eu sou um bobo alegre, não é isso? – ele indagou.

\- Não. Você tem fé. Eu admiro isso. Sério. – Lois colocou a mão dela sobre a dele. – Só que eu já tomei tanta porrada na vida que prefiro desconfiar primeiro. Quando se é sozinha, só se pode contar consigo mesma...

Clark segurou a mão dela com carinho.

\- Você não está sozinha. – ele afirmou.

Lois sorriu e sentiu o calor da mão de Clark segurando a dela. Passa-lhe segurança, afeto, solidariedade, carinho... Os olhos de Clark eram como duas lagoas azuis nas quais ela poderia mergulhar sem susto. Lois pigarreou e soltou a mão, erguendo-se. Clark ficou frustrado mas disfarçou. Lois ajeitou a blusa, nervosamente.

\- O importante é que quero pegar Lex no pulo! Ele ainda acha que eu sou aquela garota que vendia bolinhos no Talon, o que é uma vantagem pra mim, ele só vai sentir o tombo quando cair de cara no chão!

\- Esse Wes... Era só amigo mesmo ou algo mais?- perguntou Clark, sem se conter.

\- Foi uma paixãozinha de criança. – ela deu de ombros. – Ele era mais velho e me tratava como se eu tivesse cinco anos... – Lois riu para si mesma. – Acredita que eu gravei uma música pra ele?! Que ridícula! Eu tinha o que... uns 13 anos! Wes me deu um fora mas de modo educado. Ele era muito íntegro. E sim, um grande amigo. Lucy e eu nunca fomos próximas... Chloe e Wes foram os irmãos que eu nunca tive.- ela fez uma pausa. – Ver Wes daquele jeito, sendo usado, sem ter tido sequer a sua morte respeitada, seu corpo violado para servir de brinquedo mortal de Lex foi o fim pra mim! Isso está entalado na minha garganta! E não é só por ele não... Porque Wes não deve ter sido o único... Lex não respeita nada, nem ninguém! Ele não te roubou a Lana Lang? Você era louco por ela e agora Lana vai casar com seu ex-melhor amigo fura-olho!

Clark cruzou os braços e olhou sério para Lois.

\- Lana foi um amor muito forte na minha vida mesmo. Só que hoje eu penso e vejo que Lex não me roubou nada. Lana o escolheu. Ninguém a forçou. Ela pode estar se iludindo com Lex sim, mas porque quer, porque todos a alertaram. Minha mãe, eu, Chloe... Ela não ouviu ninguém. – fez uma pausa. – Lana me disse uma vez que amava a mim e a Lex. Eu acho que ela nem sabe o que realmente é amor.

\- Ela disse isso?! Que bitch! – Lois exclamou e depois percebeu a gafe. – Desculpa. Mas é estranho né, eu não conseguiria amar dois homens ao mesmo tempo! Ainda mais amar alguém como Lex Luthor! Agora, enfiar aquela cabeça grande e careca dele num poço fundo eu faria rapidinho!

Clark achou graça e depois coçou o pescoço.

\- E você já amou alguém, Lois?

\- Ahn... sei lá...- ela olhou para as mãos.

\- Como sei lá? Ou você amou ou não. – ele afirmou.

\- Ai, Clark, isso é pergunta que se faça?! Eu pergunto dos seus casos?! Não! Não quero saber da sua vida amorosa, quer dizer, essa novela Clark e Lana é antiga e todo mundo acompanhou de camarote já que vocês não faziam a mínima questão de esconder, mas eu sou uma pessoa discreta! Não em tudo, mas sou discreta! Minha vida pessoal é minha vida pessoal!

\- Tudo bem, Lois, não precisa se encrespar!

\- Não estou me encrespando! – ela exclamou e bufou. – Se você quer saber, sim, eu me apaixonei por Bruce Wayne e claro, levei uma rasteira do tal de amor! É, porque esse negócio de amor é pra gente trouxa, que nem eu, sabe? Só pra gente como eu levar uns belos tapas na cara! Mas eu aprendi e não caio nessa de novo!  
\- Bruce? – Clark repetiu e lembrou que os viu juntos. – E... você acha que vocês podem... reatar?

\- Eu não acho nada! Você não ouviu o que eu disse?! Não caio nessa de novo! Chega! Cansei!  
\- Mas você vai para Gotham, já está até fazendo planos...

\- Vou à trabalho, Smallville, é diferente! Sim, eu vou me hospedar na mansão Wayne, mas é como convidada e amiga! – ela contou e ele não gostou nem um pouco. – E agora chega desse papo chato! Vamos comer uma pizza? Estou morrendo de fome!

\- Claro, vamos sim. – ele assentiu.

\- Conheci uma pizzaria maravilhosa aqui! Claro, meu radar pra comida é dos melhores!

Os dois foram à pizzaria próxima ao hotel. Clark não queria, mas estava com aquela história de Bruce e Lois na cabeça. Ela mesma confessara que fora apaixonada pelo bilionário. E Clark sabia que Bruce era bom em conquistas, quando passou uma temporada em Gotham City, treinando junto com o amigo, viu que ele estava sempre acompanhado de belas mulheres e que elas sempre se encantavam por ele.

\- Hum, delícia de pizza! – Lois saboreava a pizza de calabresa. – A minha favorita! Sabia que Chloe faz uma pizza maravilhosa? Você tem que experimentar! – ela bebeu refrigerante. – Oliver de vez em quando vai lá comer de graça! Se bem que eu acho que o real interesse do Ollie é outro...

\- Você? – chutou Clark, já aborrecido.

Lois deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

\- Claro que não! Chloe! Eles ficam nessa de amiguinhos, mas sei não... Quando Oliver pensa que ninguém está prestando atenção, eu bem vejo os olhares que ele dá pra ela... Ali tem! Mas acho que talvez nem ele perceba ainda... – ela fez uma pausa. – E além do mais, Chloe sempre esteve na sua, né, Clark? Ela ficou super mal depois que você deixou claro o que sente...

\- Ela te contou, é? – Clark ficou sem jeito. – Eu só quis ser honesto, nunca pensei em magoá-la, mas Oliver não entendeu assim e veio com quatro pedras na mão. Milagre você não ter tentando tirar satisfações também.

\- Não fiz porque Chloe ficou na bad, mas ela entendeu. Você nunca tentou iludi-la, mas sabe como é, não se encontra um Clark Kent na esquina. – ela comeu mais um pouco. – Sabe que eu cheguei a pensar que um dia, quem sabe, vocês seriam um casal? Ou tentariam? Sei lá, Chloe seria uma boa pessoa para você e vice-versa. Mas amor é igual febre, dá e passa. Amizades são pra sempre. –ela afirmou e Clark assentiu. Lois deu uma risadinha. – Ollie foi tirar satisfações com você?! Eu não disse que tinha coisa aí? Até parece que ele ia se estressar assim se fosse outra pessoa! Hum e eu acho que os dois loirinhos combinam...

\- Você fala mal do amor, mas adora bancar a cupido. – Clark provocou, rindo.

\- Eu não falo mal, só mostro verdades, é diferente! E também não é porque o amor pra mim é um carrasco, que vai ser pra todo mundo!

\- Bruce não merecia você. Se ele fosse inteligente mesmo, nunca te largaria. – afirmou Clark.

\- Ele precisava fazer uma jornada para virar o que é hoje. Você sabe o que. Imagino que sejam todos do mesmo clubinho. – ela disse, bem humorada.

\- Não, ainda não. Bruce, Oliver e Chloe estão empenhados na Liga, mas não sei se é pra mim...

\- É claro que é, Clark! – afirmou Lois, que segurou a mão dele. – Clark, você ainda vai fazer a diferença pro mundo, eu sinto isso.

Clark sorriu e acariciou a mão dela com o dedo polegar.

\- Viu? Você ainda tem um pouco de fé, mesmo que seja em alguém como eu.

Lois sorriu e uma mulher se aproximou com uma cesta cheia de flores vermelhas.

\- O cavalheiro gostaria de comprar uma flor para a dama?

\- Ah, não precisa...! – Lois foi falando,sem jeito mas Clark a interrompeu.

\- Claro eu sim. Me veja sete. – ele pediu e foi atendido. – Obrigado.

\- Obrigado você. – a florista sorriu. – Vocês formam um lindo casal. – ela afirmou e saiu.

\- Não somos um... casal. – disse Lois, mas a mulher já estava longe. – Que coisa... – ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha para disfarçar.

\- Uma para cada dia da semana. – disse Clark, entregando as flores à Lois. – Pra você lembrar que ainda há lugar no mundo para a fé e o amor.

Lois deu um sorriso sem jeito. Sentia o rosto queimar e sabia que estava corando e odiava isso. Clark achou tudo muito bonito. Lois ficara adorável.

\- Obrigado, Clark. Vou me lembrar. – ela tocou em uma das rosas.

 **-x-**

Clark acompanhou Lois até a porta do quarto de hotel. Lois olhou para as rosas.

\- Vou colocar na água para não murcharem...

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Fazia tempo que eu não saía assim... sem preocupações, só pra me divertir.

\- Você deveria sair mais vezes, Smallville! Seria uma boa! Você parece que carrega o peso do mundo nos ombros! Tem que aprender a relaxar! Se você não fosse de aço, eu te faria uma massagem!

Clark riu.

\- Eu sou de aço, mas tenho sensações no corpo como todo mundo.

\- Sério? – ela ficou surpresa. – Nossa. Eu pensei que você fosse invulnerável.

\- Pois é, não sou. As kryptonitas me afetam muito.

\- Não, eu digo, de você sentir quando tocam em você. Porque, convenhamos, um homem de aço é só aço, né? Era o que eu achava. Por exemplo, você não sente beliscões!

\- Eu até sinto mas não me machucam. Eu sentia os soquinhos que você me dava. Aliás, você tem uma mão bem pesada.

\- Mentira! – ela deu um soquinho no braço dele, que riu. – Meus soquinhos não machucam ninguém, ainda mais você! Se você me der um empurrão, eu vou parar no Japão, com certeza! Aliás, como você controla a sua força? Porque você poderia quebrar uma pessoa literalmente ao meio.

\- Eu recebi treinamento de Jor-El. O meu pai kryptoniano. Se eu vivo na Terra, tenho que aprender a ser como vocês.

\- Tem razão. Então já que fiz essa surpreendente descoberta de que você pode sentir as coisas... – ela lhe deu um beijinho no rosto. – Boa noite, Clark.

\- Boa noite, Lois. – ele sorriu.

Lois acenou e entrou no quarto. Encostou-se na porta, sentiu o aroma das rosas e suspirou.

Clark sorriu para si mesmo, pensou em bater na porta, desistiu e depois saiu voando sentindo-se mais leve do que nunca.


	18. Chapter 18

**1.6**

 **Central City**

\- Você deixou alguém fazer uma entrevista com um vigilante no seu lugar? – perguntou Perry pelo chat, achando graça. – Está doente, Lois?

\- Eu não deixei nada! – ela exclamou. – Eu sugeri e os dois aceitaram! E a entrevista que o Flash deu para Clark Kent é muito boa! Clark já foi um repórter, você sabia?

\- Hum, dei uma pesquisada aqui e fiquei sabendo que Clark Kent trabalhou na Gazette de Paris com Daniel Dunnan, um dos maiores jornalistas de que se tem notícia. Dunnan o elogiou bastante. Isso quer dizer que você está pronta para ter um novo parceiro, Lane?

\- Para ser babá? Não!

\- Não é ser babá, é orientar, o rapaz nunca trabalhou no Planeta Diário!

\- E daí?! Eu tive que me esforçar muito, ele também pode!

\- Ai, Lois, você é teimosa demais! E você está precisando de um parceiro desde que espantou o último!

\- Eu não espantei ninguém, não tenho culpa se ele era um idiota teleguiado que mal sabia o que era jornalismo! Eu não sou guia para ficar pegando na mão de ninguém e mostrando o caminho!

\- Meu Deus, esse Clark Kent deve ter muitas qualidades para aguentar a _Mad Dog Lane_! – Perry riu e Lois fez uma careta. – Vou chamar esse garoto para uma entrevista!

\- Perry, você sabe muito bem que eu trabalho melhor sozinha!

\- Isso depois nós decidimos, Lane! E você simpatiza com o rapaz, confesse!

\- Eu não confesso nada! Pare de colocar palavras na minha boca!

\- Agora que eu faço questão de conhecer esse Kent, ele acertou na loteria!

\- Afe, Perry, faça o que quiser, eu só mostrei a matéria, nada mais do que isso, você quem estava vendo pôneis onde não tem!

Perry deu uma risada gostosa e Lois revirou os olhos. Sim, ela achava que Clark era um bom repórter, mas isso não queria dizer que queria um parceiro para ficar no seu pé.

\- Está bem, está bem, Lois. Vá para Gotham. Eu falo com o garoto Kent.

\- Que seja. Tchau, Chefe.

\- Tchau, Lois.

 **-x-**

 **Kent Farm**

Clark deu um banho em Shelby e viu Kara chegando no carro com Chloe. Kara saiu voando pelos campos e Clark resolveu não chamar a atenção dela. Kara se sentia muito presa quando não voava, parecia um passarinho dentro da gaiola. Chloe sorriu para Clark.

\- Kara está adorando o treinamento, está louca para estrear como heroína. E está cobrando o codinome. – contou, divertida.

\- Vou falar com Lois, ela é boa com essa coisa de codinomes. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Então vocês decidiram levar a frente essa coisa mesmo de Liga?

\- Liga da Justiça. Claro que sim. Bruce e Oliver estão empolgadíssimos. Porque?

\- Eu... eu resolvi que não é uma má ideia fazer parte. – ele contou. – Não tenho nenhum bom codinome, quer dizer, Lois anda me chamando de The Blur, mas...

\- Clark, isso é fantástico! – Chloe vibrou e o abraçou. – Bruce e Ollie vão adorar saber disso! Aliás, acho que você quem vai contar, não é?

\- Sim. Vai ser uma mudança e tanto. Mas acho que ficar aqui escondido não está adiantando. Eu queria ter uma vida normal, mas já vi que não é possível. E fechar os olhos e fingir que as pessoas não estão correndo perigo não é uma opção.

\- Estou orgulhosa de você, Clark. Você ainda vai assombrar a todos.

\- Espero que seja de um jeito positivo como você e Lois imaginam.

\- Hum, Lois também está apoiando a sua mudança de vida? – sondou Chloe.

\- Ela tem me dado muita força. – ele sorriu.- Ela é mandona, tagarela, acha que tem razão em tudo, mas... também é leal, companheira, determinada, inteligente, divertida... – ele parou ao ver o olhar e o sorriso de Chloe. – O que foi?

\- Nada. Só parece que... as qualidades da minha prima suplantam os defeitos... Quer dizer, na sua opinião. – disse a loirinha, divertida.

\- Lois é uma boa pessoa. Nós sempre fomos amigos.

\- Yeah. Eu lembro que vocês viviam discutindo mas não se largavam... Como bons amigos, é claro! – ela disse, bem humorada. Estava achando divertidíssimo. - Me diga, Clark, o que você acha de Lois como... jornalista?

\- Ahn... Ela é louca, kamikase... brilhante.

Chloe deu um sorriso, compreendendo.

\- Sim, ela é brilhante. Acho que não vai demorar para estar no primeiro time do Planeta Diário. Aliás, Perry White já a considera uma grande repórter.

\- Sim, ela é a melhor. – ele elogiou e depois viu a expressão de Chloe. – Não é nada disso que você está pensando!

\- Eu não estou pensando em nada! – ela disse, segurando o riso.

Antes que Clark respondesse, o celular dele tocou.

\- Clark Kent.

\- Sr. Kent, aqui é Perry White, editor-chefe do Planeta Diário. Como vai?

\- Bem. E o senhor? Porque o senhor está me ligando?

\- Eu li a sua entrevista com o Flash e achei muito boa. Seu modo de conduzir uma entrevista prende o leitor e tira o melhor do entrevistado. Achei que poderíamos conversar. Eu sei que você trabalhou com Daniel Dunnan na África e ele só teceu elogios. O Planeta Diário está abrindo vagas para novos repórteres, com sangue novo e disposição. Você acha que se encaixa nesse perfil?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Ótimo! Eu o espero aqui às... três da tarde, está bom pra você?

\- Sim, claro.

\- Ótimo! Está marcado então. Não esqueça de trazer o seu currículo! Bom dia, Sr. Kent.

\- Bom dia, Sr. White e obrigado por lembrar de mim. – Clark disse desligou. – Perry White me chamou para uma entrevista no Planeta Diário... – ele contou, surpreso.

\- Isso é ótimo, Clark! – Chloe vibrou. – Então você será herói e repórter?

\- É uma boa maneira de saber das coisas de antemão. Qualquer acontecimento eu vou saber primeiro. – ele refletiu. – Daniel Dunnan sempre disse que eu levava jeito para ser repórter. E você também, na época do _The Torch_.

\- Sim, bons tempos aqueles... – ela sorriu, saudosa.

\- Você não tem vontade de voltar ao jornalismo? O Sr. White disse que estão com vagas abertas lá no Planeta e Lex Luthor não é mais um sócio, ele não poderia te demitir de novo. E seria legal você, eu e Lois trabalhando juntos.

\- Seria mesmo. Mas não. Eu adoro jornalismo, no entanto, meu caminho agora é outro, Clark. Eu encontrei a minha real vocação como Watchtower e acho que você encontrou a sua. Clark Kent, o pacato repórter do Planeta Diário! – ela sorriu.

\- Bem, não sei se Perry White vai me admitir por lá...

\- Claro que vai, Clark. Ele ligou para você. Perry White não é do tipo que telefona para futuros repórteres para marcar entrevistas de emprego. – ela disse acertadamente. – Seu destino já está sendo traçado.

\- E eu que pensei que nunca trabalharia engravatado...

Chloe e Clark riram.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Então é isso, Kent! Você fará parte da nossa equipe! – Perry anunciou após conversar com Clark. – Quando é que você pode começar?

\- Hoje mesmo se o senhor quiser.

\- É assim que se fala, rapaz! – Perry apertou a mão de Clark. – Seja bem-vindo ao Planeta Diário, Clark Kent!

\- Obrigado, senhor White. – Clark sorriu, animado.

O telefone tocou e Perry atendeu.

\- O que?! Não, Lois! (...) Não quero saber! E a matéria com o promotor de Gotham, Harvey Dent?! (...) Ah, você não estava a fim de fazer... – ele ironizou. – Lane, nós temos prazos, deadlines e...! (...) O que?! É claro que eu estou gritando, você também está! – Perry checou o pulso. – Desse jeito eu enfarto antes do tempo... – bufou. – Não quero saber de palhaços do crime, Lois, você não foi aí para cobrir matérias circenses! (...) É claro que eu sei que você tem faro jornalístico, mas eu tenho um jornal para comandar! (...) Lane, se você não voltar para Metropolis sem uma matéria muito, mas muito boa, teremos uma conversa séria! (...) É, sim senhora! (...) Ok! – ele bateu o telefone com força. – Se ela não fosse a minha melhor repórter... – ele murmurou.

\- Problemas, Sr. White?

\- Lois Lane é uma grande repórter, só que ela só faz o que dá na cabeça dela! É impressionante!

\- Se o senhor quiser, eu posso ir à Gotham conversar com ela. – ofereceu-se Clark de repente. – Somos amigos há anos e talvez eu possa entender melhor a situação e ...

\- Boa, boa! – Perry começou a rir.- Já estou imaginando a cara da Lane ao te ver por lá! Ela odeia parceiros! Espantou os três últimos! Teve um que saiu da minha sala chorando! – ele contou. – Com certeza ela vai achar que mandei você para vigiá-la! Vai te infernizar! Você aguenta o tranco, rapaz? Não é qualquer um que pode com a Mad Dog Lane!

\- Eu acho que posso lidar com Lois e ela não é tão assustadora assim...

\- Aham. É porque você não mexeu com o que ela gosta. Lane é a pessoa mais competitiva que já conheci. Ela vai arrancar o seu couro e beber seus fluídos antes que você pisque. – garantiu Perry. – Vai ser interessante. – ele sorriu, divertido.- Você vai pra Gotham, Kent, arrume as malas!

\- Sim senhor. – Clark assentiu.

\- Se você sobreviver à Lois Lane, sobrevive a qualquer coisa! – garantiu Perry. - Agora vá, que as notícias não esperam!

 **-x-**

\- Você vai pra Gotham para vigiar a Lois?! – Martha perguntou, surpresa. – Ela não vai gostar nada disso...

\- Eu não vou vigiá-la, mãe. – Clark terminou de fazer a mala. – Só vou ajudá-la. O Sr. White acha que é hora de Lois ter um novo parceiro...

\- Eu acho que ele está te atirando aos lobos. É um teste para ver o quanto você aguenta. – disse Martha, acertadamente.

\- Vocês falam como se Lois fosse o Bicho-Papão... – ele murmurou.

\- Ela é uma ótima menina. Eu gosto dela como uma filha. E por isso que eu sei que Lois não vai ver com bons olhos você indo até Gotham a mando de Perry White. – ela sorriu. – Mas, você sempre soube lidar com Lois à sua própria maneira... Não que eu ache que você vá conseguir impedir que ela faça qualquer coisa...

\- Estou sendo atirado aos cães, não é? – ele finalmente compreendeu. – Lois vai me dilacerar. –ele balançou a cabeça e Martha riu. – Mas e daí? Eu sou de aço! Tenho poderes e ela é só uma humana! Lois nunca conseguiria me vencer mesmo que tentasse!

\- Você acha é? – Martha disse com um olhar de dúvida.

\- Estou tentando ter um pouco de positividade, me apoie, por favor. – ele pediu.

Martha riu e de um beijo no rosto do filho. Queria estar em Gotham só para vislumbrar a situação. Mas se tinha uma pessoa que poderia lidar com um furacão como Lois, esse alguém era seu filho.

\- Boa sorte, filho. E boa viagem.

\- Obrigado, mãe.

 **-x-**

 **Gotham City**

Uma cidade que parecia ter vida própria. Gotham respirava por si mesma. Ela era um elemento vivo que criava seus próprios medos, pessoas e situações. Ao contrário da ensolarada Metropolis, a cidade era sombria, misteriosa, mas vibrante de seu modo peculiar.

Clark foi até a mansão Wayne e bateu à porta, sendo atendido por Alfred Pennyworth.

\- Sr. Kent. É um prazer revê-lo. – disse o elegante mordomo.

\- O prazer é meu, Alfred. Bruce se encontra em casa?

\- O patrão Bruce está lá dentro. Entre, por favor. – ele deu passagem para Clark. – Chegou hoje, Sr. Kent?

\- Sim. Eu vim à trabalho. – ele pigarreou. – Lois Lane veio até aqui?

\- Está instalada em um dos quartos como convidada do patrão Bruce. – informou Alfred.

\- Hum, imaginei... – Clark murmurou, enciumado. – Eu vim ajudar Lois com a matéria sobre Gotham. Sou seu novo parceiro no Planeta Diário.

\- Interessante. A Srta. Lane é uma moça muito ativa. Espero que consiga trabalhar bem com ela. – comentou Alfred e Clark apenas deu um meio sorriso. Todos achavam que Lois iria engoli-lo vivo. – Deseja beber algo?

\- Não, obrigado, Alfred.

Bruce entrou na sala e viu Clark. Alfred se retirou. Bruce e Clark trocaram um aperto de mão.

\- Clark! O que o traz a Gotham?

\- Vim a trabalho. – ele contou tudo a Bruce. – E também decidi que farei parte da Liga da Justiça.

\- Fantástico, Clark! Você sempre me surpreende! Lois sabe que você viria pra cá?

\- Não.

\- Ah... – Bruce aquiesceu. – Boa sorte então.

Clark fez uma careta. Lois desceu a escada e ficou surpresa ao ver Clark.

\- Ei, Smallville! O que faz aqui? Já sei, veio visitar o amigo morcego! – ela olhou para Bruce.

\- Na verdade não. Eu vim à trabalho... Ahn... – ele pigarreou enquanto Bruce observava. – Perry White me chamou para trabalhar no Planeta Diário...

\- Hum, eu já desconfiava...

\- Pois é. – ele pigarreou de novo. – Ele... ele acha que... você precisa de um novo parceiro, então... aqui estou eu! – ele sorriu.

Lois ficou quieta, olhou Clark de alto a baixo e seu olhar parecia mortal. Clark ficou um pouco nervoso. Lois mordeu o lábio.

\- O Chefe acha que eu preciso de um novo parceiro?

\- Sim. Não que ele não te ache uma grande repórter, porque você é, mas é que...

\- Ele te mandou para me vigiar! – ela exclamou.

\- Não. Ele só... é que vocês tiveram aquela discussão pelo telefone, o Sr. White disse que há uma matéria já programada e...

\- Eu sei, eu sei, muito bem! Ele acha que estamos em 1938?! Ahn?! Acha que eu sou uma mulher que precisa de um homem para fiscalizá-la?! Ficar de olho?! Eu faço matérias muito antes de você aprender a espirrar, Clark Kent! – ela gritou e não deixou que ele falasse. – Meu Deus, eu realmente quero te esganar! Mas não antes do Perry! Eu sou criança por acaso?! Sou?! Clark, você vai acordar sem partes importantes do seu corpo se não sair da minha frente!

\- Lois, por favor! – Clark pediu, enquanto Bruce tinha um olhar divertido. – Eu estou um pouco enferrujado como repórter, você mesma disse antes, lembra? Trabalhar com você vai me ajudar e...

\- Eu não sou babá de ninguém! Você pode muito bem se virar sozinho, Kent! Eu trabalho melhor sozinha! Ah, mas Perry me paga por isso! E você, hein, Smallville, não passa de um sonso! Me esfaqueando pelas costas!

\- Lois, eu não estou te esfaqueando, pelo amor de Deus, é tão ruim assim ter um parceiro?!

\- Clark Kent, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa: nesse ramo, é matar ou morrer. Eu não me matei de trabalhar por anos para chegar onde estou para vir um cara de _fimdomundoville_ querer me passar a perna!

\- Eu não quero te passar a perna! Lois, entenda, eu acho que é uma boa ideia trabalhar no Planeta Diário, porque como repórter, eu posso saber dos acontecimentos antes de todos e aí me ajudar a salvar quem precisa, entende?

Lois cruzou os braços e o fitou, séria.

\- Clark, se você pisar no meu espaço, eu vou arrancar o seu coração e esmagá-lo com a minha mão, compreendeu? Eu sei muito bem como acaba essa história de parceria! Sei muito bem! Abre seu olho comigo, Kent! E nem se atreva a me dirigir a palavra hoje se quiser voltar vivo para Metropolis!

Lois subiu a escada marchando como um soldado e Clark ficou boquiaberto com o ataque. Bruce não se conteve e riu.

\- Meu amigo, você gosta mesmo de arriscar a vida. E depois dizem que eu que brinco com o perigo...

\- Que bom que você se divertiu, Bruce. – Clark ironizou. – Não entendo porque Lois ficou desse jeito...

\- Como não sabe? Ela é extremamente competitiva! E Lois me contou que parceiros já roubaram matérias dela, é natural que ela fique com o pé atrás! E pra falar a verdade, eu também prefiro trabalhar sozinho... – ele se serviu de uísque. – Quer algo para beber? – ofereceu.

\- Não, obrigado. Então, Lois te contou tudo sobre a vida dela? – indagou Clark.

\- Nós namoramos por um ano, deu pra conhecer bem a Lois.

Clark cruzou os braços e forçou um sorriso. Só de imaginar Lois e Bruce íntimos lhe tirava o bom humor.

\- No entanto, você a largou. – Clark acusou.

\- Não foi bem assim. – Bruce corrigiu. – Depois que eu vi o homem que matou meus pais sendo morto, sendo que eu tive ímpetos de ir matá-lo, eu vi que precisava me reciclar. Me conhecer melhor. Se eu quisesse que nenhuma criança passasse pelo que passei, eu teria que me aprimorar. Infelizmente, não poderia levar Lois comigo. Ela foi muito importante pra mim. Ainda é. – Bruce afirmou e Clark apenas assentiu. – Eu sugeri que nos encontrássemos quando eu pudesse ir à Metropolis, mas ela não aceitou.

\- É claro que não aceitou! Lois não é como as mulheres que você está acostumado a oferecer migalhas!- Clark defendeu, irritado.- Francamente, Bruce, que papelão!

\- Hum... – Bruce colocou o copo em cima da mesa. – Me corrija se eu estiver errado, Clark, mas foi você quem se voluntariou para vir à Gotham. Perry White apenas concordou. Então, de certa forma, Lois está certa. Você veio para vigiá-la, porém não com o intuito que ela imagina. – Bruce concluiu, acertadamente. Clark desviou o olhar.- Você veio para garantir que não haja nada mais entre mim e Lois, é isso?

\- Claro que não... – Clark mentiu.

\- Clark, estamos entre amigos, não precisa mentir. Mas você sabe que a decisão final é de Lois, não é? Se ela quiser voltar pra mim, você não vai poder impedir.

\- Como você é pretensioso! – Clark exclamou. – Ela já me disse que não quer nada além de amizade com você, Sr. Wayne!

\- Lois e eu temos uma história...

\- E daí?! Histórias acabam e novas começam! Bruce, você sabe muito bem que não pode ser o que Lois precisa!

\- E porque não? Ahn? Eu sou considerado um ótimo partido, Kent! O solteiro mais cobiçado de Gotham City!

\- Nossa, Bruce, meus parabéns! – Clark bateu palmas, sarcástico. – Já escreveu no seu diário tamanho feito?!

Bruce riu debochadamente.

\- Clark, você mal consegue enfrentá-la, quanto mais conquistá-la! E sinceramente, não te vejo como parceiro de Lois, você é muito fraco pra ela!

\- E você é forte o bastante? Quanta arrogância, Bruce! Só porque você anda fantasiado por aí e vai formar uma Liga de pessoas com uniformes berrantes, isso não te faz melhor do que ninguém!

\- Pelo menos eu não me escondo pelos cantos feito um moleque assustado! Todas essas habilidades e você não faz nada que preste com elas! É um inseguro, parece mais um adolescente medroso do que um homem! Nesse ramo, Clark, é preciso ter força! Sem hesitações!

\- Jura?! Então eu deveria viver como um playboy que não faz nada na vida além de gastar o dinheiro da empresa para criar brinquedinhos para brincar de herói!

\- Falou o Sr. Certinho! – Bruce bateu palmas, irônico. – Criado com as galinhas, né, Clark, você realmente tem uma grande experiência de vida! Nem sequer consegue assumir o que é! Precisa que as pessoas implorem que você faça o que deve, como se fosse um menino mimado!

\- Pelo menos eu não me acho o senhor da razão! Tenho uma novidade que pode te chocar, Bruce: Você **não** sabe tudo!

Antes que Bruce e Clark trocassem mais farpas, Alfred entrou na sala e tocou o sininho. Ambos olharam para ele.

\- Senhores, os gritos de vocês daqui a pouco chegarão ao centro da cidade. Acredito que a dama que suscitou isso não irá achar nada charmoso dois homens crescidos discutindo como crianças.

Bruce e Clark ficaram sem graça. Clark coçou a cabeça.

\- Desculpem. Eu vim visitar e acabei falando demais...

\- Eu também exagerei. – disse Bruce, calmo. – Você sabe que é bem-vindo, Clark. Houve um pouco de exaltação, mas já passou.

Clark assentiu, concordando e Alfred apenas observou os dois.

\- Sendo assim, preparei o jantar. Sr. Kent irá ficar, não é mesmo?

\- Claro. Se não houver problemas.

\- Não há. – disse Bruce, simpático.- E temos que falar da Liga e do uniforme que você irá usar. – ele viu a careta de Clark. – Agora você terá duas identidades. Já decidiu se vai usar máscara?

\- Eu odeio máscaras. Deve ter outra solução.

\- Arranje logo, Clark, porque você não pode arriscar que ninguém te associe ao seu alter ego.

\- Eu sei. Eu vou pensar.

\- Ótimo. Alfred, acompanhe Clark até um dos quartos, ele é nosso convidado como da outra vez.

\- Sem dúvida, patrão Bruce. – disse Alfred, solícito.

\- Obrigado. – Clark sorriu. – E sobre as coisas que te falei, Bruce...

\- Vamos fingir que não dissemos nada um para o outro. Melhor assim, não? – Bruce sugeriu e Clark concordou. Bruce apertou a mão do amigo. – Bem-vindo de novo à Gotham, Clark Kent.

 **-x-**

Mesmo receoso, Clark bateu à porta do quarto de Lois. Era melhor enfrentar a fera do que fugir dela.

\- Lois?

\- Ei, meu parceiro! – ela saudou, sarcástica. – Veio ver se eu estou fazendo algo? Vai me vigiar no banho também?

Clark passou a mão pelo pescoço. Imagens vieram à sua mente, que ele balançou a cabeça para afastar.

\- Lois, eu não sou se inimigo! Você está furiosa comigo a toa e está sendo injusta!

\- Injusta?! – ela gritou e depois fez uma pausa para se acalmar. – Está bem, Clark. Você quer ser meu parceiro? Quer fazer matérias comigo? Que seja. – ela se ergueu e ajeitou a gravata dele. – Será como você quiser.

\- Você está com uma voz muito doce, devo ficar com medo?

\- Você quem sabe, Kent. Você quem sabe. – ela cantarolou. – Eu vou tomar um banho relaxante e depois saborear a deliciosa comida de Alfred. – ela disse, sorrindo e o fitou. – Está esperando algum tipo de convite? Não vou te levar para o meu banheiro!

\- Nã-não! – ele gaguejou. – Já vou! Te espero lá embaixo! Tchau!

Lois acenou e Clark saiu. Lois colocou as mãos nos quadris.

\- Vamos ver quem vence essa! Esse sonso e o Perry não perdem por esperar!

 **-x-**

Clark estava jantando quando olhou para Bruce.

\- Lois ainda não desceu... Será que ela está com raiva ainda?

\- Provavelmente deve estar afiando a faca que vai te degolar. – disse Bruce, brincando.

\- É sério, Bruce! E ela já concordou que seremos parceiros!

\- Tão fácil assim? Eu se fosse você, desconfiaria. Lois não é de entregar o jogo de mão beijada.

Alfred entrou na sala e Clark o abordou.

\- Alfred, você viu Lois?

\- A Srta. Lane saiu há uns vinte minutos, disse que estava com pressa, pediu para que eu guardasse um pouco da refeição, que na volta ela jantaria.

Clark olhou para Bruce, que começou a rir. Clark suspirou.

 **-x-**

 **Promotoria Pública de Gotham City**

\- Como se sente sendo considerado o Cavaleiro Branco de Gotham, Sr. Dent? – Lois perguntou à Harvey.

\- Eu apenas cumpro meu papel como cidadão, Srta. Lane. Gotham é uma cidade maravilhosa, só precisa que as pessoas pensem no melhor para ela.

\- E sobre o Batman? Dizem que ele é o novo justiceiro de Gotham.

\- Exatamente. Um sujeito que sequer mostra o rosto. Não pode se confiar, não é? Além do mais, temos a polícia para combater os criminosos, não precisamos de ninguém fantasiado. Se Batman quer mesmo o melhor para a cidade, ele deveria mostrar o rosto à todos.

\- Será que a polícia pode lidar até mesmo com o tal palhaço do crime que explodiu três bancos em dois dias?

\- A polícia é treinada e capacitada, Srta. Lane, os cidadãos de bem de Gotham jamais podem duvidar disso. – afirmou Harvey. Ele parou no final da escada. – Eu tenho que ir. Mas Srta. Lane eu a aconselho a não seguir nenhum desses vigilantes. Eles só querem chamar atenção. Podem ser até mais perigosos do que os criminosos.

Um segurança de Harvey abriu a porta do carro e na mesma hora ocorreu uma explosão. Em supervelocidade, Clark salvou Lois e o promotor. Usou o super sopro para apagar o incêndio mas infelizmente o segurança havia morrido. Clark se escondeu nas sombras, enquanto Lois e Harvey levantavam do chão.

\- Você está bem, Srta. Lane? – perguntou Harvey, olhando em redor.

\- Estou. Isso foi um atentado? – Lois olhou para o chão e viu uma carta de baralho chamuscada pelo fogo. – Um Coringa.

 **-x-**

\- É arriscado, Lois, você poderia ter morrido! – Clark falava, andando atrás dela.

\- Poderia, mas não morri, estou viva! – ela rebateu e parou para olha-lo. – Obrigado, Smallville. Você salvou a mim e Harvey Dent.

\- Só não pude salvar a vida do segurança. – ele lamentou.

\- Clark, nem mesmo você pode evitar que coisas ruins aconteçam... – ela contemporizou. – Apesar de vocês estar me seguindo...

\- Lois, eu não estava te seguindo! – ele exclamou e a fez sentar no banco do jardim da mansão Wayne. – Eu não vim aqui para competir com você, Lois. Muito pelo contrário. Você mesma estava me estimulando a voltar a ser repórter! Eu te admiro como jornalista, ficaria muito feliz por poder estar ao seu lado e aprender também!

\- Eu sei que você trabalhou com Daniel Dunnan, Clark e ele é o melhor, tem três pullitzers que falam por si, você não precisa aprender mais nada. Não comigo.

\- Você tem um estilo mais kamikase do que o dele. – ele brincou. – Lois, eu não sou um rival. Acho que seria legal Clark e Lois...

\- Lois e Clark. – ela corrigiu.

\- Sempre tem que ficar por cima, né?

\- Já era pra você estar acostumado, Smallville. – ela disse e suspirou. – Ok. Eu sei que fiquei meio neurótica...

\- Meio ?!

\- Mas a culpa é sua que veio atrás de mim acatando as ordens do Perry!

\- Ele é nosso Chefe! – ele exclamou e ela ignorou.

\- Mas tudo bem, são águas passadas! Eu perdoo você.

\- Obrigado. Eu acho. – Clark disse, achando que ela era bem louquinha.

\- De agora em diante seremos uma dupla, mas olha lá, hein, Clark Kent, se você me aprontar uma, eu juro que não vou precisar nem de kryptonita para te quebrar no meio! – ela avisou e ele assentiu, escondendo o riso. Ela se ergueu. – Primeira missão! Descobrirmos quem é o Coringa!

\- Não, Lois, pelo amor de Deus, isso é muito perigoso, o tal Coringa quase matou Harvey Dent! – Clark se ergueu.

\- Exatamente por isso nós vamos expô-lo! Já estou até vendo: primeira página do Planeta Diário com Coringa VS Batman. O agente do caos contra o cavaleiro das trevas. Loucura VS heroísmo. Morte VS Vida. Ah isso vai ser tão emocionante! – ela deu uns pulinhos, empolgada. – Não vejo a hora do Bruce usar as bat-bugingangas dele para combater o novo vilão da cidade! Perry deveria ter enviado Jimmy para tirar as fotos, mas você fará isso! Não quer ser meu parceiro?! Tem que trabalhar! Agora eu vou comer, porque estou mais vazia que bexiga no final de festa!

Lois entrou correndo na mansão e Clark meneou a cabeça. Lois era completamente louca e sobraria para ele evitar que ela fosse de encontro com a morte na sua mania de furos jornalísticos.


	19. Chapter 19

**1.7**

Oswald Cobblepot estava sendo alçado como um novo símbolo para Gotham. Abandonado, jogado no esgoto, vivendo entre pinguins, Oswald foi descoberto por Harvey Dent como uma esperança de que Gotham ainda tinha saída. Até aqueles que vieram do pior que havia na cidade poderiam mudar. Agora Oswald, além de celebridade, era o candidato à prefeitura.

\- Você confia nele? – perguntou Clark a Bruce.

\- Não confio facilmente nas pessoas. Mas até agora, Cobblepot não se mostrou perigoso. É só estranho, mas isso em Gotham é considerado normal.

\- Pois eu não confio! – Lois entrou na bat-caverna. – Legal o lugar, mas meio úmido, né? É aqui que você prepara seus planos B para caso algo dê errado? – ela indagou, bem-humorada.

\- Bem-vinda, Lois. – Bruce sorriu. – O que a traz aqui?

\- Isso! – Lois mostrou o jornal de Central City aos dois. – Eu disse, eu falei que aquele Dr. Rodinhas não era flor que se cheirasse! Ele quem bolou essa ideia de liberar a energia do acelerador de partículas! Ele criou os meta-humanos! Pena que eu não escrevi a matéria, mas até que essa Íris manda bem.

\- Para você elogiar, ela deve ser boa mesmo.- observou Clark.

\- Eu não sou tão ruim quanto você pensa! – ela exclamou e Bruce e Clark riram. – E agora vou me preparar para entrevistar esse Pinguim.

\- Ele não gosta que o chamem assim, Lois. – lembrou Clark.

\- Eu chamo com jeitinho, Smallville. – ela piscou. – Agora vamos, temos lugares para ver e histórias para contar!

Lois saiu andando sabendo que Clark iria atrás. Ele hesitou mas foi. Ela sempre achava que ele iria obedecer e pior que sempre acabava vencendo.

\- Lois, o que você realmente quer? Você está louca pra ver o circo pegar fogo, né?

\- E qual a graça se não pegasse? – ela sorriu, sapeca.

Clark acabou sorrindo. Ela era maluquinha sim, mas com um charme só seu. Os dois sorriram um para o outro e trocaram olhares mais intensos. Lois novamente se viu presa nos olhos azuis de Clark. Bem que ela queria fugir mas não tinha forças. Clark se inclinou para beijá-la e Lois fechou os olhos. Ouviram um woosh e olharam para o lado, vendo Barry.

\- Ops. Desculpa atrapalhar. – o Flash passou a mão pela cabeça.

\- Não atrapalhou nada. – Lois logo se recompôs.

\- Eu queria falar com você e Bruce. É sobre algumas coisas que descobri. Sobre o futuro.

 **-x-**

 **Central City**

\- Gideon, conte para eles o que me contou. – pediu Barry, na sala secreta que Dr. Wells usara.

Lois, Clark, Bruce, Cisco, Íris West e Caitlin Snow estavam esperando o que aconteceria. Gideon, uma inteligência artificial do futuro começou a mostrar imagens.

\- Barry Allen, também conhecido como o Flash, membro da Liga da Justiça, fundada por Batman, Mulher-Maravilha e Sup...

\- Espera, ela está mostrando o futuro, é isso?! – Lois interrompeu. – É estranho, é como se fosse algo já escrito.

\- O futuro pode ser reescrito. – Gideon continuou. – De fato, ele já sofreu pequenas alterações por causa de viagens temporais feitas com o anel da Legião. Felizmente, erros foram corrigidos, inclusive o seu, Lois Lane, repórter lendária do Planeta Diário.

Lois viu uma matéria em que ela ganhava o prêmio Pullitzer e estava toda sorridente ao lado de Clark.

\- Hum, gostei do Pullitzer. Vai ficar bonito na minha sala. – Lois comentou.

Íris leu que ela escreveu a matéria. Íris West-Allen. E Lois atendia pelo nome de Lois Lane-Kent.

\- É como se tivesse tudo programado. Não sei se me sinto confortável com isso. – ela olhou para Barry, que ficou sem graça.

\- Eu entendo... – Lois murmurou.

Clark ficou sem jeito mas no fundo estava feliz porque agora ele sabia quem era a mãe de Lara. Todos aqueles sentimentos por Lois agora faziam mais sentido. Gideon foi mostrando o futuro dos heróis. Até que mostrou Lara como a Ultra Woman. Lois se aproximou mais da imagem.

\- _Lara Lane-Kent?!_ – Lois exclamou, bufou e olhou com raiva para Clark. – Agora eu entendi tudo!

Lois saiu correndo do local. Clark ficou desesperado e foi atrás dela. Barry coçou a cabeça.

\- Não sabia que essa coisa destruía casamentos...

\- Eu acho que Lois é areia demais para o caminhãozinho de Clark. – Bruce murmurou.

 **-x-**

\- Lois! Lois! Lois, espera! – Clark correu atrás dela e a parou, segurando-a pelo braço.

\- Me solta, Kent! Você é um cretino mesmo! Acha que eu vou servir de barriga pra sua filha?!

\- **Nossa** filha!

\- Não vai ter nossa filha, espertão! Você quis me usar, eu sabia que aquele papinho de que você tinha esquecido sua fixação por Lana Lang era conversa fiada! Você só não está com ela, porque tem o Lex no meio! E porque você sabia dessa palhaçada de filha no futuro!

\- Sim, eu sabia mesmo, mas... – ele começou a explicar, mas levou um tapa, ficando surpreso. – Lois!

\- Não finja que doeu! Mentiroso, cretino, safado, eu devia te matar Clark! – ela gritou furiosa. – E pensar que eu estava gostando de você, caindo nesse seu papinho! Você fez tudo de caso pensado!

\- Não, não é verdade! Lois, eu sabia que Lara era minha filha, mas ela não me contou o nome da mãe, porque ela achava que não era certo! – ele explicou, desesperado. – Lois, você tem que acreditar em mim! Eu não sabia que você é a mãe de Lara! Juro!

\- Eu preciso pensar! Me deixa, Clark!

\- Lois!

\- Me deixa, Clark! – ela gritou e saiu dali.

Clark colocou as mãos na cabeça, desnorteado. Bruce colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

\- Dê um tempo para ela. É muita coisa para se processar.

 **-x-**

 **Gotham City**

 **Mansão Wayne**

Lois estava arrumando a bolsa quando Bruce entrou na sala. Ele a observou.

\- Você tem estado bem séria e introspectiva esses dois dias. – comentou.

\- Estou aqui há trabalho, tenho que pensar na matéria. – ela colocou a câmera fotográfica dentro da bolsa. – Eu queria que Jimmy estivesse aqui, ele tira boas fotos.

\- Só de Jimmy que você sente falta?

\- O que você quer, Bruce? – ela o olhou, impaciente.

\- Lois, você pediu um tempo e Clark está te dando espaço. Ele é um bom cara.

\- Eu sei.

\- E ele gosta de você. – Bruce afirmou e Lois ficou calada. – Dizer isso não é fácil para mim porque eu ainda tinha esperanças sobre nós.

\- Não existe mais _nós_. Não nesse tom. Somos amigos, Bruce. – ela afirmou. – Eu gostaria que isso se mantivesse.

\- Vai se manter. Eu sei reconhecer quando perco e eu te perdi muito antes de Clark aparecer. Sabia que ele anda fazendo salvamentos por Metropolis e deixando uma marca?

\- Sim, um **S**. Acho que ele pensa que é o Zorro. – Lois meneou a cabeça. – Ele está se arriscando salvando as pessoas sem a droga de um disfarce. Precisa é de um puxão de orelha!

\- Eu sei que toda essa história de futuro é confusa e um pouco assustadora, mas duvido que Clark só queira te usar com um útero. Ele realmente se importa com você. Está mais calado que o normal. Até nisso vocês são iguais.

\- A sua sorte é que eu não tenho visão de calor. – ela gracejou. – Não precisa ficar cheios de dedos, eu vou conversar com ele! Não sou do tipo que enrola, o que tenho pra dizer, eu digo! – ela abriu a porta. – E você é péssimo como conselheiro amoroso!

\- Ué, agora já é amor? Essa é nova pra mim. – ele gracejou.

\- Vá se danar! – ela exclamou e saiu batendo a porta, para diversão de Bruce.

 **-x-**

Lois tirava fotos de Oswald Cobblepot enquanto ele discursava agradecendo a cidade por acolhê-lo. Lois balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Que palhaçada... – murmurou.

\- Lane, fingindo que trabalha? – Vicky Vale se aproximou dela.

Lois a olhou de alto a baixo.

\- Vale? Plástica nova? Seu rosto está tão esticado, devia processar o seu cirurgião. – ironizou.

\- Sempre uma simpatia. Ao contrário de você, que precisa disfarçar as imperfeições desse seu rosto com material precário, a minha beleza é natural.

Lois deu uma gargalhada.

\- Se não fosse o monte de plásticas que você já fez, estaria pior do que o Pinguim.

\- Quem é o Pinguim? Cobblepot? Ele não gosta de ser chamado assim.

\- Problema dele. – Lois disse, irritadiça. – O que está fazendo aqui, Vale? Cuidado, hein, essa neve pode derreter esse reboco que você colocou na cara.

\- Quem tem cara é cavalo.

\- Justamente. – Lois deu um sorriso debochado.

As duas trocaram olhares raivosos. Vicky sacou o celular do bolso.

\- Farei uma entrevista exclusiva com Oswald Cobblepot, o possível futuro prefeito de Gotham.

\- Jura que você aprendeu a unir as palavras em frases? Estou chocada.

\- Lane, por que você não faz um favor a todos e vai embora? Fiquei sabendo que mais um dos seus parceiros te abandonou. Ninguém te aguenta. Você precisa mesmo é de remedinhos controlados.

\- E você precisa de um soco no meio da fuça!

\- Tudo bem, Lane, eu entendo, não é fácil estar sozinha. – debochou Vicky.

\- Ela não está sozinha. – Clark apareceu e mexeu no óculos que agora usava. – Desculpe o atraso, fiquei preso no trânsito.

\- Ok. – foi tudo o que Lois conseguiu dizer, de tão surpresa que estava.

Vicky admirou Clark. Era um belo homem. Ela deu sorriso sedutor e estendeu a mão.

\- Vicky Vale.

\- Clark Kent.

Antes que Clark segurasse a mão de Vicky, Lois bateu com a câmera na mão da repórter. Vicky deu um gritinho afetado.

\- Você é uma ogra mesmo, Lane!

\- Então é melhor você sair daqui antes que eu separe a sua cabeça do corpo!

Vicky rosnou para Lois mas dirigiu um olhar doce para Clark.

\- Quando quiser ter uma verdadeira parceira, **em tudo** , pode me procurar, Kent.

Vicky sorriu e saiu rebolando. Lois cerrou os dentes, bufou e depois olhou para Clark.

\- Os óculos são novidade.

\- Pois é. Pensei bastante e achei que seria uma boa. Não gosto de usar máscaras, mas um óculos pode me ajudar.

\- E não vão te reconhecer por causa de um óculos? – Lois duvidou.

\- Também mudo meu jeito de andar, de falar, de agir... Clark Kent tem que ser diferente de... _você sabe quem_... – ele falou mais baixo e Lois achou graça.

\- Eu tenho que dar um nome melhor para... o nosso amigo em comum. – ela tirou mais fotos.- Não confio nesse Pinguim. Harvey Dent pegou a pessoa errada para ser a esperança de Gotham.

\- Ele é esquisito mas... só está procurando sua família e suas raízes.

\- Hum... Uma comovente historia que daria um bom enredo para novela. Por sorte, eu odeio novelas.

\- Você tem que ter mais fé, Lois.

\- Eu tenho fé em Deus. Não num sujeito que saiu literalmente do esgoto e agora fica pagando de bonzinho. Eu o acho bem cínico.

\- Pessoas com histórias difíceis merecem uma segunda chance. Ele foi abandonado pelos pais só por ser considerado uma... aberração. Eu sei bem o que é isso.

\- Clark, por favor... Seus pais o deixaram para salvar sua vida. E você não é uma aberração.

\- Não pra você mas nem todos pensariam assim.

\- Porque são idiotas. – ela concluiu. – Sei lá, tem alguma coisa na história desse Pinguim que não encaixa! E olha que eu tenho faro pra isso! O Dr. Rodinhas que o diga!

\- Tá bom, você não é a Mad Dog Lane à toa. – ele brincou e ela rolou os olhos. – Fico feliz que ao menos você não mudou sua opinião sobre mim em alguma coisa...

Lois deu um suspiro e o olhou.

\- Clark, eu fiquei assustada com toda aquela história... – ela fez uma pausa. – Aqui não é um bom lugar para discutir isso. – ela viu Vicky se aproximar de Pinguim no palco. – Lá vai a biscate... – antes que Lois fizesse mais algum comentário, um homem todo vestido de preto e com capa saltou no palco, soltou uma bomba de gás e houve uma confusão. Clark protegeu Lois com o corpo. Quando a fumaça se esvaiu, viram Vicky Vale morta com o pescoço cortado. – Oh meu Deus! – Lois colocou a mão sobre a boca, horrorizada.

O homem de capa preta saiu dali, com a polícia no encalço, mas ele usou um apetrecho para saltar em um prédio e sumir. Lois e Clark se entreolharam. Pinguim gritou.

\- Foi o Batman! O Morcego enlouqueceu e matou Vicky Vale!

 **-x-**

\- As acusações são muito graves, Sr. Dent. – disse Clark, olhando para o promotor. – Batman é um justiceiro mas ele nunca matou inocentes.

\- Até agora, não é? – Harvey acusou. – Senhoras e senhores repórteres, Batman é um vigilante que vive encapuzado e sem um rosto reconhecível. Ele pode muito bem ter surtado e matado a Srta. Vale!

\- É preciso provas. Vocês a possuem? – questionou Clark. – O senhor nem ao menos viu o momento em que Vicky Vale foi assassinada!  
\- Porque havia toda aquela fumaça! – Harvey rebateu, irritado. – Sr. Kent, parece que o senhor está do lado do mascarado!

\- Eu estou do lado da verdade. Ninguém pode ser acusado sem provas. Nesse país, todos são inocentes até que se prove o contrário, não é assim?

Harvey disfarçou o contragosto. Percebeu que muitos repórteres concordavam com ele. Harvey sorriu.

\- Nós provaremos. Toda a polícia de Gotham está atrás do Homem-Morcego. Vamos capturá-lo e então faremos justiça à morte de uma inocente e a possível tentativa de assassinato de Oswald Cobblepot. Gotham não será palco de injustiças, eu garanto a todos os cidadãos de bem dessa cidade. Sem mais perguntas. – o promotor disse, encerrando a coletiva e saindo dali.

Clark se aproximou de Lois, que ouvira tudo sentada em uma cadeira. Ele sentou ao lado dela.

\- Está melhor?

\- É ridículo ficar nesse estado por causa da morte da Vale... Nem éramos amigas...

\- Não é. É humano. Vicky Vale foi assassinada de modo covarde e sem nenhuma explicação.

\- Eu sei. Eu não gostava dela mas... nunca desejei que ela morresse, muito menos assim! – Lois passou a mão pelo rosto, consternada.

\- Ninguém queria. Não é melhor você descansar um pouco? – ele segurou sua mão. – Perry me mandou aqui para continuar a reportagem ou ele me demitia.

\- Você não queria vir por minha causa. – ela adivinhou.

\- Você pediu um tempo.

\- Eu gritei com você. Desculpe. –ela disse, sincera e ele sorriu. – Fui estúpida.

\- Estava assustada.

\- Eu nunca achei que servisse para ser mãe de alguém...

\- Pelo pouco que Lara falou, você será uma excelente mãe. Ela te adorava.

\- Meu Deus, você não acha esquisito isso? Quer dizer, você conversou com uma filha que nem ao menos nasceu!

\- Acho que já me acostumei com as coisas estranhas na minha vida. – ele deu de ombros.

Lois sorriu e olhou para sua mão unida com a de Clark. Aquilo parecia certo.

\- A vida é muito curta, Clark. Ela passa como um piscar de olhos e quando vemos, as pessoas se vão, de um jeito ou de outro. Todos estamos sujeitos a todo tipo de acontecimento e Vicky é um exemplo. – fez uma pausa. – Ela saiu de casa hoje achando que faria só mais uma entrevista e amanhã será enterrada porque um louco disfarçado de Batman a atacou. – ela suspirou. – Eu não quero mais perder tempo. Sim, eu fiquei assustada ao ver o futuro que Gideon mostrou, mas não é algo ruim...

\- Não é mesmo. – ele sorriu.

\- Eu só preciso que você olhe nos meus olhos e seja cruelmente sincero: eu não vou ter que aturar a novela Clark e Lana de novo, não é?

\- Não. Essa é uma história enterrada. E não é porque você é a mãe de Lara. Não é porque Gideon nos mostrou o futuro. É porque não preciso que ninguém me diga, nem me mostre o que sinto. E eu vou respeitar se você não me quiser. Porque, como Gideon disse, o futuro não é imutável.

Lois assentiu e depois sorriu.

\- Podemos começar com sorvetes e cinema. E depois o Monster Truck. – ela sugeriu e ele concordou, rindo. – Mas não hoje. Temos que inocentar o Batman. Ele jamais mataria ninguém covardemente. Alguém quer incriminá-lo e jogar todos contra ele.

\- Pinguim e Harvey Dent?- sugeriu Clark e Lois assentiu. – Mas porque? Com que propósito?

\- É isso que vamos descobrir. Somos ou não a dupla Lane e Kent?

\- Porque não Kent e Lane? – ele provocou.

\- Porque Lane e Kent é mais legal. É mais sonoro. – ela afirmou. – E você é um cavalheiro, não é mesmo? Damas primeiro, Smallville.

\- Ok. – ele riu. – Vamos, eu te levo para casa, preciso conversar com Bruce e saber o que ele pensa de tudo isso.

\- Voando? – ela sugeriu.

\- Se você quiser...

Lois deu um sorriso sapeca e fez que sim com a cabeça como uma criança que aceita um doce.

 **\- x-**

Clark pousou no jardim da mansão com Lois no colo. Ela estava extasiada. Quando colocou os pés no chão, deu um suspirou puxado.

\- Uau! É o máximo isso! Você sempre soube voar?

\- Não, eu aprendi quando fiz o treinamento com Jor-El.

\- Isso foi...super. – ela franziu a testa e depois seus olhos verdes brilharam. – Superman! Você é o Superman!

\- Superman? Não é um pouco... exagerado?

\- Claro que não! Com todas essas habilidades que você tem?! É o codinome perfeito! As pessoas vão concordar comigo! E aí, já tem um uniforme?

\- Minha mãe fez algo pra mim. – ele contou, num tom misterioso.

\- Me deixou curiosa. Vai mostrar?

\- Na hora certa.

\- Tão cheio de mistérios... – ela pegou o óculos dele e experimentou. Arregalou os olhos. – Grau forte! Não me diga que você tem mesmo problemas de visão?

\- Não. Mas tinha que ser convincente, né?

\- Muito. – ela concordou e lhe devolveu o óculos. – Sabe, eu gosto do fator nerd adicionado.- mordeu o lábio.

\- Achei que combinaria com o novo Clark Kent. – ele sorriu, charmoso.

\- Eu gosto do novo Clark Kent. – ela piscou e ia saindo, quando num impulso, se voltou para ele e lhe roubou um beijo. Clark se surpreendeu por um segundo mas logo correspondeu. – Só pra ver se tinha química. Um bom beijo diz muita coisa.

\- E eu passei no teste? Porque pra mim foi ótimo.

\- Passou sim.

Clark a puxou para um beijo mais profundo. Logo, sem ele perceber, estavam flutuando. Clark ouvia os batimentos cardíacos de Lois ritmados com os seus e isso era mais poderoso do qualquer dose de kryptonita vermelha despejada em seu organismo. Lois abriu os olhos, sem fôlego mas agarrou-se com força ao pescoço dele ao ver que estavam com os pés fora do chão.

\- Meu Deus!

Clark olhou tranquilo para Lois.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu nunca vou deixar você cair. – ele assegurou. Lois sorriu e eles pousaram no chão. – Sabe, eu poderia te levar para o tour Clark Kent pelas galáxias.

\- Hum, um super tour? Interessante... – ela o olhou maliciosamente.

Clark ia falar algo mas ouviu um pedido de socorro.

\- Ah, eu tenho que ir. Ahn... alguém em perigo... – ele falou, com um olhar de desculpa.

\- Tudo bem. Vai.

Clark lhe deu um selinho e saiu voando. Lois observou até que ele sumisse, suspirou e entrou na mansão.


	20. Chapter 20

**1.8**

\- Porque Cobblepot e Dent iriam querer prejudicar o Batman? Dent é considerado o Cavaleiro Branco de Gotham. – comentou Clark, olhando para Bruce, que mexia nos computadores da bat-caverna.

\- Cobblepot não é esse pobre coitado que Harvey Dent tentou vender. Ele tem muitos crimes nas costas. Eu andei investigando. Agora o que Dent pretende com tudo isso, eu ainda não sei, mas com certeza é algo escuso.

\- Ele pode estar envolvido com a máfia de Gotham?- Sugeriu Clark.

\- É uma possibilidade. – disse Bruce, gravemente. – Nada pode ser descartado. Colocaram a culpa de um assassinato nas minhas costas e toda Gotham naturalmente está contra o Batman. Eu só levaria uma culpa se fosse bem pelo bem da cidade. Mas para prejudicar ainda mais essa cidade que meus pais tanto amavam e que agora querem levar para o mais profundo abismo, não. – ele declarou, seguro.

\- Lois e eu vamos te ajudar. – garantiu Clark.

\- Obrigado. Suponho que você e Lois estejam se entendendo... – Bruce sondou.

\- Sim. – Clark sorriu. – Nós conversamos e Lois entendeu que eu não gosto dela só porque ela será a mãe de Lara. Até porque até pouco tempo eu não sabia.

\- Bem, só posso desejar boa sorte aos dois. – disse Bruce, que logo se concentrou em novas informações. – Pinguim tem relação estreita com os negócios de Dom Maroni, um dos maiores mafiosos de Gotham. Dent não quer salvar a cidade. Quer jogá-la ainda mais no lodo. – Bruce mostrou um vídeo onde Harvey Dent, Pinguim e Dom Maroni se encontravam no cais à noite.

\- Querem tirar o Batman de circulação para que nada interfira em seus negócios. – disse Clark. – Isso será uma matéria interessante para o Planeta Diário.

 **-x-**

\- Você pode dar o furo, Clark, eu tenho que sair agora. – Lois fechou a bolsa. – Tenho pistas sobre o tal Coringa. Reparou que Gotham está infestada de criminosos? Mas Metropolis não fica atrás. – ela mostrou o tablet a Clark. – Lex Luthor vai concorrer a prefeito.

\- Lex disse que tinha planos para Metropolis... – disse Clark, preocupado. – Ele gosta de poder. Mais até do que Lionel. Não é dinheiro que atrai Lex, é ter controle sobre a vida das pessoas.

\- Exatamente. Aquele careca nunca me enganou com aquele papo furado de filantropo. Lex está preparando algo, Clark e é algo grande. Eu fiquei sabendo de algumas coisas mas preciso de confirmação ainda.

\- Que coisas? – Clark quis saber. – E como você chega nessas informações?

\- Porque eu tenho fontes, Clark. Aprenda: sempre tenha várias fontes confiáveis. É importante ter contatos. – ela deu um beijinho nele. – Dê o furo no Planeta Diário. Perry vai adorar.

\- Lois, não é melhor eu ir com você? – ele perguntou.

\- Eu sei me virar, Smallville. E qualquer coisa, eu dou um grito: Help, Superman! – ela brincou, riu e saiu.

Clark balançou a cabeça e depois foi escrever a matéria, mas qualquer coisa iria atrás de Lois.

 **-x-**

O escândalo sobre Harvey Dent caiu como uma bomba em Gotham. A ligação do promotor considerado o mais ilibado da cidade junto com Pinguim e o gangster Dom Maroni foi um choque para muitos. Harvey Dent se viu cercado pela imprensa querendo esclarecimentos. Estava furioso mas tinha que manter a calma.

Bruce leu a notícia no Planeta Diário Online e sorriu.

\- Escrito por Clark Kent. Fique de olhos bem abertos, Clark, Dent vai fazer de tudo para que a sua denúncia caia em descrédito.

\- Perry me alertou disso também e disse que eu tenho que dormir com os dois olhos bem abertos. Mas no momento me preocupa mais essa história de Lex Luthor querer ser prefeito de Metropolis. Não posso interferir, claro, ele não está fazendo nada contra a lei...

\- Nada que você saiba. – interviu Bruce.

\- Sim. – concordou Clark. – Lois está sempre na cola dele, mas não achou nada substancial. Assim como Lionel, Lex sabe como esconder seus esqueletos no armário.

\- Mas não é pra sempre, Clark. Nem mesmo Lex consegue apagar tudo que é capaz de fazer.

Clark assentiu, concordando. Bruce recebeu um aviso de Alfred sobre o Pinguim e resolveu sair atrás do vilão como Batman. Clark recebeu uma mensagem de Lois que logo ela estaria em casa. Pelo menos ela não parecia ter se metido em confusão daquela vez.

 **-x-**

Mulher-Gato derrubou os guardas e colocou explosivos em toda uma loja. Aquela cidade a corrompera e destruíra sua vida. Estava na hora de todos começarem a pagar.

Lois seguiu o Pinguim. Viu o vilão discutindo com Batman no meio da rua em frente a loja. Pinguim desafiava o Homem-Morcego a detê-lo. Afirmava que provaria que o vídeo-denúncia de Clark Kent seria desmentido e seria Batman que iria parar no Asilo Arkham. Lois tirou umas fotos, escondida. De repente, sentiu sendo puxada por um cabo de guarda-chuva e jogada na frente de Batman e Pinguim.

\- O que faz aqui... querida? – Pinguim perguntou, olhando-a como se fosse um pedaço de carne.

Lois ficou com nojo, ergueu-se e o enfrentou.

\- Não sou sua _querida_. E até onde eu sei, a rua é pública.

\- Srta. Lane é melhor sair daqui. – pediu Batman.

\- Não antes de me dar essa câmera. – ordenou Pinguim.

\- Vai ter que tirar de mim. – Lois mostrou os punhos.

Os três se viraram para olhar a Mulher-Gato dando cambalhotas até chegar perto deles. Todos ficaram sem entender aquilo.

\- Meow. – a Mulher-Gato disse e logo houve uma grande explosão.

Batman protegeu Lois . Quando olharam de novo, Mulher-Gato saiu correndo e Batman resolveu ir atrás dela. Pinguim segurou Lois pelo braço quando ela tentou ir embora.

\- Você tem que me dar algo, graçinha.

\- Vou te dar um murro se você não me soltar!

Pinguim aproximou-se mais de Lois, que fez uma careta.

\- Não é bom brincar com o que não conhece, gracinha.

\- Você vai ver quem é graçinha! – ela deu um chute no meio das pernas dele.

Pinguim ficou furioso e quando ia revidar, Superman o pegou pelo colarinho e o ergueu no ar. Pinguim arregalou os olhos.

\- Esse é novo! Mais um fantasiado!

\- E mais um dia para você na lata de lixo! – Superman disse e jogou Pinguim na lata de lixo mais próxima. – Pra você aprender a como tratar uma mulher!

A caçamba do lixo fechou com Pinguim dentro. Superman pousou diante de Lois e cruzou os braços. Ela sorriu e o olhou de alto a baixo com o novo uniforme.

\- Adorei o **S**. – elogiou.

\- Lois, eu falei que era perigoso, esse Pinguim...

\- Eu estava indo bem, Superman, você se meteu porque quis! – ela o cortou.  
Clark deu um suspiro puxado.

\- Lois, eu me preocupo com você.

\- Eu sei... – ela sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço. – Mas eu sou filha de um General 4 estrelas. Fui criada em bases militares. Tenho treinamento. Não esqueça que meu pai me criou para ser independente. Quando eu estiver realmente em perigo, te chamo, prometo, assim vai poder desfilar com esse uniforme colorido... – ela se afastou e depois andou em redor dele para olhar melhor. – Pra quem odiava capas...

\- Minha mãe diz que ajuda na aerodinâmica... – ele explicou, conformado.

Lois levantou a capa de Clark.

\- Hum, isso realmente define o seu corpo, hein?

Clark corou e Lois achou graça. Lois sacou a máquina fotográfica e parou em frente ao heroi.

\- Faz uma pose bem legal!

\- Eu... eu... não sei... – ele ficou sem jeito.

\- Cruza os braços. – ela ordenou e ele obedeceu. – Faz cara de quem sabe que é muito foda mas ao mesmo tempo não quer se arrogante.

\- Como se faz uma cara dessas? – ele franziu a testa.

\- Seja menos Batman. – ela resumiu.

\- Ok. – ele suspirou e fez a pose. Lois tirou as fotos. – Lois, pra que isso?

\- Como pra que, Clark? Digo, Superman. Tenho que me acostumar de não te chamar pelo nome. – ela olhou em redor e se certificou que não havia ninguém olhando. – Todos tem que conhecer o novo herói da praça, né?

\- Não sei se me acostumo com isso...

\- Vai se acostumar sim. Mas tenho que tirar fotos suas em ação. Só que a exclusiva tem que ser minha! – ela ficou pensativa e mordeu o lábio. – Vou pressionar Perry para mandar o Jimbo pra cá. Ou você poderia fazer um salvamento em Metropolis. Não quero que pensem que você é fruto de Gotham. Até porque aqui só tem maluco.

Clark achou graça.

\- Até o Batman?

\- Às vezes eu acho que ele é o mais surtado de todos. – ela confessou. – Só não diga isso à ele.

\- Prometo.

Lois passou a língua pelos lábios e o abraçou novamente.

\- Então, o quão resistente é essa sua nova roupa?

\- Porque? Está pensando em rasgá-la?

\- Não seria uma má ideia, não é? – ela piscou, maliciosa.

\- Não mesmo. – ele concordou e a beijou.

Clark a segurou no colo e eles saíram voando. Pousaram dentro do quarto dela na mansão Wayne. Lois riu

\- Melhor voo e o serviço de bordo não deixa a desejar.- ela deu um beijo nele. – Estou exausta. – ela desceu do colo de Clark.- Fui atrás de uma pista falsa do Coringa no cais de Gotham. Que saco.

\- Lois, quando for assim, eu vou com você...

\- Já sei. Porque é perigoso. – ela rolou os olhos e ele fez bico. – Eu entendo, Clark, mas você também tem que entender que eu não sou de vidro. Eu posso me virar.

\- Eu sei...

Lois tirou o sobretudo e jogou em cima da cama.

\- Está cansado, Clark? – perguntou, com voz aveludada.

\- Eu não me canso com facilidade...

\- Poxa, que pena. Eu ia te convidar para um banho. – ela tirou os sapatos e sorriu.

\- Ah... – ele abriu a boca, compreendendo. – Pensando bem, estou um pouco cansado sim. Deve ser... o peso da capa...

\- Deve ser. – ela tirou a blusa e jogou contra o rosto de Clark. Entrou correndo dentro do banheiro.

Clark tirou a capa e foi atrás dela. Lois estava só de calcinha e sutiã abrindo o chuveiro. Clark tirou o uniforme em supervelocidade e entrou no box.

\- Você é super rápido em tudo?

\- Não tudo. – ele garantiu e a beijou.

Lois passou as unhas pelo peito largo dele.

\- Clark, você é uma propaganda enganosa... Quem diria que debaixo daquelas roupas largas teria tantos músculos?

\- Levantar caminhões e cuidar das vacas me ajudou. – ele gracejou.

Lois riu e o beijou. Enquanto a água caía sobre ambos, suas mãos percorriam frenéticas decorando cada detalhe dos corpos, que foram também explorados com beijos e línguas. Clark queria saborear cada pedaço de Lois. Beijou -a, sentindo o seu gosto, tocando sua pele macia, moldando seu corpo ao dela. Começou uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo curvilíneo da morena, lambendo e sugando seus seios fartos, fazendo Lois gemer baixinho, enquanto sentia boca de Clark explorando-a até chegar à sua intimidade, onde ela foi levada à soltar gemidos mais altos, enquanto Clark podia ouvir as batidas do coração de Lois ritmadas com as dele. Sentia seu membro pulsando e sabia que ela estava muito excitada e úmida, pronta para recebê-lo. Suas mãos continuaram a percorrer os corpos, como se cada simples toque os incendiasse e trocaram um beijo cheio de paixão. Lois sentia o membro rígido de Clark contra sua intimidade e deixou-se ser penetrada, segura pelos braços fortes de Clark, gemendo de prazer a cada estocada. Clark não pensava em seus poderes naquele momento, não com medo, mas completamente seguro de si, o que era algo novo para ele. Sentia as unhas de Lois cravadas em suas costas largas e dava estocadas cada vez mais fortes até chegarem ao clímax.

Os dois deitaram na cama e sorriram um para o outro.

\- Eu pensei em fazer isso de forma mais romântica. – ele disse, beijando-a.

\- Eu gostei do jeito que foi.- Lois disse, sincera. – Mas se você quiser fazer um tapete de rosas da próxima vez, eu aceito. – ela disse, bem humorada.

\- Farei sim. – ele prometeu. – E podemos ainda fazer aquele tour...

\- Pelas galáxias. – ela completou, sorrindo. – Hum, parece interessante.

Clark sorriu e a beijou novamente.

 **-x-**

Lois e Clark desceram a escada rindo e conversando mas pararam ao ver Alfred diante de Bruce, que estava quase todo vestido como o Batman, segurando a máscara na mão, muito sério.

\- O que houve? – quis saber Lois.

\- O Coringa atacou. Harvey Dent está no hospital com metade do rosto desfigurado. Não sabem o paradeiro do Sr. Cobblepot. Quase todos os policiais dentro da DPGC foram assassinados a sangue frio. A cidade está um caldeirão prestes a explodir. – contou Alfred.

Lois e Clark se entreolharam, preocupados. Clark se aproximou de Bruce.

\- Eu vou com você.

\- Eu também vou, isso é notícia quente! – Lois exclamou.

\- Você fica! – Clark e Bruce disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Devo informar aos dois que eu não tenho mais cinco anos? – ela disse, sarcástica, cruzando os braços.

\- É sério, Lois. – Clark disse, preocupado. – Isso é muito grave. Eu não posso lutar me preocupando com a sua integridade física. A sua segurança é mais importante do que uma matéria. Prometa que vai ficar. – ele pediu e ela mordeu o lábio. – Lois, por favor.

\- Eu não posso escrever e tirar fotos ao mesmo tempo. – ela deu de ombros.

\- Vou entender como um sim. – Clark disse e vestiu o uniforme em supervelocidade. – Estou pronto.

\- Vamos. – disse Bruce, colocando a máscara.

Batman e Superman saíram as pressas para tentar conter o caos que Gotham estava se tornando graças ao Coringa. Lois mordeu o lábio com força e Alfred a olhou.

\- Vai mesmo cumprir a promessa que fez ao Sr. Kent?

\- Eu não me lembro de ter prometido nada. – ela meneou a cabeça. – Mas é verdade que eu não quero sair por aí com uma câmera na mão sozinha.

Alfred ia suspirar aliviado quando a campainha tocou. Abriu e viu Jimmy Olsen diante dele. Lois vibrou.

\- Jimbo! Chegou na hora certa! – ela vibrou.

Alfred olhou para o teto, já imaginando o trabalho que iria dar.


	21. Chapter 21

**1.9**

Lois estava dirigindo enquanto Jimmy a olhava com um pouco de medo.

\- Lois, será que foi uma boa ideia mesmo a gente vir pra cá?

\- Deixa de ser frouxo, Jimbo, claro que foi!

\- E aonde está o CK? Ele não é o seu parceiro? Ou você já o espantou como fez com os outros?

Lois lançou um olhar fulminante para Jimmy, que se encolheu.

\- Clark está em alguma parte da cidade cobrindo essa loucura toda. E nós não podemos ficar de fora!

\- Está tudo calmo demais... Nem tem pessoas nas ruas e nem são dez horas da noite ainda! – o rapaz olhou no relógio. – Não estou com um bom pressentimento.

\- Besteira, vai dar tudo certo. – ela chegou ao centro da cidade. Havia uma barreira formada pelos carros de polícia. – Tenho a impressão que as coisas vão começar a esquentar...

Lois estacionou o carro escondido antes que algum policial visse e mandasse voltar para casa. Lois e Jimmy ficaram atentos até ver um enorme caminhão vindo a toda em direção aos carros de polícia. Os policiais começaram a atirar. Houve uma grande explosão. E a partir daí tudo se tornou um caos. Lois e Jimmy saíram do carro antes que ele fosse atingido. Encostarem-se contra um muro.

\- Beleza, agora estamos sem carro! – Jimmy exclamou.

\- Ainda temos pernas! – Lois rebateu. Ela viu um ônibus cheio de prisioneiros vindo a toda velocidade. Superman logo apareceu voando atrás e parando-o. – Fotografa tudo, Jimbo!

\- Falou, Lois!

Jimmy começou a fotografar, enquanto Superman usava a visão de raio-x para constatar que havia uma bomba dentro do ônibus onde os presos estavam acorrentados. Ele salvou a todos e usou o sopro gelado para parar a bomba a tempo de levá-la para Baía de Gotham e vê-la explodindo.

\- Uau, quem é esse azulão, Lois? – Jimmy quis saber, empolgado.

\- Um super cara! É, eu também curti. Já pensei até em um nome...

\- Jura? Qual? – perguntou, Jimmy, curioso.

\- Que tal dizer pra mim também, senhorita? – falou o Coringa, com a faca no pescoço de Lois.

Jimmy usou o flash da câmera para cegar momentaneamente o Coringa e Lois deu um golpe de karatê nele, jogando-o no chão.

\- Vamos, Jimmy! – Lois gritou.

Jimmy saiu correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Lois acabou sendo agarrada com força pelo tentou se soltar e levou um forte tapa no rosto. Coringa lhe apontou uma arma.

\- Hum, acho que vai ficar vermelho... – ele debochou.

\- Covarde!

\- Tem razão, em mulher não se bate nem com uma flor, não é? Porque está tão séria? – ele apertou a flor enorme que tinha na lapela de seu terno roxo e de lá saiu um pó que fez Lois começou a rir sem parar. – Vamos colocar um sorriso nesse rosto! – Coringa riu.

Lois ria sem querer, seus olhos saíam lágrimas, enquanto era segurada pelo braço pelo palhaço do crime.

\- Soube que você estava me procurando, Srta. Repórter. Me achou! Eu vi que você e aquela borboleta colorida gigante são _muy_ amigos! Nada como câmeras de segurança nas ruas e um bom disfarce de policial! Eu gosto de estar a frente dos meus inimigos, ainda mais quando são o Morcegão e esse novo super cara! – ele a fez sentar no banco do carona. – A sua risada é ótima, Srta. Lane! Vou te levar para um lugar onde você rirá ainda mais!

Enquanto Coriga dava a volta no carro, Lois conseguiu enviar uma mensagem pelo celular para Chloe. Sabia que a prima tinha como entrar em contato com Batman ou Superman. Coringa entrou no carro e deu partida, correndo pelas ruas de Gotham City.

 **-x-**

 **Metropolis**

 **Watchtower**

Chloe recebeu a mensagem de Lois.

Socorro. Coringa. Gotham. Ataque.

\- Droga! – Chloe exclamou, preocupada. Entrou em contato com Bruce. – Batman, aqui é a Watchtower! O Coringa está com Lois!

\- O que?! Como?!

\- Ela não pode me explicar, me mandou uma mensagem de socorro! Batman, você tem que achá-la!

\- Sim, pode deixar comigo, Watchtower. Já imagino a reação do Superman quando souber... – Bruce murmurou. – Você consegue uma localização aproximada de onde Lois possa estar?

\- Posso sim. Me dê um segundo. – Chloe rastreou o celular de Lois. – Ela está em perto do cais de Gotham.

\- Tem uma fábrica abandonada por lá. Estou indo. Obrigada, Watchtower.

\- Boa sorte, Batman. – Chloe desligou e mordeu as unhas, aflita.

Oliver entrou no local e viu que Chloe andava de um lado para o outro, agoniada.

\- O que foi, Chloe?

\- O Coringa pegou Lois. – ela contou e Oliver arregalou os olhos. – Estou com medo, ele é completamente louco.

Oliver abraçou Chloe para confortá-la e depois tomou uma decisão.

\- Eu vou para Gotham. De jatinho eu chego lá rápido.

\- Ollie, Gotham está sitiada por terra e ar. Você não vai conseguir chegar lá.

\- Mas eu posso. – Diana entrou no local. – Voando. Quer uma carona, Arqueiro?

\- Claro que sim, Mulher-Maravilha. – ele sorriu, charmoso.

Chloe não gostou muito dos sorrisos que Diana e Oliver trocaram, mas decidiu não pensar nisso. A segurança de Lois era mais importante.

\- Ela é a minha única família.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Chloe, prometo. – Oliver garantiu e saiu com Diana.

Chloe deu um suspiro puxado.

 **-x-**

Lois foi levada pelo Coringa com as mãos amarradas até um galpão de uma fábrica abandonada. Ainda estava rindo, mas sentia que o efeito estava passando. Foi forçada a deitar numa mesa e o Coringa apontou a arma para a cabeça dela.

\- O Batsy, que suponho, deve ser seu amiguinho também, acha que eu quero matá-lo. É um bobo! – Coringa riu. – O que seria de mim sem ele? Voltar a ser um criminoso comum? Não. Isso é pouco pra mim. Dent me subestimou, mas eu fui ao hospital dar um olá para ele. – contou, enquanto Lois sentiu que o efeito do gás do riso passou. – O que as pessoas não entendem é que eu sou um agente do caos. Eu faço o que é preciso, mas vigilantes como Batman e aquele homem alado não entendem. Então eu resolvi dar um recado para eles através de você, Srta. Lane. – ele encostou o cano da arma no rosto de Lois, que não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima lhe escapasse. – Mas achei que você deveria conhecer um amigo meu! – a porta se abriu e o Espantalho entrou. – Um presente meu porque gostei de você.

Coringa riu e saiu dali. Lois tentou escapar, mas estava presa à mesa. O Espantalho liberou o gás do medo e Lois se viu dentro do seu maior pesadelo, começando a gritar. Sua mente parecia que ia explodir em mil pedaços.

 **-x-**

Mulher-Maravilha e Arqueiro Verde entraram na caótica Gotham. Batman estava lutando contra os comandados por Coringa. O Arqueiro usou a flecha para ajudar o amigo.

\- Não precisa de ajuda. – Batman declarou.

\- De nada, Morcego. – disse Oliver, bem ficou sério. – Chloe nos avisou do que está acontecendo por aqui.

Mulher-Maravilha estava no ar e gritou para os dois.

\- A ponte de Gotham está caindo! As pessoas vão morrer! – ela exclamou e saiu voando em seguida.

\- É tudo obra do Coringa! – Batman exclamou.

Arqueiro Verde e Batman viram Superman passar voando pelo céu. Batman franziu a testa.

\- Ele está indo em direção ao cais.

\- Lois está lá. – Oliver disse, preocupado.

Batman viu que nem mesmo Diana daria conta da confusão formada na ponte. Arqueiro Verde decidiu pelos dois.

\- Bruce, eu vou para o cais! Eu prometi a Chloe que não deixaria acontecer algum mal à Lois!  
\- Ok. – Batman concordou. – Vai. Diana precisa de ajuda.

Batman saiu correndo e Oliver pegou uma moto na rua, saindo em disparada para o cais.

 **-x-**

Lois gritava desesperada. Se via em meio aos seus pesadelos. Seus maiores medos e dores pareciam massacrá-la. O Espantalho ia lançar mais toxina em Lois quando levou um potente soco, atravessando a parede e caindo desmaiado no chão. Clark parou diante de Lois e a segurou pelos ombros.

\- Lois! Lois, sou eu!

Lois começou a se debater, desesperada, achando que era alguém querendo matá-la. Simplesmente sentia-se sendo torturada.

\- Lois! Lois, por favor! Sou eu! – Clark gritava, agoniada. – Lois, se concentra na minha voz! Você consegue! – seu coração doía ao vê-la chorar e gritar.

Clark teve um caminhão jogado contra si, dirigido pelo Coringa, que saltou de lá, rindo.

\- Ah, nada como diversão nova na cidade! Eu sabia que ninguém arromba uma parede e fala com alguém com todo esse ardor sendo só uma amiga! Eu não te culpo, ela é um charme! – Coringa riu e apontou a arma para a cabeça de Lois. – Mas a pobrezinha está sofrendo muito! Vou acabar com essa agonia!

Clark tirou o caminhão de cima de si e ia usar a visão de calor quando o Arqueiro Verde atirou contra a mão do Coringa, fazendo com que a arma fosse derrubada. Clark usou o super sopro e Coringa foi atirado longe. Oliver e Clark se aproximaram de Lois, que chorava, desesperada, dentro de seus pesadelos.

\- É como se estivesse dentro da mente dela... – Clark falou, desesperado. – Como livrá-la disso?

\- Não sei. Mas talvez nosso amigo palhaço saiba. – opinou Oliver, indo atrás do Coringa. Ele atirou na perna do palhaço do crime. – Mais um passo e a próxima flechada vai ser num local sem chance de recuperação!

\- Vocês são tão simpáticos, mas estão tão sérios! Que tal um pouco de riso? – Coringa apertou a flor na lapela e jogou o gás do riso em Oliver, que começou a rir. – Rir é o melhor remédio!

Superman pegou Coringa pelos pés e o dependurou de cabeça para baixo.

\- Você fala ou vai atravessar o chão. Literalmente. Como curar a Srta. Lane?

\- Eu tinha a solução mas você não deixou, borboleta gigante! – debochou o Coringa. – Só sei que se não for tratado, o efeito pode ser permanente. E sendo uma humana, a Srta. Lane não vai aguentar muito tempo, não concorda?

Clark sacudiu o Coringa e o atirou contra a parede.

\- FALA! – berrou.

\- Você não vai ter coragem de me matar! É um heroi e vocês tem um ridículo código de moral!

Os olhos de Clark ficaram vermelhos e ele parecia disposto a usar a visão de calor no Coringa. Batman apareceu e falou com Oliver, que ria sem parar, sem querer.

\- Oliver, tenta se controlar!

\- Não consigo! – Oliver ria.

Diana chegou voando.

\- Superman, vamos tirar Lois Lane daqui!

\- Não antes dele falar! – Superman sacudiu o Coringa.

\- Eu não sei! Eu juro que não sei! A sua amiguinha vai morrer dentro dos próprios medos e você não poderá fazer nada mesmo com todos esses poderes, Supes! – debochou o Coringa.

Clark atirou Coringa contra a parede e ele desmaiou. Era isso ou matá-lo. Diana colocou a mão no ombro dele.

\- Kal, se acalma. Vamos levar Lois ao Star Labs. Oliver também precisa de ajuda. Vamos achar uma solução.

Clark concordou, assentindo sentindo-se impotente.

 **-x-**

Batman olhava para Coringa sendo preso pelo Comissário Gordon. Por sorte, conseguira fazer o Espantalho falar. O vilão percebera que era melhor encarar o Batman do que um furioso Superman. Lois e Oliver foram levados direto ao Star Labs sedados.

 **-x-**

Lois acordou e se viu deitada em uma cama em quarto branco. Sentou-se assustada e Clark foi falar com ela. Segurou sua mão com carinho e sorriu.

\- Ei... Estou aqui. Está tudo bem agora. – falou suavemente.

\- Não está. – Lois estava abatida. – Nada está bem. É culpa minha. Eu não deveria ter ido. Deveria ter ficado na mansão. – ela olhou em redor e franziu a testa. - Onde está Jimmy?

\- Está bem. Preocupado com você mas bem. Ele já voltou para Metropolis.

\- Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui... O Coringa... ele me falou que nos viu pelas câmeras da cidade... Eu te coloquei em risco, sua real identidade...

\- Claro que não, Lois. Você não tem culpa de nada. O culpado é o Coringa. Ele quem fez isso com você.

\- Ele sabia da nossa ligação... Ele queria te atrair e ao Batman... – ela passou a mão pela testa, aflita. – Eu deveria ter ficado em casa... mas eu pensei na matéria... eu...

\- Lois. – Clark tocou no rosto dela, fazendo-a olhá-lo. – Não é culpa sua. O Coringa é louco. Ele não segue regra nenhuma, não tem lógica, nada. – ele acariciou seu cabelo. – Você foi só mais uma vítima...

Lois ficou calada, pensativa, suspirou e uma lágrima furtiva lhe escapou.

\- Você tem que se afastar de mim. Não posso te colocar em risco. Vai embora, Smallville.

\- Lois, isso não faz sentido! Lois, me escuta!

\- Eu vi, eu vi nos meus pesadelos! – ela gritou. – Você morreu por minha causa! Todos se foram! Todos morreram! ! – ela choravam. – Por minha culpa! – ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, desesperada. – O mundo precisa de Superman, Clark.

\- Mas eu preciso de você. – ele afirmou. – Lois, isso é a toxina do Espantalho que mexeu com a sua mente...

\- Não! Não, eu vi, eu vi! Clark, é melhor você ir embora! Por favor! Eu não posso ficar no seu caminho! Não posso atrapalhar você! O Coringa chegou em você por minha causa! Deus sabe o que pode acontecer se ele aparecer de novo!

\- Lois, por favor, me escuta. – Clark segurou o rosto dela. – Você passou por coisas demais. Só está confusa.

\- Vai embora, Clark! – ela se afastou. – SAI DAQUI! – berrou. Clark ficou parado. – SAI!

Clark se ergueu e saiu. Lois deitou-se, encolhida na cama. Clark cerrou os dentes. Era tudo culpa do Coringa. Ele saiu pisando duro pelo corredor. Bruce o interpelou.

\- Como está Lois?

\- Como você acha? – Clark perguntou, exasperado. – Onde está o Coringa?

\- Clark, ela está viva...

\- Lois foi machucada fisica e mentalmente! – Clark gritou. – Aquele Coringa queria enlouquecê-la!  
\- Mas não conseguiu! – Bruce gritou e colocou as mãos no ombro do amigo. – Clark, eu sei que é difícil, mas Lois vai conseguir superar, ela é forte! Tenha fé! Vai dar tudo certo! Fazer justiça com as próprias mãos como você está pensando não ter tornará melhor do que o Coringa! Você é um símbolo de esperança, Clark! Um sinal que nem tudo está perdido! Lois acredita em você e eu também! Não nos faça pensar que erramos!

Clark respirou fundo e se encostou na parede, sentindo-se fraco.

\- Eu deveria tê-la protegido melhor...

\- Infelizmente, ninguém está 100% protegido de nada nesse mundo. Ela está viva e é isso que importa.

Clark assentiu e Bruce respirou aliviado.

 **-x-**

Chloe viu Oliver e o abraçou. Sorriram um para o outro.

\- Estou feliz que esteja bem.

\- Aquele gás do riso foi um saco, mas o pior de tudo foi ver o que o Coringa fez com Lois. Com a mente dela.

\- Emil disse que a toxina que tinha no corpo dela já foi completamente erradicada... – Chloe baixou o olhar.

\- Mas ficaram as sequelas, não é? – adivinhou Oliver.

\- Sim. – Chloe o fitou. – Ela não me parece nada bem. Emil teve que sedá-la novamente. Ela está muito agitada. – Chloe deu um suspiro cansado. – Vou vê-la. Eu queria socar a cara daquele Coringa.

\- Todos teremos essa oportunidade. – Oliver sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela.

 **-x-**

 **Dia Seguinte.**

 **Star Labs**

Chloe entrou no quarto de Lois com uma bandeja de comida. Lois estava de pé, se arrumando.

\- Lois? Você ainda precisa descansar...

\- Eu vou embora, Chloe. – ela fechou o sobretudo.

\- Lois, eu sei que toda essa loucura foi horrível mas vai passar. Estamos aqui por você. Clark mandou flores.

\- Fique com elas. – Lois a fitou.

\- Lois, por favor, ele te adora, ele te a...!

\- Não diga isso! – Lois gritou, interrompendo-a. Ela respirou para se acalmar. – Clark ficará melhor sem mim na vida dele.

\- O que?! Você enlouqueceu, Lois?!

\- Eu recebi uma proposta para trabalhar em Londres. É um ótimo jornal, terei até mais benefícios do que no Planeta Diário. Eu não ia aceitar, mas preciso crescer na carreira, não é? Não posso ficar a vida toda no porão do Planeta Diário.

\- Lois! – Chloe segurou a prima pelos ombros. – Fugir não é a solução! Você não tem culpa de nada!

\- Eu vi, Chloe! Eu vi! Está dentro da minha mente, queimando como labaredas! – Lois colocou a mão na cabeça.

\- Lois, você precisa de ajuda psicológica. E nós vamos ajudar. Não fuja de nós. Não fuja de quem te ama.- pediu Chloe, abraçando-a.

\- É porque eu amo que quero fugir. – Lois chorava. – Eu não aguento mais essa tortura... Eu não consigo dormir... Eu vejo as imagens... Isso está me matando...

\- Eu sei, eu sei... – Chloe começou a embalá-la. – Nós vamos cuidar de você.

Clark olhava tudo pelo vidro fosco e se sentia mal. Ele saiu voando dali.


	22. Chapter 22

**1.10**

 **Um mês depois.**

Superman fazia salvamentos pela cidade e chamando a atenção de todos. Lex se aproximou da janela da sala presidencial da LexCorp e viu o herói passar voando. Seu olhar era contrariado.

\- Todos dizem que ele é o novo herói de Metropolis, ainda mais depois de tudo que ele fez em Gotham. – comentou Lana, atrás de Lex. – Não leu a última matéria de Lois Lane antes dela sumir?

\- Eu não leio pasquins. – Lex foi se servir de uísque. – E não gosto de palhaços fantasiados.

\- Dizem que ele é um símbolo. – comentou Lana.

\- É sim. Um símbolo que as pessoas estão cegas e aceitando qualquer coisa hoje em dia. – Lex bebeu o uísque.- Eu não caio nesse tipo de falácia. Eu fiquei muito tempo em coma, Lana. Achei que tinha perdido tempo, mas não. Eu posso não ter todas as minhas memórias, mas ainda tenho força. E é essa força que vai me ajudar a cumprir o meu legado. E eu não vou permitir que coisas como aquele homem-voador estrague isso. Nada vai ficar no meu caminho. Nada. – ele jurou.

Lana ficou em silêncio, observando-o.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

Jimmy viu Clark entrando na redação e o chamou.

\- Ei, CK! E aí, você tem visto a Lois? Ela ainda está de licença...

\- Pois é. Lois resolveu tirar as férias acumuladas, né, ela é tão workaholic... Ela só está descansando mas logo volta. – garantiu Clark.

Cat se aproximou e sorriu para Clark.

\- Você está sozinho, não é, Clark? – a loira perguntou e ele baixou a cabeça. – Não fica assim. Eu posso ser sua parceira. – ela tocou no peito. –Em tudo.

\- Cuidado, Clark, desse jeito você pode pegar doença! Você não sabe por onde essa gata de rua andou!

Os três olharam para Lois, que estava parada com as mãos nos quadris e com um olhar debochado. Clark abriu um grande sorriso. Cat fez uma careta. Jimmy ficou feliz ao rever Lois.

\- Você foi vermifugada, querida? Isso é importante para não passar carrapatos pros outros!

\- Você entende bem disso, não é, querida? – Cat revidou. – Experiência própria?

Lois encarou Cat.

\- De esfolar gatas de rua? Toda! Aliás, é uma ofensa às pobres gatinhas te comparar a elas! Dejeto não é bicho!

\- Ora, sua!

Cat ia avançar contra Lois, que se preparou para socá-la mas Clark se colocou no meio, segurando a mão de Lois.

\- Gente, isso aqui é um local de trabalho. – ele lembrou.

\- Hunf! – Cat bufou.- Nesse jornal aceitam qualquer coisa mesmo! – ela ajeitou o decote e olhou para Clark. – Depois conversamos, Kent.

Cat saiu rebolando.

\- Vai, vai! Vai pro inferno! – Lois gritou para Cat. – O que é?! – ela olhou para os repórteres. – Estão olhando o que?! O show acabou!

Todos voltaram a trabalhar e Lois sentou à sua mesa. Jimmy se aproximou.

\- Legal te ver de novo, Lois.

\- Legal te ver também, Jimbo. – ela sorriu. – Se você não arranjou outro repórter com quem trabalhar, é melhor ficar ligado que eu estou tendo ótimas ideias para matérias!

\- Que isso, Lois, você acha que eu ia abandonar o time? Eu só ando trabalhando ao lado do CK! Mas agora que você está de volta, o time mais quente da cidade está junto de novo! – ele vibrou. – Agora eu preciso ir, Perry ainda acha que eu sou melhor servindo café. – ele fez uma careta e saiu dali.

Clark sorriu ao ver Lois arrumando suas coisas na mesa.

\- É muito bom te ver de novo, Lois. Pelo visto, você está de volta com tudo, né?

\- Eu só precisei recarregar as baterias. Quase cai, mas não sou derrubada com tanta facilidade. – ela afirmou.

\- Eu estou feliz por isso. De verdade. – ele tocou na mão dela. – Bem-vinda de volta, Lois.

\- Obrigado, Clark. – ela afastou a mão e ele não entendeu. – Agora ao trabalho, né? Um mês de férias deixa a gente meio enferrujado.

\- Acho... que sim... – ele murmurou e se sentou, frustrado com a frieza dela.

 **-x-**

Lois estava no telhado do Planeta Diário, olhando a vista da cidade lá de cima. Superman veio voando e pousou ao lado dela. Lois ficou séria.

\- A vista daqui é bonita, né? Dá pra ter uma excelente visão da cidade. Mas eu posso te levar para um voo panorâmico.

\- Obrigado, mas não. – ela disse, sorrindo educadamente. – Não quero te atrapalhar, Superman.

\- Lois... – Clark olhou em redor. – Não tem ninguém olhando. Lois, não precisa me tratar com mais cerimônia para ninguém desconfiar que somos íntimos... – ele tentou segurar a mão dela, que se afastou.

\- Superman, eu te admiro como herói, por tudo que você faz por aqueles que precisam... Você é um símbolo de justiça e esperança. Mas é só isso. Por favor, não confunda as coisas.

\- Lois! – ele ficou surpreso. – Lois, eu fiquei um mês afastado de você porque sabia que era preciso você se recuperar, mas... você está de volta! Está bem! E eu estou muito feliz por isso!  
\- Superman, eu preciso voltar para o trabalho. Até mais.

Lois saiu dali e Clark ficou sem reação.

 **-x-**

 **Torre de Vigilância**

\- Clark, Lois passou por muita coisa. A recuperação dela foi muito dolorosa. – justificou Chloe.

\- Ela está estranha. Me trata como se nem nos conhecêssemos! – ele se queixou. – Parece que eu fiz algo de errado!

\- Você não fez nada de errado, Clark. – Chloe sentou ao lado do amigo. – Ela não me disse nada, mas eu sei porque Lois está fria com você. Lois acha que te atrapalha. Que é um empecilho na sua jornada com o heroi. Ela te adora, Clark, por isso ela não quer ficar no seu caminho. Por isso ela está fazendo todo esse teatro pra que você se afaste.

\- Meu Deus! – Clark se ergueu e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.- Lois está equivocada. Eu preciso falar com ela, mas eu sei que se eu pedir, ela não vem falar comigo. – ele olhou para a amiga. – Mas se você pedir, aí já é outra coisa, né ?

\- Clark, Lois me mata se achar que eu a traí! – Chloe exclamou.

\- Então o que fazer?

\- Eu ajudo os pombinhos. – Oliver entrou no local, bem humorado. – Faça amor e não faça guerra, não é assim?

\- Obrigado, Oliver. – disse Clark, observando Chloe e Oliver abraçados. – Então... será que eu perdi alguma coisa? – ele sondou, achando graça.

Chloe pigarreou, um pouco tímida.

\- Ollie e eu... estamos... nos conhecendo melhor.

\- Mais do que já se conhecem? – Clark franziu a testa.

\- Um pouco mais... a fundo. – Oliver fez uma cara safada e levou um cutucão de Chloe.

\- Entendi. – Clark sorriu. – Bem, eu agradeço a sua, Oliver. – ele se encaminhou até a porta, parou e olhou para os dois.- Eu achei legal o novo casal. – disse, sincero e saiu.

Oliver e Chloe sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram.

 **-x-**

 **Torre do Relógio**

Lois entrou no apartamento de Oliver, que a recebeu com um sorriso e ela parou ao ver uma mesa preparada para um jantar. Franziu a testa.

\- Você está preparando o bote em mais alguém e eu cheguei numa má hora?

\- É isso que você pensa de mim, Lois? – ele fez um ar inocente.

\- Preciso mesmo responder? – ela indagou, sarcástica.

\- Que calúnia. – ele fingiu estar ofendido e Lois riu. – Você errou, intrépida repórter. A mesa preparada não é pra mim com nenhuma pessoa, mas pode se servir se quiser?

\- Ollie, que palhaçada é essa? Você disse que queria me dizer algum super importante, que era do meu interesse, eu achando que você ia me conceder uma exclusiva como Arqueiro Verde e você fica me oferecendo comida?

\- A comida está muito boa, ok, que desfeita, Lois! – ele exclamou. – Mas sim, eu tenho algo importante a te dizer. E vou falar numa só tacada: Chloe e eu estamos juntos. – ele falou e Lois não ficou surpresa.- Você já sabia?

\- Claro né, Oliver?! Estava mais do que na cara! Só acho que demoraram muito a perceber e assumirem, né? Oh e vê se trata direito a minha prima senão eu te quebro as pernas!

\- Nossa, obrigada, cunhadinha! – exclamou Oliver, bem humorado. – Quando é prima é cunhada que fala? Se bem que vocês são próximas como irmãs...

\- Somos mesmo. – Lois sorriu. – Lucy e eu temos o mesmo sangue mas é só. Nunca fomos amigas, sabe? Chloe preencheu esse espaço e eu acho que me tornei uma prima-irmã para ela também.

\- Claro que sim, a Chlo te ama. – Oliver beijou a cabeça de Lois. – Bom, agora eu preciso ir. Mas come, to te achando mais magrinha, cuidado, hein, vai sair voando!

Lois ia dizer algo mas Oliver já tinha ido embora. Lois bufou. Quando ia sair, viu Clark entrando e ficou surpresa. Depois compreendeu tudo.

\- Claro, uma armadilha! Oliver me paga!

\- Se quiser descontar, desconte em mim.

\- Hunf, como se adiantasse, você é de aço, não sente dor! Já o Ollie vai sentir sim cada murro que eu der na cara dele!

\- Eu sinto dor sim, Lois. Não física, mas essa distância está me fazendo mal, até porque eu sei que você só está assim depois que mexeram com a sua mente em Gotham. Que se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo, nada teria acontecido.

\- Clark, eu nunca te culpei. – ela afirmou, sincera. – Quando eu saí com Jimmy para cobrir os eventos em Gotham, assumi o risco. Ninguém tem culpa além de mim mesma. Eu sou adulta, eu tomei a decisão e tive que lidar com as consequências.

\- Lois, você não tem culpa do Coringa ser um psicopata! Por sorte, ele está preso em Arkham, mas eu tive ímpetos de ir lá e quebrar o pescoço dele! – confessou.

\- Não, Clark! – Lois se aproximou. – Você não é só um herói! É um símbolo! Uma esperança de que nem tudo está perdido! Clark, eu acho que você ainda não tem noção do que representa pra muita gente. Superman é como uma luz no fim do túnel.

\- Superman é o que eu posso fazer. Clark Kent é o que eu sou. E eu não sou perfeito.

\- Ninguém é. Essa é a graça. – ela deu um sorrisinho. Tocou no rosto dele com carinho. – Clark... Você ainda fará coisas ainda mais incríveis. Eu sei. Eu sinto. – ela suspirou. – E é por isso que eu não posso ficar no seu caminho.

\- Você não está no meu caminho. Está ao meu lado.

\- Você é quase um semideus. Deveria estar com alguém à sua altura, tipo.. sei lá... a Mulher-Maravilha. Por minha causa, o Coringa quase descobriu sua identidade!

\- E se descobrisse? Eu não me importo! – ele exclamou e segurou as mãos dela. – Eu me importo com você. Com nós. Lois, estar longe de você está me matando aos poucos. Eu já disse e repito: o mundo pode até precisar do Superman mas eu, Clark, preciso de você.

Lois sorriu, emocionada. Clark ergueu seu queixo com delicadeza.

\- Eu te amo, Lois. Você nunca será um fardo, nunca vai me atrapalhar, nem ser minha fraqueza... Você é a minha força.

Lois suspirou e abraçou Clark demoradamente.

\- Clark, eu não quero prejudicar você jamais.

\- E você não vai. Sabe porque? Porque você só me ajuda a ser alguém melhor.

\- Você também me faz alguém melhor, Smallville.

Sorriram um para o outro, trocaram olhares apaixonados como se não existisse mais nada no mundo além dos dois ali, naquele momento e se beijaram enquanto flutuavam no ar.

 **-x-**

Clark chegou voando com Lois no colo e eles pousaram dentro do apartamento dela. Lois deu um beijo nele.

\- Eu amei o voo panorâmico por Metropolis mas não esqueci da promessa do tour pelas galáxias.

\- Podemos ir agora. – ele afirmou.

\- Eu prefiro comer. – ela declarou e ele riu. – É sério, eu to morrendo de fome. O Oliver é muito sacana, né? Apronta uma mesa de jantar e não deixa comida à disposição?! – ela abriu a geladeira. – Ele não sabe que a palavra jantar remete à comida, que remete à estômago e que claro, me daria fome?! Um absurdo! Que cupido furado! – ela bebeu água. Olhou para dentro da geladeira. – Hum... Acho que vou chorar.

\- Porque? – Clark estava achando graça.

\- Minha geladeira só água, café e um resto de pizza. – ela fechou a porta. – Que tristeza.- bufou. – Eu poderia fazer um bolo, acho que tenho os ingredientes...

\- Para queimá-lo? – Clark fez uma careta.

\- Eu não queimo tantos bolos assim! – ela protestou.

\- Da última vez que você tentou fazer um bolo, Lo, foram cinco fornadas jogadas fora. Nem o Shelby quis comer. – ele lembrou e ela fez bico. – Definitivamente seu talento não está na culinária.

\- Afe! – ela bateu os pés no chão.

\- Eu já volto. – ele disse e saiu voando. Atravessou o globo e foi até a China e trouxe bolinhos da sorte. – Pronto!

\- Nada como um super expresso. – ela disse, bem humorada, pegando um bolinho. Ela comeu. – Hum, delícia! Não me diga que você sabe falar chinês também?

\- Sei sim. Tive que aprender muitas coisas na minha jornada.

\- Você é praticamente um Google tradutor humano. – ela brincou. Segurou a mão dele. – Estou feliz de estarmos aqui. Juntos.

\- Eu também. – ele beijou a mão dela.

 **-x-**

 **Kent Farm**

Lois acordou enrodilhada por Clark. Ela se virou para olhá-lo e ele parecia dormir como um menino. Lois o olhou apaixonada e conseguiu sair sem que Clark acordasse. Estava usando a camisa de futebol da escolha dele e desceu para a cozinha. Estava com fome. Viu que Martha havia feito bolo de chocolate e começou a comer. Martha viu e sorriu.

\- Bom dia, Lois.

\- Bom dia, sra. K. – Lois ficou um pouco sem jeito. – Eu estou usando short. – ela mostrou o short preto debaixo da camisa larga.

\- Lois, tudo bem, eu não estou escandalizada. Jonathan e eu já tivemos esses momentos. – ela disse, bem humorada.

Lois comeu um pedaço de bolo e sorriu.

\- Acabamos vindo pra cá porque voamos por vários lugares... Quer dizer, Clark voou e me levou. Rio de Janeiro, Paris, Londres, Austrália... Foi bem legal.

\- Imagino que sim. Agora vocês estão juntos pra valer, não é? – sondou Martha.

\- Sim. Eu sei que compliquei as coisas e...

\- Querida, sua mente foi mexida por psicopatas. – Martha a cortou, compreensiva. – Eu falei para Clark que você só precisava de um tempo para se recuperar e tudo ficaria bem. Não deve ter sido fácil tudo que você passou.

\- Não foi mesmo. – Lois reconheceu. Suspirou e depois balançou a cabeça para afastar as lembranças. – Mas passou! Sabe o que me deu vontade de comer? Doce de abóbora! O que é engraçado, porque eu nunca gostei muito de abóbora, sabe, o General tinha que me obrigar a comer, ameaçava até chamar o pelotão de fuzilamento. – ela brincou e Martha riu.

\- Eu faço pra você.

\- Ah, Sra. K. eu não quero dar trabalho...

\- Trabalho nenhum. E você pode me chamar de Martha. É assim que os amigos me chamam e você é minha amiga, não é?

\- Claro que sim, Sra. K... Martha! – ela se corrigiu e elas riram. Trocaram um abraço afetuoso. – Eu sempre vi a senhora como uma mãe. – ela confessou.

\- Você também sempre foi como uma filha pra mim. E fazendo Clark feliz, me faz feliz também. Somos uma família.

Lois sorriu, emocionada. Clark desceu a escada já vestido e sorriu ao ver as duas mulheres da sua vida juntas. Ele sentia que tudo iria dar certo a partir dali. Clark deu um beijinho em Lois e Martha pegou o suco de limão. Serviu os três mas Lois recusou.

\- Ultimamente eu ando achando limão ruim. Até o cheiro me faz mal. – ela falou. – Mas o bolo está uma delícia!

Martha franziu a testa, observando Lois, mas preferiu ficar calada por enquanto. Os três estavam conversando à mesa quando a campainha tocou. Lois se levantou saltitante para atender. Parou de sorrir ao ver Lana.

\- Lana?

\- Olá, Lois. – Lana apertou a alça da bolsa. – Clark está?

\- Está. Está sim. Hum, me corrija se eu estiver errada, mas não é hoje o grande dia? O seu casamento com o careca.

\- É sim. Vai ser à noite.

\- Sei... Ok. – Lois entrou na sala. – Visita para você, Clark. – Lois cruzou os braços.

Clark e Martha ficaram surpresos ao ver Lana.

\- Lana? O que faz aqui? – Clark quis saber.

\- Preciso falar com você. Em particular. – ela olhou para Lois e Martha. – Se não for incômodo.

\- Não tem nada que você tenha para me dizer que minha mãe e a minha namorada não possam ouvir. – disse Clark.

Lana disfarçou o desgosto ao ouvir Lois sendo chamada de namorada por Clark. Aprendera com Lex a manter uma expressão neutra até nas piores situações.

\- Por favor, Clark. – ela pediu.

Lois pigarreou.

\- Então, Martha, queria mostrar uma roupa que eu comprei, sabe como é que é, não posso andar por aí só com a camisa do Smallville. – ela não resistiu em provocar e viu a chateação nos olhos de Lana. – Vamos?

\- Claro, vamos sim. Com licença.

Lois e Martha saíram abraçadas. Lana as acompanhou com o olhar de inveja e depois fitou Clark.

\- Eu nunca consegui ser tão íntima assim da sua mãe... Também, tanta coisa acontecia, né?

\- Minha mãe sempre foi boa em julgar caráter. – ele disse, seco.

\- Poxa, Clark... – ela ficou chateada. – Eu sempre te amei. Sua mãe sabia disso.

\- Lana, não sei se você reparou, mas você nos atrapalhou no café da manhã e até onde eu sei, essa fazenda não é museu, pra que você quer lembrar do passado?

\- Sua convivência com Lois já afiando a sua língua, não é? – ele ironizou.

\- Lana, se você não tem nada que preste para falar, pode dar meia volta e ir embora.

Lana engoliu o desaforo e resolveu abrir o jogo.

\- Eu vim porque... porque hoje é o meu casamento com Lex.

\- E o que eu tenho com isso? – perguntou Clark, indiferente.

\- Eu sei que você ficou magoado quando Lex e eu começamos a nos relacionar. Talvez pensou que nós o traímos. Mas não é verdade. Eu só... não sabia lidar com tudo que te cercava e você nunca me contou a verdade...

\- Lana, se você quer felicitações para o seu casamento do ano, bateu na porta errada.

Lana sorriu. Achou que Clark estava com ciúmes.

\- Clark, eu só me afastei porque você me afastou primeiro, mas eu nunca deixei de te amar. De te esperar. Eu ainda sonho com nosso casamento e nós dois morando nessa fazenda, cheios de filhos.

\- Lana, eu acho que você deve ter bebido algo com prazo de validade vencido. Ou então são drogas mesmo. Eu não vivo do passado e você também não deveria viver.

\- Clark... – ela se ajoelhou diante dele e segurou suas mãos. – Eu te amo. Sempre te amei e vou te amar para sempre. Eu sei que tudo foi complicado mas podemos superar! Já passamos por coisas piores! Eu sei que esse seu relacionamento com Lois por mais bizarro que seja, é só fogo de palha e...

Clark se ergueu da cadeira e a fitou.

\- Lana, eu amo Lois. Não é fogo de palha. Lois e eu estamos juntos e caso você ainda não tenha percebido, está sobrando. Por favor, pode se retirar? – ele apontou para a porta.

Lana se ergueu e o encarou.

\- Eu sei que você é o Superman. – ela falou e ele franziu a testa.- Há muitos anos, sei que você tem poderes. Eu te vi resgatando Chloe. Eu fiquei esperando você me contar, mas você nunca me falou! Você nunca confiou em mim! – ela se queixou.

\- Chega! Eu cansei disso! – Clark abriu a porta. – Melhor você ir!  
\- Clark, eu poderia ter contado toda a verdade para Lex e sabe o que ele faria?! Te perseguiria até ver a sua cabeça empalhada na parede da casa dele! Lex já odeia Superman e ele sequer faz ideia de que é você! Eu escondi! E escondi por amor! – ela bateu no peito. – Clark, se você me disser que me ama, que ainda podemos ficar juntos, eu abro mão de tudo, de qualquer coisa só pra ficar com você!

Lana tentou beijar Clark e ele se afastou.

\- Chega, você ficou louca! Sai daqui! E se você quiser contar para Lex, conte! Pode falar!

\- Clark, você sabe que Lex nunca iria parar de tentar acabar com você se soubesse o seu segredo! Mas se você ficar comigo, ele nunca vai descobrir. Eu garanto. Será um segredo só nosso.

Clark a olhou sem acreditar.

\- Você está me chantageando?

\- Estou querendo garantir a nossa felicidade. É só no que penso. Só eu posso te fazer feliz, sempre foi assim! Você teve outras antes da Lois e sempre voltou pra mim.

\- Fora! – ele abriu a porta. – E não volte nunca mais aqui!

\- Clark! – ela arregalou os olhos, horrorizada.

\- Ou você sai ou eu te coloco pra fora! Sai!

Lana parou na porta e o olhou com rancor.

\- Apesar de você estar com a cabeça virada, eu não vou abrir mão de você. Nunca. Você ainda vai perceber que estamos destinados a ficarmos juntos. Lois nunca estará à sua altura.

Lana saiu e Clark bateu a porta com força. Lana conseguira lhe tirar do sério. Lois entrou na sala.

\- Clark, tudo bem?

\- Lana veio me chantagear. Ela sabe que eu sou o Superman.

\- O que?! Mas que cretina! – Lois fechou os punhos. – Deixa comigo que eu vou reconfigurar a cara dessa vaca!

\- Ela parecia fora de si. Ou só mostrou a verdadeira face, sei lá. – ele bufou. – Acho que Lana pode contar para Lex o segredo.

\- Você acha? – Lois ficou preocupada. – Isso seria terrível, Clark! Lex sempre foi obcecado por você, se ele descobre a verdade, o careca vai surtar!

\- Sim, eu sei. Papai sempre me disse que Luthors não eram confiáveis... Ele nunca gostou de Lex. Meu pai tentou me alertar tanto e eu nunca ouvi...

\- Oh, Clark, você era muito jovem, imaturo ainda e você sempre acredita que todos merecem uma segunda chance, né? – ela acariciou o rosto dele, que sorriu. – E Lex sabe ser bem dissimulado quando quer.

\- Verdade. Eu pensei que ele fosse meu amigo, fui muito bobo. Sabe porque Lex ficou em coma? Ele foi atrás de mim na Fortaleza no Ártico e tentou me matar. Lex se acha o protetor da Humanidade. Por causa dele, a Fortaleza ruiu.

\- Ele deve ter acordado com perda parcial de memória... – achou Lois. – Porque se ele lembrasse de tudo mesmo, você não teria mais sossego.

\- Não mesmo. – Clark ficou pensativo.

\- Se aquela Lady Guaxinim contar que você é o Superman para o Lex, pode deixar que ela não vê mais a luz do sol! Vou bater tanto, mas tanto, que ela não vai lembrar nem do próprio nome!

\- Eu tenho que estar preparado para o pior. – Clark disse, sério. – Mas talvez tenha sido somente uma bravata de Lana. Só o tempo vai dizer.

Lois assentiu, concordando e eles se abraçaram, apoiando um ao outro.

 **FIM DA 2ª FASE**


	23. Chapter 23

**1.11**

Clark atendeu a batida na porta e viu Lois. Eles se beijaram e ela entrou no apartamento, olhando a decoração quase espartana, mas o local era bastante espaçoso.

\- Hum, gostei!

\- Fiz café, você quer? – ele ofereceu, encheu a caneca pra ela e riu. – Se bem que você é movida a café, né, nunca recusa!

\- É, mas de uns dias pra cá meu estômago tem estado estranho... – ela comentou e fez careta ao sentir o cheiro do café. – Não sei, eu... – colocou a mão na boca. – Clark, onde fica o banheiro?

\- No corredor à direita. – ele informou, preocupado.

Lois saiu correndo para vomitar. Clark bateu na porta do banheiro.

\- Lois, você está bem?

\- Hum-hum! – ela exclamou e lavou a boca. – Deve ser alguma gripe estomacal!

\- Não existe gripe estomacal. – ele falou e a viu saindo. – Tem certeza que está bem, você está meio pálida.

\- Estou ótima. É uma coisinha à toa. – ela disse e sentou no sofá. – Clark, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar! – ela falou, empolgada.

\- E o que é?

\- Nós vamos para Smallville! Eu vou conseguir as provas que faltam para pegar Lex Luthor no pulo! Na represa Reeves, Lex tem um projeto que está criando clones clandestinamente!

\- O que?! – Clark sentou ao lado dela. – Você tem certeza?

\- Absoluta! – ela garantiu. – Mas eu preciso de provas reais, não posso simplesmente publicar isso no Planeta Diário, até porque o Perry me esgana!

\- Lois, isso é muito perigoso...

\- Eu já estava antecipando o seu discurso de mamãe ganso, por isso que te contei e te convido a ir comigo nessa investigação. No que depender de mim, Lex não será prefeito nem do circo de pulgas, quanto mais de Metropolis!

\- Bem, se tivermos provas de uma ação dessas, vai ser um escândalo. Isso é péssimo pra qualquer político. Agora o problema é que, Lex quando fica acuado, ele costuma reagir e da pior forma. E é isso que eu temo.

\- Eu sei, mas fica tranquilo. Lex ainda acha que eu não sou de nada. Vai ser uma boa surpresa para ele. – ela deu um beijinho em Clark.

\- Lois, você vai ficar na mira dele.

\- Hum, pra que eu tenho um Superman? Ahn? Pra bater em você antes de me atingir e voltar. – ela brincou. – To brincando. Fica frio, Clark, eu já disse pra você que sei me cuidar. Agora, eu to com fome!

\- Mas você não está bem do estômago, até vomitou agora a pouco...

\- Por isso mesmo que eu estou com fome, a barriga esvaziou né? Vontade de comer um biscoito de chocolate recheado...

\- Eu acho que tenho uma aqui. – ele foi buscar. Entregou o pacote à ela. – Um pedido de socorro. – ele captou com sua super audição. – Tenho que ir.

\- Vai. O chocolate e eu ficaremos bem. – ela disse, bem humorada.

Clark se vestiu com o uniforme e saiu voando. Lois ficou comendo biscoito até que Clark voltou e pousou na sala. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Já disse que você fica ótimo nesse uniforme? Me dá um tesão que... – ela sentiu os olhos coçarem. – Ai, estão ardendo tanto! Parece que estão pegando fogo!

Uma rajada de calor saiu dos olhos da repórter, atingindo em cheio uma mesa. Lois deu um grito, assustada. Clark usou o super sopro para apagar o fogo. Ele se olharam surpresos.

\- O que foi isso?! – Lois exclamou, perplexa.

\- É o que eu quero saber também... – ele sentou no sofá e olhou atentamente para Lois. – Como você pode manifestar poderes?

\- Sei lá! Eu nunca tive poderes! Eu não sou freak, eu nem nasci em Smallville!

\- Pode ter sido infectada por uma pedra de meteoro, Lois... É uma possibilidade.

\- Não, não, duvido! Eu vivo pra lá e pra cá em Smallville e nunca me ocorreu isso! E eu nunca tive contato com kryptonitas!

\- Mas não tem outra explicação, pelo menos eu não consigo ver.

\- Bem, a vantagem é que dá pra fritar batata-frita numa boa, né?

\- Enquanto você incinera a casa? – ele ironizou e ela lhe mostrou a língua. Clark riu. – Não, tem alguma coisa errada... Você poderia ir falar com Emil?

\- Pra ele me examinar como uma cobaia?! Nunca! – ela cruzou os braços. – Deve ser uma bobagem...

\- Você ficou assim depois que ficou secando meu uniforme...

\- Seu uniforme é bem revelador, Smallville... – ela disse, maliciosa, tocando no **S**. A mão dela começou a percorrer o corpo dele mas logo ela sentiu os olhos queimarem. – Ai, meu Deus, de novo!

\- Lois, fecha os olhos e se concentra! – ele falou e Lois obedeceu. – Como pode ser uma coisa dessas?

\- Eu sei lá! – ela exclamou, nervosa.

\- Lois, eu preciso te levar para o Emil te examinar. – ele atalhou os protestos dela. – É sério, Lo, pode ser que você foi infectado com alguma coisa! Eu prometo ficar do seu lado o tempo todo, ok? – ele segurou sua mão.

\- Afe, tudo bem. – ela acabou concordando.

 **-x-**

 **Star Labs**

Emil Hamilton fez uma bateria de exames em Lois. Clark teve que sair por um minuto para fazer um salvamento, mas logo voltou para o lado da amada.

\- E então doutor?

\- É melhor que você veja por si mesmo. – disse Emil, misterioso, aumentando a preocupação de Clark.

Lois estava deitada e olhou ansiosa ao ver Clark se aproximando. Sua barriga estava descoberta.

\- Então, Lo? Se sente melhor?

\- Ahn... Agora eu já sei o porque de estar com os seus poderes.

\- Porque? – Clark alternou o olhar de Lois para Emil.

Hamilton mostrou o que estava acontecendo. Em uma telinha, se via um feto dentro da barriga da repórter.

\- Meus parabéns, Sr. Kent. Daqui a oito meses você será o mais novo pai da cidade.

Clark arregalou os olhos e depois abriu um grande sorriso. Seus olhos brilhavam. Lois mordeu o lábio.

\- Parece que Lara vem aí e já chegou chegando, né?

\- Isso é maravilhoso, Lois! – Clark exclamou e beijou Lois. Emil os deixou a sós. – Estou muito feliz!

\- É, agora você vai ter a filha que tanto queria... – ela murmurou.

\- Lois, você ainda pensa que só estou com você por causa de Lara? Não que ela não seja um bom motivo, mas eu te amo.

\- Eu sei, Smallville. Só que é... bem louco imaginar que eu já sei quem será, quer dizer, eu não a conheci pessoalmente, só você se lembra dela mas...

\- Eu entendo. – ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijo. – Eu acho que você vai gostar muito de conhecer a Lara.

\- Do jeito que você fala, só posso gostar mesmo. – ela sorriu.

Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado.


	24. Chapter 24

**1.12**

Clark acordou e viu que Lois estava flutuando a metros da cama, dormindo tranquilamente. Ele conseguiu fazê-la descer e deitar na cama com mais conforto. Teria que dobrar sua atenção, já que como Emil teorizara, Lois iria manifestar todos os seus poderes ao longo da gravidez. Clark ouviu um pedido de socorro e saiu voando. Minutos depois, Lois acordou, espreguiçou-se e se ergueu. Estava morrendo de fome. Foi até a cozinha e ao invés de esquentar o café no fogão, resolveu testar seu controle sobre a visão de calor. Colocou o leite na caneca e usou a visão de calor para esquentá-lo mas a caneca explodiu. Lois deu um grito.

\- Que droga! Era a minha caneca favorita! – Lois olhou para si mesma e percebeu que nenhum estilhaço a ferira. – Será que eu estou invulnerável agora? – achou graça. – Qual o uniforme vou escolher para combater os vilões? Sexy porém não muito revelador, deixando pra imaginação. – ela riu e quando foi abrir a porta da geladeira, a mesma foi arrancada. – Hum... Super força.

Clark retornou e Lois estava bebendo leite sentada no sofá. A televisão, a geladeira, a mesa, a pia, tudo estava quebrado ou retorcido.

\- O que aconteceu aqui?

\- Aparentemente eu sou forte demais para pegar nessas coisas. – ela suspirou. – Clark, como eu vou trabalhar hoje? Corro o risco de arrancar o braço de alguém! Como você consegue não partir as pessoas ao meio?

Clark sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

\- Eu controlo os meus poderes. É um exercício diário. Senão eu já teria matado metade da população mundial sem querer. Desde muito cedo, lá em Smallville, antes de ser treinado pelo Jor-El, aprendi que tinha que dosar minha força. E foi assim.

\- Você falando parece tão fácil... mas não acho que seja.

\- Não é, mas você consegue. Você já controlou a visão de calor, não é?

\- Hunf. – ela bufou. – Explodi minha caneca favorita tentando esquentar o leite.

\- Bem, vai ser um pouco demorado, mas eu vou estar do seu lado e vou te ajudar.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

Clark estava digitando uma matéria, quando de repente se viu sendo puxado e levado para dentro do almoxarifado. Lois sorriu toda animada.

\- Adivinha qual a minha vontade agora?

\- Ahn... sorvete? Coxinha? Hambúrguer? Batata-frita? – ele foi indagando e ela negando com a cabeça.- Café?

\- Não, bobinho, estou com vontade de Clark Kent! – ela disse e começou a beijá-lo.

\- Lois! Nós estamos no trabalho! Alguém pode nos ver!

\- Por isso é tão excitante, Smallville! – ela voltou a beijá-lo e abriu a camisa dele. Passou a mão no uniforme. – Tem como você tirá-lo em supervelocidade?

\- Lois, é sério, se Perry nos pega aqui...

\- Você acha que Perry não tem mais o que fazer do que ficar vigiando a vida sexual dos seus funcionários? – ela jogou as coisas que estavam em cima de uma mesa no chão. – E o proibido é excitante, Smallville... – ela fez uma voz sedutora.

Voltaram a se beijar e Clark já estava sem camisa quando Jimmy entrou e viu o casal.

\- Opa! – ele exclamou, surpreso e Clark ficou vermelho. – Desculpem! Eu... eu... estou indo!

Jimmy saiu e Lois revirou os olhos. Clark vestiu a camisa.

\- Eu disse que não era uma boa ideia... – ele murmurou.

\- Vou colocar um sininho no pescoço do Olsen. – Lois disse e deu um pulinho. – Poderíamos ir até aquela cachoeira em Smallville!

\- Pensei que você achasse que Smallville só tem um bilhão de campos de milho. – ele perguntou, divertido.

\- E tem mesmo! Mas eu estou me sentindo mais... natural, ok? – ela o abraçou pelo pescoço. – E poderemos ter um momento mais íntimo... à sós... sem surpresas fora de hora aparecendo... Que tal? – ela o beijou.

\- Acho perfeito.

Lois e Clark voltaram a se beijar quando ouviram uma voz familiar.

\- Então é isso que se faz nesse pasquim? Não é a toa que a qualidade está em queda livre. – ironizou Lex e Clark e Lois o olharam. – O que esperar de um jornal que tem como maiores destaques Clark Kent e Lois Lane?

\- Mais do que Metropolis pode esperar de alguém como Lex Luthor querendo ser prefeito. – rebateu Lois. – Eu preferia uma bomba atômica.

\- Isso pode ser providenciado, Srta. Lane.

Lois e Lex trocaram olhares hostis e Clark o fitou.

\- O que você quer, Lex? Esse jornal não pertence mais à LuthorCorp.

\- LexCorp. – corrigiu Lex. – Se esse pardieiro ainda fosse meu, teria colocado abaixo com tanta infestação que vejo nele. Mas eu vim aqui a convite da Srta. Grant. Ela vai me entrevistar.

\- Ah... – Lois colocou a mão no queixo. – Mas eu acho que o local melhor seria na lixeira, se quiser eu te mostro o caminho, Luthor.

Lex se aproximou e encarou Lois.

\- Lois Lane, no seu lugar, não mexeria com algo que não pode lidar.

\- Quem disse que eu não posso?

\- Srta. Lane, ficar exaltando um alien nas páginas desse jornaleco não te fazem uma grande repórter, entenda isso. – Lex debochou e estendeu a mão para tocar no rosto dela. – É só uma menina bonita abobada por um alienígena usando roupa colante.

Lois segurou o braço de Lex com força, surpreendendo-o.

\- Em mim, só toca quem tem permissão.

\- Lois... – Clark falou, preocupado e a fez soltar o braço de Lex. – Se você veio aqui só para nos aborrecer, já cumpriu a sua missão e pode ir embora.

Lex deu um sorrisinho cínico.

\- Longe de mim irritá-lo, caro Clark. Nem todos se encaixam nos seus elevados padrões. Com licença.

Lex saiu do almoxarifado e Lois deu um soco na mesa, quebrando-a ao meio.

\- Lois, tenta se acalmar, por favor! – pediu Clark.

\- Minha vontade é encher a cara dele de porrada! – Lois exclamou e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

\- Lois, olha pra mim. – Clark pediu. – Você tem que aprender a controlar suas emoções, especialmente com os poderes. Pode ferir pessoas sem querer.

\- Eu feriria Lex por querer. – ela afirmou e Clark meneou a cabeça. – Mas ok, eu vou me acalmar. Sabe do que eu preciso?

\- Super sexo? – Clark tentou adivinhar.

\- Clarkie, você está tão safadinho! – ela exclamou e riu, deixando-o corado. – Mas não, agora eu tinha pensado num belo banana split.- ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio. – E depois podemos comprar morangos e chocolate, para que eu faça uma brincadeirinha com você, Clarkie... – ela lhe deu um chupão no pescoço, fazendo-o fechar os olhos de prazer.- Um pequeno aperitivo.

\- Vou buscar. – ele disse, prontamente e saiu voando.

Lois riu consigo mesma.

 **-x-**

Lex saiu do prédio e entrou na limusine. Lana estava sentada no banco de trás. Lex fez uma ligação com o celular.

\- Srta. Mercer? Quero que você veja algo pra mim. Tudo o que souber sobre Lois Lane. Todo e qualquer mínimo detalhe e para ontem. Ok. – ele desligou.

\- Lois Lane não tem nada de muito interessante, Lex. – Lana opinou. – Está certo que ela te odeia e vive te difamando no jornal, mas fora isso...

\- Cuide da reforma da casa enquanto eu cuido dos meus negócios. – disse Lex, friamente.

Lana ficou calada.

 **-x-**

 **Apartamento de Clark Kent em Metropolis**

\- Sabe, eu fiquei pensando sobre nós... – Clark disse, com o balde de pipoca na mão. Lois pegou o balde e começou a comer. Ele abriu o refrigerante e os serviu.

\- Eu também fiquei pensando em algumas coisas. – ela disse e ligou o DVD.

\- Não fiquei pensando em sexo. Não o tempo todo.

\- Eu não disse isso! – Lois exclamou e riu. – Clark, sua mente anda muito poluída!

\- Ahn... – ele pigarreou, sem jeito, divertindo Lois. – Foi força de expressão...

\- Aham! – ela assentiu e riu. – E no que a sua mente tão pura ficou pensando, farmboy? – ela brincou.

\- Ahn... – ele tirou o óculos. – Pensei que poderíamos nos casar.

Lois engasgou e Clark deu tapinhas nas costas dela. Lois bebeu refrigerante.

\- Casar?

\- É. Casar. Quer dizer, é algo que eu já penso há algum tempo... Eu tenho até um presente! – Clark saiu em supervelocidade e entregou o bracelete kawatche à Lois. – Eu ganhei quando ainda era adolescente.

\- Isso não vai me fazer ficar roxa e criar um rabo, não é ? – ela quis saber. – Ainda estou com trauma da última que Zatanna aprontou.

\- Não. Pode ficar sossegada. É o bracelete da escolhida de Naman. Eu. Quer dizer, os membros da tribo kawatche acreditavam assim. Quer dizer, é um bracelete bonito e... – Clark estava nervoso.

\- Está tudo bem, Clark, respira. – ela falou, para acalmá-lo. – Ok, vou experimentar. – ela colocou no pulso e o bracelete emitiu uma forte luz. – Uau. O efeito especial é bom.- ela piscou. – Isso serve exatamente pra que?

\- Acho que só é bonito mesmo. Ele nunca fez nada. Aliás, sempre foi mais fosco, agora que começou a brilhar. – ele comentou. – Então, o que você acha?

\- É uma joia bonita.

\- Não. Sobre nos casarmos. Você e eu. Clark e Lois. Lois e Clark. Kent e Lane. – ele falou, ansioso.

\- Lane e Kent. – ela corrigiu e ele assentiu. – Eu não sei, Clark... Quer dizer, eu não acho que um papel vai me dizer o que sinto por você. E acho que está tão bom assim... E eu nunca fui boa navegando nas águas do amor. Sempre me jogam para fora do barco. – ela fez uma careta e depois segurou as mãos dele. – Quero que dê certo.

\- Já está dando. – ele afirmou.

\- Eu sei. E por isso é tão bom. Não sei se casar é uma boa ideia porque as probabilidades de eu estragar tudo são muito grandes.

\- Lois, você não vai estragar nada. Meus relacionamentos anteriores também não acabaram bem e quase achei que meu destino era mesmo ficar sozinho... Só que estar com você me fez ver que posso ser importante para alguém. De me sentir... em casa. De não ser só um alien, uma aberração como Lex diz.

\- Oh, Clark... – Lois sorriu, emocionada e deu um beijo nele. – Primeiro, Lex é um idiota. Segundo, você é mais humano do que muita gente que conheço. Nunca te vi como um alienígena, nem quando descobri seus poderes. Não se sinta assim. Eu te amo, Sr. Kent.

\- Eu também te amo, Srta. Lane.

Os dois se beijaram. Acabaram por nem assistir o filme, já que Lois achou que era uma boa ideia usar a ideia de morangos e chocolate. Só não contava ficar enjoada e ir vomitar.

\- Não foi assim que eu planejei... – ela falou, chorosa, ajoelhada em frente ao vaso sanitário.

\- Tudo bem, Lo. – Clark segurava o seu cabelo. – Eu li algumas revistas sobre bebês e tem mães que enjoam bastante.

\- Oh, meu Deus, só de lembrar o cheiro, eu tenho vontade de vomitar de novo... – ela começou a chorar. – Eu virei uma pata choca!

\- O que isso, Lois, você só está passando por um momento especial, que às vezes tem coisas um pouco... desagradáveis no meio... – ele disse, compreensivo.

\- Eu queria ficar sexy, agora você fica aqui me assistindo vomitar! Eu já fui melhor nisso!

\- Lois, você é ótima, fica tranquila. – ele disse, amoroso. Ajudou a se erguer. Lois lavou a boca e o rosto. – Melhor agora?

\- Sim... – ela fez bico. Olhou para o camisola vermelho. – Melhor tomar um banho, estou um nojo.

Clark ia dizer algo para confortá-la mas ouviu um pedido de socorro.

\- Ahn... eu... – ele hesitou.

\- Vai, Clark. Eles precisam de você. Já estou bem.

Clark assentiu e saiu voando. Lois tirou o camisola com uma careta feia e foi tomar banho.

 **-x-**

 **LexCorp**

\- O que o senhor pretende? – Tess perguntou, olhando para Lex, que estava sentado em sua cadeira presidencial.

\- Achei interessante a Srta. Lane estar tão forte. Eu sei que ela anda pra cima e pra baixo atrás daquele alien. E ouvi boatos no Planeta Diário de que ela estaria grávida.

\- Mas ela é uma humana. Em tese, um alienígena jamais poderia se reproduzir com alguém de biologia diferente.

\- Disse muito bem, Srta. Mercer. Em tese. Mas se tem uma coisa que aprendi é que a natureza sempre encontra um meio. – ele deu um sorriso malévolo. – Não seria surpresa que Lois Lane estivesse carregando em seu ventre uma cria daquele alien maldito.

\- Ela não é namorada daquele repórter... Clark Kent? – citou Tess.

\- Clark é um simplório. Apesar de não gostar de Lois Lane, sempre achei que ela é muita coisa para um simples caipira do Kansas. Uma mulher como ela não se contentaria com tão pouco. E ela idolatra tanto aquele alien que vive o exaltando nas páginas do Planeta Diário... Não seria surpresa se ela se empolgasse e ... procriasse com aquela aberração.

\- Devo levá-la ao Cadmus? – indagou Tess.

\- Pra mim, parece perfeito. – Lex sorriu. –Faça exames nela, verifique e acompanhe para ver se minha teoria está certa.

\- O senhor não acha que raptar a Srta. Lane pode ser que atraia o Superman? Se ela sumir de repente, é bem capaz dele ir procurá-la.

\- Eu conto com isso, Srta. Mercer. – afirmou Lex, com um olhar diabólico.

 **-x-**

Lois estava de toalha após sair do banho e escovando o cabelo. Clark entrou no quarto.

\- Um banho sempre me revigora. – disse Lois, sorrindo. – Salvou muitos gatinhos em cima da árvore? – brincou.

\- Na verdade, agi em um incêndio nas Bahamas. Por sorte, todos se salvaram. – ele disse, aliviado.

\- Ei, Clark, você não acha que eu deveria ganhar meu próprio uniforme? – ela sentou na cama. – Falei com a Martha e ela disse que faria um pra mim.

\- Ahn... Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Lo... – ele disse, preocupado.

\- Porque não? Só pra brincar um pouco! – ela exclamou. – Ia se divertido ir atrás do careca e espremer até ver o que sai dali de dentro. Sangue eu sei que não, porque Lex não é gente, no máximo uma experiência que não deu certo.

\- Lo, você não acha que seria melhor esquecer essa implicância com Lex por enquanto?

\- Não é implicância, Clark! – ela exclamou. – Pretendo ir a Smallville e ver o que tem naquela represa Reeves e vai ser amanhã mesmo!  
\- Lois, por favor. – Clark pediu, realmente alarmado. – Não faça isso. Você está grávida e Lex é perigoso.

\- Eu sou mais perigosa do que mil Lex juntos! – ela garantiu. – E além do mais, com os seus poderes, meio que tenho mais proteção, né?

\- Ainda assim, acho melhor que eu vá e você fique.

\- Clark, eu não sou de vidro! – ela exclamou. – Já te disse isso! Lex vai ter uma bela surpresinha quando ler a matéria das cachorradas dele estampadas na capa do Planeta Diário! Você vai me ajudar ou ficar com essa cara? –ela cruzou os braços.

\- Eu ajudo. Do jeito que você é kamikase, eu tenho até medo. – ele confessou e ela rolou os olhos. – Comigo por perto fica mais fácil garantir que tudo sairá bem.

\- Ok, se você quer ser meu guarda-costas, fique à vontade. – ela meneou a cabeça. Depois deu um sorriso malicioso. – Tomar um banho me deixou mais disposta.

Lois deixou a toalha cair e ficou nua. Clark sorriu e a beijou. Suas mãos percorreram o seu corpo, moldaram-se à circunferência dos seus seios e brincaram com os mamilos duros e rígidos. Despido, Clark ofegou ao sentir o contato da sua carne nua. Ouvia o coração de Lois bater compassado com o seu. Beijou todo o corpo dela, tocou-a com muito carinho, fazendo o corpo de Lois vibrar com os beijos de Clark em cada pedacinho seu. Clark também estava em êxtase com os toques de Lois, que lhe causavam muito prazer. Quando ele sentiu que ela estava preparada para recebê-lo, penetrou-a e os dois se uniram como um só até atingirem o clímax.


	25. Chapter 25

**1.13**

 **Represa Reeves – Smallville**

Lois e Clark saíram do carro e olharam para o local.

\- E se não encontrarmos nada aqui? – indagou Clark.

\- Vamos encontrar. – garantiu Lois. – Fica frio, Smallville. Vamos!

Os dois repórteres entraram na represa. Clark usou a visão de raio-x para scanear o local.

\- Nada por aqui.

\- Deve estar mais escondido. – achou Lois.

Os dois ouviram um pedido de socorro fora dali. Lois colocou a mão no ombro de Clark.

\- Vai. Eu me viro aqui. Tenho os seus poderes, né? E se falhar, eu grito.

Clark assentiu e saiu voando. Lois continuou sua busca. Com ajuda da visão de raio-x, conseguiu achar o local onde Lex guardava os clones.

\- Você é mesmo um megalomaníaco, Luthor. – ela sussurrou e colocou a mão na barriga. – Filha, esse será o nosso primeiro furo de reportagem. – sorriu.

\- Não contaria com isso, Srta. Lane.

Lois olhou para trás e viu Lex lhe apontando uma arma.

 **-x-**

Clark pousou no local do pedido de socorro mas estava tudo normal. Ele franziu a testa sem entender. Lana aproximou-se dele.

\- Olá, Clark.

\- Lana, não é uma boa hora, eu preciso ir e...

\- Fui eu quem te chamei. – ela esclareceu. – Ultimamente, é o único jeito de ter sua atenção, não é? Antigamente, você vinha atrás de mim.

\- Lana, nós não temos mais dezesseis anos. Chega disso, né? – ele falou, impaciente.

\- E se eu estivesse correndo risco de vida, você me trataria assim? – ela indagou chateada.

\- Mas não está. Vir aqui foi uma perda de tempo.

\- É isso que eu sou pra você? Uma perda de tempo?!

\- Lana, você está casada com Lex e eu estou com Lois! – ele gritou, impaciente. – É a ultima vez que eu discuto com você! Agora chega!

Superman alçou voo e Lana ficou contrariada.

\- Tomara que Lex mate Lois. Você merece isso, Clark.

 **-x-**

\- Cuidado, Luthor. Não queremos que você se machuque. – ela empunhou a lanterna como se fosse um bastão.

\- Você vem comigo, Lane. Há coisas em você que me interessam.

Lois deu uma risada debochada.

\- Acha mesmo que eu vou à algum lugar contigo? Não surta, Luthor.

\- Pode vir por bem ou por mal.

\- Ou eu posso quebrar essa sua cara agora mesmo!

\- Porque? Porque tem os poderes daquele alien? – Lex acusou e Lois deu um passo para trás. – Ah... Você sabe do que estou falando... Meu palpite é: essa cria que você carrega é do alienígena.

\- Pirou de vez, não é, Luthor? Tem que voltar a tomar os remedinhos controlados, hein, estão fazendo falta!

\- Eu sei que você está grávida. E ontem testemunhei a sua força. De Clark não pode ser, porque ele não passa de um pobre coitado. Já aquele que você batizou de Superman é diferente.

\- Clark é mais homem do que você nunca será, Luthor! – Lois exclamou. – E eu não tenho culpa se você é um fracote! Eu tenho treinamento militar, meu caro! O General me criou para ser independente!

\- Já basta. Pode falar o quanto quiser, Lane, eu estou certo. Vamos.

\- Vai à merda, Luthor!

Lois jogou a lanterna contra Lex e acertou a parede, fazendo um buraco. Lex deu um sorriso demoníaco e olhou para a repórter.

\- Essa sua cria se encaixará muito bem nos meus planos.

\- Antes de tocar no meu bebê, você vai ter que me matar, Luthor. – ela rosnou.

\- É algo com que eu posso lidar. – Lex afirmou e atirou no ombro de Lois. Ela caiu no chão sentindo uma dor imensa. Olhou para as veias das mãos, que estavam verdes. – Kryptonita verde. Se derruba o alien, derrubaria você também, já que você está infectada. Pense pelo lado bom, Lois Lane. Eu vou ajudá-la a voltar a ser normal.

Lois tentou se erguer mas não conseguiu. Antes que ela gritasse, Lex a acertou com o cano da arma, fazendo-a desmaiar.

 **-x-**

Clark chegou a represa e procurou por Lois, mas não havia sinal dela em lugar algum. Lex havia desocupado completamente o lugar. Clark começou a ficar desesperado.

\- LOIS! – ele berrou, sem obter reposta. – Ah, meu Deus...

Clark saiu voando e foi até a Watchtower, onde Oliver e Chloe riam e conversavam. Clark entrou revirando os papéis.

\- Escoteiro, que bons ventos o trazem? – Oliver perguntou.

\- Lois sumiu. Eu não a encontro em lugar nenhum. – ele falou, sério e os dois amigos ficaram preocupados. – Vou fazer uma varredura por Metropolis e o mundo se for necessário. Chloe, preciso que você tente rastreá-la. Já falei com Kara e ela vai me ajudar a procurar.

\- Eu vou com você também, Escoteiro. – Oliver colocou a máscara de Arqueiro Verde e deu um beijo em Chloe.

\- Cuidado. E achem a minha prima, por favor.

Arqueiro Verde e Superman saíram da Watchtower. Chloe começou a tentar rastreá-la pelos computadores ultra modernos comprados por Bruce Wayne.

 **-x-**

 **Cadmus – Local ignorado.**

A bala no ombro de Lois foi extraída e ela foi levada a um local onde os poderes eram bloqueados. Estava deitada em uma cama, adormecida. Tess e Lex a olhavam pelo vidro.

\- Como ela está?

\- Estável. A kryptonita verde não causou grandes danos. Retiramos logo a bala porque o senhor não quer que o possível híbrido morra e talvez se continuasse sendo exposto, viria a óbito.

\- Está certo. – Lex fez uma pausa. – Assim que ela acordar, inicie os testes. Quero ter certeza absoluta de que a cria é do alien. Os clones na represa Reeves eram defeituosos e fui obrigado a me desfazer deles. Já um exército criado a partir do DNA de um alien tem maiores chances de dar certo.

\- E se a mulher resistir?

\- Dopem-na. Amordacem, seja lá o que for. Enquanto a cria estiver dentro dela, Lois Lane pode ser conservada com vida. Depois ela é descartável. A última coisa que eu preciso é dessa repórter enxerida contando sobre coisas que nunca poderão vir a público.

\- Será como o senhor quer, Sr. Luthor. – afirmou Tess, tão fria quanto ele.

\- Excelente, Srta. Mercer. Se tudo sair como planejo, a senhorita receberá um generoso bônus por serviços prestados. – ele sorriu e ajeitou o paletó.- Agora preciso ir. Preciso fazer campanha. Metropolis em breve será minha, assim como o mundo.

Lex saiu do Cadmus, enquanto a adormecida Lois estava sob o atento olhar da equipe de cientistas do local.

 **-x-**

 **Smallville – Kent Farm**

Clark estava frustrado. Kara e o Arqueiro Verde o ajudaram a procurar Lois, assim como toda a Liga, mas era como se ela tivesse evaporado. Clark passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo. Estava tão nervoso que quebrou a pia, fazendo jorrar água por todo o banheiro. Consertou e resolveu que deveria procurar novamente. Martha se aproximou dele com uma xícara de chá.

\- É bom para acalmar.

\- Obrigado, mãe, mas não é disso que eu preciso agora. Lois está por aí correndo todo tipo de risco e tenho que achá-la.

\- Mas quem poderia ter interesse em raptar Lois?

\- Ela não é exatamente popular entre as pessoas que já denunciou por corrupção e outras coisas... Eu fui até mesmo até a Intergang, mas nem sinal dela por lá. Oliver teve que me impedir de quebrar o pescoço de Bruno Mannheim.

\- Clark... – Martha arregalou os olhos e depois o abraçou. – Oh, querido, você irá achá-la mas precisa ficar calmo.

\- Eu sei. – ele suspirou e ficou pensativo. – Foi só por alguns minutos e eu a perdi. Eu... – ele se lembrou. – Lana!

Clark saiu voando e Martha ficou preocupada.

 **-x-**

 **Metropolis – Cobertura Luthor**

Superman entrou voando quebrando a janela do apartamento e assustando a cabeleireira particular de Lana, que também se assustou.

\- Você. Sai. – apontou para a cabeleireira, que saiu correndo. – Só uma pergunta, Lana: Onde está Lois?

\- Clark, como você entra aqui, quebra a minha janela e...!

\- Eu perguntei e você responde!- ele gritou, interrompendo-a. – Onde ela está? Estou perdendo a paciência, Sra. Luthor!

\- Clark, como é que eu vou saber onde Lois está? Por acaso eu vivo grudada nela? Nem ao menos somos amigas, ainda mais depois que ela te roubou de mim!

\- É preciso ter algo para que seja roubado. E esse não é o seu caso, Lana. – ele falou, irritado e Lana teve vontade de chorar. – Ou você me fala ou vai ter que ver um lado meu que não irá gostar. – ele avisou.

\- Clark, não sei de nada...

\- Não seja cínica! – ele gritou, assustando-a. – Você quem me chamou no momento que estava com Lois em Smallville! Como fui estúpido! Claro que você sabia que isso me distrairia, não me nego em socorrer alguém! Você e Lex quem tramaram isso ou foi essa sua cabeça cheia de titica de galinha?!

\- Clark! – ela gritou, ofendida.

\- Não, você não tem tutano para bolar um bom plano. Isso fede a Lex Luthor. E você sabe onde ele está e vai me dizer. – afirmou Clark. Lana ficou calada. – AGORA, LANA!- ele berrou.

\- Clark, eu não sei de nada, eu...! – ela foi segura pelo pescoço e viu-se erguida. – Clark, por favor! – ela se apavorou ao ver os olhos de Clark ficarem vermelhos. – Não, Clark, por favor! Eu te chamei sim, mas não sei pra onde Lex a levou, não sei! Ele não me disse, eu juro! Ele só queria que eu te atraísse para longe dela e eu fiz porque... porque eu não suporto ver vocês dois juntos! – ela contou, chorando.

Clark a soltou e Lana caiu no chão e machucou o braço. Clark a fitou de um modo que Lana gelou. Nunca o tinha visto com aquele olhar assassino.

\- É a última vez que você se aproxima de mim e de Lois. Atreva-se a fazer isso outra vez e eu quebro cada osso do seu corpo. – prometeu. – Está avisada.

Clark saiu voando e Lana se encolheu no chão, chorando.

 **-x-**

Lex estava em sua limusine lendo um discurso quando sentiu o carro ser erguido e levado para outro local. O carro foi posto no chão, a porta arrancada e Lex se viu diante de um furioso Superman.

\- Já esperava que nos encontrássemos mas você não sabe ser sutil, não é? – ironizou Lex.

Clark o pegou pelo paletó e o segurou suspenso sobre um penhasco. Lex se surpreendeu.

\- Onde está Lois Lane, Luthor?

\- Que eu saiba ela trabalha naquele pasquim...

\- Luthor, caso não tenha percebido está a beira de um penhasco. Se tem um pouco de amor a essa sua vida de parasita, vai falar!

\- O único parasita aqui é você, alien maldito! Me jogue mesmo daqui desse penhasco! Faça isso! Mostre quem você realmente é!

Clark o sacudiu e Lex ficou perigosamente perto de ser atirado penhasco a baixo, mas Supergirl apareceu.

\- Kal, para com isso! Esse não é você! Solte o Luthor! Você não é assassino, Kal!

Clark ouviu a prima e jogou Lex no chão. Ele se ergueu e os dois inimigos se fitaram com ódio.

\- Qual o seu interesse na repórter, alien? Será que ela tem algo que também pertence a você? – indagou Lex.

\- Luthor, nós sabemos que você está com a Srta. Lane! – Kara exclamou. – Isso é sequestro! Você vai pra cadeia!

\- Com que provas? A palavra de dois alienígenas? – Lex riu e Clark cerrou os dentes. – Já é muita falta de educação vocês estarem vivos, façam um favor a Humanidade e sumam da Terra!

\- Luthor, você vai nos levar até Lois Lane ou eu levo essa sua carcaça até Metropolis e espalho os pedaços por lá! – gritou Clark. – Escolhe!

\- Esse é que você é, alienígena! Acha que porque tem poderes pode fazer tudo o que quer! Fica fazendo esse teatrinho que só quer o bem da Humanidade, mas nós dois sabemos que não é assim! Você quer nos dominar!

\- Você é louco, Luthor! – Kara exclamou. – Superman jurou proteger a Terra e é isso que ele faz, ao contrário de você!

\- Eu sei muito bem do que falo! E sei exatamente o que fazer! – ele sacou uma arma e atirou em Kara. Clark usou a visão de calor para queimar a mão de Lex, que deu um grito de dor e soltou a arma. – Desgraçado! Não pense que vai ficar assim, alienígena!

Lex saiu correndo e Clark quis ir atrás dele, mas não podia deixar Kara ali. Segurou a prima nos braços e saiu voando com ela.

 **-x-**

 **Watchtower**

\- Como está Kara? – perguntou Clark, preocupado.

\- Melhor. – falou Chloe. – Emil conseguiu extrair a bala. Quer dizer que Luthor agora tem balas de kryptonita verde?

\- Vou descobrir como ele conseguiu isso e destruir tudo. Mas antes é preciso achar Lois. Bruce deu sinal de vida?

Antes que Chloe falasse algo, uma mensagem chegou à Torre de Vigilância vinda de Batman.

\- Segui a capanga de Luthor, Tess Mercer. – informou o Homem-Morcego. – Ela está em uma instalação no Pacífico. Diana está voando até lá.

\- Eu também vou. – decidiu Clark.

\- Clark, você está nervoso, não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – opinou Bruce.

\- Minha mulher e minha filha estão lá, então eu vou!

\- Pra você ter ímpetos de matar pessoas como fez com Luthor e Mannheim? – questionou Bruce. – Se precisarmos, te chamamos. Acredite, a Liga está empenhada em trazer Lois e sua filha sãs e salvas. Desligo.

A imagem sumiu da tela e Chloe olhou para Clark.

\- Você vai, não é? – ela adivinhou.

\- No dia em que esse Morcego mandar em mim, pode me internar. – Clark disse e saiu voando.

Chloe deu um suspiro puxado.

 **-x-**

 **Cadmus**

Lois acordou e olhou em redor. Estava em um quarto vermelho. Franziu a testa e tentou sair dali mas seus braços e pulsos estavam presos à cama.

\- Luthor! – ela gritou. – Seu covarde, cretino, miserável! Vem até aqui me encarar, Lex! Você não consegue, né? Não vou precisar de dois segundos pra chutar essa sua bunda magra! – Lois se agitava na cama. – Vou te quebrar na porrada, Luthor!

Lois bufou, impotente. Não podia gritar por Clark, pois iria expô-lo. Seria uma armadilha perfeita para Lex capturá-lo. E sem os poderes, ficava difícil para ela sair dali. Tess entrou no quarto com uma bandeja na mão.

\- Olá, Srta. Lane.

\- Quem é você, mais uma rata do Luthor?

\- Vejo que está de bom humor. – Tess ironizou e colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa. – É bom que se alimente. O híbrido precisa crescer saudável.

\- Híbrido?

\- A cria que está carregando em seu ventre, Srta. Lane. Um híbrido de uma humana com um kryptoniano. Imagino que tenha sido pelo método tradicional ou houve alguma inseminação? Sei que o alien fascina muitas mulheres, mas há a questão do seu parceiro, Clark Kent. Não acho que ele ficará feliz em saber que a senhorita procriou com Superman. Um espécime que eu adoraria estudar. A constituição genética de Superman deve ser fascinante.

Lois achava que Tess era tão maluca quanto Lex. Pelo menos, nenhum dos dois sabia que Clark e Superman era a mesma pessoa.

\- Estou com fome. – Lois mudou de assunto. – Coisa da gravidez. A comida parece boa daqui de onde vejo mas não te como saborear com as mãos presas, né?

\- Eu posso alimentá-la, Srta. Lane.

\- Já passei dessa fase, querida. – ela falou e Tess hesitou. – Qual é! Como eu vou fugir sem nem poderes tenho mais e aposto que tem um batalhão de capangas por aí prontos para evitar qualquer tentativa de fuga!

Tess assentiu e soltou Lois, que se sentou com a bandeja no colo. Experimentou a comida.

\- Parece boa... Não tem nada aqui, né, tipo, veneno?

\- Não, Srta. Lane. Precisamos que a senhorita fique saudável para que o híbrido seja forte.

\- Ah, sei... – Lois comeu mais um pouco e um sinal de alerta vermelho soou no local. Lois segurou a bandeja e bateu contra a cabeça de Tess, que desmaiou. – Híbrido é a puta que te pariu! Idiota!

Lois vestiu o uniforme de Tess e saiu correndo dali. Batman e Mulher-Maravilha estavam derrubando as defesas do Cadmus, quando Superman atravessou a parede, pegando todos de surpresa. Superman derrubou os capangas com o super sopro.

\- Superman, eu falei que...! – Batman começou mas foi interrompido.

\- Eu ouvi, só não obedeci! - devolveu Clark. – O que é isso? Algum tipo de laboratório?

\- Parece que sim. – Diana olhou em redor. – A localização não consta no mapa.

\- Bem a cara de Luthor. – Clark disse e saiu correndo pelos corredores. Ele parou diante de um capanga. – Saia da frente. – ordenou.

\- Você não passa daqui, Superman! A minha arma está carregada de kryptonita verde!

O homem levou uma pancada na cabeça e desmaiou. Lois passou a mão no cabelo.

\- Detesto gente metida.

Clark sorriu, feliz, ao ver Lois e a abraçou. Os dois trocaram um beijinho.

\- Como você está? E Lara?

\- Estamos bem. Essa garota é forte como a mãe. – ela afirmou. – E estamos com fome. A comida aqui parece de hospital, um horror! – ela se queixou.

\- Foi Lex quem te capturou, não é?

\- Sim. Eu vou enterrar aquele careca no chão com o murro que vou dar na cabeçona dele! – prometeu Lois.

\- Primeiro precisamos sair daqui. – Clark a segurou no colo e saiu voando. Pousaram num morro onde se via a instalação. – Vou destruir o local. Fique aqui.

\- Não, Clark! – ela o segurou pelo braço. - Essa é a prova que precisamos pra derrubar o careca! Você tem é que registrar tudo! Que falta me faz um notebook!

\- Lois, você estava presa lá e...!

\- E agora estou solta! Clark, não se derruba alguém como Lex Luthor na base dos socos e pontapés. Bem que eu queria. Ele é muito influente. O único jeito de miná-lo é enfraquecendo-o. E perante toda a Metropolis! Pensa comigo, Smallville!

\- É, acho que você tem razão...

\- Claro que eu tenho! Será que ninguém tem uma máquina fotográfica por aqui? Onde está o Jimmy quando se precisa dele?! - ela se queixou.

\- Vou falar com Bruce e Diana.

\- Bruce está aqui? Aposto que naquele cinto de utilidades dele deve ter algo pra nos ajudar a registrar a queda de Lex Luthor! – exclamou Lois, empolgada.

Horas depois, Lois tirava fotos do Cadmus. Bruce olhou para Clark.

\- Isso aqui deveria ser desmantelado.

\- Será, mas só depois que Metropolis e o mundo souberem quem é Lex Luthor e o que ele faz. – Clark afirmou.

\- Isso vai para a primeira página do Planeta Diário! – Lois exclamou. – Já falei com Perry e ele está louco pra ver tudo! Ei, vocês poderiam fazer uma pose juntos, não? A Trindade da Liga da Justiça destruindo o careca evil! Vamos, se juntem mais, ninguém está com sarna, está?

Batman, Superman e Mulher-Maravilha posaram para a foto de Lois, que foi direto para a primeira página do Planeta Diário. Lex Luthor foi a julgamento mas ficou pouco tempo na cadeia, para revolta de Lois.

\- É um absurdo! – ela exclamou, furiosa e jogou o jornal em cima da mesa com força. Sua barriga já estava enorme. – Lex é um rato dos piores e o deixam livre?!

\- O Cadmus era um laboratório, mas não encontraram evidências de que ele poderia estar fazendo clones lá dentro. – contou Clark. – Sinto muito, Lois. Lex sabe como encobrir seus passos.

\- Eu sei, aquela praga tem muitos esqueletos no armário. – Lois bufou e comeu uma rosquinha. – Ele saiu arranhado dessa, mas não destruído. Tenho medo do que o careca possa aprontar agora que está solto e cada vez odiando mais e mais o Superman. Nem punido por me raptar ele foi!  
\- Lex tem mais influência do que eu gostaria... – Clark suspirou, chateado. – Mas vou ficar de olho. Lex não vai aprontar com todo o radar da Liga da Justiça sobre ele.

\- Ai, Smallville, não seja ingênuo! Você acha mesmo que Lex Luthor teme alguma coisa? Ele é um louco perturbado, sedento por poder e que te odeia! Não duvido de nada que possa vir dele!

\- Eu sei... – Clark a abraçou. – Mas por enquanto ele está sob vigilância e estaremos prontos quando Lex resolver mostrar as garras de novo. E nós já estamos em contagem regressiva para a chegada de Lara, né? – ele acariciou a barriga dela.

\- O quarto ficou lindo, você viu? – ela perguntou e ele assentiu, sorrindo. – Sua mãe já bordou um monte de roupinhas pra bebê, acho que Lara não vai usar nem a metade!

\- Mamãe está empolgada mesmo, também pudera, a primeira netinha! – ele encostou sua testa na dela. – Lara será muito amada por todos nós.

\- Ela já é. – afirmou Lois.

\- Caham! – Perry pigarreou e o casal o olhou. – Desculpe atrapalhar os pombinhos mas eu não poderia deixar de dar um presente para Lara. – ele entregou um presente para Lois.

\- Ah, Perry, obrigada! – Lois abriu o presente. – Oh, um vestidinho! E ahn... – ela segurou o bonequinho. – Elvis Presley.

\- É bom que Lara conheça o Rei do Rock desde cedo. – falou Perry solenemente e Clark disfarçou o riso diante da expressão de Lois. – Ainda acho que Priscila é um nome melhor para a menina.

\- Lara está bom. É o nome da mãe biológica de Clark. – explicou Lois, que guardou o boneco no pacote.

\- E quando Lara estiver mais crescidinha, vou apresentar a ela as músicas do Rei. Essa menina vai crescer com bom gosto musical, tenho certeza. – afirmou Perry.

\- Ela vai ter com o Whitesnake. – disse Lois.

\- O que é o Whitesnake perto de Elvis Presley, me diga, Lois?

\- O que? – Lois exclamou, ofendida. - O Whitesnake é uma excelente banda!

\- Elvis é o rei do rock, marcou toda uma geração e é lembrado até hoje! Graceland que o diga!

\- O Whitesnake tem músicas para todo tipo de ocasião!

\- Elvis também!

Clark ficou olhando, divertido, Perry e Lois disputando para ver qual gênero musical era o melhor.

 **-x-**

Clark aterrissou com Lois no colo em seu apartamento. Ela sentou no sofá e acariciou a barriga.

\- Se Perry inventar de vestir Lara de Priscila Presley, você o segura, Clark.

Clark riu e sentou ao lado dela.

\- Perry ficaria feliz se um dia Lara fosse a Graceland visitar a casa do Elvis.

\- Era só o que me faltava... – Lois revirou os olhos. – O General ligou. Está na Bélgica orientando as tropas, mas estará aqui e trará presentes. Ele começou com uma história de disciplina de quartel para a Lara. Estou cercada de gente que adora dar pitacos! – Lois exclamou e Clark achou graça. – Também perguntou quando você vai criar vergonha na cara e me pedir em casamento. – ela rolou os olhos.

\- Eu já pedi.

\- Eu disse isso pro General e nossos gritos no telefone puderam ser ouvidos por toda Metropolis. – ela contou. – Acha que sou um soldado dele, é um saco! – ela bufou e depois segurou a mão de Clark. – Mas eu andei pensando melhor... Depois de tudo que aconteceu... Eu vi que o meu medo de um casamento naufragar é pura paranoia minha... Por culpa daquele cara excomungado nós poderíamos ter sido separados para sempre e não quero isso. – ela afirmou. – Além do mais, o General prometeu usar a melhor farda dele, com todas as honrarias. Então... – ela pegou uma caixinha dentro da bolsa e abriu. – Clark Kent, você quer casar comigo?

\- Sim. – ele sorriu. Clark colocou a aliança em Lois e beijou sua mão. – Sempre.

\- Vou chamar Chloe e Oliver como padrinhos. E do seu lado, quem você vai chamar?

\- Eu não sei... Talvez Bruce e Diana... – ele deu de ombros. – Mas eu queria que você fosse à Fortaleza comigo. É uma espécie de tradição. Jor-El não é bem o meu pai, é uma memória dele, mas mesmo assim... Seria bom se nos desse sua benção.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. – ela concordou e o beijou.

 **-x-**

Dois meses depois, Lois estava no hospital dando a luz à Lara Lane-Kent. A menina nasceu saudável. Lois se emocionou e Clark filmou tudo. Os dois trocaram um beijo.

\- Ela é linda, Lois.

\- É mesmo, não é? É perfeita.

Logo depois, Lara foi colocada nos braços da mãe, parando de chorar.

\- Ei... – Lois olhou para a filha. – Eu sou sua mãe. E esse babão chorão aqui do meu lado é o seu pai, Clark. – ela sorriu para Clark, que enxugava as lágrimas. – Seja bem-vinda, Lara.

Clark deu um beijinho na cabeçinha da filha.

 **-x-**

 **Alguns anos depois...**

Lara, com seis anos, já voava pelos campos de Smallville ao lado de Clark. Martha e Lois os observavam, sentadas em cadeiras. Lois acariciava a barriga de seis meses. Fora uma surpresa para todos a segunda gravidez de Lois, dessa vez de um menino, que já recebera o nome de Jonathan, o que emocionou Martha. Ela sabia que onde estivesse, Jonathan Kent ficaria feliz em ver sua família.

Lara pousou no chão junto com Clark.

\- Como é que eu fui, papai?

\- Muito bem, princesa. – Clark beijou a cabeça da filha. – Lois, adivinha o que achamos perto das cavernas kawatche?

\- Deixa ver... Mais um kryptoniano perdido? Sério, Clark, você deveria aposentar esse título de Último Filho de Krypton, porque toda hora aparece um remanescente de lá!

\- Dessa vez não foi uma pessoa, Lois...

\- Um cachorrinho! – Lara gritou, empolgada e Lois arregalou os olhos. – Ele é tão fofinho! Krypto, vem!

\- Krypto?! – Lois repetiu, olhando para Clark, que estava sem jeito.

O cachorro chegou voando e Lara o abraçou.

\- Podemos ficar com ele, mãe?! Podemos,né?! Podemos! Podemos! – a menina dava pulos.

\- Clark Kent, o que nós falamos sobre cachorros?! Você sabe que eu tenho alergia!

\- Lois, mas Krypto não é daqui, não acredito que ele te dará alergia como era com o Shelby!

Martha achou graça.

\- Krypto pode ficar aqui na fazenda. Tem mais espaço e é uma boa desculpa para vocês virem me visitar.

\- Mamãe, nós sempre viremos aqui. – Clark falou, amoroso. – Mas não deixa de ser uma boa ideia... Claro que eu vou ter que ensinar o Krypto a não voar toda hora.

\- Pelo visto, sou votou vencido né? Vamos ficar com o saco de pulgas. – Lois apontou para o cachorro, que balançou a cauda.

\- Ele não tem pulga, mamãe, o Krypto é limpinho! – afirmou Lara, que ganhou uma lambida no rosto e riu. – Viu? Ele é muito legal!

\- Ok, ok, a gente fica com o Krypto... – Lois rolou os olhos e Martha, Clark e Lara sorriram vitoriosos. – Mas se esse bicho comer algum dos meus sapatos, vai direto pra Fortaleza virar picolé!

Krypto latiu e sacudiu o corpo, sentando no chão com o rabo abanando.

 **-x-**

 _Lex Luthor é eleito presidente em primeiro turno._

\- É o fim! – Lois desligou a TV, irritada. – Como é que elegem esse verme como presidente?!

\- Lex teve uma conduta ilibada por anos a fio. – comentou Clark, que também estava chateado. – Mas agora que ele chegou à presidência, Bruce acha que devemos triplicar nossa vigilância. Lex não escondeu de ninguém que detesta a Liga da Justiça, que nos considera um bando de foras da lei. Sem contar que ele vive insinuando pra mim que Lara é filha do Superman quando infelizmente tenho que participar das coletivas de imprensa daquele pulha.

\- Mas ele não tem provas. Por sorte, aquela louca da Tess não pode fazer exames em mim naquela época. Lex acha que Lara possa ter poderes, mas Lara nunca manifestou poderes perto dele, nem de ninguém, então...

\- É, eu sei. Mesmo assim, fico temeroso. – confessou Clark. – E Lara já falou que quer ser heroína quando crescer, ela acha o máximo os ''tios'' da Liga.

Lois achou graça.

\- E eu pensando que ela seria repórter... Quem sabe Jonathan não queira assumir esse posto... – ela acariciou a barriga.

\- Meu pai ficaria muito feliz se estivesse aqui... Espero poder ser tão bom pai quanto ele foi pra mim.

\- Você já é, Smallville. Lara te adora. – afirmou Lois, que parou de sorrir ao ver Krypto entrar com um sapato seu na boca. – Agora eu mato esse cachorro!

\- Lois, calma, ele ainda não entende algumas coisas... – Clark quis defender.

\- Não entende?! Um cachorro desse tamanho?! É o décimo sapato meu que ele destrói! Porque ele não mastiga os seus?! Claro que não, né, sempre sobra pra mim!

\- Eu acho que pode ser um jeito dele dizer que gosta de você. Vamos combinar que ele gosta mais de você do que de mim. – Clark argumentou.

\- Clark, esse depósito de pulgas é de responsabilidade sua! Esse cachorro me persegue! O Shelby também era assim!

\- Ele gosta de você, Lois, coitado do bichinho! – Clark passou a mão na cabeça do cão.

Lois olhou para o teto e rosnou.

\- Deus, me dá paciência, porque se me der forças, serão dois kryptonianos a menos na Terra a partir de hoje!

Clark sorriu, deu um beijo em Lois, que fez bico.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epílogo**

Lara olhava para a estátua em homenagem à Superman e Lois Lane dois anos depois após o falecimento deles. Lois morrera de causas naturais e Superman passara a fazer menos salvamentos até se isolar de vez. Ele só recebia as visitas dos amigos e dos filhos na Fortaleza da Solidão. Após a morte de Clark, ele fora enterrado ao lado dos pais, Martha e Jonathan e de Lois.

John Kent tirou uma foto.

\- Acho que ficaram muito boas. A Legião fez um ótimo trabalho.

\- Verdade. É uma homenagem merecida. Nossos pais fizeram muito por esse planeta. Espero poder honrar a Casa de El assim como eles. – Lara olhou para o próprio uniforme.

\- É claro que vai, mana. Ah! Vai ser matéria de capa no Planeta Diário! Luísa acha que pode pegar essa primeiro do que eu, mas tenho a vantagem de ser filho do Superman! – ele piscou.

\- Você e Luísa vivem brigando por matérias de capa, parecem dois loucos. Olha, da próxima vez que vocês se atirarem nas Cataratas do Iguaçu, não vou lá buscar não, hein, vou deixar levar! – Lara ameaçou e John rolou os olhos. – Vai ter que aprender a voar sozinho! To avisando!  
\- Mas você é chata, hein, Lara?! Eu não tenho culpa de não ter nascido com poderes, ok?!

\- Chato é você que vive me alugando! – ela rebateu. – Já disse que não tenho a paciência que papai tinha!

\- Deve ser por isso que Lena Luthor está te processando por ter quebrado o braço dela. – lembrou John, rindo.

\- Aquela biscate! Piranha igual a mãe foi! Eu não sou ciumenta, você sabe... – ela disse e John assentiu, irônico. - ... mas ver aquela vadia dar um beijo de agradecimento no meu noivo foi demais para minha cabeça! E o Jason é tão lerdo que ficou lá que nem pateta! Fiz ela beijar o chão sim!

\- Você sabe que o Jason só faz tipo pra ninguém desconfiar que um Wayne é o Batman.

\- Isso não é desculpa pra ele dar trela pra qualquer vagabunda! – Lara exclamou. – Pisei no pé dele! Ficou lá gritando... Acho que até quebrou.- ela cruzou os braços.

\- Lara, você quebrou o pé do seu noivo? – John indagou, chocado.

\- Deu sorte que eu estava de bom humor, deveria ter quebrado aquela cara dele, isso sim! Mas não, um membro da Liga da Justiça não pode bater em humanos... Argh! Que regra idiota!

\- Meu Deus, você é maluca mesmo... Jason é um santo, sabia?

\- Eu odeio essa mania que vocês homens tem de proteger uns aos outros... E você fica esperto, se me irritar, roda também!

John ia dizer algo mas viu em seu projetor de imagens de pulso que Luísa havia entrevistado os membros da Liga da Justiça e ganhara a primeira página.

\- Não acredito! Aquela... – ele rosnou. – Isso foi sujeira! Essa capa deveria ser minha!

\- Ninguém manda você ser lesado... – Lara deu de ombros.

\- E a solidariedade masculina que é ruim, né? – ele ironizou. – Você deveria estar do meu lado, você é minha irmã!

\- Ai, me economiza, John, que hoje eu não to boa! – Lara sacudiu a mão.

\- Isso não fica assim! – John saiu de perto da irmã para brigar via telefone com Luísa.

Jason se aproximou com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do paletó. Lara ainda olhava para as duas estátuas dos pais. Sentia falta deles. Deu um suspiro puxado.

\- É uma merecida homenagem. O Sr. e a Sra. Superman foram grandes pessoas.

Lara olhou para trás e deu um sorriso irônico ao ver Jason.

\- Não está pendurado em cachorras de rua, Morceguinho?

\- Lara, eu não tenho nada com a Lena, você sabe que é passado!

\- Só porque mostrou as garrinhas afiadas igual ao salafrário do pai dela. Quem sai aos seus não degenera mesmo! Lex Luthor nem comido pela terra foi, duvido, que aquilo era carne de pescoço, deve ter contaminado todo o solo!

\- Nós fomos amigos de infância, namoramos na adolescência, tivemos uma história e...

\- Olha, se for pra você ficar me contando sobre novela, pode dar meia volta! Até gosto de novela mexicana, diverte, acho legal a maquiagem pesada e todo dramalhão exagerado mas tem hora que cansa! Ainda mais quando a suposta mocinha é uma dissimulada e o cara que gosta dela que é um trouxa!

\- Ninguém disse que seria fácil... – Jason murmurou para si mesmo. – Lara, eu te amo. O meu passado não interessa, mas ele me ajudou a aprender a ser o que sou. Eu aprendi com os erros para não repeti-los e uso meus acertos para tentar melhorar. E com você eu sinto que sou uma pessoa melhor. Um homem que seria digno de estar com você. Porque a única coisa que eu desejo com todas as forças é estar com você e te fazer feliz. Eu não prometo que será perfeito, que não haverão brigas, que às vezes nós divergiremos de ideias... Mas eu prometo que se você me der uma chance, Lara, eu farei o possível e o impossível para te fazer feliz. Porque meu amor é grande o suficiente para abraçar nós dois. Mas você tem que permitir que eu te alcance com os meus braços.

Lara ficou em silêncio, suspirou e depois deu um sorriso.

\- Se aquela piranha se meter entre nós de novo, vai ser a última coisa que ela fará na vida. E se você for bundão, eu te dou um chute e você vai parar literalmente na lua.

\- Vou me lembrar disso. – ele disse, fazendo esforço para não sorrir.

\- Acho bom. – ele empinou o queixo. Estendeu a mão para ele, que segurou. Apertaram as mãos e sorriram um para o outro. – Ficaram lindas as estátuas, não é?

\- Sim. Seus pais, mais do que ninguém, merecem.

-Eles eram incríveis.

Lara e Jason trocaram um beijo apaixonado enquanto começava a chover sob Metropolis.

FIM


End file.
